Total Drama Reunion at Celebrity Manhunt
by VeryUnknown
Summary: A week and a half before The Ridonculous Race premieres, the network forces Celebrity Manhunt to host a 7 day reunion special for Total Drama as a leadway into the new show. The 3 generations will spend a week reuniting, arguing and discussing the show, their lives after it, and enjoy their time at the hotel, where a lot takes place.
1. Pre-Production and Pahkitew Move in

**Hello everyone. I know I have been gone for pretty much the entire year, and I have a lot of things that I need to finish (which will get finished eventually), but The Ridonculous Race really inspired me to write again, so here I am. There is a lot that I need to catch up on, and a lot that I want to write, so I hope that everything will get done.**

 **The story will not be very long (I hope), but things always changes. So pretty much, this reunion is being used as a tool to promote The Ridonculous Race, and it is set a bit before the spinoff premieres.**

* * *

It has been over a year and a half since _Total Drama: Pahkitew Island_ has aired, and with the spinoff titled T _he Ridonculous Race_ premiering soon, the TV network had made contact with _Celebrity Manhunt_ to host a 7 day reunion special, which will create buzz for and lead in to the premiere of the spinoff.

Josh was preparing for a meeting about the reunion special, not knowing what to expect, "This will be PERFECT. This will bring ratings and drama, which means more excitement and for me to take over. Being the sole host of this special will definitely revive my career in a completely different light."

After primping himself in the mirror and putting on foundation, he got up and grabbed his stuff to head to the board room in the studio. He opened the door, and shook hands to every single producer in the room before sitting down, "Hello my fellow bosses and glamorous rulers of the greatest channel on television. I cannot wait to handle this reunion special all by myself as a host."

The producers chuckled before one of them spoke, "Actually, since this is an extremely big reunion, which will lead into our newest show, we thought that it would be smartest to have a reunion within _Celebrity Manhunt_."

"What are you talking..." Josh muttered, and before he even got a chance to finish his thoughts, the door was slammed open, and pointy heels were clanking as the former (former) _Celebrity Manhunt_ hostess entered.

She took off her Cruella De'Vil-like fur coat, and swung it in Josh's face before she went to kiss every single producer happily, "It is SO nice to be back darlings. 5 years later, and I never would have thought I would be in this office again. You made the PERFECT choice in making me the co-hostess with the reunion special. The ratings have never been the same since I was forced to leave."

The current host was completely baffled and bamboozled by Blaineley's entrance, and the news she brought with her, "So you hired her back why?"

Blaineley made sure to rub it in his face as she explained what she was told earlier; "They called me to join this project because I WAS a part of the show, and it would be a ratings boost for me to return to this show to host a reunion for another show I was on. They also said that you could not carry this by yourself."

"ENOUGH with the cattiness in the office. Leave that for the interviews. She is right. The dynamics of the show has not been the same since she left, and if this goes well, Blaineley will be back full time."

He ignored all of the news about Blaineley, and wanted to focus on the project, "So, when is the actual reunion being filmed? Are we responsible for the hotel booking of the former contestants?"

A producer took out his paper work as he quickly explained, "Filming will consist of 8-12 hour schedules each day, which will be 7 days. The first of the 7 day shooting will start in 3 days. The former contestants should be on their way to the hotel, booked by us of course at any minute."

* * *

The fourteen contestants from _Total Drama: Pahkitew Island_ were slowly moving into the hotel, bringing in their suitcases, and booking their rooms.

Sugar and her boyfriend Leonard were the first ones in the hotel, and went to sit down at the lobby after getting their room keys. "Damn, that was a hell of a lineup. Even longer than the rapid sales at the chicken slaughter shop. And carrying all of dem suitcases was hell."

The self-proclaimed wizard sighed heavily, right after he let go of all of the suitcases that he brought in (Sugar only carried her huge purse), "Yes, cause you carrying one potentially magic induced purse is a lot worse than me carrying 10 suitcases sweetie." He snided when he finally took a chance to relax, "I am so excited to see all of our old castmates. It has been so long since we have seen them. Shocked none of them were on _The Ridonculous Race_ with me. I liked racing all around the world with..."

Sugar instantly cut him off, "You KNOW I don't like that bottle blonde heifer that you did that show with. You ain't off the hook of taking her instead of me to do the show." As soon as a specific squeak was heard, she started to groan, "Ahh shucks. Now we have this duck to deal with."

Ella's instantly identifiable voice was heard as she saw her two former competitors as she ran to them, "HEY my tweedy birds. It has been forever since we have seen one another." She went to give Sugar a forced hug, before running to embrace Leonard, "I am so proud of you getting the spot in the spinoff. I cannot wait to see you on there. How have you two been?"

"We were fine", snided Sugar, right before walking off.

Leonard grunted at his girlfriend before speaking, "You know bout me being on the Race and all. Sugar got a lot of advertisement roles during the past year, and now she is working her way on doing a Broadway show in our town. How have you been?"

"Lovelier than I have ever been. I just wrapped up doing a Broadway run of _Cinderella_ , and then I will be focusing on my school work. I did _Cinderella_ because doing _Snow White_ would be too predictable to me." She started to look around to see where her friend was with all of his stuff, "I am wondering where Dave could be at the moment. He did not tell me where he was going."

Dave was at the buffet table, where he was just shoved by Sugar, "Scramble out of the way, toothpick. You just got here, and are already fucking things up." She started to sloppily gobble all of the food right off the table.

Chunks started to fly everywhere, including his face, which set off the germophobe, "What in the hell is wrong with your disgusting, fat ass? You have no sense of cleanliness or manners at all. You are STILL a piece of trash Sugar. EAT SHIT."

Her instant retaliation led to her throwing cheese in his face and flicking her fingers in his face, "DON'T START SHIT you AIN'T prepared for, you mother fucker. You are a WASTE OF LIFE, who talks a BUNCH OF SHIT, but has a BIGGER VAG than everyone. You DON'T WANNA GO THERE with me."

The other guests were catching attention from the scene, causing Leonard and Ella to rush to split up the other two, "David stop. You are better than all of this negativity."

Despite being pulled away, Dave still yelled at the pageant slob, "YOU SUCK. DON'T EVER touch me. You are a WALKING HEART ATTACK."

* * *

Jasmine and Shawn were sitting down, as they were waiting for Sky to get her room key. Shawn muttered to his girlfriend, "I have to admit that it is a bit weird that Sky came with us. She is cool and all, but I thought she would not want to ride with a couple, or carpool with Ella. She can be very depressing to be around."

"I know she is, but it is clearly because she is nervous about the reunion. She made a lot of enemies with her actions, and Sky would just rather avoid certain things rather than take responsibility," explained Jasmine, before she changed the topic, "We are here for US and for no one else. We decided to show up to let people know what we are doing, and to catch up with others. Other drama is not our concern."

The runner-up soon joined them, and sat across the couch from them, "Who has either of you kept up with from the cast other than me?"

Jasmine said off the top of her head, "Sammy, and by extension, Amy, Dave, Ella, and surprisingly, Rodney and Beardo."

"I don't like Rodney. He has said and done a lot of stuff to and about me that I don't accept and have a huge issue with. The same goes for Dave. He just randomly started dissing me after the finale, and I don't know why. They both called me as dumb as a zombie. Those are some fighting words, " ranted the winner.

Sky rolled her eyes at the mention of Dave, "He is a complete sicko. I get it that he is hurt and all, but it does not justify any of his actions post show. He is the reason why Ella has been so distant to me. I am not looking forward to all of them attacking me for every single thing. Sugar is going to look for a fight too."

"You are letting everything bother you, which is your fault. As long as you are insecure with yourself, and make peace within yourself about something, you shall be fine," advised Jasmine. "Focus more on the positive okay? It is making everyone grow negative."

* * *

The twins were in the elevator with Rodney (who was carrying all of Amy's suitcases). Samey felt bad for the hopeless romantic, "It was really cruel for you to use Rodney just so he can carry all of the stuff you are too lazy to do yourself."

"It is the gentlemanly thing to do Amy's sister, so I am more than honored to assist her with her bags. Such beauty should not be stressed out by heavy weights, " uttered the overly romantic Rodney, looking at Amy with glossed eyes.

The bitchy twin continued to file her nails, and felt Rodney's prolonged stare on her, which irritated her, "Turn AROUND. NO ONE wants to be seen as a piece of meat for those weak eyes to prey on." She continued with what she was doing before reminding her sister the story that she prepared for the reunion, "Here is what we are going to say. We are going to say that I became a valedictorian for graduation, and got a cheer-leading and a gymnastics scholarship, while you have to stay back for a year after that Jasmine bitch took you to Australia and joined her slave family to live for a year after mom and dad disowned you."

After an extremely long eye roll, Samey grunted at Amy's self serving story, "That is the most ridiculous, stupid, and unbelievable story that I have ever heard from you Amy. You already lost a lot of credibility, but this is pathetic."

The three of them got out of the elevator, and followed Rodney to their rooms, "It is not nice to insult your sister like that Samey. Respect is the most important thing."

"My NAME. IS. SAMMY. Get it correct."

The three of them soon tumbled over a bunch of suitcases that were left in front of their door, and all over the hallway, "UGH. WHO is DUMB ENOUGH to leave their stuff in the hallway, ESPECIALLY when there is NO ONE HERE, and it is a HALLWAY?" They all stormed to the room right across from them, and rammed the door with their fists, and Amy yelling, "OPEN THE DOOR YOU DOUCHEBAG WHO LEFT THEIR SHIT HERE."

The familiarly whiny but charismatic voice of a brunette teenager was heard through the door, "Ugh, what is it? I am trying to oil myself and condition my hair." A shirtless Topher opened the door with a towel on his head, ignoring that the twins were gazing at him, and focused on Rodney, "You were SUPPOSED to drop me here and help me with my stuff. Bring this shit inside. All of this costs more than the worth of all three of you."

Samey rushed to his aid before Rodney even moved, "I'll help pack away all of your shirts, I mean all of your clothes. You don't even need that many clothes with how you look."

Amy opened the door to their room, and groaned at her sister's horrible behavior, "She is horrible. Losing the minimal amount of sense as soon as she sees muscles. Now put my stuff in my room."

* * *

Scarlett was looking at herself in the mirror, trying to figure out her next disguise. She picked up scissors, and held up her hair to trim her long hair down to a bob cut, "I should not have expected anything less that I did not receive a legit invite. That court hearing from TDPI definitely had an impact in ruining the show, which is why this so called _Amazing Race_ rip off was greenlit. Stupid producers thought they could get the last laugh over me. HA. And all of those charges I put on them is still ongoing ." She put down the scissors, and ran her hands through her new haircut, "I like it. Very edgy but still professional."

She added grey contacts to her eyes, as she continued to talk to herself, "They should have invited me. I will NEVER be shunned and rejected. It is not like I am going to steal anything, attempt to kill them, or show my kleptomania again. I will just expose all of their scandalous, humiliating, retching details that I instilled through these background checks."

After running through her now black hair, Scarlett went out of the hotel room, and made her way into the game area to see if anyone would recognize her, "Hmmmmm. Everything seems low-attention so far, so this disguise is perfect. Lets see who is around." The certifiably insane teenager looked around discreetly, and noticed that Max and Beardo were speaking to one another in the same room, which peaked her interest, "That pathetic mutant and Biggie wannabe are speaking. I need to eavesdrop."

Max was waving his stubby fingers at Beardo as he was speaking, "LISTEN HERE! I paid you to make a theme song for me, and the one you gave me to make my GRAND evil entrance SUCKS. I DEMAND a new one."

The first out mumbled in annoyance before he responded, "Don't you think that discussing this... at home where I had my DJ kit would have been more in suit for this? And no one believes that you are evil. No one else is going to have a special theme song for when they enter the reunion, so why should you?"

"BECAUSE I PAID YOU TO. How STUPID can you be? You should be happy that I ever wasted any time on you, you ingrate. That is the ONLY reason why I befriended you. Being my assistant would have been the BEST job that you could have ever asked for. You are CLEARLY not going anywhere with your life."

Scarlett took notes, and enjoyed seeing Beardo walk up and hover over Max with intimidation, "Mmmmph. I like this very much. The imbecile used his fried head to "replace me as an assistant" with Beardo. Max will spend all of his babysitting money to buy some friends. Sad, pathetic, but expected."

* * *

It is the next morning, and the Pahkitew cast was slowly making their way down their rooms and to the dining area for guests. Looking at one another gave the 13 of them many mixed feelings as they sat down, from happiness, to sheer disgust all rolled up in one. No one said anything for a few minutes because of this.

The princess wannabee was the first to speak up and to lighten the mood, "Well, this is a nice reunion. How have you all been doing? I have missed every single one of you."

Sky noticed how close Dave and Ella were sitting, and could ignore their close proximity if she tried to, "I have been... going through some things, though I am trying to move forward. It does not help when you have someone continue to slander me about things that happened over a year ago, " glaring at Dave.

He swallowed his drink, and slammed his cup down hard when she directed herself at him, "Do you really want to start this early Sky? Don't open up a CAN OF WORMS if you are not ready for smush to land on your face."

"Is that a threat Dave? It would not be surprising since you were willing to go through with attempting to harm me during the finale," seethed Sky with pain in her voice. "It is disappointing that Ella's positivity did not change your bitter attitude."

Sick and tired of the complicated drama between Dave and Sky, the blonde twin snapped egotistically, "SHUT THE FUCK UUUUUUPPPPPP! NNNOOOO ONE gives a crack about your sexually frustrating hatred for one another. I cannot believe that I am here with all of you losers again because of a stupid contract. Yall CONTINUE to be pressed about me and to talk shit about me, and I have some words for MOST OF YALL during the reunion."

"I don't spend ANY time following and taking shots towards you. No one was even speaking to you honey," the brunette man groaned softly, as he checked himself out with his spoon. Topher continued, "I just want to eat breakfast in peace."

Jasmine muttered to her best friend and her boyfriend, "There is never any peace with that trainwreck Amy around stirring stuff up."

Overhearing the Aussie caused her to snap her fingers in agitation to get their attention, "Amazon bitch. Is there something that you need to say to me, and not under your breath? I do not know why you are all up in my business. Are you secretly eating my sister's twarty cunt or something? You're one of the main ones keeping my name in their mouth."

"Amy stop. No one wants to hear it."

"Well tell your dyke secret girlfriend to shut the fuck up Dykemey."

"Please reveal your homphobia to everyone here Amy. Have your security dog escort you out of here. Did he gave you rabies yet?"

As she was about to attack Samey, Rodney grabbed and pulled her back, "Please don't do this honey. It is the first night, and you are better than them. I will give you a massage and a bubble bath to calm you down."

Topher watched the two walk off, and bit his lip, "That was pretty arousing."

Max smirked when he noticed that there was only 11 people at the table (outside of the newly departed Rodney and Amy), and took notice of the absence of one particular camper, "I see that pathetic assistant and wannabe villain Scarface is not here. She must have COWERED when the option to reunite with me was presented to her. I'm sure her parole officer would have not her attend the reunion."

"It is best that the witch did not show up. Her heinous antics on that Fever episode was sheer magnificent with evil magic, but evil magic is horrible regardless. I think everyone can agree that she is the worst person to ever be on the show."

Sugar wrapped her arms around Leonard for a hug, "I agree. Beating her ass WAS fun. I just wish that I got to do that to someone else," before looking at Ella.

Shawn felt uncomfortable by Sugar's glare, and the entire breakfast, "Honestly, I am not feeling any of this. Scarlett was a wild one, but I am not down for talking smack about someone when they are not present, and instead of catching up, there has been nothing but arguing. It is tiring. Do we really have no care for one another to catch up in a friendly manner, and have a good time? There should be no reason as to why there is so much hostility between anyone."

"Sha-sha-Shawn is right. We need to chi-chillax, and party before and after the reunion. I am here for that, and to get to know yall better. Let's try to be optimistic about this yall," interjected Beardo.

Samey sighed in regret, "I should not have let her anger me. You would think after almost 18 years, I would have it under control."

Everyone ate in silence for the next few minutes, before their food went cold. As some continued, Ella asked, "So the actual reunion with Celebrity Manhunt is not for another 3 days for us, correct? If that is the case, than we have a lot of time beforehand to have fun. This will be oh so joyous."

The germophobe smiled as he grabbed her hand, "I believe that is the case Ella."

Runner-up Sky groaned as she got up, "Well, I am going upstairs. I would like to cool off by myself, and it is clear we spent too much time time together. See you all later," before rushing out of the room.

* * *

 **Well, the ROTI cast will be introduced next chapter, and the TDI-TDWT will be introduced in the third chapter. The reunion show will then proceed on the fourth chapter, and some of the shenangians at the hotel will be covered as well.**


	2. ROTI cast proves why they are hated

A day after the _Pahkitew Island_ cast checked into the hotel, and a few hours after their breakfast, the controversial second-generation cast slowly started to make their way to check in.

The main couple _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ were the first to check in, and went back to the lobby after packing their stuff to meet some of the others. Zoey could not help but keep the sheepish smile on her face, "I am so excited to reunite with everyone. It has been like 3 years I believe since we have all been together."

"I am happy to see most of these people, but it will not be fun dealing with Anne Maria after all of these years," complained Mike, getting tense from the thought of the woman.

She was trying to be optimistic, "Maybe she has grown up after all of those phone call and Twitter arguments from a while back..., " before the both of them burst in laughter.

A scrawny African-Canadian sat in front of them, "It is nice to hear your laughter you guys. It has been a while since I have seen the both of you. How have the two of you been doing?"

"Uh Cam... you saw us four days ago," projected Mike with a silly tone in his voice. "Anyways, we have been good since our Calculus and Psychology class from then. It is finally nice to leave the campus of Brock for a bit. Who are you most and least expecting to see again?"

Cameron thought of it for a few brief seconds, "I saw Gwen a day ago, so I am not most looking to see her, and technically, she is not from our cast, so... I would have to say either Sam, B, or Dawn. I am dreading seeing Scott and Lightning though." He noticed a lot of pink and purple enter the room, with a familiar dorky guy holding suitcases behind them, "Is that who I think it is?"

Sam was struggling to hold all of the suitcases he was forced to handle, as they entered the hotel and waited in the line, muttering, "I do not know why I had to carry Anna Maria's luggage as well."

"It is ANNE Maria Sam, and it ain't no issue when I am paying your ass. You need some muscle anyways," the sassy guidette replied with attitude, as she strutted to the front. Without looking at the receptionist, Anne Maria demanded, "Give us 2 of the highest class rooms stat," and threw money at the woman.

The receptionist tried not to growl, but decided to throw the keys in Dakota's face. "Thanks," she thanked before the three of them walked off. Glaring at Anne Maria, she seethed towards the woman, "Was that necessary? You don't have to be like that with everyone."

Anne Maria rolled her eyes and fanned her hand. She then noticed that two of her biggest rivals were looking at her in horror, "There is more of that for you tricks later on. If y'all keep looking at me, we can start shit earlier than anticipated bitches."

As Anne Maria started to approach them quickly, Mike stood up to block her from hovering over them, "Sit down and back off Anne Maria. You are not going to do anything, and there is no reason for you to start anything. I would have thought you would have grown up by now."

The couple watched the former lovers continue their argument, and Ms. Milton worried to her boyfriend, "Should we step in and do something?"

"No," he quickly interjected. "This is the only chance that she is busy enough to leave us alone. We can finally have some alone time now. Let's go to our room and lock her out." They soon left.

She started poking Mike's forehead aggressively, as she continued her threats, "Y'all KNOW that an ass beating is warranted from y'all giving me the dirty eye. You are STILL a punkass BITCH. I can't WAIT to expose your asses at the reunion."

Zoey instantly got up to stop the aggressive scene, and forcefully grabbed Anne Maria's hand to remove it from her boyfriend, "You need to BACK OFF. You are CRAZ...OUCH," only to be punched in the face.

The security guards instantly showed up, and pulled Anne Maria aggressively from the Friendship Trio, as she yells, "LET ME GO. Y'ALL DID EVERYTHING TO RUIN MY LIFE. I WILL FUCK ALL OF Y'ALL UP. LET ME GO." She was taken away as everyone continued looking at her.

* * *

Jo recently took up a new form of exercise in the form of Yoga, which she was doing at the hotel gym. She stood on the mat, and slowly arched her back to where her hands were on the floor. Jo started to have a quiet conversation with herself, "I definitely need this before seeing any of those bats. If the cheque wasn't so nice, there would be no reason to come back and see all of these losers again."

"And the biggest sha-chump and sha-loser of them all is doing the lamest "physical activity" of them all. You must have gotten really weak to count yoga as a physical activity," the easily identifiable voice of a tool Lightning chattered from above.

Eyes that belonged to Jo rolled into the back of her head briefly from the unwanted presence, and lifted her legs to kick him before eventually standing up, "And what made you think that I wanted to be in your presence?"

Lightning just continued with his rambling, "Lightning feels like being here, so he will be here. Just because your ass felt like you could not deal with Lightning fucking all of the ladies he could, that is not his problem. It is clear that since I stopped fucking around with you, you decided to do a lot more girly activities and wardrobe."

"SHUT! UP," she growled, as she got up, and pushed Lightning against the wall to ring his shirt "I was DRUNK when our... that poor physical activity took place, and THAT is the story. I want you to NOT mention ANY of this during the reunion, or I will...," Jo threatened, though left it lingering to build up his nervousness and fear.

The african-canadian athlete widened his eyes and puffed his chest to demand, "Or WHAT? What do you have on me?"

An evil grin formed on her face as she caressed his strong jawbone before tightening her hand around his neck, seething in his ear, "You will find out soon enough. But I am sure it will cause your sissy ass daddy and everyone you have ever met to disown and want you buried the next day." Feeling his breath struggle to come out through his throbbing neck brought sheer joy to her, and Jo finished her statement, "You are walking a fine line with me with this reunion stuff. You are the one that I have dealt with the most since the show sadly, and I will NOT let you try to pull a wool over my eyes."

"Like this," and within a second, his lips made it on hers for a smooch before taking her bottom lip in his teeth.

Almost instantly, Jo took the breath out of his neck by wrapping her other hand around him. "I am NOT one of your little whores whom you can use to your advantage. STAY OUT OF MY WAY FOR THIS REUNION." Jo walked out instantly afterwards.

* * *

The antagonistic redhead of Season 4 has not really spoken to many of the members of his cast since his duration on the show ended. After finding himself in a lot of issues involving drugs and fights, he decided that going away was the best place for a while, and just recently decided to come back, "I cannot believe you dragged me to this shit MacArthur. I know that you think we have some brother shit thing going on because I decided to join the war, but we are NOT friends."

Brick just blew him off, and gave him a tight hug, "You know you have appreciated everything I have done for you, and you know why? You are a true soldier, and a good person inside. It has been a few years, so I am sure everyone has forgotten about everything, and want to have a good time."

"No. Courtney is still probably the bitter, uptight bitch she always was, the Holy Trinity Trio are still the hypocritical, cult-like pieces of shit that they always were, Alejandro, Heather, Anne Maria, Dakota, Jo, Lightning, and so on are still the snobby pricks they always were, and I can go on and on," he ranted angrily as he threw his stuff on the bed. Scott decided to kick off his stinky shoes on the counter before plopping on the bed, "I do not know why you thought bringing me back on the show that has caused me so much trauma and so many of my issues that I had with drugs before I went off was a good idea."

He continued to not take Scott's rants seriously, and continued to primp himself up, "If you did not need the money, you would not have shown up. And you secretly want the closure from Total Drama and all of the people as well. I see how soft and vulnerable you get whenever it is brought up. Just enjoy it, clean up, take in the scenery and the food."

Scott rolled his eyes, knowing the reason his fellow soldier is so perked up, "You are only excited because you get to see Jo again after all of these years. Why? Who in the hell knows why anyone would want to be happy to see that transvestite. Do not be surprised if she went full out dyke. Your chances with her is literally 0."

"Jo is just someone that I wanted to keep in contact with. Nothing more. I have not seen many of these people or spoken to them in years, and it is a shame. I was raised to do better than that. I know that if Courtney approaches you, you will be a nervous wreck,and will probably beg to have her back. Just remember what our therapist told us about being in such a compromising situation after the war. You do not want to get a case of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

* * *

Beverly, Staci, and Dawn were at the sauna area in the evening, enjoying the relaxing scene before the Revenge of the Island cast all meet up. Staci continued to ramble on like she did in her teen years, "I know that I was only in an episode, but to be around everyone again will be a good old time. I am sure that there will be a lot to get through, but we are a family in a weird way. Actually, it is not weird at all. We all got famous from this show, the same season, and lived through it together, yah. I do definitely have a lot to say about a lot of them though."

"I do know that there will be a lot of trauma and stress with almost every single person from each generation, but I am more so focused on our cast. At the end of it all, I can tell that it will be rewarding to finally get either closure, or a new beginning," Dawn spoke softly, as she was sticking her feet in the mud. She continued speaking aloud her thoughts, "My biggest issue is the publicity factor to it. We all know that the press twists things, and makes a lot of things worse for us, so for that to be a factor will definitely be annoying. At least Chris will not be around whatsoever. What do you think B?"

The silent man just shrugged as a response, not putting much thought or stress about it.

Dawn observed her african-canadian friend, and saw that he really had no worries about anything, "I am assuming that since you were barely on the show, and never really talked that you do not have any issues with anyone. That would be nice. I do think you should use this to get out of your comfort zone. You have only spoken to Staci and I out of the cast, and for them to hear you talk will definitely intrigue them to you more."

"I do not want to speak. I know what I am doing," Beverly bluntly said.

Staci rambled again, "He reminds me of my estranged cousin. He never spoke, even though we knew he could. It was weird for us because everyone in our family were such chatterboxes, and to have a silent man just sit there and not get to know any of us, and to be silent was kind of a disgrace to us. It was like he was adopted, or abducted to be someone else."

The environmentalist then started to gossip, "I have heard so many stories about everyone from our cast over the years, and to see them and to feel their auras will tell a lot. Scott was such a trainwreck, and apparently he became a soldier. And Anne Maria had some baby issues I believe with a lot of the cast. And something tragic happened to Lightning and Jo I believe. It will be interesting to reunite with everyone."

* * *

The 13 cast members of _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ were sitting down at the dining area of the hotel. Face to face for the first time in about 4 years, and the tension was extremely thick. Mike was the first one to break the silence, "Uh, hello everyone. It has been so long since we have all been together. You all look great."

"Please do not act like it took us this long to get together because you all that were in _All-Stars_ thought you were better than the rest of us, and pretty much told us to fuck off," complained Anne Maria.

Jo smirked, as she just remembered how easy it was for Anne Maria to get angered, "Are you still mad that your spot in _All-Stars_ was given to Sam instead? Despite engaging in more drama during our season, and making it further?"

"Jo, that is enough. That was so unnecessary," growled Dakota, trying to make the situation less tense.

Sam lowered his head, and mumbled, "I already had to hear from her about that crap when I took her spot. We do not need to go back there."

Anne Maria got up and started pointing her fingers in Jo's face, "BITCH, the ONLY reason why I got BLACKBALLED from _All-Stars_ was because of THAT HO RONALD over there and her bitchass, mental ass boyfriend over there. And let me remind you that YOU better watch your mouth, cause these paws can go on your manly looking ass too."

Lightning was getting riled up by Jo being attacked, "Get her. GET DAT BITCH. Jo DESERVES IT for all of the shit she be pulling all of this damn time."

Cameron groaned, observing Lightning's behavior, "I see he is still as obnoxious, stupid, and as irritating as ever. You would think 4 years would mature someone."

"WHAT! WHAT DID THIS NIGGA SAY BOUT ME," sprouted the runner up angrily, as he ran up to hover over Cameron. Still harboring feelings towards his fellow finalist, he threatened, "DO IT. DO IT. LIGHTNING WILL FUCK YOU UP IF YOU SAY ANOTHER THING YOU MOTHER FUCKER. DO SOMETHING WEAK ASS BITCH. I WISH YOU WOULD!"

Brick instantly got up to pull Lightning back, as Mike took up for Cameron to Lightning, "Are you serious? What the hell is wrong with you? Cameron was not even doing anything to me."

Lightning puffed his chest at Mike, "So you're his POLICE GUARD? Sit your SCRAWNY ASS DOWN. Lightning will FUCK YOU UP TOO if NEED BE."

Zoey was not impressed with the scenario, and wanted to get her friends out of the way of the crazy scenario, "You know what, we need to leave. Cameron, Mike, let's go. We are not even at the reunion yet, and all of this craziness is taking place? I do not need to stick around this contractually if it is not at the reunion, and neither will they. Let's go you guys."

As the trio left, Anne Maria yelled at them as they leave, "BYE PUSSY ASSES. BE THE FAKES THAT Y'ALL ARE."

It took several more minutes of everyone eating in silence to get the scene to be put in the past. Scott was more disturbed that no one was addressing what just happened, "Are we going to pretend like that shit did not happen? It is nice to know that you all are still a bunch of crazy ninnies. The craziest are still here shockingly."

"Just because you are on the path of rehabilitation, which is more than brilliant, it does not give you the right to judge Scott. Just focus on you, and do not worry about anyone else," advised Dawn.

The former farmer just laughed, and slammed his hands down on the table, "AH HAHAHAHAHAH. Are you SERIOUS? THIS coming from the woman who spent NOTHING but trying to get in other people's business and give them advise because she is better than them before she was booted. How nice. I already have to deal with that from Brick during the war, Jo, Lightning, and Anne think they are the shit when they are the opposite, B and Staci are irrelevant, and whereas Dakota and Sam have a Master and a Slave relationship rather than a romantic relationship. Let's go around the corner and discuss everyone."

Dakota rolled her eyes at Scott, "Something tells me that you were more sane when you were on cocaine and a bunch of other drugs. No one missed you whatsoever."

"I thought the slave and master relationship was you and Courtney. Oh, I see why you are so mad," hollered Sam.

The redhead lashed back at them, "I heard a lot about you two. Hell, the ENTIRE WORLD has because Dakota sells her own stories. She had you on those weight pills, which had you throwing up, and then she had you take so much where you almost overdosed. It seems like a master slave relationship to me. Why in the hell would I want something like that, and someone who tells everything to the press?"

Staci gasped, "How awful are you?"

Brick groaned, as he slammed his head on the table, "Why did you have to say all of that? I thought you were going to be doing better, and wanted redemption."

"I do not know why you care so much about his well-being. It is actually kind of repulsive Brick. Scott bashed you so much during the show, and he thought you were the lamest one to be honest. You are even more of a pussy than I thought," spat Jo pathetically.

Sam defended his friend, "It is called compassion, friendliness, empathy, and respect. Things that you nor Scott know anything about that. I see that things are still very toxic between everyone. We are not in the Fight Club games."

Anne Maria grunted, as her head began to hurt, "All of this is tiring. I am sure Scott will get his ass beat countless times on the reunion, so no one should even waster their time on him otherwise."

Dawn was disappointed, "I have to say that it is sad that there is still so much hostility between all of us years later. We have not been around another for years, and when we get together for the first time, a lot of old wounds instantly get released, and things almost get physical and volatile. It would be nice if we all had fun for once. The 13 of us; having fun. We are at the hotel for 9 days I believe, so let's have fun and rekindle with one another."

* * *

 **The next chapter is probably going to be really long compared to the first chapter. After that chapter, things will finally take off. Thank you all for the support. It feels nice to be back.**


	3. With the originals in, the show starts

Most of the people containing the most famous cast of Total Drama were in the Spa area approximately the evening after the breakfast of the _Revenge of the Island_ cast. They were sitting at the mud bath area, as Bridgette started her congratulations, "It is nice for all of us to be together again. I think it has been about 5 years. I do first have to congratulate the reason why we are even here. Geoff, Noah, and Owen being on this spinoff is a pretty huge deal, and we should give them claps."

As everyone started clapping, a shrill voice from the distance was heard, "It is? It kind of seemed like a last ditch effort." Everyone turned around to see Heather and her man Alejandro walk towards them from the door, and sat down between the blonde couple. "I mean, many of us were contacted to do the show, and a lot of us rejected. The three of you were sloppy seconds at best."

"How nice for the eel and piranha to join us. Your presence was so missed," sneered Noah sarcastically.

Alejandro rolled his eyes, as he spoke to Noah, "I have to say that I am muy surprised as to what you have become. During our show, you always said how much better than the show you are, how you are so much higher than us because you are going to Harvard and have a legitimate future outside of us all. You have done nothing but whore yourself from reality show to reality show for years now. Did every University and College reject you?" He could tell that he struck a nerve with Noah, because he had no instant response.

"Just ignore him buddy. He is just jealous that him and Heather never got the spinoff talk show they wanted. There is a reason why we ended up in many shows and they have done nothing since _Total Drama_ ," consoled Owen.

Noah ignored Owen, "I do not wan to ignore him. You still look like you took steroid pills and liposuction to get your abs and pecs. Justin's body looks more natural than yours."

The spaniard continued to the woman he had relations with during his first season, "And Bridgette. Why is it that you are not on the show, and the guy you complained to all of us about in TDWT replaced you?"

"There is no way she would diss and make fun of my bro Brody."

"Just like you thought that she would never cheat on you a few years ago, right? I thought you learned from last time to never swear on any of Bridgette's actions," Heather pointed out deviously.

Justin and Trent were getting extremely uncomfortable with the conversation, "We are going to the sauna to get away from this. Anyone want to join, they can, other than the obvious." Katie, Sadie, Beth, and a few others instantly went to follow them.

* * *

The Drama Brothers ended up in the sauna, and there was definitely some lingering tension between the boys, and the groupies. Beth mentioned, "Do you all remembered when we would all get together, party it up, and maybe have some orgies? Those were when we were really, really drunk, and maybe had some other drugs in us."

Gwen groaned from the recent statement Beth made, "You guys were doing all of that type of stuff back in the day? I know Trent and I have been hanging around again, but he has never mentioned any of this."

"That was back when I was playing the field, just as everyone one of us Brothers were. We were having more hectic parties than Geoff ever did. That was until Harold and Justin made that shady ass deal," muttered Trent, as he glared at them.

Justin refused to form a frown as Harold retaliated for him, "If you REALLY want to go there, we can. We ONLY made that deal after YOU and CODY cut us out of ALL of the songwriting and producing credits under our backs. YOU thought you were the male fucking Beyonce. Now that the band is over, and Gwen has no one else to talk to, now you and Cody are buddying up to her to get contacts from the people she knows from Art."

Leshawna sat there, enjoying the sauna, and not wanting to get involved, "All of this messy shit ain't my flavor. Y'all can go on while I enjoy this smoking heat. Mama needed this."

"Are you just jealous that you are finally getting some attention from Leshawna in a friendly way, then Trent, Gwen and I having a genuine friendship, cause it seems like it? And Justin had to pay Beth to want to fuck him. You two are pretty pathetic," argued Cody.

Sierra was whispering to Sadie, "Do you think this is kind of hot?"

"Men arguing with tight towels covering their cocks, and revealing the rest of their nice bodies? Absolutely. EEEEEEE," squealed Sadie in excitement.

Katie added in, "If only they took off the towels, than things will really get started."

Beth was caressing Justin's upper body, not even paying attention to what is going on, "I have to say Justin, you are a lot hotter than Alejandro. I know he did kind of make you irrelevant in the _Total Drama_ world, but you have received a lot of modeling work after TDA,... even though most of that dried up after the Drama Brothers ended. You at least have me."

Trying not to get frustrated by her ramblings, he started to sing to himself, "When I grow up, I wanna be famous, I wanna be a star, I want to be in movies," and repeated it over and over again."

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at the pathetic sight of Justin, with Gwen being the only one to verbalize it, "Seriously, what is wrong with him? Something is seriously wrong with him. I swear I wished he was always silent like he was when the show first started."

* * *

Some of the contestants moved onto the bar a few minutes later. Eva and Izzy were sitting down as they continued to drink, "I cannot believe I am in the same room as them after all of these years. They have done me so dirty, and I am still not over it. They better hope that I decide to be calm today."

Eva was taken aback to say the least, "I still do not understand how you ended up in a conflict with Owen and Noah. You three seemed like the tightest, mushiest type of friends on the show, and instantly, you don't fuck with them. Was there a beat down that none of you want in the media? I would have loved to have seen that shit."

She forced another drink down her throat to numb the pain that people think a crazy girl like her would not have, "You know when Owen and I broke up, and it seemed like it came out of nowhere? That is because it did. Apparently Owen and I were not marketable enough for the network to continue booking shows, and Owen needed all of the money he can get. It was that or we will be blacklisted from any type of show."

"Noah did get all types of fake, bullshitty, and stuck up ever since he got these low rent Reality TV gigs. He has been ignoring my calls, blocked me on social media. ALL OF THAT SHIT," the rage a holic yelled as she slammed her fists on the counter. "DON'T pull that stingy, higher than thou shit that he hates about Ale-jeeldro and his bitch. He needs to remember we were the ONLY one to fuck with him in TDI."

"Sure I still got some gigs from Total Drama, and a bunch of cheap acting roles, but things have not been the same since _World Tour_. We do not have to get back together, but I miss when we all got fun, and streaked all throughout the GTA, bungey-jumped illegally, and all of that crazy shit. Maybe even a few orgies here and there," sombered Izzy.

Courtney was sitting by herself in a bar, at an isolated, dark corner. Deciding not to drink and to let her guard down, she decided to take a mocha latte, and stirred it with her stick as it is the most interesting thing in her life. Hearing the chair move beside her and screech on the ground, she looked up to see her ex-boyfriend right in front of her, "What do you want?"

"It has been a while toots, and I see that you have not changed at all. It is in some way refreshing I guess," chuckled Duncan. Smelling the coffee, he shook his head, "You are the only one I know that would drink coffee instead of a beer or wine at a bar.

She was studying the lack of vibrant colors that was all over his hair, and noticed that he had a buzzcut, "I am shocked you did not grow back your mohawk after you were released from jail. How did you get out by the way?"

Duncan rolled his eyes, "I am shocked that all of that bullshit law school studying would have taught you that going to jail for vandalism will not get you a life sentence. The shit happened almost 3 years ago." She gave him a doubtful look, before he muttered, "I got out early for being a good little boy."

"Maybe you grew up. It is fine to acknowledge that you do not want to do the same stuff that you did earlier in your life. It is normal Duncan. Was prison everything that you thought it was going to be? Did you get the bad-boy credit that you wanted... Actually, you just told me that it didn't."

The punk groaned, sick of the taunting tone in her voice, "You know, enough about me. What is up with you? How has you life been going?"

Courtney sighed, not knowing what to say. She saw DJ nearby, and called for him, "DJ. Come here please? I am sure it has been a while since you and your good friend Duncan has spoken. He was telling me all about it." As the tall man came forth, Courtney hugged him, and got up to leave, "It was nice to see the both of you. I need to go now."

DJ sat down with his long time friend, "That was awkward. I do not even want to know what you two were doing. How have you been?"

"How would a person who was let out of prison, and being snubbed by everyone they have ever met be? Including you. How have you been? I am sure you have been too busy and too holy to come and pay a visit, right?" he sneered, as he took a long gulp of beer, and burped at the black man's face.

He clearly felt some regret about not visiting Duncan, "I... I know I should have visited. You were just so closed off, and you have not spoken to me a while before All-Stars anyways. I was going though my own crap. A lot of drama with finding out about who my father is, and...," only to be cut off.

Feeling the alcohol flowing through his system, Duncan did not let loose, "Oh, let me guess. Chef Hatchet is your father. It does not take a detective to figure that out, you dumbass. I was your friend, and you were my friend. Why WOULDN'T I want a friend or someone to visit me in prison? You and Geoff over there decided to get all brand-new with your new money and your phony ass friends instead of checking on the one who had BOTH of your backs ON AND OFF the show."

DJ tried to calm him down, "Listen, I know that you have been very lonely, and that you have some drinks in you, but..."

"SHUT. UP. Me having drinks in me will NOT change SHIT. You and Geoff are a bunch of FAKE ASS MOTHER FUCKERS who will GET what they are COMING and DESERVE. I do not even know why Courtney brought you here. Get the FUCK OUT OF MY FACE."

* * *

It is the morning of the reunion, and the first couple of _Total Drama_ history managed to finally get to the hotel. They were clearly disheveled and in a rush, with Tyler of course holding up more than what he can carry, "You know, it would be nice if you took some of your bags."

"I have to hold all of the kids all of the time, so I think it would be nice if you held your bags for more than a few minutes," replied Lindsay, as they rushed to the front desk. She took out a bunch of bills from her cleavage and put it down on the table, "Please give us a hotel room of 2 please. We are in a rush." The receptionist gave her the key, and she rushed to the elevator, "Hurry up Tyler."

He struggled to make it to the elevator with all of their stuff intact. As they traveled up the levels, there was nothing but silence. It is clear that stress has taken a tool over the both of them since their duration on the show. Having 3 kids and marrying young will do that to a couple in their early 20s. Sighting in fatigue, Tyler spoke to his wife, "You know, if we started packing and planning for this before 2 days ago, we would not be rushing. We cannot be doing this to ourselves."

"It is not my fault that my father's entourage did not come help us pack Tyler. You should not be mad. It gives you wrinkles," responded Lindsay, who was plunging her eyebrows looking through the reflection in the elevator.

A growl came from his throat from her carelessness, "We should not have the need for them anymore. You are not a little girl Lindsay. You are a mother of triplets, and you need to learn how to do more by yourself and without your family's money. We have discussed this before."

She rolled her eyes, not wanting to re-live this conversation, "Tyson, I am not having this conversation again. Seeing his agitated expression, she eased him, "I said your name like that on purpose. I am not that stupid anymore."

"Whatever Lindsay," he sneered in agitation. The elevator felt even more claustrophobic because of the tension, and felt like hours before the door finally opened, and they made their way out.

* * *

The crew of Celebrity Manhunt were at the set of where the reunion is, and the two hosts were on the sidelines having a conversation. "Blaineley, I know that we have not been on the best of terms, but all of the professional conflict between us is going to be left here, and not be entered on the stage. We both are here to get some money, some promotions and deals to advance ourselves, and to expose these people. That is it."

Blaineley rolled her eyes, as she coated her face with makeup, "I know what I am doing Josh. I have been in this business longer than you have, and I am a pro, whether you think I am or not. You are the one who was salty when I was brought back for this project, and told that I will be coming back permanently to Celebrity Manhunt."

"That is NOT a guarantee, and you damn well know that," he reminded her with a smirk on his face.

She walked up on him, and got in his face in retaliation, "You keep taking these shots, and your job will be gone too, if it is the last thing I do or not. DO NOT start with me."

Josh walked back from her to gain back his personal space, "Let me tell you this. We were cool before you started your underhanded tricks to cut down my salary, so you can get a bigger one. You and I can both agree to that. Maybe things will be back to where we used to be if you cut that shit out, and do not run your moth these next 6 days."

* * *

Since the first generation will not be on the stage to be interviewed today, they were allowed to be a part of the audience (as well as the second generation cast). Geoff, Noah, and Owen sat away from everyone else, and joined their Ridonculous Race cast (minus Leonard), "It feels kind of nice for both of our casts to meet and to be in the same room. Do you bromigos agree?"

"I agree with everything but the bromigo word Geoff," dully replied Noah. He looked back, and saw Alejandro and Heather glaring at them, "I love how the evil duo are so jealous that they cannot keep their eyes off of us. They are going broke, and The Ridonculous Race would have changed their finances around."

Owen was not concerned about those two whatsoever, "I am not worried about Al and Heather as much as I am worried about Izzy. We will not have to worry about any of that today though, since it is Leonard's cast that will be interrogated and attacked."

From a few rows back, Alejandro was getting more and more angry with Noah glaring at him, "Why is that peacock faced loser looking at us? He is asking for a problem, and I thought he learned from World Tour that it is a mistake for him to fuck with me."

Heather was observing Geoff and his long time friend's closeness, "I think I know why Bridgette and Geoff had so much issues. Do you think it is possible that Geoff is gay? People told me some stuff about those two in the race."

"It is a possibility. It is also a possibility that Harold, Cody, Justin, and Trent are too. I guess we should not worry about that today, since it is not our time."

* * *

The lights started to dim, and the members of production were yelling as they were running around, "AUDIENCE, PLEASE BE SILENT. DIM ALL OF THE LIGHTS BUT THE STAGE. TURN UP THE MICS, CAMERAS TURNED ON. We are going to start the reunion in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... START THIS REUNION HOSTS."

Josh and Blaineley came out from the sidelines, and followed the single lights that were directing them to the middle of the stage. "Hi. I am Josh, and I am one of the hosts of the 7-part reunion."

She walked in front of him directly, as she introduced herself, "And I am Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I am the other host of this 7-part reunion. I have to say that it is nice to be back with Celebrity Manhunt after about 6 years, and to be welcomed back into the family."

"This is NOT about us," chattered Josh, through his clenched teeth, as he grabbed her. They walked to their couch, as he continued talking to the audience, "Today, and these next 6 days are not only about the celebration of The Ridonculous Race, but most importantly, the reunion of the castmates of the show Total Drama. It has been almost 2 years since its most recent, and most likely the final season titled _"Total Drama Pahkitew Island"_ was aired, and we were introduced to 14 spectacular contestants."

Blaineley announced, "And 13 of them are here with us today... Let's start introducing them in the order they were eliminated. Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky and Shawn please come onto the stage and join the show."

The thirteen contestants came out nervously and sat on the stage, to be greeted by a huge applause, whereas a disguised Scarlett was sitting on one of the bars at the top of the building, waiting for her time to make her entrance.

* * *

 **Well, that is the end of the introductions, and the real meat will start in the next chapter. Just because the reunion is 7 days, does not mean there will be 7 more chapters (there is going to be A LOT more chapters than 7 more). The format for the upcoming chapters will follow this; Reunion, Reunion and some scenes with the other contestants not on the reunion doing whatever, them at the hotel, and a mix of more behind the scenes stuff. The reunion segments will most likely be the longer chapters. I wish you all a safe and healthy life. Continue living well.**


	4. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Reunion 1

The lights started to dim, and the members of production were yelling as they were running around, "AUDIENCE, PLEASE BE SILENT. DIM ALL OF THE LIGHTS BUT THE STAGE. TURN UP THE MICS, CAMERAS TURNED ON. We are going to start the reunion in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... START THIS REUNION HOSTS."

Josh and Blaineley came out from the sidelines, and followed the single lights that were directing them to the middle of the stage. "Hi. I am Josh, and I am one of the hosts of the 7-part reunion."

She walked in front of him directly, as she introduced herself, "And I am Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran, and I am the other host of this 7-part reunion. I have to say that it is nice to be back with _Celebrity Manhunt_ after about 6 years, and to be welcomed back into the family."

"This is NOT about us," chattered Josh, through his clenched teeth, as he grabbed her. They walked to their couch, as he continued talking to the audience, "Today, and these next 6 days are not only about the celebration of _The Ridonculous Race_ , but most importantly, the reunion of the castmates of the show _Total Drama_. It has been almost 2 years since its most recent, and most likely the final season titled _"Total Drama Pahkitew Island"_ was aired, and we were introduced to 14 spectacular contestants."

Blaineley announced, "And 13 of them are here with us today... Let's start introducing them in the order they were eliminated. Beardo, Leonard, Amy, Rodney, Samey, Ella, Topher, Dave, Max, Jasmine, Sugar, Sky and Shawn please come onto the stage and join the show."

The thirteen contestants came out nervously and sat on the stage, to be greeted by a huge applause, whereas a disguised Scarlett was sitting on one of the bars at the top of the building, waiting for her time to make her entrance. She just sat there as Josh went and spoke to the most recent cast, "Well, it is nice to see you all together. How do you all feel about being here?"

"Ah-mazing. I feel so flawless," cheered Sugar with a huge smile on her face. She heard Sky giggle in the background, and automatically retaliated, "Is there something stuck in your throat as to why you are making that noise instead of talking?"

Instantly, Sky just diffused the situation, not wanting to start anything within the first few seconds, "No Sugar. Not everything is about you."

Blaineley loved the growing tension within the first minute, and decided to drive home with it, "I do recall that you two got into it at the premiere party of the season. Since you two are starting it up early, tell us what has happened with the two of you, and why a conflict started to begin with?"

"Honestly, it does not matter. Sugar is so little and minuscule to my experience with the show, that it is so not even worth commenting on," the finalist muttered, not caring about what Blaineley is trying to do.

Unfortunately for Sky, Sugar was already riled up, and had no intention in stopping, "So NOW all of a sudden it does not matter? Stop being a fake ass bitch. You are pretending to be a lamb, when we ALL know you are a fucking wolf. Let it all out, and THEN we can see who is the baddest wolf in the pack. YOU started all of this shit with your giggles."

Anne Maria actually respected Sugars attitude from the audience, "I have to admit. Fatass got some spunk and badassery."

Her eyes rolling could not be stopped, no matter how much she could have tried, "No. YOU started it by first trying to cause trouble with Ella and I. THEN you tried to start trouble with Dave and I. After we became allies, you blatantly stabbed me in the back, and that is where things got wrong. As a woman, I approached you at the premiere party to clear the air between us, and YOU took it too far. You accused me of taking performance pills and steroids on the show to the press, and I was FORCED to defend myself."

"BITCH YOU WERE ON SOME STUFF. WE ALL SAW IT. You would act nice and stuff, and after mixing your tea with some pills, you changed like a LIGHT SWITCH. YOU said I was a fat cow who was jealous of Ella, and tried to sleep with Chris to get into the finals. THAT is some bullshit."

Josh wanted this to be as professional as possible, and this fight going on before he even concluded the introduction really pissed him off, "Alright, STOP. You two can continue this after we catch up on what you all have done since the show. Let's start with Shawn and Jasmine. How have you two been, and how have the winnings been spent."

The main couple held hands, as they were glowing from the positivity of having one another in their lives, and sharing it with the public. Shawn responded to Josh in a happy tone, "Well, I did split half of my winnings with Jasmine, so she can open up her business, I can have my underground zombie-proof bunker, and we also created a charity for the underprivileged in Australia, and have helped many of them become stable in their areas, or immigrate and settle in Canada. Some of her relatives have benefited greatly from it."

Dave muttered under his breath, despite forgetting that he was mic'd, "I am shocked he actually kept her around after the show, and put his money into her stupid dreams. I guess they are in love."

"What is that Dave?" Jasmine interrupted, sick of his cowardice and passive-aggressiveness.

He looked up, and saw an angry Jasmine and a saddened Shawn looking at him, "Oh, my bad. Am I not supposed to say anything that is remotely non-angelic about the winner and his gold-digging girlfriend? I have never met someone EVER on the show who was so obsessed about getting their partner's money."

She was quickly angered, and felt the need to defend herself to the most bitter person in their cast, "And I have never met such a miserable, bitter, whiny, entitled brat on this show, especially when they have NO skill to back up their rough attitude. You know Dave, how about you tell us how YOU are doing, and what YOU have done since you have left the show."

The winner just shook his head, "You know, there is no need of this Dave. We were good friends at one point."

"We WERE good friends, and good friends RANT about their showmances and their romances, which you did a lot of, so I KNEW that you were sick of the bullshit about her trying to get your money. I was polite enough to not say anything, and now I do not care because we are not friends anymore."

"It is your fault why we are not friends, and if you think spilling whatever I told you is going to make Jasmine and I less miserable, you are sadly mistaken. THIS is not the person I was good friends with. You need to let all of the bitterness go Dave. It is not healthy. You WANT what Jasmine and I have, and you wanted that with Sky. You can still have that with someone, but if you are going to continue to act like a heartless zombie, than that is your problem."

"I do not see why they are so mad at him. Sure, he is whinier than me, but he is just brutally honest. That is not a bad thing," commented Noah in the audience.

Josh and Blaineley gave one another a subsided look, before he just shrugged, "Might as well know how you have been doing Dave. What has been going on?"

He sanitized his hands out of nervousness, as he answered without looking at anyone, "Well, unlike most of the cast, I have been living my normal life without the press reporting my every single move. I finished High school, and now I am in Mechanics school, whereas I am a cleaning consultant part-time. I did not really gain a lot of opportunities after the show, which I was grateful for, since I needed to regroup after my heartbreak, and all of the craziness that came with the show."

Sky grunted extremely loudly from the ridiculousness of his statement, "Are you serious Dave? You are the one that is in the news the MOST since the show ended, and it is ONLY because you are starting Twitter wars with everyone. You acting like this is probably why no one wants to deal with you. If you are still so focused on what I am doing, well then that is reflection of you, and not me."

"I say what I say, and I am allowed to say whatever the hell I want to Sky. Hell, you are feuding with half of the cast, but you act like it is never your fault, and you are the victim. Do you know how humiliating it was for me to spend so much of my time on the show wanting to be with a woman who USED ME as a part of the game, and then shooed me off so coldly, ONLY to be told at the very last second that you have a boyfriend? Oh, and let's not forget the post-season promotion drama that I was faced with. Why was I the target of Keith's anger? PLEASE explain that to me."

Leonard whispered to Sugar, "I cannot believe we are starting off with their tragic love curse already."

Blaineley was perking up at the argument that was taking place, and wanted to do anything to make it more explosive, "So, I do remember reading during the season that Keith went to your house, and you two go into a physical altercation. Please explain the events of that Dave, and then I want to hear Sky's side, since she was apparently there."

It was clear he was getting more and more agitated and angry, "NO. She was IN HIS CAR, at the PASSENGER SEAT. Clearly she sent him over to come and start an issue with me. I remember the day like it was yesterday. I just came home from a flight in Toronto, since we had to promote the season. Sky and I got into an argument in Toronto, and it is clear she told him about it, so he came into my house, and literally STORMED IN without even greeting my parents or asking for me. He DRAGGED ME OUT OF MY ROOM, AND DOWN THE STAIRS, and THREW ME ON THE GRASS, so Sky can watch it all go down. He accused me of ASSAULTING HER, and telling her that she is a slut who will end up as a prostitute. Things got heated, Keith started beating me up, and Sky called the police on me, and made it seem like I was the aggressor."

"Are you serious? Are you SERIOUS RIGHT NOW?" She got up and walked down to lean in front of him to look into his eyes, "Are you SERIOUSLY TELLING ME that I called the cops on you to get you arrested? Here is what happened. We were at the promotion event in Toronto, and I tried apologizing AGAIN to Dave, only for him to call me a whore, a slut, and someone who manipulated him, and used him. He said I emasculated him in front of everyone, and slammed the door in my face. I went home, and I BALLED MY EYES OUT for DAYS. Keith's family came over, which they do a lot, and my PARENTS told them what happened. I was in my room, and all I heard was Keith yelling that he was going after you. I RAN OUT OF MY ROOM to stop that from happening, but he refused, so I went with him. He locked me in the car when he went to your house. Your PARENTS called the cops on him; NOT ME. I told them the truth."

Ella was probably the most shocked and appalled at what she was seeing, "Oh my goodness. I did not know about any of this whatsoever."

Sky was on the verge of tears, and was pointing in his face aggressively and hysterically, "Do you know what bothers me the most? What bothers me is that there is a still a part of me that is attracted to you, and want to be around you. Even though that is decreasing more and more by the day, it is STILL there. I have tried SO HARD to make things right, EVEN taking responsibility for more than what was under my control. What I will NOT handle is being slandered. I am here for the truth and to get everything off my chest. You have done WAY MORE DAMAGE that what I have EVER done to you, and we BOTH know that."

Josh went down, and pulled Sky away, announcing a much needed break, "Well, even though we barely got started, a lot happened, and a lot of tension. I think this is a perfect time for a break."

* * *

Scarlett was backstage in her disguise, planting all types of matches, and picking up a lot of the belongings of the contestants, "They will have nothing to say when I make my entrance and blow them out of the water." As soon as she heard Josh making the announcement of there being a break, she rushed up on the counter, to jump into one of the vents, "I was NOT expecting a break so damn early."

Jasmine went backstage to Sky's dressing room to calm her down, "Do not let him stress you out so much Sky. I have never seen you so furious and angry. At least you got some of that stuff off your chest." She saw her friend hyperventilating, and gave her a paper bag, "Breathe in and out of this, and calm down."

Sky followed through with the instructions, and was slowly starting to feel her nerves go down. She put the bag down, and hugged Jasmine, "Thank you so much. I do not know what came over me. It is just so PAINFUL DEALING WITH HIM. How can someone look so good, but be so horrible at the same time? I do not get it."

The unwanted contestant in the vent groaned from the drama and crawled throughout the vents, "Ugh, how pathetic." After looking around for a few minutes, she quickly looked through the vents to see Topher making out with a blonde girl, "Ooh. I believe I have some stuff on him."

Amy was straddling Topher on his lap as she ran her hands through his windblown hair, and explored his mouth with her tongue. Moans were escaping from his vocal chords, and needed to have more. He knew it was wrong, especially when Rodney was with her, but he was never one to avoid a sexy woman, and when his hands went to cup the bad twin's buttocks, it felt even more right. Breaking their kiss, he asked her about what was worrying him, "What if Rodney finds out about this?"

"Who cares if he finds out about it. He will do anything to be with me. While his muscles are bigger, you are more toned, sexier, and has the better complexion with the hair, the skin tone, the eyes, and are the whole package. I do not know why I did not notice it during the show," nonchalantly replied Amy, as she started fondling his abs under his shirt. "You should not have opened the door with only a towel covering your crotch.

Scarlett's eyes widened, as she was recording their conversation and liplock, "Perfect. Now to keep it moving." She continued to walk through the vents to see what other dirt she will expose.

* * *

Josh demanded everyone come back to their seats, and they were all sitting there, getting their makeup redone, as the camera person was yelling, "We are recording in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

"And we are back for the _Total Drama Pahkitew Island_ reunion. Since things between Sky and Dave were too tense for Josh, we are going to move onto other people. And when it comes to relevance of the season, opposing Sky and Dave, Leonard was barely on the show, though what was shocking about him was his relationship with Sugar. We never saw the two of you interact during the show, but since the show, you have become one of the two main showmances, instead of Dave and Sky. How did this relationship form, and how are you two today?"

Sugar instantly corrected Blaineley, "FIRST of all, I am in NO WAY irrelevant, ESPECIALLY to that Asian Cow and her clean-obsessed pig. And we DID speak during the show. How did you miss that? Were you just being clueless?"

Blaineley did not like her attitude, and immediately put her on check, "I was referring to LEONARD when it came to having little to no impact on the season compared to them. And on the show, all we have seen is you CONSTANTLY speaking to or about him when he was on and off the show. We have NEVER seen Leonard speak to you or have a two-sided conversation with you. Leonard, how has your relationship and Sugar formed and grew?"

"Well, Sugar loved my magical abilities, and she reminded me of the Fairy Godmother from _Cinderella_ , which gravitated me to her magical personality. We talked about all of the Disney movies, and wizardry, and we really started to connect. I liked that Sugar was one hundred percent ride or die for me, and to have someone defend you all the time is pretty amazing."

Ella got happy from the mention of Disney films, "I do remember that you are just as big of a fan as I am. I really appreciated your support of me at the _Cinderella_ broadway I was in, even though you refused to come."

"BITCH, no one is talking to you. This is about Leonard and ME. ME, ME, ME. Keep your red Aurora-like lips shut," sprinted up Sugar as she started to yell. The pageant princess patted down her dress, and sat down on his lap, "Now baby. Go on and tell everyone about your Fairy Godmotha."

Everyone laughed at Sugar being a Sugar Mama, which caused him to get defensive, "Why are you all laughing? She is amazing."

Samey had to interject, "Uh... I am sorry to say Leonard, but she has not been amazing. Outside of Amy, she has been the rudest and the most aggressive person on the entire cast. Sugar did a lot of things not for strategy, but just because she is a mean person. Dave acts the way he does because his feelings are hurt, Scarlett is mentally deranged, Max is delusional, and Amy is a sociopath, but there is no reason for Sugar to be horrible to literally everyone else but you."

The pageant girl shut her up, "SpareAmy, shut your damn mouth. No one gives a crap about what you have to say. Half of the time you were on the island, you were pretending to be your sister because you are too irrelevant."

"As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, Sugar and I spent most of the season apart, but when she finally came back to me before the finale, she told me that she lives near me, and I said we should hang out to catch up. We went on a date right after the show, and things grew. Her and Ella are the only ones who have ever kept in contact with me at one point after the season," he spat out, sick of everyone seeing them as a joke.

Josh wanted to hear what Ella had to say, "Ella, you are close to Leonard, and are friends with Sugar, so what do you think of them? And also, what have you been doing since the show ended?"

Joy just filled the young pale woman, as she started to blush and get a gleam in her eye from thinking of her post-TD life, "A lot has happened. As you all know, I was approached to do broadway on _Cinderella_ , so I was enjoying that for many months. I met a lot of people there that I have become very good friends with, and the friends I made here supported me, though it would have been nice if everyone showed up. I have been working at the Veterinarian store part time, and I am saving up to go to theater school soon, since I am an Orphan and I have no one paying anything for me. I am very blessed."

"I did hear that everyone but Leonard and Sugar showed up to at least one of your shows. Who do you think that they did not show up?" Blaineley asked, trying to stir the pot as much as she could. She could already tell that Sugar was itching to say something, "You could reply too if you wanted to Sugar."

She flapped her mouth without a care, and flicking her fingers aggressively, "I did not FEEL like going, and there was NO WAY that I was gonna EVER let Leo go down to New York all by his lonesome self, especially with these vultures. I don't trust NONE OF THEM, and it is not like Ella was a good friend to Leo anyways. Supporting that Dave who trashed him since the beginning is NOT what a friend does, and it is what FAKE TRICKS do."

Dave instantly pointed his fingers at them to demand, "KEEP ME OUT OF THIS. I do NOT want to be dragged on you two's delusional, pathetic BULLSHIT. Do NOT bring me into that bullshit as to why you are just a jealous hater of Ella."

"You don't know SHIT Dave. You NEVER HAVE, and you NEVER WILL. Sugar is NOT jealous of anyone. If anything, YOU are jealous of ME," retaliated Leonard, as he stuck up for Sugar. He then continued, "Anyways, I did not go because of Ella defending Dave over me. I was close friends with her as well on the island, and after he slandered me all throughout the press and social media, Ella clung more to him, and distanced herself from me."

Trying not to be negative, Ella too up for herself, "I am sorry, but you are not telling the entire truth my dear Leonard. I invited you to come to the play, and you rejected. I invited you everywhere, and you rejected. I tried so hard to keep in contact with you, but you withdrew. When you and Dave were arguing, I privately called you both, but Dave responded. You did not. I miss you as a friend, and I am sorry for indirectly choosing sides, but you need to take your part in it."

Leonard could tell that she was sincere, and was starting to smile, only to feel Sugar poke him, and then he noticed his girlfriend's glare. He sat back and looked down, "I do not know if I can do that. Maybe later, but certainly not now."

Dave saw Ella start to whimper, and he noticed what Sugar did, calling them out, "You see THAT. THAT is some crap. You were warming up to her, but when the fatass piece of trash pokes you, you change. THAT is the issue right there, and you are not MAN ENOUGH to deal with it." Sky was shocked and a bit disappointed with how vigorous he was when it came to defending Ella.

The wizard growled at him, and did not need to hear his nemesis run his mouth, "YOU talking to ME about being a man is LAUGHABLE you EVIL WITCH. You have proven that you are the BIGGEST BITCH HERE. I am on another show and in a successful relationship, while YOU are a fucking maid."

"Dave, please stay out of this, and can we please move on?" advised Jasmine.

Josh grunted "Fine. We will move on, since Sugar and Leonard are clearly agitating everyone here. We will talk about someone who is even MORE irrelevant with them. Let's see...," he looked up and down to see who would not cause as much fatigue, and decided on Topher. "You, tell us how have you been since Pahkitew Island, what you took from the season, so on and so forth."

"First off, I am NOT irrelevant, especially more irrelevant than others on the show. As to what I have been up to..." His eyes started to trail up Amy's tantalizing legs, and up her curvaceous body, which was definitely being noticed by some people.

"Uh... Wannabee Chris? Josh just asked you a question," Blaineley rudely and bluntly stated the obvious.

Scott chuckled in the audience, "BAHAHAHAHAHA. Dude ain't even obvious with checking out a girl."

Topher shook out of his trance, and remembered the question he was asked, "Oh, sorry about that. One of the main things I have been worrying about is who my biological father is. My mother has always told me that I was the son of a famous celebrity actor/host, and I knew she had some relations with Chris McLean. When I went on _Pahkitew Island_ , I was amazed by him, and a part of that was because I thought he was my father. We had some conversations behind the scenes, and I told him about it, which angered him. He demanded to speak to my mother and demanded a test, but we were filming the show, so that would have had to wait. He then started to treat me pretty cruelly, and then he somehow got Chef to take one of my DNA samples to get a test done. I was shown the test in around Episode 5, and then I grew resentful of him with how cruelly he handled the situation and how he humiliated me. Chris then decided to sue me for slander, and then there was this..." Tears were starting to pour down his face, as he continued his story, "The lawsuit was horrible, and then he... he tried to harass me."

Everyone's mouths were dropping to the floor with the proclamation that was just made. Josh was starting to get worried, "Like... sexually?"

"Yeah... That happened during the _Pahkitew Island_ premiere party. The only people who... who... who even attempted to speak to me were A... Rodney, and I..." Looking at someone who he started to consider a friend, and knowing that he was having an affair with his girlfriend was starting to take a tool, "I really appreciate you for that bud. Rodney is a good person, and you all sh... should get to know him better." He wiped his tears of guilt and embarrassment before he continued somberly, "I think I found who my father is, and I have spoken to him, but he does not want any announcements to be made at this time," as he looked at someone in the audience.

Amy was looking at him getting all nervous about Rodney, but she could not care say or show any sort of response during the recording. Rodney did not notice this, and went to hug his friend, "Don't worry my Toph bud. You are pretty cool too under your looks. Good for you. Everything will be okay."

The sympathy form the one man he was betraying was too much for him, and he broke out of Rodney's hug, "I am sorry, but I cannot do this. I need a break." He walked off to the back and ran through the production crew without a care.

The hosts were looking at the execs from the back, who were just confused. Blaineley and Josh then looked at one another before she suddenly announced, "I guess we are going on another break."

* * *

Everyone was backstage, exhausted by the events of the day, especially knowing that they are not even half over yet. Jasmine, Samey and Shawn were taken aback by Topher's breakdown, "Babe. I never knew he was capable of any emotion other than vanity."

"It is shocking that he locked out Rodney, his own friend out of the room. Rodney is just sitting over there by himself, whereas my sister is nowhere to be found," spoke Samey, pointing to Rodney sitting at the back of the corner. "I feel so bad for him."

Shawn rolled his eyes at Rodney, "I do not feel bad for him. He lets Topher, and he lets Amy walk all over him, and then tries to come after me for some dumb crap on social media. I am over... Oh..." and stopped his thoughts when he heard yelling.

"I WILL SAY WHATEVER THE HELL I WANNA SAY YOU DUMB WIZARD," yelled Dave from the other side of the room. He walked up to Leonard, and confronted him on his crap, "You have been the BIGGEST FUCKING PUNKASS from Day 1. You walked around trying to lead the team, though you were the BIGGEST DUMBASS OF THEM ALL, and you are doing the SAME SHIT with Sugar, when you are 100% IN THE WRONG."

 _The Ridonculous Race_ contestant started to poke his fingers in Dave's face, as their argument intensified, "YOU have ALWAYS BEEN A HATER of mine. I have a MAJESTIC CHARISMA YOU are JEALOUS of, and you HATE IT. YOU HATE IT. You need to STOP involving yourself in SHIT that does NOT concern you. Leonard is NOT the ONE to mess with."

Jasmine's eyes widened, as things were starting to get physical, "We need to break this up before it gets any worse."

More people started approaching the two to start to split them up, as Dave raised his voice and his hands to smack Leonard's finger, "I will MESS WITH YOU as MUCH as I want to, you PUNKASS. You being mad that I STOOD UP for a FRIEND that you CLAIMED to be a friend of, as you let your BITCH ATTACK HER was some bullshit. You DO NOT KNOW SHIT OTHER than to be a failure and a disgrace. That is the ONLY REASON WHY you are even ON the Race, because they needed FODDER."

Ella was embarrassed that this was going on, and was trying to pull her friend back, "Dave please. This is embarrassing. It is not like how a gentleman should act."

"NO. You will NOT run your mouth to attack MY relationship. We had an issue from Day 1, and you bringing MY WOMAN into this is pathetic. ATTACKING HER in the hotel 3 days ago was a PUNK MOVE, and you ONLY do that crap to women because YOU are a punk. I DARE YOU to try that stuff with me. You attack WOMEN because you are a SISSY." Leonard continued yelling, and poking Dave, "I am your biggest threat, and I WILL put a curse on you. YOU screwed up things with Ella and I, and I will NOT let you do that with Sugar and I because Sky did not want your scrawny ass, BITCH."

Anger just flew over him, as he retaliated by punching Leonard in the face. Everyone rushed to split them up, "I DID. I ATTACKED YOU JUST NOW. You are too DUMB to realize that there IS NO MAGIC, ya CRACKHEAD."

"WHY is this happening? This was not supposed to happen," the princess inspired woman cried, as she wallowed away.

Sugar was trying to run up on her, but security held her back, "This is ALL YOUR FAULT. ALL YOURS."

Leonard grabbed his wand, and threw it at Dave, before casting a bunch of spells, " HEAVUS HO! HEAVUS HO! TABULA RASA! TABULA RASA! YOU DESERVE ALL OF THE BAD THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO YOU."

Josh and Blaineley rushed to the back, and saw the camera crew filming the fight between Dave and Leonard. They sat back and watched the two try to throw items and hits at the other, Josh got up, and intervened, "STOP IT. STOP IT NOW. You two need to CALM DOWN. Wasn't that why this break happened? Get it together."

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone returned to their seats, and were trying to recover form the fight backstage. Blaineley opened them back up, "I am sure you all saw the altercation between Dave and Leonard, which was awesome to watch, but we need to move on. What this season did not lack was villains, and the biggest and the most EEVVIILLLL villain among us is Max. How have you been going?"

He stuck his hand out to Blaineley, and gave Beardo a signal to start the music. A dracula-like soundtrack started playing, and most of the audience and people on stage laughed at him, while Scarlett shook her head. "How pathetic. It just means my time will come soon," she marveled as she caressed the buttons in her hand and pockets.

"Well, as you can see, I have been making my own soundtrack with the help of my assistant Beardo."

He quickly corrected Max, "I am not his assistant. He paid me to make this for him. I think he stole some of Scarlett's stipend from the show, from what he told me."

Josh looked annoyed as he asked Max a question, "So, the most interesting thing about you is your relationship with Scarlett. She has been AWOL for a while now, but in hindsight, what do you think of her? Do you miss her? What exactly went down?"

The purple-haired midget spoke with as much venom as he can spew, "She is probably a shriveled up prostitute by now. She tried to seduce me, but got mad when I rejected her advances, which is why she lashed out at me. I put out a warrant for her arrest for a suit I do not want to explain, and she has been missing ever since. Scarlett is a failure, and thinks that because she dresses smart, that means she is smart."

Rodney grew sad at the thought of her, "She was such an amazing woman, and it is sad where she ended up. I hope she is alive, and she can redeem herself. What she did on the show was wrong, but I see the good in her." Amy glared at him, which made him shrivel.

Sky had nothing but disgust for her, "I am sorry, but I feel nothing for her. She thought that she was entitled to the money by stealing and attempting murder. She has no morals, an I am shocked that she is not found and tried yet. There was NO REASON for her to do ANY of what she did. She has a mental illness who needs to be diagnosed and then arrested. She is a danger, and she needs to be handled."

"I am a danger? You are right, and you will find out now," Scarlett muttered to herself, before pressing a button, which turned of all of the lights.

Blaineley was starting to freak out, "WOAH. I did NOT agree to this. Turn on the lights. I am scared."

A few seconds later, a fire was started, and was quickly approaching the stage. What they then soon noticed was that the fire was set up in an organized way, where it went down two straight lines, and curved around the stage. Scarlett then dropped from the ceiling, and landed perfectly on her feet to approach her former castmates in her black-haired, green-eyed disguise, "It feels nice to be remembered and to be so fondly thought of by so many of my castmates."

"Is that... It can't be her?" gasped Jasmine.

As she pressed a button, a bunch of locked doors were heard, "It is Jasmine. I used this disguise to get into the hotel safely and to not be detected, and now that I AM here, the real trouble will start..." She threw in her wig and contacts, and the fire got bigger and bolder, "Imagine if this path that I did not structure just tipped off course one millimeter? The entire building will be burned down, but for now, it is safe."

Max stepped up to her, "What do you want? Don't you see that you are not wanted?"

Scarlett kicked him down to the floor, and continued walking past them to sit on Rodney's lap, infuriating Amy, "I am still a bit undecided as to what to do. Should I just kill everyone here with the stroke of oil to engulf all of the flames and flesh? Or should I be a normal commentator just like the other 13? I guess we will have to find out as the time goes by. Tick, tock. tick, tock." The fear and the concern was very evident on their faces, and she was soaking it all up.

 _to be continued..._


	5. Total Drama: Pahkitew Island Reunion 2

_continued from last time..._

"Is that... It can't be her?" gasped Jasmine.

As she pressed a button, a bunch of locked doors were heard, "It is Jasmine. I used this disguise to get into the hotel safely and to not be detected, and now that I AM here, the real trouble will start..." She threw in her wig and contacts, and the fire got bigger and bolder, "Imagine if this path that I did not structure just tipped off course one millimeter? The entire building will be burned down, but for now, it is safe."

Max stepped up to her, "What do you want? Don't you see that you are not wanted?"

Scarlett kicked him down to the floor, and continued walking past them to sit on Rodney's lap, infuriating Amy, "I am still a bit undecided as to what to do. Should I just kill everyone here with the stroke of oil to engulf all of the flames and flesh? Or should I be a normal commentator just like the other 13? I guess we will have to find out as the time goes by. Tick, tock. tick, tock." The fear and the concern was very evident on their faces, and she was soaking it all up. Bored of the prolonged silence, she demanded to the hosts, "Proceed with your questioning and poking, and harassment."

Blaineley smirked from Scarlett wanting the reunion to proceed as normal, unaware that she turned the hostess' attention towards her, "So Scarlett. The last time you were on TV was when you blew up the camp, and then got charges put on you. What happened since then?"

"Well, the charges that Chris threw on me were instantly dropped for some reason. Maybe because it was because I had a lot of dirt on him or whatnot, and the contestants could not sue me because in our contracts, we are not allowed to sue one another. What DID happen was that the feds has me put on their danger list, and had me watched and patrolled by them. That was why I was incognito until today. I was not allowed to go into any universities because of what I did, and my life is... currently tragic to say the very least. How inconsequential."

A furious Sky was fearful of her safety, and ranted from the immoral monster being allowed to be in front of her, "Are you SERIOUSLY having this menace SIT in front of us to have a NORMAL CONVERSATION. I WANT HER LOCKED UP. She is NOT normal. She is capable of murder, and I REFUSE to deal with ? JUST WHY did you feel like you NEEDED to do that to all of us?"

Scarlett laughed from the back of her throat, as she got up to stand up right in front of a seated Sky, "What are you going to do? What are you going to do? You do not want to go there with me. I am SURE that your health cannot take any more of my psychological warfare after you gave yourself bulimia to be on the show. It IS why you had such a poor performance," throwing the documents at her. "Simply put, I lost my shit on the island."

"Send those over here," demanded Josh, as he took the doctor's form from Sky. As he read it aloud, "Diagnosed with Bulimia Nervosa at age 15. Passed out from an incident after a gymnastic tournament, and hospitalized for 9 days," she ran off crying in embarrassment, and ran off the stage.

Angered and unbeknownst, Dave could not believe what the redhead was doing, "Was that really necessary? You are seriously mental Scarlett. It is completely reasonable for her to not be around you."

"Yes, just like it is reasonable for her to not be around you after you somehow got a hold of steroid pills on the show, and how you old people that you tried countless types of endowment techniques, which failed, right?" After Dave shut up, everyone was looking at her, and she could feel the power she had over everyone, demanding anyone who would cross her, "Come on. Who else is there? Is that all you incompetents have?"

Rodney walked towards her, and gave her a hug to calm her down. He whispered in her ear, "It is fine Scar. You do not need to be this crazy perosn. You do not need to react and attack and defend. I have you. It is fine."

His girlfriend was completely infuriated with how she was capable of taking away Rodney without trying, and felt humiliated. Never feeling so humiliated and out of control of her boyfriend and her surroundings, she ran up, and pushed the two to split them up, "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU WACKO." Amy pushed Scarlett a bit too hard.

Rondney screamed as he tried to catch Scarlett, but she fell down too quick for his liking, "NOOOOOO."

Max saw that she was falling down towards him, and when they crashed, things just went hectic. The two threw fists on one another to get the other off, and Max was reeling, "GET OFF, YOU BABOON. SHE'S TRYING TO KILL ME. GET ME THE NEEDLE BEARDO."

All she saw was rage, and destruction, and as Max kept on touching her, he was her target for all of the pain she wanted to release. He was the one who was the catalyst of all of the humiliation she has had to suffer through for the past few years, and wanted him to feel the pain that she has gone through, "YOU DID THIS. YOU DID THIS ALL. YOU SCREWED UP MY LIFE YOU MUTANT OGRE." Scarlett just threw her fists, nails, and grip towards Max's face, "I WAS NERVE YOUR ASSISTANT. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING." They continued to kick one another, and security eventually split them up.

"IF YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE A FREE WOMAN, BUT AFTER TODAY, YOU WILL BE BACK IN JAIL FOR GOOD, YA BITCH," screamed Max, as he tried to grab the needle from Beardo, and head towards her. Security just continued to drag her away.

With Max gone, and her head somewhat cleared up, she went after Amy, who pushed her down. Scarlett grabbed her camera, and threw it at the producer, "PLAY IT NOW." Her eyes began to get red as her veins started to pop, but there was the glow of happiness throughout her maniac eyes, "YOU just made the DUMBEST choice of your life. Enjoy whatever you had, BITCH."

As the video of Topher and Amy making out just a few hours ago continued to play, the fear of Amy and Topher showed, and the sadness of Rodney was seen all throughout their demeanor and face. In his mind, two and two were added, from Topher's meltdown about him on the couch, to Amy being dismissive, and he just collapsed on the floor. It was just way too much for him to handle, and panic was never Rodney's strong suit.

Everyone sprung up or jolted up from the sudden scene. Samey, Beardo, Jasmine, and Shawn ran up to him to check if he was breathing, and if anything was physically wrong. Samey demanded and screamed from the top of her lungs, "GET THE PARAMEDICS."

Everyone was looking at Topher, who ran backstage in embarrassment. Amy soon followed, as she felt all of the eyes and the hatred solely on her, "This was NOT supposed to happen."

Scarlett, knowing that she had a lot more baggage, threw it all out on the floor, and walked towards backstage slowly, "I am done now. I better receive a dressing room, or ELSE I will STILL make this place blow up."

* * *

Some of the second and the first generations left the filming of the Pahkitew Island reunion after a while. Noah was drinking some carbonated water to calm himself down, "That was too brutal for my taste. Even though I like people going at it, the Scarlett crazy bonanza stuff was too far."

"I cannot believe that she was allowed to stay in the building. I worry for their safety, but am glad she is not in our cast. Izzy is bad enough," agreed Owen, who drank some beer.

Zoey and Mike accompanied them, and were definitely nervous, "Mike, that is going to be us tomorrow with the All-Stars cast. I am so nervous with what people will say. Now that I am thinking about it, coming back may not have been the best idea."

He gave her a kiss, and eased her, "Everything they will say to you or I, we have dealt with worse. They will fail at making us mad. And plus, I am more worried about the ROTI cast than the AS cast. By the way, congrats on the Race you two."

"Alejerkdro and Hellther seething about it was entertaining. I cannot wait to see them humiliate themselves tomorrow," cackled Gwen. "They were taking notes during he session today, so they can practice how they will save face, and then vigorously attack everyone."

Dawn could not help but feel pity for the _Pahkitew_ cast, "I honestly feel really bad for their cast. They were a part of the final season that got the show canned, and they did not really know anyone outside of one another. All of them seem like they regret doing the show. More than any of us, because nothing good came out of it for them."

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were trying to drag Rodney to the stage, but were very unsuccessful, "You have a CONTRACT to uphold. You NEED to GET YOUR ASS OUT ON STAGE."

Rodney was to busy sobbing uncontrollably to even bother not getting into his feelings, "NO. I am HEARTBROKEN for everything that has happened. I did NOT deserve this, and I do NOT want to face my GIRLFRIEND OR BEST. BOTH ARE HORRIBLE. LEAVE ME ALONE."

Josh decided to take a calmer approach to the sensitive guy and grabbed his face, "I am sorry that you found out about your girlfriend's affair with your friend, but you need to show them that you are better than them. You have always been such a strong man, and I know that Scarlett would be so disappointed with you being back here. She wants a tough man, and this is not showing that."

"You... you know, you are right." He wiped his tears, and started getting up, "I will go out there for Scarlett. I am ready." The three of them walked back over to the stage, and sat in their designated areas before the show started again.

Blaineley waited for the camera man to give them the queue before she started speaking, "Welcome back to the Total Drama Pahkitew Island reunion show. We had even more juice that just took place, but we need to continue. Let's discuss the sisters, and how their tumultuous relationship took over the early half of the show. I am just going to flat out ask the both of you why you hate one another?"

"It is obvious, and Amy just showed it a few minutes why she is a deplorable human being. Amy twists things around where everything is about making her look good, and she does not have any morals to accomplish what she wants. There is no empathy, sympathy, compassion, or anything to make her a deep person." Samey ranted, looking directly at her sister. Feeling empowered by Amy's scowl, she continued, "I have never seen such a soulless person in my life. She abused me for 16 years because I was born seconds after she was. WHO DOES THAT?"

"What do you have to say about that?" asked Josh, awaiting a response from Amy.

The mole-faced twin just rolled her eyes, "Samey is a loser, and everyone knows it. Pretty simple. You always whined and cried, which was pathetic. You were NEVER useful, and it was so SICKENING to see such a weak ass woman. You are STILL a weak woman who false for any man or woman they see. It is CLEARLY the ONLY reason why you are interested in that Amazon-looking bitch."

The aussie was trying to hold her tongue and be as polite as she could, which was hard when it comes to Amy, "Are you mad? I do not know what I ever did to you. It is clear that I have some traits that you wished you have."

"NO ONE was talking to you. Now go emasculate your 4 foot Zombie boyfriend and my twat twin" she venomously spat at the woman.

Samey stood up for her friend with no ease, "So NOW you are big and bad, when a few moments ago, you RAN OFF THE STAGE because you were OUTED for being the CHEAP WHORE you are, and did NOT want to deal with Rodney's reaction? You are usually so strung with your opinions, but you were SHAKING LIKE A LEAF earlier? You are NOTHING but an INSECURE COW AND A COWARD."

Amy was getting more and more furious that her sister was trying to upstage her, "BITCH, SHUT UP. YOU are the one who started acting up towards me because you were IN FRONT OF A CAMERA. NOW you are big and bad because you have your ENTOURAGE WITH YOU? YOU are putting on for the show, and it is MORE than pathetic. How about the fact that MOM AND DAD wanted to ABORT YOUR ASS."

Everyone in the crowd gasped at the horror of her statement. "You are SUCH A LIAR. They said that they CONSIDERED an abortion, because they could not afford NEITHER OF US you twit."

Disgust was written all over Josh's face, as they were throwing around abortion accusations, and wanting to change it to something a bit more light-hearted between the two. "Anyways, how was post-show like for the both of you?"

The positive twin just smiled, and took over, right as Amy was about to speak, "It has been amazing for me. I and a lot of friends, people in my school were a lot nicer to me, got to travel with Jasmine and Shawn, since I am a part of their charity. I have grown confidence, and going to school for Politics. Things are going well for me, since I have a voice, and use it. Fitting for politics."

"You got everyone at school to hate me you PETTY ASS BITCH. The ONLY one who was there for me was Rodney, and YOU... YOU," yelled the angry twin, before Rodney coldly cut her off.

"You cheated on me with my best friend from the cast." She instantly shut up, and grew softer from the exposition. There was a sad and tense atmosphere for a few seconds.

Amy continued with her rants, "Samey RUINED MY FUCKING LIFE. She had everyone at school TAUNT, BULLY, BERATE, and THROW things at me every day for 3 months straight, and it is even WORSE when her DUMBASS FRIENDS over there comment on your family and berate you for SHIT THEY KNOW NOTHING ABOUT. AT LEAST when I had something to say, I did not need a FUCKING AUDIENCE and a CROWD there to boost up my ego. You can say WHATEVER THE FUCK YOU WANT, but you and I both know that UNDERNEATH THAT FUCKING FACADE, you are STILL a weakass bitch."

Samey was silent, and over the focus being on them, "Can we please move on to another topic."

"Fine," Blaineley rudely replied, before turning to Rodney, "We have not really focused on you yet. On the show, we saw you do nothing, and I literally mean NOTHING but obsess over girls, which lead to your early departure. Why do you think you fall so hard for girls? Where does this all stem from?"

The emotionally drained man tried to speak without stutters, but it was not doable, "Well, my mo... moth... mother died when she was giving bi...birth to one of my br...brothers. This was whe... when I was 3 years old. My father ga... gave us a lot of books to read, and a... a lot of these b... bbbb... books were fairytales. I got inspired and felt the need for the instant but strong love. I know I fall in love hard, but I do know that when love is right, it is amazing. Wha... what I did not realize until today was that heartbreak hurt SO MUCH," and ended up balling his eyes out.

Josh gave him a box of tissues as he continued asking him questions, "Well, we saw you fall hard for Amy, Jasmine, and Scarlett during the show. What do you think of the three of them now?"

"Amy... She and I went out a bit before a year after the show ended because she was going through it, and I was the one comforting her. Everything seemed fine up until a few moments ago, but I always knew something was off with her and Topher. All I have to say is why Topher. Why her? Why did this happen?"

The brunette could not look at someone who was his friend as he tried to justify himself, "Well... I could never resist a good looking woman. She told me all about how she needed a real man, and how you were just crazy and needy. I tried to resist, but she came on me too strong, and made me feel too good. She told me how I am a better lover than you are, a better man, and how she wished she never got with you."

Rodney tried hard not to get up and beat the crap out of Topher, "You are a man? You were balling a few hours ago about your daddy issues, you put on more makeup and hair products than any girl here, and you run away from whenever strength is needed. Anyways, I tried to be friends with Jasmine after the show, but Shawn did the typical delusional crap he does, and ruined all of that. He is seriously possessive, and I wonder what is going on with that relationship."

"What?" the winner interrupted. "What are you trying to imply Rodney? You have been trying to imply a lot of things over the months, but you never say what it is. I really want to know."

"I wonder if you physically, verbally, and emotionally abuse her," the country man accused, which made everyone gasp. He saw how mad that made Shawn, but he continued anyways, "You feel like because you brought her family from Australia and that you gave her some of your money that you can control everything about her. You stalk her social media, you go through her phones, and you never give her any personal space. She wanted to be friends with me after we cleared the air, but you threatened to leave her if she befriended me. You are seriously screwed up and insecure."

Jasmine covered her face, as Shawn went off to defend himself, "What in the hell is wrong with you? How do you know that I am abusive? You are making that crap up, and I will NOT let someone who is dumber than a zombie slander me because the person he first fell in love with is in love with me. I am TRULY sorry for everything you are going through, but it does not mean that you can take it out on me, and do not deserve to get called out on their crap."

The gigantic young adult continued his words with Shawn, not wanting to stop, "You two put on such a show so you can be the next Mike and Zoey. There is NO chemistry between the two of you, and whenever you two speak, it is like you are reading off of a script, and I know that because of all the novels and scripts I have read in my life. We ALL saw how you would change when you took your drugs during the season, and you clearly are the exact same. Zombies do not exist. Stop with the cocaine, and you would realize that."

Aggression and tenseness was jolting all throughout his body, and before he got up, Jasmine held him back, as Shawn started to get loud, "You are LYING THROUGH YOUR JACKED UP TEETH. The ONLY drug I EVER took was marijuana on _Pahkitew Island_ , and I have said that to EVERYONE. I am NOT abusive. I have NEVER laid a hand on Jasmine, and it is the BIGGEST insult that you could EVER say that I laid a hand on her. Just because Amy abused you in every single way does NOT mean you can throw that label around to everyone. You are probably on drugs yourself with the crap you spew out of your mouth. I generally feel your pain when it comes to not having stable parents, but at the end of the day, YOU and only you need to handle that. Take these words of advise seriously; GO TO COUNSELING."

Blaineley was riveting in the sudden argument between the two men, and wanted to throw Jasmine in the middle of it, "Jasmine, what do you think of all of this? It seems like the sense of conflict stems from you. Explain your relationship with Rodney."

She looked around nervously, and trying to find the right words, "Well... I wanted to make amends with everyone on the show. There was not ever a relationship with Rodney and I, but I wanted to start anew with the entire cast. Shawn was getting too paranoid about our intentions, and Rodney got the wrong message. I had some good conversations with him, and I know that deep down, he is a good person, but there was too much at risk."

"And what was too much at risk was her ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP with Shawn, because he is a MANIPULATIVE, SELFISH son of a gun."

"What I will ask of you Rodney is that you place your anger on the right people. Topher and Amy crushed your heart in front of millions all of a sudden, and you have barely said anything to them, but taking it out on Shawn. Your issues are your issues, but at the moment, he is not your biggest issue," she told him, trying to diffuse the situation.

* * *

Alejandro and his girlfriend Heather were relaxing at the bar, engaging in their usually bitchy gossip, "I wonder what is happening at the reunion. Those newbies try too hard to be memorable, I have to say."

"Who cares what the hell they are doing Alejandro. We have never filmed with them, met them, or talked to them. I am sure they are doing any pathetic antic to be memorable, or trying to gain more social media followers. There is a reason why no one talks about them, or why they have post-show success," the original villain mocked, as she drank her beer. She licked the bitter and riveting taste of beer from her lips before she opened her infamous mouth, "I am glad that we were there for a bit, since we now know what will come our way tomorrow. At least it is a free vacation, I guess."

"How can you be on a vacation when you have no job or income?" The crackly, condescending, and overly high-pitched voice of Courtney was heard, as she decided to walk in and sit directly beside Heather. "I do not know why anyone would attend that joke-fest called the _Total Drama Pahkitew Island_ reunion. They have little to no history with one another compared to the rest of the cast. And in general, people need to mind their own business."

The latin man gave an unimpressed look, "Which is why you felt the need to interrupt my girlfriend and I's conversation. Because you were minding your own business."

Courtney rolled her eyes at his comment, and went to speak to the bartender, "May I please have a pina calada? Thank you."

"I never thought you would be the one to drink a lot. It is very shocking, though in hindsight it should not be," Heather commented, smirking as Courtney pretty much gulped her drink down within seconds.

She quickly grew defensive, which was natural for the soon to be lawyer, "What is that supposed to mean? Please explain."

Heather chuckled softly, leaning her head towards Alejandro as she continued to converse, "Whenever the cast was drinking, or partying, you were always in a corner, and refused to take any source of alcohol. You brought your own water bottle every single time. Everyone has noticed that you have been at the bar every single day."

Duncan soon came down to the bar, and Alejandro hollered him over to a seat beside him. "So, my lovely babe and I have noticed that Courtney has been turning into a drunk since we came into the hotel. Was she secretly an alcoholic during your relationship? Are you two bonding over it now? What is up? You both are extremely lonely, so it makes muy sense."

"Don't get me involved in some other bullshit. I already know some shit is going to hit the fan towards me at the _All-Stars_ reunion tomorrow, and the other bullshit needs to NOT have me in it," the bitter former felon ranted and rudely shut down. Getting impatient, he slammed his hand down on the counter to grab the bartender's attention, "HURRY. I want my SCOTCH."

The four of them then continued to drink their alcohol in silence due to the awkward tension. Heather wanted to make a sort of agreement for their benefit, "Listen up you two. It is clear that the four of us are the most despised from _All-Stars_ , and to make sure that we are not COMPLETELY alone during the reunion, we need to not go after one another."

Courtney grunted at what she was hearing, "Like an alliance? This is not _Total Drama_ , but I am not in the mood to get brutalized by 13 other people..."

"You know my woman is right. The both of you do. What do you say?"

Duncan and Courtney looked at one another, before he blew them off, "I do not do deals. It is kind of pathetic anyways. You will have nothing to gain."

* * *

Backstage, Scarlett was sitting on Rodney's lap right in front of the entire cast to see, which she used to her advantage. She cackled as she caressed Rodney's face with her hands, "This feels nice. It is nice to know that you have always been here for me, and I will be here to decimate anyone who messes with you," glaring at Shawn, Amy, and Topher.

"How is it possible for him to pretty much leave one abusive relationship just to enter another abusive relationship? It has only been like 2-ish hours, and now he is all over Scarlett?" Jasmine groaned in disgust, as she was looking at the couple.

Shawn just blew it off, "I do not even care. He was pathetic with the way he came at me. He needs to grow up."

Ella and Dave were sitting on a couch away from the rest, just observing how tense everything was. He could not keep the smile of off his face, "It is nice now that everyone else is pissed off at each other instead of being pissed at me. Everyone is ready to finally be honest with themselves, and to know that they are not as good of people as they thought." It soon became obvious that he was speaking to himself, as Ella looked towards Leonard and Sugar, "You know you really should not give those two losers any mind."

"I just do not understand what heinous acts I did to get them to dislike me so much now. Especially Leonard. He would come to me for advise so many times, but now he refuses to speak to me. It is all a shame, really." She noticed that Sky was sitting by herself, as she continued speaking to Dave, "At least I have you as a friend, which I cannot say for others. Some of us are truly by ourselves, and can barely cope."

He soon realized that she was referring to Sky, and rolled his eyes, "She did that all to herself. I do not care at all. I refuse to."

"Than SHUT UP you NINCOMPOOP. NO ONE wants to HEAR IT," yelled the short, and enraged Max, who ended up right beside them with Beardo. "Now anyways, when they ask you questions servant, you tell them that I am your only friend, confidant, and master since everyone here told you to fuck off, and your parents disowned your fat ass."

Beardo simply stated with a monotone voice, "No. I will tell them the truth, which is you hiring me to make a personal soundtrack for you for the reunion."

"I would have thought you would have learned from Scarlett pummeling you to keep your mouth shut and to stop with your delusional rants and screaming. If you ever call me a nincompoop again, there will be problems," threatened Dave.

The bullhorn connected to the front was heard throughout the studio, "The reunion will proceed within 2 minutes. Contestants and hosts make their way back to the front of the stage."

* * *

Everyone managed to make it to the stage with no ease whatsoever, getting their final touch-ups of makeup before the production manager yelled, "WE ARE STARTING IN 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ACTION."

"Hello, we are back to start off our concl...," Josh started, only for Blaineley to blatantly cut him off in sheer rudeness.

"Concluding statements. We have had an explosive reunion today with our Pahkitew Island cast, and we still have 5 more reunions to go. Yikes. At least you all delivered a more than promising show. Would anyone else here like to make some final statements?"

Beardo make a screeching break sound before taking, "You guys forgot to interview me."

The two hosts looked around, completely forgetting about him, and coming up with some questions in their mind for him. 'Well, you are pretty much irrelevant, so we do not need to go over you, raccoon-looking..."

"Stop Mildred. He is a part of the show, so he deserves his time, just like everyone else. Beardo, how did it feel to be the first eliminated from your season?"

He tamed his poof as he responded to Josh, "Well, it sucked. I wanted to meet all sorts of new people and to make some friends, but I still do not really know any of them 2 years later. Even with the people I was at Playa with for most of my time like Leonard, Amy, Rodney, etc. did not speak to me, and I feel like a pariah out of the cast. It sucks, but it is what it is."

"What have you been doing since the show ended?"

"Well Josh, I have been helping Max with a personal soundtrack of his he needed to make, and he better pay me soon, or else things will not go well. Other than that, I have been DJing, and have even DJ'd with Geoff a few times. Other than that, I have not done that much.

Blaineley instantly ended this conversation, and wanted to move on, "AAANNNDDDD ENOUGH with that boring stuff. Now. I want each of you contestants to say your final thoughts on the reunion. We will start from the most relevant, to the least relevant. Start Shawn."

He took a long breath before stating his final thoughts, "Well, today was stressful, and was horrible to witness everything that was said and done. I stand firm by everything I said and did, I do not appreciate the attacks Rodney threw my way over some jealousy that he has, and it sucks that Dave cannot let go of some of the anger he has towards me, because we were cool friends on the show. I was most looking forward to making amends with me, but nothing really happened. It is a shame that happened, but things happen, and I have to move on. Jasmine and I are doing amazing, and I thank _Total Drama_ , since without it, we would not be together."

"Well, I guess I am next. I was probably the most nervous to come on here today, since I did not end the season well at all. To this day, I am suffering the consequences of my actions for the show, and I hurt a lot of people. I needed closure from Dave, and even though I do not think I fully got it, it was better than holding it in for 2 years without seeing him face to face. I thank the few friends I do have here, and I have a lot of regrets, but I do know that apologizing to everyone will not make things go away," the gymnast shyly muttered on the couch.

Sugar primped herself, before she went for the jugular, "I just want to say that Sky is STILL a punk ass bitch who KNOWS I will beat her ass whenever she needs it, Dave is even more of a sissy than she is, Ella is a wannabe pageant girl who is a home-wrecker, and tried to break up me and my man, Shawn IS a druggie, Jasmine is a freakozoid, Scarlett and Max need to have some hot sex to get over their issues, Topher probably lied about being molested to get attention, the twins are BOTH some of the ugliest, anorexic girls I have ever seen, and Rodney and Beardo who?"

Jasmine chuckled nervously, "Well, what I will say is that this was crazier than a kangaroo boxing match, and I am glad the worst is out of the way. I am truly humbled by this experience, of the show and the reunion."

Max refused to look at everyone, and gave Beardo the look to play the music. As the "evil" music played, he got up to make his dramatic monologue, "This show has revealed to the mass audience the EEVILLLL that has become me. Everything that I have exhibited has been used as a tool to OFFICIALLY start my career as an EVIL scientist. ALL of you have been the pawns to MY game, and it is CLEAR that you ALL are jealous."

Scarlett got up, and rushed to taser him, "SHUT THE HELL UP YOU TWIT. I did EVERYTHING FOR YOU, AND YOU STILL DO NOT SEE IT." After she got a huge amount of pleasure from watching Max twitch uncontrollably on the stage, she sat back down, and said her final words, "This show has simply ruined my life. I came back for revenge, to say my piece, and to show that I am NOT one to be fucked with." Scarlett went to stare at the camera, and strongly advised, "I have a lot more details to reveal about this horrendous cast, but apparently I am not allowed to reveal a lot of them, after my re-entrance. I am taking exclusive interviews. They better pay well because I need the humongous income to sustain for myself after the stuff I was forced to endure thanks to the show."

Blaineley rolled her eyes, "There will be NO more interviews. Dave, hurry this up."

"I said what I said, I confronted who needs to be confronted, and even despite that, there is a lot more that I wanted to say and do, but it is clear that there is no more time for that. I am who I am, flaws and all, and I can say that I have made some mistakes. The people who know me for me, Ella, know that I am not a heartless maniac. Shawn, if you want to talk, we can talk in private, because there is more to what it is. Sky, I am sick and tired of this back and forth, and I would like to have a private conversation afterwards. Leonard, you still suck, and I WILL handle your ass if you continue with your shit."

Josh turned towards Topher, who for once was looking away from the camera, "Topher, it is your turn." After about 20 seconds of silence, he made sure to ask, "Do you want to say anything?" The young man shook his head, so Josh gave Ella the floor, "Go ahead, princess."

Ella sighed, before giving off a genuine smile, "This show has changed me for the better, and have given me so many opportunities. It is sad that we cannot get along, but maybe we will someday. I did not lose my character, and lived my truth and my life the way I wanted to. I would like to sing... HAKUTA MATATA. IT'S A WONDERFUL PHRAAAASSEEE..."

"SHUT UP," yelled Blaineley.

Samey smiled, and hugged her friends as she said her final words, "I made some amazing friends, and I learned how to have confidence in myself. I have to say that is all I need for now. Being strong and comfortable with ourselves is the most important type of development we as humans need to have, so I can say _Pahkitew Island_ , and the reunion today was a great experience."

"This reunion was HORRIBLE for me. My boyfriend of a year and a half was broken thanks to a man-stealing criminal. Samey has continued to slander me, and now everyone, including the one person who was devoted to me is gone. Topher will not look at me in the eye out of embarrassment, and Rodney is FURIOUS with me. This SUCKS," whined Amy.

He could not muster to keep silent, "You are ridiculous. You have refused to take any responsibility for taking advantage of, using, and cheating on me with my GOOD FRIEND. Does it even MATTER TO YOU? I thought I MEANT something to you? I should have listened to everyone about you earlier, but I stuck by you. I KNEW how it felt t have NO ONE on my side, and I felt BAD for you. And Topher, you are pathetic. I NEVER want to see or be near you again. You did not even have the NERVE to tell me about it, but you stayed at my house, sat in MY TRUCK with me and MY girlfriend. Screw you. Now you have nothing to say? Neither of you deserve to be forgiven, and this is TRULY one of the WORST experiences of my life. I... I..." Rodney ended up balling, and running to the back, bolting out of the lot.

Leonard gave his sheepish grin, "Check me out on _The Ridonculous Race_ in 3 weeks. Your favorite wizard has moved onto bigger and better things. You get to see me with people who generally like me, and you get to see what us wizards really do. My magic has made me famous, and I LOVE it."

Beardo shrugged, "I did not really gain much from this, but it could have been a lot worse."

* * *

 **Well, hat is it for the _Pahkitew Island_ reunion. There will be about 2-3 chapters in the hotel before the _All-Stars_ reunion takes place. A lot of it will be the aftermath of the _Pahkitew_ reunion, the nervousness of the _All-Stars_ reunion, and whatever drama will happen in between as they are just enjoying the hotel life.**


	6. Back at the Hotel Part 1

The reunion had finished filming, and the hosts Josh and Blaineley were on their way to the execs office. Blaineley was nervous to say the least, "I really hope that they were impressed. I am NOT going to let this opportunity slip away from me."

Josh grabbed her before they entered the door to address one last thing, "We have a problem. I do NOT appreciate how you handled me at the reunion today. Purposely cutting me off, blocking my view of the camera, etc. That SHIT WILL end, or ELSE I will make sure that you will NEVER... EVER work in the industry again. You do not know what I have on you."

She instantly escaped her arm from his grasp, and slapped his face before retaliating with her words, "And I have A LOT on YOU that I have kept quiet about for years. Do NOT threaten me, or else there will be a can of worms opened. We go in that office, act professional, keep our mouth shut, and we keep it moving."

Both entered the office, gave the kissy kisses, and the huggy hugs that people of their repertoire usually give, as they sat down. An executive, who looked extremely stern and agitated soon stood up to see the sides of his mouth turn into a wide smile, and all of a sudden started to clap, "I have to say, I am impressed. The material we got from the _Pahkiew Island_ reunion was more than juicy. The studio audience seemed to love it, and the trailer for the reunion was already released, which is receiving a lot of buzz online. Keep up the work."

"That is great and all, but we never really discussed how the payment is going to be handled. Is it going to be inflated by ratings? Are we going to get a set price per episode? Or just per the entire reunion overall? You guys have been pushing off the conversation, but now that we are filming it, we need to know," Josh politely put it out there, without trying to show much desperation.

"Well how about this. NOTHING is guaranteed. We need to first air the episode to see how the ratings will do, so we can continue this reunion special, and guarantee that it is a ratings gold mine. We still need to pay for promotion, figure out the pay for the contestants, and since most of the focus is going to _The Ridonculous Race_ , the studio is adjusting everything according to that. There is a reason why we keep on pushing it back. All I am going to say is that this special will be the determining factor as to whether _Celebrity Manhunt_ is renewed for another season. Screw this up, and you BOTH will never be in the business in any capacity again."

Blaineley slowly got up, before slamming her hands down on the table with a determined growl, "That will NOT be a possibility. Just make sure that I get a higher pay than Josh does. I was the one who got things going today. And WHEN I am back for _Celebrity Manhunt_ next season, I want top billing, a better make-up crew, and transportation to and from work. I have my license revoked for 5 years thanks to Josh."

His blood was boiling from her attempt to screw him over, which he mad clear after they said their goodbyes, and left the office, "You see, that is the shit that I do not appreciate, want, or need. You will NOT be back if you continue that shit. I got you fired once, and I will get you fired again if need be."

* * *

Gwen, Mike, Zoey, and Cameron made it to the lounge int he hotel, where many of their friends already were. They joined Leshawna, Trent, Harold, Sam, Dawn, and Brick, and engaged in a few simple conversations, which of course became more complex. "I am so nervous for this reunion. It is not even healthy with how nervous I am. I do not want to have a huge enough breakdown where some of my personalities can be pushed to come out, and then things get to Scarlett levels. I know that is what Alejandro and Duncan are pushing for."

Leshawna gave Mike a hug in reassurement, "Don't worry honey. Al and Cheap Piercings are nothing but a bunch of punks who feel like they need to bully and demean to become men, because they both know that they are not real men. They will sink themselves, and people will see how horrible they are. You walk in there, and you leave with your head held high."

"How did you all get to know one another so well?" asked Brick, who was sitting close to Dawn in complete shyness of everyone else.

Zoey soon responded, as if her long explanation was so simple, "Well, Gwen became friends with Mike, Cameron and I during _All-Stars_ , and then soon after the season ended, she took us to meet up with Leshawna and Trent, who both hang out with Harold. Through them, we ended up meeting and befriending Justin, Cody, Beth, Katie, and Sadie, and we introduced them to Sam, Dawn, and Dakota."

Cameron interrupted awkwardly, "Actually... Cody is not cool with me. Ever since the Sierra situation in _All-Stars_ , he was very distant, and I heard that he was talking about me. He is just odd whenever he is around me. I tried speaking to Sierra after the season, but she refused to speak calmly to me, and cursed me out over the phone."

The goth rolled her eyes and pretended to gag, "I told you not to try to speak to that psychopathic bitch. She is the one person that I almost hate as much as Heather and Courtney. She has slandered me, and tried to fight me since Day 1 for no reason." Gwen then soon turned to imitating Sierra, "WAAAAAHHHH. CODY LOVES YOU AND NOT MEEEEEEE. YOU POISONED HIM TO NOT LIKE MEEEEEEEEE. YOU SLEEP WITH EVERYBODY AND TAKE EVERYONE'S MEEEEEEEENNNNNN. Long story short, fuck Sierra."

Brick was getting slightly uncomfortable, and whispered in Dawn's ear, "I never realized how gossippy they are."

She whispered back, "I know. Just let them vent, and if it goes too far, than we intervene."

"Sierra needs a diagnosis. If I never got a diagnosis for my illness, than I would not be where I am today. Everyone needs to get checked up, so I do not think she is as horrible as you are making her out to be."

Trent got up feeling uncomfortable with the conversation, "Gwen, if you need me, I will be in our room. I do not feel comfortable being around this. You know... out of respect for Cody and all."

* * *

Shawn took up Dave's offer when it came to the private conversation he referred to on the reunion. He knocked on the door, and was overly shocked with how nervous he was. Dave was a ticking time bomb, and when he was cool, he was cool. The issue is that when he isn't cool, he is destructive. "Dave? Are you here?"

"I am coming," he announced, before making his way to the door. Dave opened the door, and let Shawn in, "Come in."

The two made it back into Dave's room, and sat on his bed. There was an awkward silence for about 5 minutes, as neither were confident enough to say the first word. Ultimately, it was Dave who bluntly tried to get to the bottom of this, "Why are you here Shawn? You came in here to speak to me, so you start off with whatever you need to say."

He swallowed his saliva nervously before finally breaking out of his cowardice, "Well, you said that if I wanted to talk about our friendship, or what was left of it, come to you privately, which is what I am doing." Looking directly in Dave's eyes, he asked with a strain in his voice, "Dude, what the hell happened between us? One moment, we are planning double dates, and then you are attempting to kill me."

"This might not be fair, but I blame you for how Jasmine treated me when she came to Playa after she was eliminated. One of the first things she did was curse me out about giving you advise on being ruthless to get the girl, and tricking you to attack her in the ocean battle challenge. As we were arguing, she was telling me all of the shit you were saying about me, blaming me for the demise of your relationship, blah, blah, blah. You were being fake, and I do not appreciate that bullshit you were doing."

Before Dave completely railroads whatever he had to say, Shawn spoke up, "You did play a part in it. You lied to me that they all were zombies, so you can win a challenge. That was some bullshit, and you know it. That was fake. Either way, it does not give you an excuse to attempt to kill me, and throw me under the bus ever since."

He sighed in somewhat defeat, " I admit. I should not have used that to trick you into winning the challenge for us. But to be fair, things would not have gotten so bad if you were not so obsessed with zombies. Jasmine was mad that it was the most important thing in your life. Zombies do not exist Shawn. They do not, and while I find a lot of your skills admirable, you need to acknowledge that they do not exist."

"You are so pessimistic about everything. I am interested in zombies, is that such a big deal? I guess I am so hurt because it is near impossible for me to trust anyone, and I trusted you the most out of everyone, even more than Jasmine at one point. I do not want to go back and forth anymore. It is in the past, and I want to move on. It just seemed so random how you resented Jasmine and I's relationship."

Dave could not help but shake his head, "It all seems so petty now, looking back at it. I was kind of... jealous and mad because Sky and I did not work out, while you two just continued, and then were talking crap. We both did screwed up things. I am over it too. It is in the past."

* * *

Jo walked into the gym, and was shocked when she heard agitated groans of a female. She could not help but follow the sound, and almost burst in laughter when she saw that it was Lindsay punching and kicking the punching bag. Jo started clapping at her technique, "Wow. I have to say I am shocked Barbie. You are punching that bag like you have some serious issues."

Lindsay flipped her hair, and saw that Jo was looking at her. She soon turned back to focus on the punching bag, "I so have a lot of stress Joseline. When you are not rich and have a lot of cutie babies, you tend to have a lot of issues. Hopefully I did not damage any nails this time."

"My name is Jo, not Joseline. Do I even look Spanish? You may now know how to kick some ass, but you are still an idiot," she snarled, irritated that Lindsay got her name wrong, and is very dismissive of her presence. "Since when did you have this uptight, snobby ass attitude?"

The dumb blonde continued to ignore Jo, only for her phone to start ringing within seconds. She checked it, and saw that it was her husband, "Yes Tyler? What do you want now? I told you that I was going to go to the gym, and then probably go to the spa afterwards. I have not been to either in months, since we are too poor to get member passes or pass-ships or whatever. I am going to be and I wanted some time to myself tomorrow, and I wanted some time to myself to relax. What do you mean? I have been in more shows than you, and have made more money, so I do need more rest. I am away from the kids, and I want to enjoy it honey."

As Lindsay walked out of the room, Lightning soon entered the room, which caused Jo to drag him all the way to the back. His agitation grew as she pinned him to the wall, "What do you want woman? Don't be touching up on me like that."

Jo ignored his complaint, and continued with her aggressive antics, "Listen to me. The All-Stars reunion is tomorrow, and you WILL follow the order I demanded form you. Neither you or I will go after one another. That goes for the _Revenge of the Island_ reunion as well. I also need you to do a few more things as well."

Lightning grabbed her arms to release himself, "What do you want? Do you want Lightning to sha-put it down on you again? It has been a while, but Lightning is sure that you are jealous that he is getting much hotter women to hop his shaft."

Embarrassed, and still angered about that one time fling being brought up, she gave him a purple-nurple on both of his nipples. Feeling better about his squealing, Jo spoke venom through her clenched up teeth, "Don't you EVER mention that SHIT again. We BOTH know that you take Viagra." After letting go of his nipples, she decided to sit down on one of the exercise machines, before telling her demand, "I do NOT want you to fuck with that Snooki-silicone looking wannabee Anne Maria. I know that female-hating, weak-ass bitch is going to do anything she can to take out her insecurities on all of us girls, and she will use YOU to get back at me."

He went to the mirror, and took off his shirt to caress himself and his impressive body. Lightning did that as he half-listened to Jo, "She knows how to put it down though. Anne is one of dem easy hoes da Light can always count on. Soo tight, and knows how to treat a man. It has been a while since she came back to daddy. Lightning will do whatever Lightning wants to do. Anne ain't never gon manhandle me and trick me into a bunch of stuff."

"You WILL NOT. WILL NOT go near her," saying that as she squeezed his testicles to the point where he almost fell. Letting go, Jo decided to use a different tactic, and painfully put aside her ego to caress Lightning's body, and boosting up his ego, "Anyways, I need you to be my bodyguard for the reunion. I need a big, strong, aggressive, macho, dumb... I mean delicious man to handle any affairs that I do not want to be with. I need another person to handle a few people, like He... nevermind. You are awesome, and I need you to... protect me." She turned around and pretended to throw up afterwards.

Liking the way that she is pandering to him, and feeling like a bad boss, he easily accepted, "Sure. Lightning is a man, and you finally realize how much weaker you are compared to the Sha-Lightning."

* * *

Alejandro was typing vigorously on his laptop, digging up as much dirt as he can on his former All-Stars competitors, "This is going to be really fun. I have missed getting down and dirty like this. Something about _Total Drama_ just brings up an evil excitement that I cannot resist. These people want a show, and I will deliver."

Approaching behind him, she leaned in to caress his chest and plant kisses all over his neck, "I know how you feel. It is exhilarating to watch those pitiful losers squirm on their weak asses. It is hot when you get like this." A knock was heard from the door, which broke from whatever lustful tension that was building between the couple. "WHO IS IT?"

"COURTNEY. OPEN UP." She waited impatiently for one of them to open the door, and brushed past Heather when the door was opened, "We need to get this thing over with. I have decided to join the two of you in this... alliance of sorts."

He could not resist forming a smirk on his face as he got up to irritate Courtney with a hug, "So, what changed your mind on the ordeal we are planning?"

Immediately pushing the sleazebag off, Courtney went through their mini fridge, and took a small booze bottle. Feeling the burn in her chest, she burped, "Excuse me. That is gross. What changed my mind was that I know many people are mad at me from the cast. Zoey, Gwen, Scott, Duncan still hold whatever feelings they have towards me, Lindsay still hates me, Mike and Cameron are Gwen and Zoey's puppets. I also forgot that you two dislike me as well. Because I want to maintain some sort of professionalism with my future law and politics career, I need to silence at least 3 people who would slander me. I also invited Duncan to join us."

"You are taking some action. I have to say that I like it. For once, I admire you," Heather complimented. A knock was heard, and Courtney signaled her to open it, "It is nice for you to join us Duncan."

Duncan's expression instantly changed when he realized he was being set up, "Tsk, tsk, tsk Princess. I thought you gave me your room door so you have me take you like old times, but I am clearly mistaken. Unless you are interested in foursomes, but you were never into that stuff when we were together." He walked in, and instantly took Courtney's booze out of her mouth to finish it. After burping, and laying down on the bed (with his shoes still on), he asked about their plotting, "So, who are we going after on the reunion? I know Mike is gonna get it from me, and probably Gwen, but otherwise, I don't give a shit. Knowing the three of you, you all have lists, and books on all the others. Spill away."

The latin man cracked his knuckles at the mention of Mike, "That mental, scrawny, weak little crack snorter is gonna get it for the shit him and his little crew said and did to me. If they think that I forgot all of that, they have another thing coming. I do not, and WILL not appreciate my legacy, my culture, and my heritage being insulted by a bunch of anorexic punks."

"It is clear Zoey and Gwen are pulling the strings on those two to give them those huge egos they oh so do not deserve. Gwen threw me under the bus for popularity, and I am not going to let her forget that. I heard Scott is a depressed fool, so that will not be fun dealing with."

Heather was agitated, and wanted these two out of their house, "First of all, TAKE YOUR DIRTY SHOES off Alejandro and I's bed." She dragged Duncan off of the bed, and grabbed Courtney as well, pushing them out of the door " And SECONDLY, I do NOT appreciate two alcoholics storming into our room randomly when you were NOT wanted. Goodbye."

The couple soon turned to one another, and he got up to wrap her around him, "So, I have to make the declaration that I missed it when your hands and lips are all over my cuerpo bien tonificado."

"And I have no issue with voiding that neglect your well-toned body is feeling. I have to say that I like it when you talk spanish with your silky voice. And I like it when your body glistens as you go to work." The two started to instantly kiss, as her back was pressed against the wall.

* * *

Topher was at the bar, drinking down his feelings. When the clank of a drink hit the table, he looked over to see who was beside him. "So Anne Maria, is it? What brings you over here, and what do you want with me? It is convenient for you to randomly come to speak to me."

"Hey, don't be getting all sassy and shit with me, because your best friend's girlfriend is a bitchass coward. She ain't a real woman anyways," replied Anne Maria, pushing her breasts up, and crossing her legs over. "I saw what happened at the reunion, and a hot cake like you should not stress out. That twit twin was clearly using you because her sister probably drooled over you."

Trying not to look at her luscious legs, or her plump breasts, Topher looked at her poof to focus on his words, "Why would you care? You look like you want sex and money from me. You can take your sexy ass self over to someone else. Amy is a handful as it is, and I do not want to throw myself into any other bullshit."

Anne Maria reached out for his hand, and gave him a genuine smile, not liking how this cocky, good looking man was down. She continued the competition, "You know, I could walk my boobilicious self to someone else, but I chose to sit here with you, stud. Like I said, talk goes around, and I know how it feels to be used and abused. Amy used you to bother her sister, and to humiliate Rodney. I understand how it feels, because Mike and Red used me for camera time on the show, and then slandered me when their dirty ways were revealed. Have you seen her, or even spoken to her after the drama shit happened? She does not need you anymore."

Almost instantly, Amy entered the bar, and instantly saw Topher getting friendly with that girl from _Revenge of the Island_. A part of her was too humiliated to be seen with Topher, or to speak to him, but she knew she had to go over there to face him, which is what she did. Clearing her throat when she got there, the attention was on her, "We need to talk... without hookers being near."

Pulling a pen from her breasts, as she wrote her number on a piece of paper, Anne Maria whispered into Topher's ear, "You know where to find me after you ditch the bitch. I am a good time." She swayed her hips as she walked away.

"What in the hell was that? Did I slander you too much for you to stick by me? YOU made a choice to fuck me and to have an affair with me, and I am NOT taking the fall all by myself."

"Can I ask you a question?" He demanded more than asked. Topher looked her dad in her eye with no emotion on his face, "Why did you ever get involved with me? Did you have feelings for me? Was it because I was better looking than Rodney? What is it? I thought you and your sister were hot, and you were the only one who wanted to get involved with me. I was friends with Rodney, and he started hanging with you two, which led me to hang out with you two. Sammy was too much of an emotional mess to deal with when she was not guarded, but you were sassier."

The mean twin looked down, and all she could do was think. She thought about the 4 of them hanging out, and when Rodney became her boyfriend. She started to talk without realizing it, "Rodney and I began dating, that is right. Since Topher and Samey were the leftovers, they started to talk. Yeah, that is it."

Interrupting her talking to herself, he interjected quite abruptly, "Yes, Samantha and I started to become friendly and texted a lot. What happened next? We both know. She stopped talking to me for some drastic reason, and then WE became... You did something to get her to stop talking to me. Didn't you?"

Amy remembered it all to well. She used Samey's insecurities and all the leverage she had on her to get her to not engage with who she was crushing on, which made it to easy for herself to latch onto him to make her jealous. Just to get back the little amount of power she had left. Not willing to admit anything, she coldly retaliated with a reversal rebuttal, "You can say I used you as long as you like, but you used me to feel like you were the better one of Rodney, and you had something over him. You also used me to get over whatever you have with Samey. Look how that turned out for you?"

Anne Maria was not that far off from them when she received a call, "Hello? Mmph, I never thought I would hear from you sexy. What do you want? Yeah, yeah I talk to him. You want the juice, don't you? I have juice on them that I can give to them for the reunion, but it will be at a cost. A monetary cost. The stuff I have on them will be more than riveting when they are exposed. You give me the money, and I will have the physical proof to you by tonight. Yeah, I will stuff it in my poof. See you in a few hours."

* * *

Scott was sitting in the back area of the hotel, debating whether he should smoke the cigarette in his hand or not. Lighting the bud, he was about to put it in his mouth until the door slammed open, with an arguing Lightning and Brick passing him by. He continued to not make his presence known, as the two continued to argue, "I wonder what the fuck this is about."

Lightning shoved Brick, as they finally got to the parking area, "I do not know why the FUCK you dragged Lightning out here in the dark, but you BETTER tell him now. DON'T forget that Lightning forgot that shit about you popping off in the mouth back in the day."

Brick grabbed his hands, and forced them down, "You REALLY need to calm down. I am not here for any drama reasons. I know that you have some... hatred for Jo, and I need you to just leave her alone. I know about all of the stuff she has been going through, and she needs a break. I also want to clear up all of the conflicts that I had beforehand. You should not be mad at me, especially when you were the one who got me recruited to the war."

"BITCH, DON'T YOU be putting your hands on Lightning, and telling him what the FUCK to do. You told Jo before you left that you would WHOOP LIGHTNING'S ASS, and you STILL ain't doing shit. Lightning came out for THIS. Lightning DO know that you tried to get Cameron and them to whoop his ass with you. All because of what? Cause Lightning knew about you taking it up in the ass back in the day? YOU felt like you needed to tell Jo some bullshit, which got her to hate Lightning again. Dad wanted to sponsor her, and you fucked that up, so you HAD TO GO."

He turned around to see Scott with a lit cigarette in his hand, and ran to take it away from him. Dimming it, Brick lectured Scott, "You were doing so well with your rehabilitation. You need to NOT get back into smoking and drugs again Scott. What are you doing over here anyways?"

Blowing off Brick's question, Scott put the attention on the both of them, "Never mind about me. What you two have going on here seems very interesting. I do remember you ish talking Brightning over here when we were at the base, but I never understood the root of it. Apparently you screwed over a business opportunity of Lightning's, after he outed you on your past, so he then got you recruited to go to war, which you have never done before. I never knew you were so dirty, unibrow bud."

Lightning started to burst out laughing, "AHAHAHAHA. So HE has been giving you the good peenie weenie cock too Scott? OOH. Lightning heard some shit about the war, but he never thought Scott was that desperate. If you think this idiot is here to help you, than you are dumber than Lightning thought. Lightning will leave you two to make out now." He proceeded to pass Scott and Brick to get to the door, only for the former to grab his neck, and to throw him back onto the floor.

"DON'T you be talking that dumb crap to me, the redhead demanded, as he lent down to hover over Lightning. "I have NEVER taken a dick in my ass, and JUST BECAUSE you are a dumb mother fucker DON'T mean you can spew shit out ya mouth."

"OH HELL NO," yelled Lightning as he got up. He lifted up his arms to swing at Scott, but the latter was dragged in the building by Brick.

He locked Lightning out of the building, and pinned Scott against the wall, "You cannot let him get to you. Lightning is not even worth it. He is mad because Jo still likes me over him and his father, so they can start a female team. Lightning is jealous of anyone who is as strong as him. You worked TOO HARD to start smoking and starting random fights. Remember what the sergeant taught us."

"I guess you are right."

* * *

Scarlett let Rodney in his room, and was cuddling him on her bed. Seeing this whimpering, tough, huge man was enlightening Scarlett in the darkest ways, as she had her plans for him. "I know, I know she hurt you so badly. She hurt me too, but I have my plans for her. I will get her back for you and I, alright. You are too... handy to not be taken care of... by a woman, and to be put into good use. I always... liked you, and I could not see her wrong you like she did."

Trying not to sob and to cry anymore, Rodney nuzzled his head on her stomach, and wrapped his arms around her waist, "I... I appreciate everything that you have ever done for me. I should have went with you instead of her. Why... why did you decide to come back today? You have been in hiding for almost 2 years."

"I was humiliated by the show, and I needed to handle certain things without the public being aware of. I needed to handle a warranted arrest for me in court, and I needed to be able to grasp some normalcy. When the reunion came up, I knew that I needed to speak my truth. Max has slandered me, and I needed to let the world that I exist." Deciding to take things even further, she lent down towards his ear, and whispered, "A huge part of the reason I wanted to come back was... to see you again."

Scarlett started to nibble on his ear, and worked down his face, "Mmph. You are so beefy. Let me take care of you Rodney."

Angered, humiliated, sad, vulnerable, and weak, he moved, so their bodies could be right beside one another. Grabbing her waist, he brought her body closer to his, and planted a soft, tender kiss on her. Breaking away, he profusely blushed, "That is nice."

She was not done yet, "There is more where that came from," and planted her lips passionately on top of his. Soon enough, they were roaming their hands all over one another, pressing their bodies, and nipping one another, before they covered the sheets over their bodies."


	7. Back at the Hotel Part 2

It has been an hour since Lightning ended up in a confrontation with Scott and Brick, he was laying up in his room to catch some sleep for the reunion tomorrow. The door opened, and Anne Maria soon climbed up into his bed to plant some kisses on him, "Mmph. My sexy chicholate. Get some nice sleep. Mama forgot some of her stuff in here from the last romp we had. I think I... left some cds in your suitcase. Can you tell me where it is?"

In his light sleep, he mumbled lightly, "In Lightning's suitcase... suity suitcase. Lovely stuff Lightning has in his suitcase."

"Thank you big daddy," Anne Maria thanked, leaning over to give him a peck on the lips. She then slithered off the bed, and rushed to some of the smaller pockets, to see a bunch of CDs. There were some tags on the CDs, and she found the one that was titled "Jo getting taught a lesson by da Thunder," and knew it was the sex tape. Excited that she finally had what she needed, Anne Maria almost squealed, "OOOHHH.. Shit. This is perfect. Hopefully Lightning did not hear."

Stuffing the CD in her breasts, she confidently strutted out of Lightning's room, and had a bounce when she was walking to another room. She finally got to the destination she needed to be, and knocked on the door, "Da Jersey Belle is here."

The door did not take long to be opened, and the person who answered it was Alejandro. He looked around the hallway to see if anyone is near, and pulled her into the room, "Thank you, thank you, thank you. Do you have the tape on you?"

"Of course I do. I would not be here if I did not have it. Here," pulling the CD out of her breasts, and attempting to slide it down his pants, only for him to grab her hand.

Alejandro could not help but chuckle at the desperation of Anne Maria, "I know you are a very promiscuous woman, who wants a reward, but Heather and I only get down and dirty for one another. No threesomes, and you will only be paid monetarily."

Heather walked up to possessively wrap her arms around Alejandro's waist, and even slid down a hand to grope him as she spoke to Anne Maria, "I cannot wait to see Jo's face when we leak this shit. She thought that she can call us sluts, whores, etc, and to make fun of us for embracing being a girl, but she is the one who has the biggest issues of all. It will be so much fun to tear her apart psychologically."

Anne Maria saw a bunch of neatly stacked papers and files, which caught her attention. She walked over to them,and saw a bunch of names, "Oh shit. Yall be prepared. Can I have some of these files for Jo when I handle her ass in 2 days?"

"No. We got what we needed from you, so you can go now. Adios, tan-face," dismissed Alejandro, opening the door for her to walk out.

* * *

Sierra would be lying if she said that she was not nervous for the reunion tomorrow. Despite what she puts out there to the others, she is very aware that she is not liked amongst the cast. Overly nervous about how she will handle seeing people like Cameron was giving her too high of anxiety. Cody came out of the bathroom, and saw how nervous she was, so he rushed to grab her pills, "I see that look you have, and I know that you make that look when you get paranoid and nervous. Here, take the water and the pills."

As he approached her with the pills, he grabbed them and put it down on the desk, "I am fine Cody. I do not have a crazy plan up my sleeve, but I just do not know what to expect. I think the reunion is going to be different from the one today, because they were only together for one season, and the dynamic is completely different. Cameron is someone that I know I screwed up with, but other people getting involved definitely made things worse. I do not know how you can still be friends with the deceitful Gwen."

"Gwen has been a very good friend of mine, and I do not know why the two of you can get on the right path. I cannot even invite you both to an event or an outing without something happening. Cameron is not even worth your time Sierra. Not only does he avoid you, but he avoids me when we have never even met," reassured Cody. He sat down, and held her hand, "It has been a long journey between the two of us, and we know what we have went through. I just do not like how he runs from issues, especially if he is ignorant to our situation. I need you to be strong, and I need you to be firm with what you believe. You have grown so much over the past 2 years, and you should not let these people bring you down."

Right on time when Cody gave his positive words, a negative-intending person knocked on the door, "SIERRA. I have a proposition for you, and I know it will interest you as well. You know I am all about constructive business being handled."

Both Sierra and Cody rushed to open the door, only for the latter to reach the door-knob, and barely open it up, so his face is out of the room, and Courtney had no access to come inside. Rudely cutting, he demanded an answer, "What do you want Courtney? Isn't it convenient that you come to Sierra's door within hours before the reunion starts? She does not need your bullshit."

"How convenient for YOU to suddenly claim and befriend Sierra when the Drama Brothers end, and right when _Total Drama All-Stars_ start? Don't try it with me," threatened Courtney, as she pushed the door open, and closing the door right behind her. She clasped Cody's mouth with her hand as she spoke to Sierra, "Well, we have a common enemy, or a few common enemies.. I am sure that we know who they are."

Sierra rolled her eyes, "I am sure you do not want to go hard on Gwen the way I do. I know that you are mad about Cameron starting your downfall in the game. I also know that you have some weird hatred for Zoey. While joining an alliance for a reunion would make for good TV, I am not interested."

"But they are going to gang up on..."

"I do not care about whatever you are conspiring. My issues are MY ISSUES. Thank you, but no thanks." The tall woman released Cody from Courtney's grasp, and opened the door for her to leave.

* * *

It is after midnight, and the time shifted to AM time. Dakota and Anne Maria made sure to wake Sam up, so they can apply makeup, dress him, and to coach him on what to say. "So Sammy bear, what are you going to say about what you have done since _All-Stars_?"

"Dakota and I are attempting to get our own reality show, and I got a job as a sponsor for a branch of Nintendo," he spoke in a monotone voice.

Anne Maria did not like his attitude, and checked him about it, "You need to stop with that monotone bullshit. We are trying to help your ass. You NEVER put any effort into your image, whether it is your physical image, or your celebrity image. Put more effort."

Sam rolled his eyes at Anne Maria, and turned to focus on his girlfriend, "Why is she even here? I did not want or need her help. She is profiting off of being your friend for PR anyways. I do not even know why either of you care about what I have to say about the season that only I was on?"

Dakota continued to pluck and prod her boyfriend as she assured him of why this is important, "You told me that you want to be taken seriously as a person in Corporate America, and in order to be taken seriously, you need to NOT act like a fool, and you need to look good." She went to the bed to grab a pile of clothes to put in front of him. "Choose something that you like."

He looked at the piles of shirts and pants that he chose, and saw something that he liked, "I like the yellow dress-shirt, and the brown denim pants."

"NO. You ain't gon be wearing that shit," yelled Anne Maria. She ran through the pile, and threw out a pink sweater-vest, and a black pair of pants, "You are wearing THIS."

Agitated form how both of the girls were treating him, he broke out of their grasps, and went towards the door. Ranting and raving to them, he spoke a sentence, "I am sick an tired of you two treating me like a lapdog. I will not be back until after the reunion, and neither one of you will dictate me in every aspect." The door was closed as soon as he left the room.

* * *

Jasmine and Samey could not fall asleep, and decided to go down to the diner for an early breakfast. Still not over the reunion, the friends decided to chat. Drinking some coffee, tea, and some croissants, Jasmine expressed her worries, "That reunion really did a number on everyone. I saw Shawn go to Dave's room to talk, and to be honest, I am very worried. Shawn seems very cold, and that nothing people does bother him, but when he is hurt, he gets really hurt. Shawn is very insecure, and he... breaks down when he feels betrayed. I feel so bad for Rodney though."

"I do too. My heart goes out to him, even though he never treated me that well, due to Amy. No one deserves to be cheated on, and humiliated like that on national TV, and I do think that he got... sensitive when he saw you," Samey replied with genuine somberness. "What happened with you and Rodney anyways? I never knew that you two were friends at one point."

Trying not to stuff all the food in her face, she wiped her mouth, and slowly chewed before speaking, "You know when the show ends, people generally want to start fresh? I wanted to do that with Rodney, and we got to know one another. We both like working out, are athletic, and like adventure, which is why he reads so many books. Shawn started feeling a certain way, so I cut him off."

The blonde shook her head, "You should probably have a private conversation with Rodney, one on one before we leave this hotel. Just like Shawn did with Dave, you should do that with Rodney. You cannot let him determine everything for you, and I told you this already. Shawn can get a bit... insecure and possessive, but means well. If you feel like this is something you need to do, than do it."

"I guess I should speak to him. I know that you do not really care about Rodney, but I think that you should lend a hand to him. The only one that is reaching out is Scarlett, and that is a dangerous place to be."

Samey grunted, before ultimately giving in, "I guess."

* * *

Morning quickly came, and the cast of _Total Drama All-Stars_ were quickly escorted to the lot, where the reunion would be filmed. Lindsay was in her own personal dressing room, where she was getting prepared for it. Beth, Katie, and Sadie were in the dressing room with her, and they found it weird hat Tyler was not there, which Katie asked about, "Where is Tyler? Shouldn't he be here with you?"

"I do not really care. He is probably drunk or something. Tyler has not been easy to deal with since we came here. We do not have the kids, so he is just drinking, and partying."

Beth could not help but feel so bad, "I remember a time where all you two did was make out, but now you both are so stressed. I would say it is because you two have all of those kids, but I don't think it is all because of that."

Lindsay gave up, and gave the makeup brush to Sadie, "Just do this for me. I cannot focus." As Sadie applied the makeup on her face, Lindsay just talked, "I am sure that I will not say a lot today on the reunion, since I was the first one voted off, and I do not really talk to much of the cast."

* * *

Lightning was doing pushups backstage, not paying any mind to anyone, "Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, one hundred." Getting up, and jogging in the spot, he felt good, "WHOOO. That was amazing." He looked over to see Jo sitting on the couch glaring at some other people, "What are you looking at?"

Jo could not help but glare at the devious Alejandro and Heather, who were currently talking to a bunch of producers and set people, having huge grins and smiles on their faces, "I do not know what the hell they are up to, but they are up to something. Keep your guard up around them, since they are going to do everything they can to humiliate everyone else. I am ready, and I recommend that you get ready as well."

"What Lightning did notice is that some of his stuff went missing last night."

"What do you mean some of your stuff went missing?" asked Jo. "If some of your stuff is missing, than they are up to it. Just make sure you have my back, and I have your back."

Heather looked over to see Jo angrily seething at her, which brought great joy to the antagonist's soul. Clutching on her boyfriend's arm, Heather laughed, "Ahhhh, today is going to be a brilliant day. Joanna is worried, and she has every reason to be. I cannot wait to see her face when we show what we got on her."

Alejandro caressed her waist, and brought her closer as they started to walk away from the producer, "It will feel nice to clear our names from what these vile people spread about us. I have been waiting for this moment for years now. We have all the information that we need, and we have our allies. Our enemies better be prepared, or they will be killed." Glaring at Mike, Zoey, and Cameron, he told his girlfriend in a revengeful tone, "Those putas will get their revenge and their reputations slandered, after the horrible things they did to me. Everyone thinks that we are the bad ones, but we know better. We ALL know better."

"The camera crew, production, and the contestants know the real truth about all we did," Heather replied, as she rapped her arms around his neck, and nuzzled her face near his neck. Planting some kisses, he moaned, "After this... I cannot wait to... rub you, hold you down, kiss you all over, suck you up and down, and... ravish you. It is going to be so hot watching you do your thing."

* * *

Scarlett was at the front of the hotel, and organized a press meeting at the lobby of the hotel for the _Pahkitew Island_ reunion that is set to air during the day. As the press continued to film her, she started to speak, "I have decided to make my mark into society again by my explosive return on the reunion. No one expected it, and I felt like it was due time. I was away because I had to deal with some court proceedings and then probation, and after that, I wanted to take some time off to reevaluate and to get away from the limelight."

"What did the reunion accomplish to you? What did you gain the most after the filming of the reunion?"

She signaled with her hand for her new toy Rodney to come over, and when he did, they wrapped into an embrace, "I accomplished Rodney. After some things were revealed at the reunion, I was the only one who came to comfort him. No one else cared when he was in the outs, and no one cared when I was attacked and humiliated. He was the only one there for me, and I appreciate everything that he has ever done for me."

"So, does this mean that you and Amy are done now Rodney?"

The redheaded man went to kiss Scarlett on her cheek before responding to the press, "Yes. Scarlett and I have something going on, and Amy... decided to ch... choose someone... someone else, who was ve... very close to me, and I found out about it at the reunion. It was too... too humiliating."

Amy was not too far away form them, as she was drinking a cocktail on the couch a few feet away. Angered that Scarlett used this as an opportunity not only to give herself more relevance, but to ruin everything that Amy had planned for herself. Sick and seething from the attention that Scarlett brought towards Rodney and her, and seeing them point towards her direction set her off. Amy got up, and stormed right towards them, and walked right behind the podium to address them, "I know you are talking about me, and I will NOT tolerate it anymore, you freckled-face losers. Look at how pathetic you are Rodney. You snuggled up to this vile creature less than a day after the reunion happens, and you think that you are superman. You are a WEAKASS BITCH. And Scarlett, you will do anything for relevance. I beat your ass once, and I will do it AGAIN for RUINING MY LIFE."

"You did not beat me up. Shoving me from an undignified position when I was not even looking does not equate to beating someone during a one on one physical battle of strength. THIS is," Scarlett replied, right before grabbing Amy by her head, and slamming it on the podium, and later grabbing her hair with her right hand to punch the twin with her left hand repeatedly.

Amy's arms were wailing all over the place, trying to grab onto something. She finally was able to grab something of Scarlett's, which ended up being her neck. Amy squeezed Scarlett's neck to the point where she became weaker, "LET GO OF ME. LET GO OF ME!" As the physical confrontation continued, she used her legs to kick Scarlett in her nether regions, causing both to topple to Rodney, where he fell on the floor.

The reporters were eating this up, as they motioned the others in their crew to follow, "Come over here to catch it in this angle." Running over to both sides to see Amy and Scarlett going at it, as they both toppled over to the floor. Cheers were heard from the guests and the camera crew as the two ladies continued to rip one another apart.

"I TOLD YOU that you messed with the wrong one, you bottom BITCH," the genius yelled, as she grabbed her mic to hit Amy on the head repeatedly. Blood was soon shown on the both of them, as Amy continued to scratch and claw Scarlett, and the latter clocked the former with many objects.

Rodney was finally able to get up, and rushed to pull the two ladies apart, displeased with all of this. "Ladies, ladies, ladies. ENOUGH. THIS is not a way a woman should act. You two are better than this. The fighting NEEDS to stop, and I will NOT allow it to continue anymore. You got it? Good." He let Amy go to completely focus on Scarlett, and restraining her.

Getting ready to take off her shoe, Amy decided to have the last word, "You can't fight for SHIT harlot. It is a good thing that you did not end up in jail, or else you would have been dead. Don't FUCK with me, " throwing her shoe at Scarlett.

* * *

Blaineley and Josh were in their seats, and were getting their final touch-ups, as the production crew were finishing up with their preparations. Blaineley was more than excited about the day, "If we thought the _Pahkitew Island_ cast delivered, than we know that the _All-Stars_ cast will do whatever they did times 10. There are some deep issues that has happened during and after the worst season of the series, which will make for great ratings."

Josh was speaking through his mic, "Can you all make sure that there is extra security on Blaineley and I? These people are fucking nuts."

The production director was doing hand signals, as he yelled, "WE ARE STARTING IN 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, AND 1." A bell was then rung, which signaled the filming to officially start.

"Well, I am Joshua, and I am one of the hosts of the _Celebrity Manhunt_ edition of the _Total Drama All-Stars_ reunion show."

"And I am Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran. We covered the cast of the final season, but now we are going to get to see the best of the best. No need to wait, so we will introduce them now. Welcome out Lindsay, Lightning, Jo, and Sam to the stage."

Lindsay elegantly walked across the stage, giving the Queen of England wave as she sat down on the end of the right couch. Lightning beastly approached right behind her, and sprinted all the way to his seat on the right couch, yelling, "WOOOHHOOOOO. DA BEAST has ARRIVED. Get ready to be ENTERTAINED by the STUD MASTER."

"Shut up, and sit down," demanded Jo, as she shoved him down on the couch, and shoved something in his mouth. She grumpily walked to sit beside Lindsay. Sam did not really do much, other than meekly walk over to sit beside Lightning.

Josh was getting tired of the slow interruptions, but had his mouth covered by Blaineley, "The people who followed them were mid-season boots Heather, Sierra, and Duncan." They watched Duncan and Sierra walk across the stage, and sit at their perspective seats. Seeing the big empty spot between Jo and Duncan quickly agitated Blaineley, since the structure was ruined, "WHERE THE HELL IS HEATHER? GET OUT HERE."

Complaints were heard from backstage, and it was clear the shrill voice was Heather's, "I am NOT sitting beside that transvestite. The fucking man will instantly hit and choke me out within seconds. I VALUE NOT ONLY my safety, but my eyes. It will be HORRIBLE to constantly see her beside me."

Josh could not hold back his grunt, and continued with the introductions, "Cameron, Alejandro, Courtney, and I guess Heather can come out to their appropriate seats."

Alejandro carried out Heather like a groom carries his bride across the stage, and sits beside Duncan, having him shift over to Jo. Heather remained on his lap, "This is much better." Cameron made his way to the left couch, only to freeze when he realizes that he has to sit beside Sierra. She refused to look at him, and the tension was too thick for either to move past.

Courtney rolled her eyes, as she chose to sit beside the crazy woman, "It is not a big deal. I will sit beside her. Now hurry up and sit beside me, so we can get this horrendous reunion over with."

Blaineley gave a forceful smile, as she pushed up her breasts to conclude the introductions, "Now to get to the people that really matter, let's bring out the final 4. Gwen and Zoey will sit beside the evil couple, while Scott and Mike will sit beside the C.I.T.C.H."

"That is a non-existent acronym," the CIT complained, as she watched the ones that outlasted her take their spots.

The hosts sat back for a while to see the lingering glares, looks, and body language of the cast. What was abundantly clear was that all of the emotions were a mix of anger, resentment, embarrassment, nervousness, some felt excitement, and others felt dread. The perfect mix for a good show. Noting that the silence was going on for too long, the male host just bluntly asked no one of the cast in particular, "So... how are you doing?"

 _to be continued..._


	8. Total Drama: All-Stars Reunion 1

_continued from last chapter..._

The hosts sat back for a while to see the lingering glares, looks, and body language of the cast. What was abundantly clear was that all of the emotions were a mix of anger, resentment, embarrassment, nervousness, some felt excitement, and others felt dread. The perfect mix for a good show. Noting that the silence was going on for too long, the male host just bluntly asked no one of the cast in particular, "So... how are you doing?"

"Since the final 2 are the most important people, let's start with them," Blaineley took over, diverting the attention to Mike and Zoey.

The couple gave one another a look, which was a confusing look, not knowing who should speak first. Mike decided to take the floor, "Things have been lovely. After _All-Stars_ , Zoey and I took some time to get to know one another's families, who have become very close, and consider one another family. We have currently purchased a house with one another, and are currently living together. It is nice to be free of my disorder."

Duncan was already flinching, and tensing up, waiting to jump up to attack his target. Trying his hardest to hold back, he muttered lowly to Alejandro instead, "I want to whoop this punk's scrawny ass right now. Just seeing his pathetically smug face makes my fists tense up. If he talks for much longer, I will have no choice but to ring out his fucking neck."

"You better calm down my little basura del remolque. Everything will come to fruition in due time," clutched Alejandro, as he grabbed Duncan's wrist like he was parenting a kid.

"Don't call me trailer trash. My jail-mate was a spanish man, so you can't shit talk me in your native tongue anymore."

Zoey tried to ignore the chatter that was going on a few seats away from her, but ignored it when she started to speak, "Things could not be any better for Mike and I. We are both at York University, and living the normal life. We have been planning to write a series of books about our journey, advice, and I also decided to start fashion designing." Ignoring Heather pretending to vomit, Zoey continued, "I am proud of where we are. Mike and I could not be any happier, and our relationship has not been any healthier."

Alejandro took this time to slowly add in his digs and insults towards the couple, "I never knew that abuse would be the healthiest state of your relationship after over 3 years." His smirk only grew after the audience gasped.

Appalled and angered by what was being insinuated, Mike rushed to get up to defend himself, "Pardon me? What did you say about my relationship with Zoey? Just because you are in an arranged relationship that is based off the value of the dollar does NOT mean that everyone else is as miserable as you two. With the exception of Duncan."

"Do not, DO NOT walk up on me, unless you are ready to get physical, which you WILL lose," the latin villain threatened, as he slowly got up to Mike. As he approached Mike, he hovered over the _All-Stars_ finalist, "Unless you are lying about your illness, and are as tough as Mal, who... I have to admit, pummeled me. Either you are lying about Mal disappearing, or you lied about your disorder going away. Or you were lying about having a disorder going away, and Mal was the true you. I am sure Mike has some of that Mal behavior. Please reveal yourself."

Mike pointed his fingers in Alejandro's face, as he continued to get heated, "You are NOT going to come on here and CONTINUE to slander my girlfriend, my friends, and myself. My disorder is VERY REAL, and YOU being bitter over being outplayed by everyone is something that your ego cannot even get over."

Cameron and Zoey went to pull Mike back to his seat, the former whispering, "You do not need to let these scoundrels get to you Mike. You are better than this. Do not let them get the best of you."

"Back to your seat, back to your seats people," Josh said, wanting things to continue. Noticing that the tension only increased, he wanted to push the buttons, "So Mike. We know that Mal was a big part of the season, mostly for the bad. How do you feel about the entire situation, and how it... manifested through the season? I can only imagine how hard it was for you to go through, but it was a big part of the season, so it should be addressed."

Already emotional over being attacked, Mal was a sensitive enough topic for him, but he expected nothing less. Getting over his nervousness, and looking in Zoey's eyes across the stage, he found it a lot easier, "I... I am embarrassed by what happened. I truly am. I cannot believe that I hurt and sabotaged Cameron as much as I did, drug Zoey through the mud emotionally, and watching everyone become fearful of me, when I was not even aware of what was going on. It was horrible. I just wanted to fit in, and I wanted that for all of my life. I am glad that things are under control, but in a way, I do not regret it."

Duncan held back as long as he could, and was shocked that he held it back this long, but he was over it. He put on his heavy rings on his hands as he addressed Mike, "You know what, you are full of shit. You are talking about how embarrassed you are, and then in another breath, you say that you do not regret it. Let me tell you something Mike, you are nothing but a phony bitchass mother fucker. I cannot believe that I'm EVER defending Alejandro, but you were MORE than an animal to him for no reason, and you didn't even apologize to him, or acknowledge all of the shit you did. You tend to forget that I knew your ass back in prison, so I KNOW that you are more than fucked up. I do not give a FUCK whether it is Mal or Mike, but you are STILL responsible for EVERYTHING you directly or indirectly did. You had a whole lot of SHIT to say about me behind my back, so I want you to say it to ME."

"Duncan, I never even paid attention to you in _All-Stars._ And as for how we were in JUVIE, it is NOT my fault that you were the biggest wimp that I have ever seen. You were thinner and smaller than Cameron, and I hate to say this, but you were being passed around," Mike spat out in anger. Looking as Duncan continued to change his outfit, and to adjust his shoes, he continued to address Duncan, "I am SICK of you running your mouth about me, blaming me for you being in prison for almost 2 years, I am SICK of you slamming my disorder, and I am SICK of you telling everyone who would hear that I raped you and jumped you in prison. And it is NOT my fault that Zoey decided to steer clear of you after you CONTINUED to harm and to make fun of her boyfriend. There is NOTHING I have to apologize to you or Alejandro about, other than the fact that you two are bitter losers."

He instantly got up his seat, and rushed to pull Mike from the couch and onto the floor. Duncan reveled when his rings slammed into Mikes' face when he punched him repeatedly, "YOU FUCKER. YOU MOTHER FUCKING BITCH. I KNOW YOU BEAT HER ASS. WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU BEAT HER ASS, SO I WILL FUCK YOU UP". Duncan started seeing a cloudy red as he continued to attack and assault Mike, continuing to yell out loud, "DON'T THINK I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID. YOU PAID CHRIS TO REFUSE TO BAIL ME OUT YOU MOTHER FUCKER. YOU KNOW I KNOW THE DIRTY SHIT ABOUT YOU."

Zoey was completely horrified, and clutched over to Gwen as they watched Mike and Duncan fight, "OH MY GOSH. SOMEONE DO SOMETHING? GET THAT ANIMAL OFF OF HIM."

"Duncan is a HORROR. WE HAVE NOT EVEN BEEN OUT HERE FOR 10 MINUTES, AND THIS SHIT HAPPENS. NO ONE believes you are a badass Duncan. LEAVE HIM ALONE," Gwen yelled out. She only got angered even more when no one interfered, "SOMEONE DO SOMETHING."

"Fine. I will help that PUTA!" What the others soon came to realize is that Alejandro rushed to pull Duncan back only so he can join in and kick Mike on the floor a few times, "Perfect Duncan. Now we can let the piece of trash rot on the floor. I have the POLICE REPORT about an argument with you and Zoey getting into a PHYSICAL ALTERCATION. WE ALL KNOW about you two trying to pay Anne Maria to ABORT HER KID. NONE of your crew are the good people you portray to be. Come on Duncan."

Alejandro pulled Duncan back to his seat, and forced him to sit back down so the reunion can continue, "I WILL CATCH YOU. You had the ONLY GIRL I LOVED turn on me over some BULLSHIT. I will NEVER forget what you have done to me. And you were NOT Mal when it happened."

Blaineley was squealing the entire time, and was eating all of this up, "Please explain what you're referring to Duncan. We need to get to the root of your hatred for Mike."

He tried to get up again, only for Alejandro and Heather to hold him back by his arms. The ex-con continued to yell at the top of his lungs, "This WANNABEE MAFIA MOTHER FUCKER got Gwen to DUMP ME over some BULLSHIT. MIKE here went in and told Gwen that I was RUINING HER IMAGE, and was FLIRTING WITH COURTNEY back on the island. He was concerned about me WAY before Mal came along, because the fucker HATED that his girlfriend was befriending someone MORE ATTRACTIVE than he is. LET ME GO, SO I CAN FUCK HIM UP." Duncan took off some of his rings, and threw it in Mike's face.

Cameron felt like it was time to defend his friend, and held him back before Mike had a complete meltdown, "Gwen had her issues way before she came onto the season, and Mike is NOT the bad guy. Can we please being the focus back onto Mike and Zoey?"

"Sure. Zoey, how do you feel about your relationship with Mike, and how things took place during the season between the two of you? How did you grow over the season?"

"Lovely questions Josh," she started, before going into her lengthy answer. "I was disappointed that Mike felt like he could not trust me enough to tell me about Mal, but I understand. Mike and I understand one another, which is what Duncan lacked within both of his relationships. I learned to be stronger because I had to. I knew that coming out of _Revenge of the Island_ that I was seen as a weak woman, and I wanted to do a lot better. I finally broke out of my comfort shell on the show, and I wanted to make my life better by improving myself. Jo was nice enough to take me to the gym a few times, which of course ended because I was almost on par with her in every activity. I continued by myself, and I made sure that I was in the best shape for All-Stars. There is NOTHING that ANYONE on this stage can do that will ever tear apart my relationship with Mike. I am so disappointed in you Duncan."

The production director gave them a pause signal, which signaled a break, "Well, it is time for us to go on a break. I am Blaineley, and we will be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Duncan was fuming in his dressing room, and was frustrated that Alejandro locked him in the room, "LET ME OUT. I AM NOT DONE WITH THAT ANOREXIC CRACKHEAD."

"I get your anger my brethren, but we need to salvage some of our anger throughout the day. You cannot waste it all in the early sector of the reunion." A knock was heard on the door he was leaning out of, which Alejandro slowly opened to peek out of, to see it was Courtney. "He is going crazy. I do not think it is best for a lady like you to go in there."

She squeezed herself through the door, "Get out Al. I want to speak to Duncan alone." He gave her a look of hesitation, but she was not having it, "NOW. GET OUT." The _World Tour_ villain opened the door enough for him to exit, but closed it shut before Duncan had the chance to bolt out. "What is going on with you? Was all of that necessary?"

He instantly rolled his eyes, "Not with this shit Courtney. He deserved it, and you KNOW he did."

"He did deserve someone to pummel the arrogance out of him, but you had so much more control. WE. ARE. A TEAM," Courtney yelled at the top of her lungs. "WE ARE SUPPOSED TO CAREFULLY PLAN our attacks."

Sitting down, he tried to calm himself down, but nothing was working. He threw the coat-rack across the room, screeching out loud, "NO. I LOST TWO YEARS THANKS TO THAT BOZO PAYING PEOPLE OFF TO NOT LET ME GET BAIL. I WILL NOT LET IT GO. AREN'T YOU MAD after what they did to you and Gwen?"

Courtney got in his personal space, and joined him when it came to yelling, "OF COURSE I AM. But I am NOT going to reveal EVERYTHING I HAVE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. I am MAD at how Gwen sold me out to be popular. I am MAD that I CANNOT BE HAPPY FOR ONCE IN MY DAMN LIFE. I AM MAD THAT YOU CHEATED ON ME. I HAVE EVERY REASON TO BE MAD AT THE WORLD RIGHT NOW."

* * *

It was time to film again, but everyone tried to ignore Courtney and Duncan's yelling, as Josh continued the show, "As you can hear, Courtney and Duncan are clearly preoccupied with something right now. To move onto other topics, let's focus on Cameron and Sierra. Both were mid-season boots, who did not have as much control as they did in their freshman season Both ended up growing a friendship, but it quickly went sour. Cameron, how are you feeling about everything?"

"Today started off pretty roughly, but I guess every reunion is like that. Now as to how I see everything containing the season, I see unpredictability. I knew coming into this season that I was not going to win again, but I had no idea how far I would make it, and who I would befriend. I was friendly with Mike and Zoey of course, but I was more focused on the other members of the team. Lindsay was voted off pretty quickly, and Courtney did not speak to anyone, so I found myself bonding with either Sierra, or Sam. Sierra and I are both very intellectual, analytical beings, and we had a lot of fun discussing politics, the show, school, etc. Sierra told me that she was over the Cody situation, but she then became creepy and obsessive. She knew about my condition of being in the bubble, and how I needed to take everything in my life slowly. She wanted to rush into things, and it was too much to handle. Sierra was someone that I vented to, when I was not dealing with Mike and Zoey's situation. Sierra just did not care about me, and she used me as a replacement for Cody. I was creeped out on the show, but afterwards, I felt violated and taken advantage of."

Blaineley looked over at a clearly pained Sierra, who looked like she was begging to cry at any second, "So Sierra, what do you think about your rise and fall of your friendship with Cameron, and your mental breakdown over the season?"

Sitting in a very lady-like manner, Sierra tried to keep as much composure as she could, "What I can say about that is that I know I went to the deep end mentally, but I know that a lot of it had to do with what Gwen was saying to Cameron behind my back. She was very threatened by me since Day 1, and continued to make my life a living hell backstage."

Gwen instantly shook her head in disagreement, and lashed out in retaliation to Sierra's ridiculous statement (in her eyes), "You are not going to go there. I am not going to take any more shit from you Sierra. YOU ARE BATSHIT INSANE, and NO ONE LIKES YOU. THAT has NOTHING to do with ME. YOU are the one who was threatened and overly jealous of me because Cody liked ME, and Cameron wanted to be friends with ME. YOU are mad because I got your ass out of the show, WHICH I DID for your safety. It is not my fault that you did not take my advice to go to a mental institution when you did."

"There is NOTHING for me to be jealous over. I have had a successful blog and vlog series WAY BEFORE YOU did, I am SMARTER than you, I am more RESOURCEFUL than you, I have better RELATIONSHIPS than you, and I do not SWITCH ON THE DIME like you do," retaliated Sierra, dropping all of her composed behavior. "I was making my vlogs and blogs from the VERY BEGINNING, but then YOU tried to take down my blogs by attempting to sue me over spilling your tea. You were TALKING YOUR SHIT ALL AROUND CAMP about me to Cameron and anyone else who would listen. I was ROOTING FOR YOU AND DUNCAN during the season. You wanted to leave Duncan to sleep with Cameron, since you were and STILL are a broke bitch who wanted to get with a millionaire.

"MY VLOGS are MY TRUTH. YOUR VLOGS are GOSSIP about OTHER PEOPLE because YOU have NOTHING ELSE GOING ON, BITCH. I am SICK OF YOU slandering me, and running your mouth about me like I am destroying your life, when NO ONE cares about you. You have NEVER had a relationship because you are an UGLY NUTJOB. You know NOTHING about my old relationship with Duncan to talk." Pointing her fingers vigorously, she concluded, "SHUT the FUCK UP about me, and FOCUS on the questions about CAMERON."

Sierra flipped her hair, as she turned to the hosts, "There is nothing else to say about Cameron. We were good friends, but he turned on me because he was listening to everything Gwen was saying, and it caused me to relapse. Instead of helping me out, Cameron and everyone else sat back, and watched me like it was a comedy to them. Zoey was the ONLY person whoever attempted to help and to console me,but she ended up reporting back to Gwen behind the cameras to laugh at me."

Cameron shook his head, "That is not true Sierra."

"It is true Cameron, and that is the end of it. My journey in _All-Stars_ was mediocre to disappointing. I know who my real friends are, and none of them are on this cast. I have grown very close to the Drama Brothers, Lindsay, Beth, Katie, and Sadie over the past few years. We can move on to the next topic."

After an uncomfortable silence, Josh decided to take the discussion onto a lighter note, "Let's get the fodder out of the way, and focus on the first out of the season. Lindsay, how have you been doing?"

Blushing profusely now that the attention was on her, Lindsay played with her hair as she responded, "I have been feeling alright. Tyler and I got married, and had a lot of puppy children, so I am pretty busy. People call me a housewife, but I do not really know what that means. I thought those were only wives who stayed home, and were shaped like a house because they were fat."

Sam objected with an awkward wave, "Uh Lindsay, hi! A housewife has nothing to do with their weight. It is any woman who stays home. I take offense to that, because big people are very busy people as well."

"I am sorry Samey... I mean Sam. I guess I am a housewife because Tyler told me that it was my place to take care of the kids at home while he worked. This does not really make sense, since I made all of the money before we got married."

Everyone looked around at her awkward statement, and it was clear from the audience that Tyler (who finally managed to show up) was more than embarrassed that all eyes were on him, "Uh... It was a mutual decision. She did not want to leave the house until she got thin again."

Blaineley could not hold back her chuckle, "I am sorry, but you two are so idiotically hilarious. Anyways, why were you targeted so early in the season, and were the first voted off?"

Lindsay looked around, and pointed towards the door, "Courtney was why I was eliminated or whatever. She told me that she was not threatened by me, so I had to go. People told me that I was whining too much about the game, and thought I was useless, which was their fault. Lindsay her Hotness would have added a lot more hotness and funniness to the season, which it needed, since it SUCKS. No one here got a chance to get to know me during the season, and no one cared to get to know me after the season, which sucks. I guess I have enough friends in my life."

Josh wanted to change the focus of the reunion, "I think it is time to get romantic now. Over the season, we saw Alejandro and Heather go from hating one another, to falling for one another again, to betraying one another, and then hooking up in the washroom. How did all of that end up happening?"

Heather was caressing his face, and blushed as he whispered things to her. The hosts were kind of offended that they were not even paying attention to them, "Well, Alejandro and Heather clearly are too stuck up to answer questions directed to them."

"Text Duncan and Courtney to come back out, so we can finish the plan. I will give the signal, and they will all jump in." After he finished whispering his devious plan to Heather, he addressed the question at hand, "Well, this may seem shocking, but Heather and I promised one another to keep in contact after World Tour, which did not happen. We were both a bit saddened and irritated that the other did not keep their promise, which was why we were so awkward in the first few episodes. Even though I had a lot of feelings for her, a huge part of me wanted revenge. No, I NEEDED vindication. I was literally broken for almost 2 years because of the finale of my first season, and the opportunity presented itself."

She tried hard not to roll her eyes when her elimination was mentioned, "No, I do not forgive him for eliminating me, but he did tell me afterwards that he was very lonely and targeted incessantly after I left. He had it rough. Not only was Mike and his crew were making fun of myself, but they were really attacking and slandering Alejandro. He told me that a lot of these involved racial comments."

Zoey grew furious, and instantly took up for herself, her boyfriend, and friends, "That ISN'T TRUE. We have NEVER made fun of Alejandro due to his race, and you BOTH tend to forget about the HORRIBLE things you said about EVERYONE HERE."

"Oh we own it, my little pony," hissed Alejandro in a light tone, only to get serious. The loneliness and anger he felt those lasts few days of _All-Stars_ built inside of him, as he got up to address Mike and Cameron, "I have done my fair share of horrible deeds, which I currently live, and will live with for the rest of my life, but the thing that BUGS ME is that NONE of you four do that. Heather is a strong, empowering woman, so I am not going to speak for her. Alejandro Burromuerto can take the biggest hits, and give out even bigger hits. I know how it gets to get down and dirty, and to laugh off the ridiculous insults that comes my way." He bent down to get closer to Cameron and Mike's level, "But when it comes to my heritage... WHEN it COMES DOWN TO MY HERITAGE and CULTURE, I will fight to the DEATH, and I WILL lose all self control. Are you two telling me that you were not mocking me in a latin accent as I walked past you? Are you telling me that NEITHER ONE OF YOU called me WHITEWASHED? NEITHER ONE OF YOU ACCUSED ME ABOUT LYING ABOUT WHERE I CAME FROM? WHETHER IT WAS FROM SPAIN OR PERU? You DIDN'T SAY THAT I WAS WORSE THAN A BEANER? YOU DID NOT SAY ANY OF THAT?" The hot-blooded latin man looked over to backstage, and saw that Duncan and Courtney were awaiting for the signal, so he gave Heather the "diamond" signal, which she then shaped her hands in a diamond to brush the hair from her face.

Cameron moved to sit beside Mike, and blocked Alejandro's face from reaching to Mike, "GET OUT OF HIS FACE you SOCIOPATH. You WERE the reason why I fell in the island, and you WERE the reason why Scott and Courtney got rocky. Do you think your mother would be proud that her gentlemanly teachings amounted to this?"

Alejandro only grew more confident by the fear in Mike and Cameron's eyes, getting closer to their face, and yelling to the point that spit was hitting their faces, "LOOK AT ME PUNKS. LOOK AT ME PUNKS. You AREN'T DENYING IT. YOU AREN'T DENYING IT. I want you both to hit me. DO IT. I know how much you want to. Hit this handsome face, and you WILL show everyone how horrible the both of you are." Seeing how neither reacted to his methods, he spat in both of their faces.

Before Mike and Cameron could react, Duncan and Courtney bolted onto the stage, and the former rushed to thump Mike in the face, and grabbed a hold of his neck to strangle and headbutt him. Holding back was not an option for Mike, since he was not going to allow himself to be beat up for the second time that day. He grabbed as many piercings that were on Duncan's face, and ripped them off painfully, before kicking him in his genitals, "I am NOT going to stand for this ANY LONGER. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I RELAPSE TODAY." Duncan's grip on him loosened enough for Mike to break free, and to throw punches at both Alejandro and Duncan, "THIS IS WHAT YOU WANTED. COME ON THEN. NEITHER ONE OF YOUR FAMILIES GIVE A CRAP ABOUT YOU, WHETHER IT IS YOUR FATHER DUNCAN, OR YOUR BROTHER AL."

Cameron was shocked for the first few seconds of the altercation, but when he saw Alejandro jump in to help Duncan beat up his friend, he had no choice but to jump in. "YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JUMP HIM. LEAVE HIM ALONE," he yelled, before jumping on Alejandro's back, and bit him in the neck. This caused the two to tumble on their backs. Alejandro soon turned around to see Cameron, and started slapping him in the face.

Since he was friends with both Mike and Cameron, as well as having his own personal issues with Alejandro, he rushed over to stomp on Alejandro to help Cameron out. Feeling like the knight in shining armor, Sam reveled in it, "I AM THE HERO. I WILL PERSECUTE AND TAKE DOWN SATAN. You have done TOO MUCH EVIL to be able to LIVE."

Zoey started panicking and crying when she saw the fight go down, and wanted to help, "I HAVE TO DO SOMETHING." As soon as she got up, Heather rushed in front of her to block her way. She would try to outrun and to trick the woman to pass through her, but nothing was working.

"WHAT LOSER? You are NOT going to jump on my man. Since he CAN'T stop a woman, I WILL." Heather moved closer to Zoey's personal space, only to be pushed by the latter. In defense, she pushed Zoey back, and they engaged into a pushing match, "SIT DOWN, AND SHUT UP. YOU ARE DUMB for defending a man who USES and ABUSES you in EVERY SINGLE WAY. YOU are STILL a weakass loser. YOU CAN'T OUTFIGHT ME. I KNOW YOU LIKE INDIE STUFF, BUT IT DOES NOT MEAN THAT YOU HAVE TO PUT UP WITH ABUSE LIKE WOMEN IN THOSE DAYS DID."

Gwen instantly ran over to pull her friend Zoey away from Heather, just so she can charge at her oldest enemy on the show to the ground. "I am NOT going to let you attack her. HOW ABOUT YOU DO US ALL A FAVOR AND KILL YOURSELF." Heather tried to get out of Gwen's grasp, but her pin was too strong to withhold.

Courtney want to grab and hold Zoey back, as the ministrations continue, "You need to know what is good for you, but all we have seen of you on the show is that you always do the opposite."

"GET OFF OF ME. LET ME GO. I DO NOT DESERVE THIS. MIKE DOES NOT DESERVE THIS. WE ARE GOOD PEOPLE. WE DID NOTHING WRONG,"Zoey yelled from the top of her longs, as she tried to headbutt and kick Courtney.

The state of the fight was that Sam, Cameron, and Mike were throwing as many punches as they can to Alejandro and Duncan, and vice versa, as a bunch of security eventually went over to break them up, since it was getting too bloody, and the bruises were becoming way too noticeable. Heather and Gwen started a catfight on the floor, and Zoey was trying to kick Courtney to escape her grasp. Clothes were ripped, jewelry was all over the place, couch cushions ended up on the floor, shoes were missing, and it was impossible for production to film and work with. _All-Stars_ like Jo, Scott, and Lightning were laughing at the fight, while others like Lindsay and Sierra were concerned. Josh and Blaineley ran backstage to avoid getting hit, since the fighters had absolutely no control whatsoever.

* * *

The reunion was completely shut down, and everyone on stage was sequestered back into their hotel rooms for a good lecture. The audience was still left in the studio, since they were told the _All-Stars_ reunion would be back in approximately an hour in the minimum. Tyler was freaking out the most out of everyone, walking up and down the studio, "Why will they not let me see her? WHY CAN'T I GET TO MY WIFE. I do NOT want those PSYCHOS around my wife. She didn't DO ANYTHING to be locked up."

Leshawna was completely taken aback by what she just saw, "Oh my goodness. They really went after that poor boy. Mike did not deserve all of that. If we think that is bad, imagine what Al and Cruella have planed for us in a few days?"

"Don't worry my goddess. I will protect you," assured Harold, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Alejandro and Heather has to pick on the newer generation, since they know that we are tougher than they are. They almost got the reunion shut down today."

Trent was very antsy in his seat, and everything in him waited to rush to Gwen's dressing room to check out how she is doing. "That was not fun to watch. I need to see if Gwen is okay. Who knows how it would have been if Courtney jumped in to attack her as well. WHY ARE THEY FORCING US TO STAY IN OUR SEATS?"

Katie and Sadie were rubbing him down to try to calm him down. They both spoke at the same time, "Don't worry. We will calm your nerves. She is doing fine. EEEEEEEEEEEE."

Anne Maria was a bit worked up about the whole ordeal, "Mmph. It was hot seeing all of those men fighting like that. Watching Multiple Man getting his ass whopped like that was too damn good. The only thing that sucked about it was that ZoZo the clown was not dragged around a little bit more. I wanted to see her get a HUGE ass-whooping." As she got a bunch of angry looks in her direction, she changed her tune, "I mean... Oh noooooo."

"I am so repulsed by all of this. Mike is still a troubled man, and Zoey still is suffering from the pains of the backlash they got form the season. Alejandro and Heather have to prove themselves to be bad to cover their insecurity, and Duncan is almost soulless. There is nothing but anger in that man. Courtney does not know how to achieve true happiness, and Cameron is too afraid to really face things outside of his comfort zone, which is why he often attacks when it is not needed."

Dakota rolled her eyes at Dawn, since she was sick of her comments, "Stop being so judgmental about everyone. I am proud of Sam for standing up for his friends. He has shown others how tough he really is. I am impressed."

Brick got up to stretch his arms, and to yawn aloud, "I am proud of Scott. He did not get involved in all the unsoldier-like behavior, and composed himself. Jo not stepping in to get Heather was also surprising as well. It amazes me with how much our ROTI cast has grown within the last 3 years. I am positive that our reunion will not be as vulgar, and evil as this one is, since we are the honorable badasses, right?" Almost everyone in his cast that was in the audience turned to face away from him, knowing that behaving at the reunion was not their intentions.

* * *

Mike and Zoey were fuming in their rooms, and were ignoring the knocks on the door, just focusing on one another. "I CANNOT BELIEVE THOSE TWO. I have NEVER been so attacked a DAY IN MY LIFE. THEY BETTER HOPE MY PERSONALITIES ARE GONE."

"Don't say that Mike. We have gone through a lot, and you have grown too much to let them get to you. I DO NOT KNOW how they got access of that domestic violence case. They KNOW NOTHING about that, and it was after a RELAPSE of VITO appearing. They know NOTHING," yelled Zoey, as she marched around the room, trying to open up the first-aid kit in her hands.

The knocks were only getting louder, "Zoey and Mike, we need to talk. Please let Mildred and I in. This is important."

Zoey looked at Mike for permission to open it, which he assured her it was fine, "You can open it. I have SOME WORDS for them as well."

She rushed to open the door, and let them in with a scowl on her face. Walking to her seat, she focused on the first-aid kit, as she ranted, "This is a bunch of HORSE CRAP. We were attacked by those VULTURES FOR NO REASON. WHY DID IT TAKE SO LONG FOR SECURITY TO GET THERE?"

"You all knew that there is no guarantee that security will help you out in case an altercation happens," explained Blaineley nonchalantly. "That is so we can have the maximum amount of drama to guarantee that _Celebrity Manhunt_ gets renewed, and I get employed. Do not get all self-righteous, because you both knew what you were signing up for."

Mike went over to Zoey to be treated with the material in the first-aid kit. He let her tend to his wounds with rubbing alcohol, and started yelling to ignore the pain, "NO. I WAS ATTACKED TWICE by those two MONSTERS, and NO ONE DID A THING. If you are EXPECTING US to go out there, FORGET IT. I WILL NOT be exploited anymore. I have taken TOO MUCH OF THIS. I AM NOT A BAD PERSON, AND I AM NOT MAL."

Josh was getting antsy and desperate with their refusal, "You two are holding back the reunion. Duncan and Courtney are calm enough to continue the reunion, Cameron and Sam want to finish filming, and the couple not to be mentioned did not want to be taken back. Gwen is fine as well. The show will be nothing without you two."

"GOOD. IT NEEDS TO BE NOTHING. I COULD NOT DEFEND MY BOYFRIEND. I was blocked and ATTACKED by HEATHER, AND I was RESTRAINED AND TAUNTED by COURTNEY. I HAD TO WATCH MIKE GET INTO A FIGHT TWICE WITH ONLY A TIME SPAN OF A FEW HOURS. WE ARE DONE WITH THIS. GET OUT!" shouted Zoey furiously, paying half-attention to tending Mike's scars and cuts.

Both Josh and Blaineley got a text on each of their phones from the producers, which said, _"Filming WILL continue in 10 minutes, whether any of those stupid young adults are there or not. We are NOT losing money on production fees because of a fight. This is VERY professional of you all to stall production and filming. If you are not back in 10, you WILL be fired,and Celebrity Manhunt will be cancelled."_ Both of the hosts looked at one another in a saddened and desperate manner, and looked at the finalists, only to receive cold stares back. Josh and Blaineley soon made their way out of the room to continue the reunion without Mike and Zoey.


	9. Total Drama: All-Stars Reunion 2

The _All-Stars_ cast (sans Mike and Zoey) made their way back to the reunion set and on the couches, awaiting for filming to proceed. When they were given the signal, Josh started the introduction, "We are sorry for that long hiatus. A brawl that went too far caused filming to stop for approximately 2 hours. As you can see, Mike and Zoey decided to leave the reunion, and will not return. How do you all feel about it? Cameron and Gwen?"

"It was wrong, and more than deplorable with that happened. Neither Mike or Zoey deserved that, and it is clear that there was a pact made amongst a few people to gang up on us during the reunion. Whatever is best for their safety is what I support," responded Cameron.

Gwen rolled her eyes in anger and disappointment, "You know, I expected this from Alejandro and Heather. From Day 1, they have been soulless, selfish, destructive human beings, but Duncan and Courtney had some humanity at the start of Total Drama. I am more hurt that it went away. Now that they are not here, someone else can be put to the spot."

Blaineley changed the topic, and smirked at Gwen's leeway, "Exactly. The other main controversy and plot point that took place, and I am referring to the relationship between Scott and Courtney. It seemed very random, but when it grew, it became something that was unbeatable. That was... until Mal got his hands into it, and the relationship was destroyed almost as soon as it started. Who wants to talk first?"

Scott burped and raised his hand to get attention. When he was allowed to respond, Scott let it rip, "Well, Courtney is nothing but an opportunist. A very hot one, but still an opportunist. I did not know this at the time, but it has always been her strategy to latch onto a man for strategy purposes for each season. For the first 2 seasons, it was Duncan, the third season it was Alejandro, and for this season, it was me. She claimed that she is this strong woman, but she cannot last without a man by her side, and when I turned on her, she left."

Courtney tried not to laugh, but could not resist, "I see that you are still on cocaine. I was not even WITH Duncan until my last episode in Island, I won almost EVERY immunity challenge ON MY OWN, and Alejandro and I were not even together. YOU were the one who was flirting with me as soon as I was on the team, because you thought you were not the lamest person on your team anymore. YOU are the idiot because you followed right behind me when I was eliminated. You are not some man I clutched onto. Wasn't it YOU who rang down my phone, and begged me to see you before you were sent off to war, and begged me to sleep with you?"

"WHAT? I was not going to be in contact with women for a while, so why wouldn't I call you? You took off your clothes before I even finished asking you if you wanted to sleep with me. " Everyone started to laugh awkwardly after he said that.

Blaineley looked over to Duncan to stir the pot, "So Duncan. How did you feel about Courtney and Scott's relationship? After the events of earlier today, it is clear that you two are still close, so you must have felt a way when she moved on from you."

Duncan sneered Scott with a quick glance, before blowing him off, "He is just an imitation of me, so I knew it was nothing. It just made her look worse because she was dealing with a man who said he ate dirt and shit for a living. I may have been a douche, but at least I was a clean one."

Scott turned to glare at Duncan, and unleashed his wrath, "Mother fucker, I will BEAT YOUR ASS if you continue that shit. I AIN'T MIKE. SHUT THE FUCK UP with your WRINKLED UP FACE."

"MAKE ME BITCH!"

"STOP!" interrupted Josh, and gave both of the men a death glare. Proceeding, he continued the discussion, "Can you blame the other for what happened and how they handled things? Is there any hope for you to hook up again?"

Scott bit his lip, "Well, she is looking better than ever, so who knows. I guess now I cannot blame Courtney. I just did not like all of the crap that was being said back at camp. I was trying not to be the horrible man I was at during my first season, so I held a lot in. After the show ended, I got into drugs, and then we all know what the fuck happened. Got coked out and almost died, went to rehab, and then Brick got me into the war somehow. It is a game, and now Scott knows never to keep his guard down."

She crossed her legs, trying hard not to blush, "Well, Scott did clean up today. More than I have ever seen him. Scott and I are fine. No hard feelings. I am just focusing on finishing law school, and getting a job at the firm, so all of the pettiness will be left behind on my end."

"Ugh, that was so anticlimatic," complained Blaineley, as she tried hard not to sleep. "Change to a juicier conversation John."

"It is Josh, asshole," he retaliated quite harshly. Gaining back his composure, Josh focused on another topic relating to Courtney, "During the season, we saw Gwen and Courtney start on rocky terms, only for them to become close friends, and then things got ugly. How do you feel about Gwen now Courtney?"

"I do not care about Gwen whatsoever now. Gwen threw the first jab when she flirted with my then boyfriend on _Action_ , hooked up with him behind my back in _World Tour_ , after considering me her friend. She took no ownership of it, and CONTINUED to lie about it in _All-Stars_. She said that we were not dating at the time, which was bullshit. She slandered me the entire time from _World Tour_ to _All-Stars_ , and then as soon as the season started, she pulled a 360. I thought she was putting on for the cameras, but then I heard her crying, and we then had a heart-to-heart. She dumped Duncan around this point of time. We were fine and dandy, but then she listened to the bullshit that the Terrible Trio over there said. Cameron is a lame mother fucker who has no backbone, and decided to create a dumb ploy about me cheating on Scott with him. WHEN did I ever speak to Cameron earlier? It made no sense. Gwen then was a dumb bitch for listening to the morally corrupt Zoey about everything. When my reputation started to look bad, she ditched me, and started hanging out with them. Gwen is a fake ass bitch, who I am glad to be rid of. All of these attributes is why I would have NEVER taken her to the final 2."

Gwen definitely felt the heat was on her, especially with Alejandro, Heather, and Duncan sitting right next to her, knowing that they will take Courtney's side. She remained strong with her beliefs though, "The whole cheating thing will be discussed during the _World-Tour_ reunion and not here. I did not dump Duncan and befriend you for the cameras, since I had my regrets WAY before I even knew of this season. I came on the season to speak to you, and to get away from Duncan. I tried OVER AND OVER again, and NO ONE was listening. You were not genuine with me whatsoever, and Scott was more important to you than me. Do NOT tell me that you want to take me to the final 2, when that was never your intention. If you told me that was not the plan from the beginning, than things would have been different." She saw two figures who were disguised come into the studio audience, but she could tell who it was, which made her feel better.

Courtney continued lashing out at her, not caring about what she had to say, "HOW are you going to listen to some red-headed bobble head that you just met about me? Why would I ever hook up with Cameron? You wanted EVERY EXCUSE to abandon me, and to gravitate over to her. You are the FAKEST one on the show."

An audience member yelled at Courtney for Gwen's defense, "LEAVE HER ALONE. YOU are NOTHING but a self-righteous, evil woman. Gwen has been through too much just to have you pay attention to her, and you USE her. NO WONDER she found other friends."

"WHO ARE YOU AGAIN," Courtney yelled, getting up to walk towards the audience member. "There should be NO REASON why you are so invested in OUR situation. And WHY are you looking like you are covering yourself for a disguise?"

Trent needed to stand up for Gwen, so he stood up and spoke to Courtney, "You have not known how much she has struggled. You have never asked her about how she is feeling, and even on the show, you befriended her for selfish reasons. You wanted her to grovel to you because you wanted her to be your slave."

"Say it honey," interjected Leshawna. "You are nothing but an opportunist. You and your little crew are NOT going to sit there and slander Gwen for no reason. Gwen has NEVER cared about being liked by everyone, so I do not know what you are talking about. You just continue to never take responsibility for your actions."

Heather was sick of this. Sick of random people in the audience and people not in the season commenting to defend Gwen, "Why are irrelevants commenting? That person in the audience needs to taker off the damn sunglasses, inspector gadget jacket, and the ugly ass hat to reveal themselves for judgement. Trent and Leshawna, all I have to say is that NEITHER OF YOU WERE CONSIDERED to be _All-Stars_. SHUT UP, and STAY IN YOUR LANE."

"How did you feel about their friendship and conflict during the season Duncan, since it was pertained about you?" asked Blaineley.

He took a huge breath before responding, "At first, I was perplexed, and then became angered. After that stage, it became laughable to me, since I knew that it would never last, which ended up being true."

Josh waited for Courtney to sit down before asking them their final question, "Gwen and Courtney, is there any hope for the two of you to become civil, or even friends?" Gwen turned away from Courtney to give off her answer, and Courtney remained silent. Josh got the message, "Well, there were a lot of focus on relationships thriving in the season, but one relationship that we saw through the season was nothing but a downhill trip. I am of course referring to Duncan and Gwen. I am going to ask it bluntly; what happened? I think it is fair to say that most were confused with the two of you during the season."

The anger soon reappeared through his entire body, as the memories of their downfall played through his mind, and was a focus, "There is so much to say. Wouldn't you agree my love?"

"Don't call me that, asshole!" hissed Gwen, refusing to look at him.

Duncan glared at her, "I can call you whatever the fuck I want to call you love. Bitch. Like Courtney said earlier, Gwen was putting on for the fucking cameras. She was TOO MUCH OF A PUNKASS to STAND BY ME. She was mad at ME for forcing her to be a mistress, when she WILLINGLY CHOSE IT. It was no problem then, but all of a sudden, we get this opportunity to come onto _All-Stars_ , and she switches. I did NOTHING wrong, and did RIGHT ALL THE WAY BY YOU. YOU blamed ME for being on the villains, and then started treating me like SHIT for NO REASON. Do you know how embarrassing it was to have the entire camp talk about your declining relationship, and NOT know what the FUCK they are talking about? This DUMB BROAD was going around and saying whatever she was saying about me. You did not even have the NERVE to tell me WHY you broke up with me."

Gwen knew that there was a lot more on the story, and was not going to be ridiculed without everything being out there, "You are FULL OF SHIT. OUR RELATIONSHIP WAS FUCKED UP WAY BEFORE THE SEASON CAME ABOUT. I went on the show to GET AWAY FROM YOU. You were HORRIBLE in EVERY SENSE. We were arguing about everything. We were arguing about pregnancies, finances, court proceedings, family, and housing. You..." She started crying when the thought came back in her head, "I had to... ABORT 3 KIDS, and miscarried 5 TIMES. YOU WERE NOT THERE FOR ME."

"YOU DID NOT WANT ME TO BE THERE. YOU REFUSED TO LET ME INTO THE ROOM AT THE FUCKING HOSPITAL. YOU were not there when I was GOING THROUGH COURT. I had to pay for EVERYTHING myself, and my HARD EARNED-MILLION was wasted."

"I SHOULD NOT BE RESPONSIBLE FOR YOU TO CONTINUE DOING CRIME, AND TO BAIL YOU OUT AGAIN AND AGAIN. I am NOT responsible for YOU being a NO-GOOD SCRUB."

"YOU WERE BUSY FOLLOWING AROUND THE FUCKING DRAMA BROTHERS WHILE I WAS GOING THROUGH COURT? WHY THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING THAT? YOU WERE FUCKING HIM, WEREN'T YOU?" Everyone was silent as the two argued about anything and everything they could. Both Duncan and Gwen were extremely frantic, and their faces started to pop with veins and a tone of red.

Gwen started to point to herself as she continued yelling, "I WANTED A LIFE FOR MYSELF. I HAD EXPECTATIONS. I WANTED TO BE IN ART SCHOOL, AND TRAVELLING. YOU WERE STILL DOING WHAT YOU WERE DOING. I WANTED TO STAY, BECAUSE I LOVED YOU. YOU MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE."

"Let's calm it down now," Josh attempted to intervene, but neither were stopping. He had to get up and yell to get the point across, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND STOP IT. Finally. We get that a lot of things happened between you two before All-Stars happens, but Duncan thought you two were in a good place. How did you two go from these nasty arguments to almost starting fresh?"

Trying not to hyperventilate, Duncan explained himself, "We... we were contacted by the producers about _All-Stars_ weeks before we started filming. We went on a dinner apologized for everything that was mentioned above, and had a great date. Those last few weeks were blissful, and there was NO ISSUES. DESPITE all of the issues we had, Gwen's reputation of being a mistress was NEVER AN ISSUE. SHE NEVER SAID THAT until we got on the show. You are FAKE AS FUCK, and you ARE the worst girl I have ever dated. AT LEASE be CONSISTENT with your bitching and complaints."

"And YOU'RE the WORST MAN I ever dated. I WANTED SPACE. I DESERVED SPACE. You NEVER LISTEN TO ME. I TOLD YOU NOT to be lovey-dovey with me on camera, because I was NOT feeling it. I TOLD YOU about wanting to make things with with Courtney, but you NEVER LISTENED. You THOUGHT the worst of me," the goth yelled, throwing random objects at him. "You NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHAT I WANTED. If you SERIOUSLY THOUGHT I was malicious for the 2 YEARS we were together, than it was a WASTE OF TIME. My BIGGEST SUPPORTER were with the haters in agreement when it came to the WORST OF ME. How FUCKED UP is THAT?"

"You DID NOT TELL ME THAT SHIT! NO. YOU. DID. NOT! YOU told me that YOU WANTED TO PROTECT YOUR IMAGE you BITCH." Duncan was about to get up to walk over to her, but was instantly held back, "YOU were the one who was LAUGHING AT ME ABOUT MAL you DUMB FUCK." As he attempted to calm himself down, he started to break down, "You know... the LEAST that I expected of you was to send a FUCKING LETTER when I was in jail. You had my possessions, were living in MY FUCKING HOUSE, and handled MY MONEY, which was missing $4000 WHEN I CAME OUT. I should PLAN ON REPORTING IT TO THE POLICE."

Gwen ran up to push Duncan's face into the couch, and started hitting him, "YOU CANNOT CHARGE ME FOR STEALING MONEY WHEN IT WAS MY MONEY IN THE FIRST PLACE. Don't you EVER call me a bitch, especially when YOU ARE THE BITCH. FUCK YOU. I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL. NO ONE believed you about Mike. I CAN and I WILL charge you for stealing from MY FAMILY. NOT ONLY did you personally steal from then, but you HAD PEOPLE BREAKING AND ENTERING." Duncan eventually pushed and kicked her off from his personal space, which caused her to fall on the floor. Duncan threw his rings at her as she rushed to get back up to reach out for an attack. He grabbed her wrists, and pushed her back again.

Josh rushed to grab Gwen before her and Duncan got into an even bigger fight. Gwen was moving and shaking frantically, trying to go after him, "DID HE JUST PUT HIS HANDS ON ME? YOU ARE WRONG DUNCAN. GET OFF ME. YOU ARE A WOMAN BEATING BITCH! " The two disguised people came to grab Gwen back, letting Josh go back to his seat.

The former criminal got up to follow Gwen, "DON'T FUCKING ATTACK ME AND GET IN MY SPACE. YOU ARE AN EVIL PSYCHOPATH. NO ONE THINKS YOU ARE A GOOD GIRL, BECAUSE YOU ARE PHONY. GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU UGLY MOTHER FUCKER. WEAK ASS WOMAN." He was soon grabbed back, and dragged back to his seat.

"I think it is time for the break. I do not know if this is worse or better than the ambush of Mike and Zoey," cackled Blaineley.

* * *

The show started filming again, and Blaineley did the opener, "And we are back with the _Total Drama: All-Stars_ reunion. Since there is really no one else to cover that is important, we need to focus on the fodders. Sam is the fodder that made it the furthest so let's start with you."

"I have something to say," interjected Alejandro, raising his hand. When he had the floor, he continued with his statements, "Why were you on the season? You are by far the most pathetic person from your original cast, you do not have the qualities of a hero, villain or an All-Star. It was hilarious for you to attempt at reaching for relevancy when you attacked me with Cameron a few hours ago, and attacking me during your last challenge. What is up with that?"

Sam gave a small smirk to the villainous latin competitor, "I was on the show because the producers asked me to be on the show. Just like why you and everyone else was on the show. I thought you had more common sense than that, but I guess all of the beatings made you lose that."

He started to burst out of laughter, "BAHAHAHAHA. You are clearly delusional. None of your hits did any damage to my Adonis-like figure. You had to jump me with Cameron on board. Talk about pathetic. Why did you do nothing during your 4 episodes? Why did you not speak to anyone on the show? Why were you kissing Mike, Zoey, and Cameron's asses when they did not give a fuck about you during the last season?"

"I am sure that Adonis never took any diet pills or steroids. I am concerned as to why you are so focused on me. For someone who is so irrelevant, you are paying a lot of attention to me," the gamer replied, maintaining his cool. "Why are you taking over Josh and Blaineley's job as well?"

"Why are you not answering my questions?" Alejandro cockily reminded him, showing his teeth through his grin.

Blaineley responded to Sam, "Usually, I would be pissed when someone interrogates another, but in this sense, I would allow it. Seeing this interrogation of a fight is too good to pass up on."

The redhead could not believe the host's passiveness of this, "To answer your question Al, I grew close to Mike, Zoey, and Cameron during the off season, after _Revenge of the Island_. I made friends with everyone on my team except for Duncan. You know... something you are incapable of doing."

"Leave him alone Alejandro. He was not even bothering you, and you are preventing the hosts of doing their job for his segment," demanded Cameron, sticking up for his friend. "Sam does not owe you anything."

"Are you a dumbass? Why would I leave Sam alone when he physically attacked me for something he had no involvement with? Sam wants to be me so badly, that it is sad. You will do anything to capture the public, and by siding with them, you thought you were going to be the favorite. I see that your girlfriend has done a horrible job at pimping you."

Dakota was heard from the audience, and stood up to yell at Alejandro, "You know NOTHING about Sam and I. He is more successful than you will EVER be. We have a show that is in the works. Something you AND Heather failed to accomplish."

Sam was sick of all of this, "I am done with this. I did not make it far, and I should not be interrogated. I had a fun time, and I would prefer making friends, having fun, and going early over being a pain in the ass, being unliked, immoral, and making it far. I do not have superiority issues with my own brother because I am confident in myself. We need to move on."

"Fine!" muttered Josh. He changed the topic quite swiftly, "There was a major conflict that only lasted 2 episodes, and the two parties were wiped out of the show within the first 3 episodes. Lightning and Jo, why did you two feel the need to go after one another so soon?"

The muscular african-canadian had a huge grin on his face, "Lightning and Jo are cool. Jo finally realizes that Lightning is better than her, and that she was a dumb dumb to get rid of him. Lightning is SUPERSTAR." He go t up, and ripped his shirt to flex his toned body, strutting across the stage.

"Being accepted into a college football team does not equate to you being a superstar. There is a lot of work that needs to be done. You need to first make a dent in the college football field, get a contract from a football team in a city, make it in, get your statistics up, and even then, only the profitable ones become superstars. You have to be smart to be a superhero," Cameron interjected with a bit of a mocking tone in his voice.

Lightning instantly turned around, and her his sights on a weak Cameron. He quickly stormed up to him, not having anyone cut into his ego, "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY? Lightning would have THOUGHT that you would have learned his lesson when he DRAGGED YOUR ASS and was ABOUT to FUCK YOU UP in the restaurant in front of everyone at a restaurant a few days ago. Lightning IS in the papers, and IS getting offers. Lightning IS more successful than your punkass EVER WILL BE."

Cameron was scared, but he did not want to show it in front of everyone, so he tried to play it off. He used his hands as a way to communicate, shushing him away, "Alright, there is nothing to see here. You can sit down Lightning. Sorry your feelings got hurt."

"You ain't sorry for SHIT. SHUT THE FUCK UP about LIGHTNING. You TRIED to break him down, BUT YOU FAILED. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He was grabbed by Jo, who was pulling him back to his seat. He could feel her glare on him, and when he was finally seated, he pulled his arm from her. "Hosty people, you BETTER get that freckley faced black boy to SHUT UP."

Josh was confused about the random hostility, but brought things back to the topic at hand, "So Jo, how do you feel about Lightning currently, and how are you doing?"

"Well, I am currently a manager at a gym, and... I have recently booked a contract, where I am a sports model," Jo revealed, with many laughing at her. She ignored the mockery to continue speaking, "And regarding Lightning, Lightning and I have come to an... agreement of some sorts. I was just pissed off that he continued to mock me in _All-Stars_ , and I wanted him out of my hair sooner or later, but a lot has... changed since then."

Heather knew that this was her time to strike, "An agreement, hmmmmm. I wonder what that is. Would you care to reveal it to us Jo?" She could not help but start smirking.

Sick of all the games, Jo wanted it straight and raw, "By that smackable smirk on your face, I am sure you know what it is. You may have scared everyone else, but you have NOT and WILL NOT scare me."

"You don't want me to reveal what I have on you. It will ruin your image that you oh so carefully created."

Jo cackled for a few seconds, "You know, that is the thing with you. During the season, all you did was talk, talk, threaten, threaten, insult, and insult without EVER backing it up. You KNOW I am not the one to fuck with. Here is a piece of advice for you. Put out, or SIT THE FUCK DOWN. You may emasculate your sissy of a man, but I am NOT A MAN."

Heather rolled her eyes, before giving the producer a signal, "You looked like man, before you got those cheap implants on your sex tape with Lightning."

The blonde woman was too taken aback to even respond, and before she could even utter out a word, sounds of her one-night-stand with Lightning was revealed to the audience. Josh and Blaineley were even more shocked than Jo was when this popped up, because it meant the producers knew about it, and planned it without their knowledge. They turned around to see the escapades, and then looked at the people who were either bewildered, laughing, or completely disgusted.

Jo instantly got up to approach them, only to be held back by Lighting and Duncan, "LET ME GO. IMMA GO AFTER THAT TRAMP. HOW DID THAT GET OUT? YOU FUCKING IDIOT. WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU LIGHTNING? YOU WERE BEHIND THIS THE ENTIRE TIME."

"NO. LIGHTNING HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS."

Heather started dancing in front of Jo, to rub it in in her face, and in a way, to agitate Jo enough to hit her. She talked to her in a sing-songy tone, "You wanna know how I got it? You wanna know? When people who have a common enemy get together, they bond, and reveal everything. You Lightning need to be careful about who you are fucking with. We never knew how much few a DESPERATE WHORE you are JoJo."

Humiliated, angry tears started rolling down Jo's face for being exploited in the way she was. She kicked Lightning down, "I WILL FUCK YOU UP LATER," and pushed Duncan back to his seat, before running to choke Heather.

Hearing what was going on from the back, Gwen, Mike and Zoey (who were disguised) came out to the front of the audience, and were cheering. "OOOHHHHH. BEAT HER ASS JO. GIVE IT TO HER," yelled Gwen in excitement.

Heather was waddling her arms around, as she loosened control, but managed to use her wrist to continuously slam her wrists onto Jo's nose, weakly. She coughed through her tightened esophagus, "Let... let me goo... you bitch."

Seeing everyone cheering for his woman being attacked, and almost choked to death, Alejandro knew he had to do something. He ran behind Jo, and pinched a pressure spot in her neck, making Jo lose her grip around Heather. He grabbed her shoulders to pinned Jo onto the floor, "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY QUEEN, YOU TRANSSEXUAL." Alejandro ran to pick up Heather, and console her, "Get your breath back my love."

She was completely astounded that a man put his hands on her, "DID HE FUCKING PUT HIS DAMN HANDS ON ME? YOU ARE A MAN PUTTING YOUR HANDS ON A WOMAN? I WILL FUCK YOU UP." Heather gave Alejandro a warning that Jo was going to jump on them, so they moved to the left, so Jo fell down the weak slope of the stage. Not having a chance to get up, Brick, shockingly Mike and Zoey ran to hold her back and to get her under control, "LET ME GO. TURN THAT SHIT OFF. YOU FUCKING PRODUCERS PLANNED THIS SHIT. I WILL GET YOU ALL, THAT IS A PROMISE. LET ME GO, I WANNA FUCK THEM UP."

Anne Maria was sitting back the entire time with an evil smirk on her face as this all went down. She felt good that she is the reason all of this chaos is taking place. Lightning gave her a glare, before he went back to follow Jo being dragged backstage.

* * *

Mike, Zoey, Brick, and Jo were in a room backstage, as they pinned the door down. Jo was throwing things across the room, needing some way to vent, "THAT BITCH ANNE MARIA. I KNOW SHE GAVE IT TO THEM. I TOLD LIGHTNING TO NOT GO NEAR THAT WHORE. FUCK HIM, FUCK HER, FUCK ALEJANDRO, AND FUCK HEATHER. TELL THEM TO LET ME OUT BRICK NOW!"

He had to rush to pin her against the wall, "You need to calm down, and you need to stop letting people get to you. You are going to be a sports model, so people will see your body in one way, shape, or form. People were laughing at them, not you Jo."

"I DON'T CARE. LET ME OUT OF HERE. WHEN THEY ATTACKED YOU TWO OVER THERE, DID YOU LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE RESTRAINED YOU. LET ME GO."

Zoey locked the door, as the pair went to walk up beside Jo. She gave her some advice, "I did hate it, but I ended up realizing that it is not worth it getting to their level. We know how you feel Jo. We may have had our differences, but you were not, are not, and will NEVER be as horrid as those two are."

"IF YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL, THAN YOU WOULD LET ME GO TO FUCK THEM UP. I AM NOT GOING TO SIT THERE AND WATCH MYSELF GET MADE A FOOL OF. LET ME GO." Jo's yells were more desperate than angry, as her tears and emotions continued to run rapid. "THAT WHITEWASHED, BOTOXED BITCH GOT THE PRODUCERS TO SET ME UP. THE PRODUCERS LET A MAN PUT HIS HANDS ON ME. THAT IS BULLSHIT. I NEED TO GO AFTER THEM."

He found a water bottle, and gave it to Jo to drink. Mike did not like seeing her like this, even if they did not like one another, "You don't have to go through this alone Jo. We understand how you are feeling. You are going to dehydrate yourself. Please drink this."

Jo reluctantly drank the water, and finally started calming down, feeling a headache coming down on her. "I do not know why any of you are helping me. It makes no sense."

* * *

Blaineley and Josh were extremely confused and were still about what was going on. The ruckus seemed to have calmed down, and Josh was speechless, so Blaineley had to speak for them, "I am still so lost. What in the hell happened? How did this happen? Lightning? Heather? Anyone care to explain?"

Lightning was for once calm, and not over the top, "Someone leaked a moment Jo and Lightning had a few yeas ago to Alejandro and Heather, and they used it to air it out. Lightning is not ashamed of nothing, but Jo was freaking out. Jo was under some contract-thingy with his father a bit after _All-Stars_ to join one of his teams. That video happened, and a bunch of contract drama happened, which caused Jo to be mad at Lightning. We were only cool for the reunion, because she was worried about them two."

Alejandro did find it weird how easy to access it was, "What was weird about it is that the person that gave it to us got it so easily from Lightning. He brought a bunch of CDs with him, so it seemed like he was planning a publicity stunt anyways."

"Jo was going to start something with me, so I beat her to the punch. There is nothing else to it," Heather bluntly stated.

Josh finally had the energy and the focus to speak, and was about to wrap things up, "So, does anyone else have any final thoughts about the reunion?"

Lindsay twirled her hair, and was kind of dumbfounded, "Well, the only thing I am happy about is that I was booted so quickly, so I am not involved in any of the drama. This season was truly nasty." Many nodded their heads in agreement.

"This season is known as the worst in the entire series, and things were a lot worse behind the scenes. We did not even get to discuss all that Chris did to us, and what he ignored for the sake of exploitation," Sierra disgustingly spoke. "I can easily say that I am glad he is rotting in jail for the rest of his life. His crimes were heinous, and I am ashamed to have ever liked him."

Duncan chipped, "The dude is in Federal prison. At least I was in Provincial prison. The dude let that piece of shit Mike continue on in the game, endangering all of us with his psycho personality. I am all down for danger and scaring people, but it is all about moderation."

Cameron cut him off, "This is not about Mike. Chris also allowed Sierra to carry on, when she was clearly going psycho, and needed medical attention. The only reason why I was "disqualified" is because I told Chris I had to leave due to my injuries, and refused to compete. Of course he twisted it into making it look like it was his choice."

"At least you were not stuck in those balloons. Not only were we stuck there in Owen's nasty toxic fumes, but we were waiting there in the sun HOURS before the finalists even appeared. After they let us go in the air, we were ALL injured because we had to fall on the floor. He is horrid," Sam ranted, traumatized by the memories.

Courtney rolled her eyes, "Can we talk about something else other than Chris? We all know he is a sociopath, a danger to society. I am tired, and I want to go back to my hotel room."

"We can talk about whatever we want, and we want to talk about him at the moment," Gwen replied in annoyance. "Chris' life sentence for his countless crimes is why the show as cancelled shortly after _Pahkitew_ ended, so it is nice to know that despite all of the chaos we went through, especially in this season, we were avenged."

Josh was suddenly shocked how they were ending in a peaceful manner, "Well, it seems like we are wrapping things up. Despite all of the fighting, and things getting uglier on today's reunion compared to yesterday's, it seems like we are all in agreement about Chris McLean, and ending things quietly. Thank you all for tuning into the _Total Drama All-Stars_ reunion, and catch the _Total Drama Revenge of the Island_ reunion tomorrow at the same time."


	10. Hotel Clearance or Confusion

**Most of this chapter is taking place at the hotel while the reunion for All-Stars is being recorded. I am considering doing 3 chapters between reunions, with the first one focusing on the hotel as the reunion proceeds. That is all.**

* * *

While the reunion was taking place, most of the _Pahkitew_ contestants remained at the hotel. Ella had decided to go to Leonard's room to have a private conversation with him. Now aware of Sugar's hostility towards her, she wants their conflict to end in the most peaceful manner possible. Knocking on the door, she called out for him, "My fellow Leonard. I would love it if we had a one-on-one conversation. May that be possible?"

The door soon opened, and Leonard frantically looked around the hallway, before allowing her in, "Come in. Sugar doesn't know about this." They entered, and Leonard rushed to put on his wizard's hat to cover up his nappy hair. After "grooming" himself up, he stood in front of Ella, as she sat on the bed, "What do you want Ella? The reunion was more than hectic yesterday, and I did not appreciate you letting David attack me backstage."

"That was none of my doing, and I would never want any harm to come to you. We were very close friends, and I wanted us to have a conversation and to reunite, but things got complicated. Our... for a lack of better terms, partners have their own conflicts, which got in the middle of our discussion. Do you have some water here?" He pointed towards the fridge, and Ella got up to grab and drink a water bottle. After clearing her throat, she proceeded, "I did not appreciate how things went at the reunion. We have never had an argument, a fall-out, or shared harsh words towards on another, but you were very cold to me."

Leonard would be lying to say that he was not pained, but he had enough respect for Ella to clear things over, "Like I said on the reunion, it is very clear that you chose Dave over me when it came to our feud during the filming and airing periods of the show. You would always retweet what he said, go to his house, speak to him on the phone, and go to outings with him. You would refuse to even address the situation if someone asked you about me. And outside of that, you would only speak to me if it involved and pertained to you. I was proud of you for getting onto Broadway, but to go there, hang out, and pretend like everything is fine when you refused to support me was something I was not going to do."

Ella was starting to get frustrated with Leonard's half truths, "And like I said, I did try to contact you. I called both Dave and you, but he answered and you didn't. At first, I said nothing because it was cruel and uncomfortable, but I had to get involved afterwards. I watched the season, and saw all of the cruel things Sugar said to and about me. Why did you not defend me when she continued that in public? You did not make an effort with me Leonard, and you did not because of her. Why are you letting her control you so much?"

"This is not about Sugar Ella, but Dave is involved."

"She IS involved. She has been involved from Day 1. Why are you refusing to see this?"

"Because there is nothing to see. Dave attacked me yesterday. He physically attacked me. You can say whatever you want about Sugar, but she has NEVER physically attacked you."

"She has done a lot worse I am afraid. We can't even have a conversation about you and I without involving him or her."

"You DON'T GET IT ELLA. DAVE IS USING YOU," sprung up Leonard, yelling off the top of his lungs. "HE PAID NO ATTENTION TO YOU BEFOREHAND, AND WHEN THE SEASON ENDS AND HE HAS NO ONE, THEN HE DECIDES TO SPEAK TO YOU? HE HAS USED YOU AND ABUSED YOU."

Ella was not one to yell, but she could not contain it anymore as she got up to look directly in his eyes, "And WHY CAN'T YOU SEE that Sugar took EVERYONE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU AWAY FROM YOU. She has ISOLATED YOU. It is not a coincidence that she is doing the SAME THING TO TAMMY."

* * *

While Leonard and Ella were having a passionate conversation about their strained friendship, Dave was at the diner to eat some brunch. He was trying to keep to himself, but heard a confrontation take place.

Sugar was hovering over Sky, who was sitting down and eating, "GET OUT OF MY SEAT. YOU KNOW I SIT THERE EVERY DAY. MOVE BITCH."

Sky has never been intimidated by Sugar, and she was not going to handle her horrid behavior as she was eating brunch. She drank her water before shutting this down, "Sugar, now is not the time for this. There is no name-tag that says "Sugar" on this table or seat. You were not here when I sat here. Just because you can order Leonard around does not mean you can do it to everyone else."

"You are NOT GON bring up MY BOYFRIEND and THINK NOTHING is gonna happen. KEEP HIS NAME OUT your mouth," the overweight blonde threatened, grabbing Sky's plate of food, and threw it off the table. Sugar plucked her finger in Sky's face, trying to scare her into moving, "I TOLD YOU to get the FUCK OUTTA MY SEAT. DON'T THINK I don't remember you flapping your thin ass lips about me at the reunion yesterday. There is STILL time for a beat down."

When Sugar's finger aggressively hit Sky's forehead, she grabbed her cup of water to throw it into Sugar's face. Almost immediately after, she shoved Sugar so she had enough room to get up, "DO NOT touch me. I am NOT the one Sugar. Now that you threw MY FOOD, I am going to take YOUR FOOD and eat it."

Dave rushed over to the scene, ans saw Sugar attempt to choke Sky for grabbing her plate of food and eating from it. Managing to make it in the middle right before Sugar wrapped her hands around Sky's throat, Dave grabbed and forced her hands down, "LEAVE HER THE FUCK ALONE. WHY do you have to start trouble with EVERYONE AROUND YOU? Sky may be an opportunist, but she does NOT bother people who do not bother her."

"I SEE what is happening. YOU are trying to get in her FISHY COOCH again, so you are trying to put this on. OR you are doing this so Ella can..." Sugar assumed that this was a ploy for Ella to hook up with Leonard behind her back, and she pushed Dave into Sky to run up to his room, "THAT TRAMP IS FUCKING MY MAN."

Both Sky and Dave ran after Sugar to constrain her, and to stop her from killing Ella, "You need to calm down Sugar. Not everything is as extreme as you think. Just stop this."

Sugar only got more riled up, "DON'T FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN ACCOMPICES. Y'ALL GET FUCKED UP. YOU TWO PLANNED THIS, SO Y'ALL ASSES DESERVE THIS." She started pushing and punching the two of them to get her out of their grasps, and everyone in the restaurant started to panic.

After stumbling back due to a punch, Sky decided to drop her nice behavior, "DID THIS BITCH HIT ME? I AM NOT GONNA LET HER GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Reaching for a punch, but before the hit connects, Dave grabs her arm, and drags her back, "What the HECK WAS THAT? I would have THOUGHT you would have wanted to see me hit her."

He looked at the security rushing to escort Sugar out the restaurant, and instantly pin her down, "Sky, it is not worth it. We are not at the reunion, where there are no police. If you hit her, they would take you in with her. Just let her sink herself." They continued to watch Sugar lose a battle against the police, and it looked like the put handcuffs on her.

* * *

Justin and Cody were both laying down under their disheveled sheets, sleeping like canaries. Three bodies entered back into the room, and hovered over the two friends. Katie, Beth, and Sadie started planting kisses over the two, and caressed their sleeping bodies.

Beth remained possessive over Justin after all of these years, and shoved Katie to the floor when she was getting too close to Justin's rear, "BACK OFF! Go over to Cody, you know, the one you slept with last night."

Sick and tired of Beth being the mot desperate and clingy one towards the men, Katie pushed back, "STOP BEING SADE-HOG BETH! You and Justin AREN'T EVEN TOGETHER. I am SICK of you being so entitled with your first picks and all."

"SHUT UP you two," yelled Sadie, who was straddling all over Cody, and planting kisses on his neck. "You're going to ruin the mood for the men."

Both Katie and Beth rolled their eyes, and the later muttered, "You're only in a good mood because Sierra is at the reunion right now. If she WAS here, your neck would be around her wrists." None of the women knew their bickering woke up the two former Drama Brothers

"Ugh, I knew it was a bad idea to have an orgy without a third man. If only DJ hadn't bailed," slumbered Justin as he woke up. "It was nice to see you ladies ravish us out of our beautiful sleep. You should do it more, right Cody?"

The geeky Drama Brother woke up out of his sleep, "Egh. Sierra and I are kind of on a standstill, so this was nice. Shit, I wonder how she is doing at the reunion. Why are you three here and not there?"

"Calm down Cody," interjected Sadie. She sat down, and started explaining the events of the reunion, "Well, we were at the reunion, but things got crazy. From the first few minutes, Alejandro and Duncan started tearing into Mike and Cameron. Duncan had to go to the back to calm down after fighting Mike. Sierra argued with Gwen over jealousy, you, and talking smack behind the cameras during the season. We left after Alejandro, Heather, Courtney, and Duncan jumped the Holy Quad. The fighting got so bad that the reunion had to be stopped for a few hours. We left after that."

Justin took pride, knowing that a fight went down, "I hope they got some hits in Duncan and Alejandro. I take great delight beating up Al's ass that one time."

"That was hot. Your shirt was off, and all of those muscles glistening. I never knew you were so tough," purred Beth, grabbing Justin to caress his upper body. "Trent stayed over there to console Gwen, and Harold wanted to see more messiness, loving the fighting."

Cody was not really worried anymore, "You know, I should check on Sierra, but she seems fine and was out of the major drama, so..." and grabbed Sadie's face to start a makeout session, continuing their ministrations from last night.

Justin got jealous, and looked over to Katie and Beth, "Well, we can't be left out, right? Justin needs a lot of love, and you two did a good job last night. COME ON OVER." He lunged form the bed to pull Katie and Beth over him to continue their heated session from the night before.

* * *

Samey walked over to Rodney`s room, and knocked on the door. She made sure to cover the peephole, just in case he thought it was Amy. When he opened the door, the nervousness definitely returned, "Hi Rodney. May I come in?"

"Sure," he responded, opening the door more and moving over so she can enter. The both sat on his bed, and the silence was more than awkward. Feeling like he needs to force whatever she came here to come out of her mouth, he started the conversation, "So, why are you here?"

She got out of her silent trance when he spoke to her, which got her to nervously explain why she was there, "Well, I just want to firstly say that I know we did not get along in the island, or every day since, but I know how it feels to be humiliated by Amy. The reunion yesterday was something I was not expecting and for you to be blindsided like that was more than cruel. How are you feeling?"

Looking at the underwear that Scarlett left on the floor, he started to smile, "I feel better than I did yesterday. I should have known Amy wasn`t the one, and I should have known her and Topher were involved. He was always so sketchy when the four of us were around, and they were overly quiet. Like quiet enough to know that something was up. I am sorry for being so harsh on you for the last year and a half. I feel like such a FOOL for not picking up the signs."

"Forget about Amy right now. How do you feel about Rodney? You two were friends, and it is hard to throw that away. Do you have any plans to speak to him for the remainder of the week?" She saw him remain silent, and decided to change the topic, "So, I spoke to Jasmine last night, and she wants to speak to you about what happened with the two of you and Shawn. She also feels really bad about Amy."

The usually positive man grunted at that mention, "Jasmine is a follower of Shawn, and she is letting him dictate their relationship. Who decides to not speak to someone because their boyfriend is a paranoid psycho? If she had anything to say to me, she could have came here herself instead of telling you to tell me that. If you want us to start over, than that is fine. I should have been easier on you, and I am glad you showed me some support."

Samey reached out to give Rodney a hug, "I will always be here for you. It is a shame how neither one of us gave the other a chance, but Jasmine always spoke highly of you. I know that those two have a lot of flaws in their relationship; trust me. But what I can say is that they are god people, and are easily forgiving. I think you should speak to both Jasmine and Shawn Rodney. And I do not know if getting involved with Scarlett is a good thing."

"Listen, I appreciate your efforts to clear the air between us, and to start a friendship, but I have to draw the line when it comes to my heart. Scarlett was the only consistent one who has been there for me for the last 30-40 hours. She was in hiding for almost 2 years because of the show, and was broken. You do not know Scarlett like I do, and I would appreciate it if you did not talk negatively about her."

* * *

Staci was wandering around, looking to find where her friend was, and the only place she could find her outside of her room was the garden at the back of the hotel. She walked over to see her petite friend sitting down on the bench in a fetal position. Before Staci sat next to her, Dawn cut her off with her" speaking.

"I am shocked you came out here to look for me. You care very strongly about people, but you are usually too lazy to put forth a lot of effort in general, unless it involves your family. How are you doing Staci?"

The brunette finally sat down beside her friend, and easily expressed how she was feeling, "Well, I was not at the reunion today, so I have no idea what is going on there. I am not nervous at all, other than the fact that people will be pissed that I helped spill the beans about or cast to Sierra, since we are working together now. She should be giving me spoilers about the reunion now." Right on que, a text from Sierra came her way, and she quickly read it, gasping in utter shock.

Dawn jolted her head to look at Staci because of the urgent gasp, "What happened? Did something horrific take place? I don`t like it when you gasp like that."

"Mike, Cameron, Sam, and Zoey got jumped. It was truly horrific. Jo got humiliated after a sex tape with her and Lightning leaked, Sierra fought with Gwen, Courtney fought with Gwen, Alejandro fought with Sam, Duncan and Al jumped Cameron and Mike a few times, and production was on hold for over an hour Scott talked about his drug issue a bit as well."

Knowing how he thought about the situation, and whom he usually blames those unfortunate events on, Dawn signed in sadness, and annoyance, "It would be nice if he did not slander me when I was not there. He asked me for some remedy tea, and had an allergic reaction to it. How was I supposed to know that he was going to use it for marijuana, and to add cocaine to it? I may have some strong reads on the future, but not to this extent. Brick must be a mess now. We know how much he cares for Jo, so I hope he is not over his head on this."

Staci remembered that moment all too fondly, "Don`t remind me. I had to clean up your image through various blog posts revealing what happened that led up to Scott`s overdose, and eventual tryst in the military. He had the nerve to try and start stuff with me, but he knew no one can out-mouth me. Dakota and Sam are probably mad at me for exposing their relationship as nothing but a publicity stunt to promote her father`s business. Even you sensed that through their auras."

"We really should not be gossiping about our former competitors. We will never be on that island competing for a million dollars again, so it is best that we apologize, forgive, and move on with our lives. Maybe we can all be friendly and form a true bond. Our cast has always been so divided, and it is a shame, since they are for mostly petty reasons. We all, including you and I have our flaws. We are both very critical and nosy of others."

She knew Dawn was secretly right, though Staci loved it when chaos was taking place around her, "Well, I guess you are right. I don`t want to be involved in any drama, especially since I was only in an episode, and they barely know me. I really appreciate you, B, and Brick taking the time to know me. I am sure we`ll all be fine."

* * *

The reunion taping was finished, and Lightning was dragging his flame Anne Maria through the hallways and up the elevator, until they got to his room. He pushed her in the room, and slammed the door before the yelling began, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT YOU SHADY BITCH? WHO GAVE YOU THE FUCKING NERVE TO ENTER LIGHTNING'S FUCKING ROOM AND STEAL HIS PERSONAL SHIT?"

Anne Maria was not about to be dragged around like a rag doll, and never one to back down. She pushed Lightning against the door, and started poking him, "BITCH, DON`T BE FUCKING YELLING AT ME ABOUT THAT BULLSHIT. YOU WERE THE ONE DUMB ENOUGH TO CARRY THAT SHIT AROUND. YOU HAD OUR SEX TAPE UP IN THERE AS WELL. AN OPPORTUNITY CAME UP, AND ANNE TOOK IT, KNOWING SHE IS GONNA GET PAID, MOTHER FUCKER."

"LIGHTNING CARRIES IT TO REMEMBER GOOD MEMORIES. HOW THE FUCK DID THOSE BITCHASSES ALEJACKASS AND HELLTHER GET THAT SHIT! YOU ONLY ONE TO BE HERE. YOU HAD NO DAMN RIGHT GIVING THAT TO THEM. YOU ARE A FOUL MOTHER FUCKER, AND ARE A SICK BITCH. YOU LOST ALL RESPECT FROM LIGHTNING." He started hovering over her, and walking up on her, forcing her to walk back.

"BACK THE FUCK BACK LIGHTNING. DON`T COME UP ON ME LIKE THAT," the jersey belle yelled, pushing his head back. "WHEN YOU WANT TO HAVE A CALM CONVERSATION, THAN CONTACT ME, BUT UNTIL THEN, GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FACE." She plopped on the bed, and heaved, trying to catch her breath. "I was minding my own business, trying to hook up with that hot hunk from the _Pahkitew_ cast. After that hot piece of ass left, Alejandro sent a call my way, and I had to. Jo has been after me for YEARS now. The transvestite blames me for your family falling out with her, and I ALSO know the bitch is trying to get info about my kid. WHY are you defending her all of a sudden? She did ALL OF THIS SHIT to you for YEARS, and YOU are yelling at ME? ARE YOU FUCKING HER?"

He listened and absorbed it, but it was not enough for him to accept and to forget it happened. Lightning was sickened, and rushed to grab her undergarments from his dressers and threw them at her,"Get the FUCK OUTTA HERE with that bullshit. You sold Lightning out for a DUMB SISSY MAN WHO WON`T FUCK YOU. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE, GOLD DIGGING HEIFER."

Offended, pissed off, and disrespected, Anne Maria looked around, and saw an open beer bottle. She rushed to grab it, "I`M A GOLD-DIGGING HEIFER? YOU USED ME TO GET CLOSE TO MY PAPPA AND MY MODELING CONNECTIONS, YOU BITCH. YOU AIN`T EVEN MAKING BALLER`S MONEY FOR ME TO GOLD-DIG YOUR BLACK ASS. FUCK YOU, AND YOUR LIMP DICK. THAT SHIT HAPPENS WHEN YOU FUCK MEN LIKE JO. YOU`RE ON YOUR OWN," before dumping it all over his face. After it was empty, she threw the bottle, and rubbed his eyes to make it burn. Anne Maria walked out of the room with Lightning rubbing his eyes and screaming for his life from the alcoholic burn.

* * *

Jo had some time to calm down (by her standard) after the reunion ended, but she was still very agitated and determined to find Alejandro and Heather, but especially Anne Maria. She was trapped in Brick`s room, and was pissed off, "Why do I have to be forced to stay in here? It is not even my room.

"Because I know you will go after her as soon as I turn my back and leave you to yourself. You are very predictable Jo," Brick hissed in an exhausted tone. "I get it that you are mad, but you cannot stoop to their level, which proves nothing. You are better than that. I don`t even know why you would trust Lightning with anything of that sort."

"I`m gonna go after him as well. Who in the hell carries sex tapes with them everywhere they go," she continued to complain. When Brock was walking to his dresser, she attempted to run out of the door, but he beat her to it. "LET ME GO. WHY do you even care anyways? We haven`t spoken in years."

Brick forcefully grabbed her shoulders, trying to stabilize the furious woman from her erratic thoughts, "I care because you did not deserve what happened to you, and I know that you do not like having your sexuality thrown in your face. It is a huge trigger for you, just like it is for me. You were one of the only people to contact me before I went off to war, which means a lot."

Being forced to sit on the bed, Jo complained about her weakening body, "I am hungry. Can I at least get something to eat? They barely let us eat at the reunion today, and I`m gonna get a headache."

"Mike and Zoey are bringing food right as we speak," he assured her. There was some awkward silence between the two, but he was curious about one thing, "How did you end up becoming a sports model?"

She saw Mike and Zoey enter the room, handing her and Brick some food, "After Lightning`s father blacklisted me from a lot of sporting teams and events, I had to find another way of making money, so... modeling came up I am not in no tight clothes or crop tops, so it is fine." Looking at Mike and Zoey, Jo asked, "So, what is the game plan for tomorrows reunion?"

Zoey was completely turned off by what Jo was trying to insinuate, "I do not like team ups, so I will not be doing any of that. Today was just horrible. I know that Anne Maria is going to do anything to humiliate Mike and I, like what she did with you today. I am sure Dakota will join her, since they are BFFs. The interesting thing is that Sam hates Anne Maria. Scott seemed fine at the reunion today, but that was only because we did not interact that season. He may be a concern as well. Lightning is a loose canon as well."

Brick had an idea, but he did not know if Mike or Zoey would take into consideration, "Uh... I have an idea, which I think you two should try out. How about one or both of you talk to Anne Maria today, and try to clear the air? Dawn told me that is the best way to end conflict and hostility in your lives. If things are cleared now, than there is no reason to fight in the reunion."

Mike laughed in his face, "That will never work, and I refuse to engage with her. We have tried to talk to her for years,but she wanted conflict, and she wanted misery. We are not going to let it affect our lives, and if she chooses to be bitter, than that is her problem."


	11. Hook-Ups

Justin and Beth were in their rooms alone, and she was on her phone with a grin on her face. He was not used to seeing her like this, "Why are you smiling so much? I have never seen you like that unless you are pleasing, or taking to me."

"Nothing. I... just ignore it," Beth attempted to play off. She got very defensive with her phone, which he noticed. When Justin moved in to see what she was reading, Beth turned her back, and moved away from him, not liking how he was invading her privacy, "What do you want Justin? Why are you being so nosy for some reason?"

Getting agitated with her sudden attitude, he grew more frustrated, "And why are you being so defensive? If it is nothing, than you would show me. What is it that you are hiding?"

Trying to side-step him, she got mad when he stepped in front of her, "GET OUT OF MY WAY. GOODNESS." She pushed him, and walked to the washroom angrily, dropping her phone before she slammed and locked the bathroom door.

Justin noticed that she dropped the phone, and rushed to get it. Curious with what she was doing, he opened it to see the texts that were exchanged between her and a good friends of his. To see that the texts were very personal and flirtatious definitely hurt his ego, and could not help feel anything but frustration. He threw the phone at the washroom, and then started to yell, "HAROLD? REALLY BETH? YOU ARE FUCKING AROUND WITH HAROLD? YOU TWO HAVE BEEN SEEING ONE ANOTHER? HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN HAPPENING?"

Beth got out of the washroom, and ran to see that her phone was damaged, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? MY PHONE REALLY?" After picking it up, Beth only got angrier, "I CAN SEE WHOEVER I WANT TO SEE. YOU COUNT ON ME FOR SEX, BUT NEVER HAVE ANY INTEREST TO DATE ME. You and the others share women ALL THE TIME. I do not see what is the issue."

"DATING time one, and HAVING SEX WITH SOMEONE ARE TWO very different things Beth. How is LeShawna gonna feel about this? You know she is a nutbag." He grabbed a bunch of her stuff and started putting them in a suitcase, "Now that you ant to date Harold, you can take your stuff out of my room, and either put it in your room, or someone else's."

"FINE," she yelled, grabbing her stuff in a tight grasp before leaving.

* * *

Brick made his way into Scott's room, as he plopped right on the bed in exhaustion. Scott made a chuckle, "I see Jo is making your life a living hell. You should have let her jump Al and Hellther. If she wanted your help, she would have said so. Jo never liked you beforehand, so using this to get with her will only fail."

"What do you know? You do not even know what empathy and compassion is. She was having the biggest meltdown I have ever seen; even bigger than yours a few years ago." He noticed that Scott was gussying himself up, which was more than unusual, "You look like you are primping yourself. I have never seen you do that before. Why?"

Scott smirked, as he was dusting off his outfit, and smoothing down his hair, "Unlike all the others, the reunion today was not all bad news. Did you hear her say that she wanted to bone the pork that I have? Maybe we can... rekindle tonight. You need to get laid as well. Who do you think is cute? Other than Joseph?"

He buried himself in Scott's bed even more, "I have not even thought of that. Random hookups seem so odd though. And kind of unholy. How can people live with themselves?"

"You are full of shit. I have roomed with you long enough to see your magazines and your laptop history to know what you do," teasing Brick with his voice and eyebrows, making the soldier blush and groan at the same time. "You have nothing to say, since you know I am right. Listen, we have about 5 more days left, so might as well have some fun while you're here. Stop being a damn bore."

Brick was tired of this conversation, "How about you go to Courtney to start your master plan, and let me sulk. You are not helping at all. Have a good night."

Scott finished up, and grabbed some mints, and a condom box before he left for the club, "I plan on it, unlike you. There's no way in hell I'm gonna waste having a free trip to the hotel with a bunch of women."

After Scott left, Brick mumbled under his breath, "I would not be shocked if he overdoses again."

* * *

Sky was too busy at the gym to deal with all of the trivial and typical activities at the club. She was punching the bag excessively to get over some of the anger she was feeling, "Well, that was humiliating." After Dave saved her from a confrontation with Sugar earlier that morning, she thought things would go up from there, and she was proven wrong, "Dave is really dating Ella. Who would have thought. She is only dating him because Leonard is dating Sugar." Sky would be lying if she said she was not a bit jealous, "Since when would Dave be the happy one, and I would be miserable? This SUCKS!"

What she did not know was that she was no longer alone in the gym. After getting into a sticky mess at the _All-Stars_ reunion regarding Jo, and after a rather violent confrontation with the sneaky Anne Maria, Lightning needed some steam. Making his way to the punching bag, he was shocked to see some... newbie girl from the last season of _Total Drama_ having her way with the bag. "Almost as good as Lightning, which is an impossible goal of course."

"Wha... what are you doing here? And why are you watching me like that?" she ranted, turning around to face him. It was obvious to her that he was not looking at her face, and a sudden warm feeling grew in her stomach, "So... Why are you here again? From what others told me about you, it is not like you to pay so much attention to other people."

Lightning did not realize that he was staring at her core the entire time, "Lightning came here to work out. No one is ever here when he comes at this time of night." He walked past her, and started to stretch his arms, back, and legs through various positions before doing any exercise. He turned around to see the _Pahkitew_ girl staring at his well-toned body, "You like what you see? Lightning does not blame you. It is the most impressive body on _Total Drama_."

Sky could not help but blush in embarrassment, not used to being in this position, "Well... it is much better than Dave's." This antsy feeling all over her body would not go away, and there was a physical need to go closer to him, "I know this is weird, but can you help me stretch, and maybe spar potentially? I have let myself go since the show, and..." Before she even finish her sentence, Lightning bolted to her side.

"Since Lightning is feeling so genuine or whatever the word is called, he will help you." He approached behind her, and whispered in her ear, "What position?" He would be lying if he did not notice his body change.

Shivers went through her body when he whispered in her ear. Trying to maintain some sort of composure, she stood stiff, "Can you help me stretch my back? That would be nice." His hands soon went on her lower back, and things became more heated when he physically turned her back.

* * *

Dakota and Anne Maria were in the club for the night, wanting to have as much fun as possible before the reunion tomorrow. Shocked that Sam wasn't around, Anne asked her friend where her pet was, "It is weird not seeing Sam follow your ass everywhere you go. Do you know how long it has been since it has been the two of us girl? Where he at?"

"You know where he's at," hissed Dakota. She was more than angry with where things were left off at the reunion, "He jumped in to defend Mike, Zoey, and Cameron in the fight to protect them, but he has never done that for me. Never Anne. He's over there kissing their asses, when they never cared about him beforehand. Do you know how that feels like?"

Anne Maria continued to drink to get over the past few hours, "Girl, I know all too well. Lightning blew up at me for exposing that transvestite Jo for the whore she is, and now I have no one to sleep with. Topher is not wanting to get in my pants, and there is no one else. At least we can celebrate the night together." A dance song started to play, and she pulled Dakota with her to dance, "Come on girl."

Justin was forced to sit with Sierra and Cody at the bar, still fuming with Beth and Harold having their date at a more private spot at the club. He could not help but talk to himself, "I can't believe them. If I ever considered going out with Leshawna, both of them would go crazy. And now I am the third wheel with you two. Why is Leshawna not here to see this catastrophe?"

"What do you think?" complained Sierra. She continued hissing as she was rolling her eyes, "Gwen got called out from all sides at the reunion, and needed Leshawna to console her. As for Harold and Beth, who cares? You are decent looking enough."

Cody hated seeing his friend like this, and wanted it to stop, "Yeah, you are fucking hot. If I were a girl, I would ride you." His comment caused both Sierra and Justin to look at him oddly. "But I'm NOT... What I was leading up to is that you can hook up with many of the women here. We are at a hotel to have fun and have a break from the real world. Have fun. Find someone to cuddle next to you for the night, or for the next few nights."

His confidence started to grow, and he knew they were right, "I am the hot shit. Imma find a girl to spend the night with, and those two WILL regret doing me wrong. Now who to hook up with?" Justin scanned the crowd, and saw Dakota and Anne Maria dancing quite provocatively, unknowingly catching his attention, "Delicious."

Anne Maria was moving her body in a loose manner, and was shocked to see someone hold on her waist. Dakota was more than shocked, but egged it on, "Looks like you have company. A very meaty company. I'm so jealous right now."

"It ain't my fault you chose to settle with Sam, who ain't here to hold you like this right now," she cooed, leaning into Justin's body. Turning her head to see the hunky Justin's face made her feel warm inside, "I needed this babe. I like em bold. Where do you wanna go with this?"

Justin leaned into her ear, and pressed a kiss on her earlobe before hissing, "Wherever you want to. We have the entire night if you want."

* * *

Beth and Harold were at the table eating, and he had to confess something to Beth, "You know, I am honestly shocked that you invited me out for a date. I know there was that small infatuation at the end of _Action_ , but you only hit on me because your boyfriend and Justin was not around. I have to admit that you have aged quite well Bethanny."

"Thank you Harold." Beth could not help herself from blushing, and took a sip out of her drink, "I am even more surprised that you accepted my request, since you have been all over Leshawna for too many years to count. What is up with that?"

Harold took a huge sigh, knowing that she was going to eventually come up, "You know, I just got too tired waiting around. We have slept together from time to time, but I want a commitment, and she is not giving me a commitment. A person can only wait for so long, which you have done with Justin. You are the only other girl who hangs with the group that I am on good terms with. I still remember your moves from the Karate challenge. How did you learn how to do that?"

She fixed the string of hair that was hanging on her face before responding, "There was the one time in the summer that I went to a summer camp. It was a physical fat camp, where we were encouraged to work out, and have fun doing it. I am clumsy, but when I get focused, and everything is aligned, I excel at physical activity."

"I am the exact same way," an exasperated Harold agreed with a gleam on his face." He grabbed his glass, and signaled her to do the same as well, so he can make a toast, "We were made fun of, ridiculed, picked on, teased, and taunted for being quirky, smart, and different, but look at us now. We are awesome. To prosperity."

Thrilled with the toast, she joined, "To prosperity," and clicked the cups together. Both Harold and Beth could not stop blushing as they drank the cup of wine in their hands.

Gwen and Leshawna coincidentally came down tot he club at that exact moment, and Gwen was the first one who saw the sight. Standing in front of Leshawna, she tried to turn them around, "You know, I don't feel like coming to the club was the best idea. I forgot Courtney is a drunk, so she would be here."

Leshawna looked around, and did not see Courtney at the bar, shockingly, "Girl, she ain't even here. Stop tripping, and let loose. I know that hanging out with Zoey and them not erase your dancing abilities to get down like we used to. Stop with the bull."

"Come on Leshawna. I don't feel like it, and I know this is a bad idea. You will hate it as well," she whined to her long-time friend.

The large and in charge woman would eventually see why Gwen was pulling her away from the club, and it had nothing to do with Courtney. Seeing the sight of Beth and Harold together in a romantic and flirty environment made her feel a way, "Wait... This can't be happening. Oh HELL no. What the fuck is that about?" Gwen refused to stop pulling her away, not wanting to put her through that.

* * *

Zoey, Mike, and Cameron were watching over Jo in her room, to make sure she does not escape. The blonde woman was getting a bit fatigued, but she was not going to stop trying to escape the room to attack. She watched Mike, Zoey, and Cameron's guards start to loosely go away, engaging in their own conversation.

"What do you think we should do after the reunion tomorrow? After that, we have three days to ourselves. Any ideas? Zoey asked.

Cameron thought about it for a bit, "You know, it is the end of summer, so I think we should go to the beach. We could play beach volleyball, have a barbecue, something to enjoy this time, since it will most likely be the last time we are all together."

Jo counted quietly to herself, preparing for her exit, "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." When it was time, Jo got up from her bed at the opposite side of the room, and bolted towards the door, "I'M OUT SUCKERS."

The trio got up almost instantly, and since Cameron was the weakest, he went for the door, to let Mike and Zoey grab her, "You are NOT going out there Jo."

Pissed off that her plan did not work, Jo tried to get out of her restraints, "LET ME GO. LET ME THE FUCK GO. NONE OF YOU LIKE OR GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME ANYWAYS. I KNOW YOU ALL WANT ANNE MARIA'S ASS BEAT UP AS WELL."

"I am not going to lie, that would be nice," admitted Zoey. Mike gave her a glare, which put her priorities straight, "But we are better than that, and resorting to violence will not solve anything. Calm down, and get some rest. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

The couple finally sat Jo down, and she soon realized that she would have to wait. Instead of sulking, she took this as a time for strategy, "You know, we have the same agenda. After we were all humiliated today, I think we need to stick together for tomorrow. We all have the same enemies."

"I refuse to stoop to that level," Cameron projected, kind of taking it as an insult that she would even offer them that.

Jo looked at all of them, and saw some type of bruise, scar, and injury on them all, which she used to her advantage, "Well, I see bruises on Zoey's arm and back, bruises all over the sleeping fatass Sam over there, cuts all over Cameron, and Mike, you look the worst. If you don't want those bruises to look worse by the likes of Brightning and , than you would take me up on my offer." She tucked herself into her bed, and prepared to doze off, "Goodnight."

* * *

At the gym, Lightning was using Sky as a dumbbell, which was causing her to blush and laugh, "I can't believe I am letting you do this. You are truly crazy." He then decided to throw her up, only to catch her again, "Yeah... Put me down before I have a heart attack."

After setting her down, Lightning brought her hands to caress his flexing biceps and triceps, "You want to be lifted up and down by these guns." After she fondled them for a good minute, he trailed his hands down her waist, and barely cups her ass, "And Lightning wants to lift these goodies up and down. You are a hot-tamale."

Sky is very aware that Lightning is a stupid, arrogant tool, but a very good-looking tool, who was making her feel better than she has in weeks. There is no harm in... seizing the moment, "Thanks. It has been a while since I've been complimented and had so much fun. I don't think I need to compliment you, because you already know... this is so weird."

"You wanting to hook up with Lightning ain't weird," he hissed under her ear, before taking a nibble out of it. Hearing her ooh only made his advances continue, "Lightning feels the same way. You are a tease, you know that? It's fun at first, but too painful now." He went to cup her ass, as he went in for a nice tender kiss.

She was somewhat shocked by what transpired. It was obvious things were building up since they both were in the gym working out together, but what was shocking is that her eyes were closed briefly, and her arms were wrapped around his neck. The last thing that was on her mind was Dave, at least for a night, "Kiss me again." Almost instantly, her lips were latched onto Lightning`s passionate and ferocious lips. They continued making out, as she wrapped her legs around his waist to carry her out of the gym.

It was nice for him to be with someone who was feminine and athletic, since most of the women he was with was one or another. Lightning was going to have a fun night with Sky, attacking her neck with his lips. He walked into a wall, using an arm to grab his key, "We are going to my room. Come on."

Sky copped a few feels, and groped him before he opens the door, and throws her on the bed. The clothes quickly came off to the point that they were making out in their underwear.

* * *

Scott was at the club, drinking a beer all by his lonesome self, observing what was going on. Anne Maria and Justin are making out on a wall, Dakota is standing there in aggravation beside them, and some people from the first generation are dancing and making out. He then noted Courtney was drinking by herself on the other side of the club, so he made his way to her, "So... How you doing lady?"

"Oh, I am a lady. Since you are one of the only people that didn't annoy me today, you can stay sitting beside me." She patted the seat, gesturing him to sit beside her. When he sat beside her, she smelt the cologne, "Are you dressing up so you can hook up with me tonight?"

He smirked her way, "Is that a problem?"

Courtney moved closer to him, "Did I say it was a problem?"

"No..."

"So it isn't a problem," she reminded him, putting a hand on his thigh. Courtney then moved into his ear, and whispered somberly, "So... you forgive me, correct? I forgive you."

Scott was confused with what she is talking about, "What the fuck are you talking about? Just come into my bedroom." They soon shared a long kiss, and proceeded to leave the club.

Dakota was trying not to feel envious of Anne Maria and Justin, who were a few seconds from having sex right on the wall, "Can you two get a damn room?" The both of them continued to ignore her.

In between kisses, Anne Maria muttered through her lips, "Ignore her. Tend to me baby." They continued to make out, but when Justin moved to suck her neck, Anne Maria noticed a woman glaring at them, "Ooh. There's a girl who's looking at us. It's kind of hot."

"Fuck. It's probably Beth. She can fuck that geeky loser for all I care. I'm taking you to my room," he hissed, carrying her as they left the club.

"Goodbye then..." the fame monger tried to mutter to them. Irritated at Anne for blowing her off without saying a goodbye, she stormed out of the club in anger.

* * *

It is the morning of the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ reunion, and they were all backstage. Staci and B were having a conversation; more so Staci rambling to B, "I am so excited for our reunion to take place. I know there are going to be so many fights today, so I am excited for that. I know Dakota is worried about me insulting her relationship, but we all know it is true. She is using him for a pet."

Trying to ignore what Staci said from the other side of the backstage, Sam went to calm Dakota down, "Just ignore them. We know what our relationship is, and they are jealous tha..." He was cut off by his angry girlfriend.

"Shut up. You spent the entire time form the last reunion to this reunion with those people who did not give a crap about you. You also forgot that you bolted yesterday morning because you were pissed off at me. Things are NOT fine. The last time we spoke before this was when we were giving you a makeover for the reunion, and you lost it. You have NOT acknowledged a THING." Dakota was not impressed with her boyfriend, but she did not want to lose it right before the reunion.

Anne Maria sat in between Sam and Dakota, and greeted them before putting more makeup on her neck, "Good morning my lovelies. How are you all doing?"

Dakota was pissed off at her as well, "Not well. Not only do I have a boyfriend that abandoned me, but a friend who left to hook up with a nobody WITHOUT even saying goodbye to me."

"You did WHAT?" Yelled Lightning, who soon made his way over to the couch.

Sam could not help but chuckle, "This is gonna be good."

Anne Maria got up and yelled in his face, "YOU HEARD ME. I GOT FUCKED BY A BIGGER, HOTTER MAN THAN YOU."

Lightning walked in her face to yell back, "WELL THAT'S FINE, CAUSE I GOT FUCKED BY A HOTTER, MORE ATHLETIC GIRL THAN YOU, TRICK!"

Jo heard their from a room in the change room, and rushed for the door to go after them, but was of course blocked, "She is OUT THERE. LET ME FUCKING GO!"

"You are not going anywhere. Calm down Jo. You cannot act a fool right before the reunion starts," the soldier assured her in an annoyed, but firm manner. "We are ALL going to keep it together."

Cameron put his hand on her shoulder, "He is right Jo. This will be the last time we may see one another. We might as well have fun."

"AND MY FUN IS WHOOPING HER ASS. AND LIGHTNING TOO. I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME BITCH. YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!"

Mike and Zoey were cuddling one another, and were feeling a lot better, compared to this time 24 hours ago, "It is nice to know that we are not in the fire Zoey."

She was not very sure of that, "While I do not see us being ambushed by 5 people again, but there are some people who dislike us. Dakota, Anne Maria, Scott, Lightning, Staci, and some others."

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were waiting for the sign to light up, and when it lit "RECORD", the two started the introduction of the reunion. "Welcome to the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ reunion. I am Josh, and this is Blaineley."

"Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran," she corrected. "We are going to introduce the others in the order of elimination. Please welcome Staci, B, Dawn, and Sam." As everyone started applauding, the four of them made their way to the couch. Staci and B sat at the right couches, while B and Sam sat at the left couch. "How are you all feeling?"

Dawn was in a good mood for herself, but not for others, "I feel refreshed, but I know today will be an ugly day."

"Staci, meaning I am thrilled for the reunion. A lot is going to be revealed, and a lot of truth is going to be out there."

Josh wanted to get the introductions over and done with, "Alright. Bring out Brick, Anne Maria, and Dakota." The next three made it to their respective seats, and Josh did not even bother asking them about how they feel, before moving on to the next set, "Mike, Jo, and Scott, please come out."

Before Mike and Scott had the chance to go to their seats, Jo ran in front of them with her fists balled, running directly in the direction to Anne Maria. The latter turned to see Jo quickly approaching her, so she quickly took off her shoes, and stood up, before Jo sent her an uppercut. Anne fell to the floor, and Jo pounced on her to savagely and repeatedly punch Anne Maria in the face in sheer anger, "I TOLD YOU I WAS AFTER YOU BITCH. I KNOW IT WAS YOU. I KNOW IT IS YOU. YOU AIN`T TOUGH LIKE YOU THINK YOU ARE."

Never one to back down from a fight, Anne Maria used her heels to swing it in Jo`s face and kicking Jo`s genitalia to escape, "COME ON YOU TRANSVESTITE. IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Brick and Mike went to pull Jo off Anne Maria, and she soon realized what was going on, "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAVE AN ALLIANCE. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAVE AN ALLIANCE."

"NO SLUT, BECAUSE THAT IS SOME WEAK ASS SHIT, LIKE YOU DID. JO IS ALL ON HER OWN. LET ME THE FUCK GO," she yelled, as she was being pulled to her seat.

Anne Maria took this as an opportunity to jump Jo, and to have the upper-hand, which is why she made her way to run to a restrained Jo.

 _to be continued..._


	12. TD: Revenge of the Island Reunion 1

"Mike, Jo, and Scott, please come out."

Before Mike and Scott had the chance to go to their seats, Jo ran in front of them with her fists balled, running directly in the direction to Anne Maria. The latter turned to see Jo quickly approaching her, so she quickly took off her shoes, and stood up, before Jo sent her an uppercut. Anne fell to the floor, and Jo pounced on her to savagely and repeatedly punch Anne Maria in the face in sheer anger, "I TOLD YOU I WAS AFTER YOU BITCH. I KNOW IT WAS YOU. I KNOW IT IS YOU. YOU AIN`T TOUGH LIKE YOU THINK YOU ARE."

Never one to back down from a fight, Anne Maria used her heels to swing it in Jo`s face and kicking Jo`s genitalia to escape, "COME ON YOU TRANSVESTITE. IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT!" Brick and Mike went to pull Jo off Anne Maria, and she soon realized what was going on, "YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAVE AN ALLIANCE. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS HAVE AN ALLIANCE."

"NO SLUT, BECAUSE THAT IS SOME WEAK ASS SHIT, LIKE YOU DID. JO IS ALL ON HER OWN. LET ME THE FUCK GO," she yelled, as she was being pulled to her seat.

Anne Maria took this as an opportunity to jump Jo, and to have the upper-hand, which is why she made her way to run to a restrained Jo. As Jo was being seated, Anne Maria bolted to grab Jo's hair, and send punches her way, "YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS OVA. THIS AIN'T OVA BITCH!" She hovered over Jo, and started clawing her, as well as sending punches. Before Anne Maria knew it, Jo grabbed her by her hair to get more leverage, "IS THAT ALL YOU GOT TRANNY? GIVE IT TO ME HARDER THAN THAT. RESORTING TO HAIR PULLING, SINCE YOU AIN'T BOUT THAT LIFE."

Since Brick and Mike had some access to her arms, Jo did not have many other options than using her legs. Jo knew the only way to gain an advantage was to kick Anne Maria, which is what she did. Kicking her genitalia, chest, stomach, and face weakened Anne's punches, "YOUR FAKE BODY PARTS WILL BE POPPED AND LEAKING ON THE FLOOR WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU." Jo managed to get out of Mike and Bricks grasps long enough to run up to Anne Maria, and start punching one another with severe punches to the point where both were eventually fighting on the floor.

"SPLIT THEM UP. HOLY FUCK. We can't even START the show without this happening. We need to have SOME moderation in this chaos," ordered Josh, as Dakota and a reluctant Sam went to grab Anne Maria to her seat, with Brick and Mike bringing Jo to her seat. The host looked around, and saw blog, and strands of blonde and black hair all over the stage, "Zoey, Lightning and Mike, quietly and quickly get to your arranged seats."

As the final 3 made it to their seats, Blaineley was very happy with the turn of events, unlike her co-star, "Well, since you two took it upon yourselves to get into a LOVELY fight before the show finished its introductions, let's start with your conflict. We barely saw you two interact during the season, but it has grown into something so huge. Why is that?"

Jo tried to run up on Anne Maria again, but was held back, "That BITCH went around, and told everyone on camp that I took TESTOSTERONE and STEROIDS, because I was NOT a FATASS, LAZY CUNT LIKE SHE IS. She was saying SHIT LIKE THAT from the FIRST episode, and I had to let her know WHO is in charge. She DESERVED an ass-whooping for what Snooki did yesterday."

"Which was?"

Anne Maria could not help but rub it in, "I WAS THE ONE WHO PLOTTED THE RELEASE OF YOUR TAPE WITH LIGHTNING WITH THEM YOU BITCH. You are just hating that LIGHTNING LIKES FUCKING ME BETTER, YOU HO. Its NOT my fault that your COOCH AND DICK wasn't enough to keep you under contract with his DADDY HO. You BE LOOKING LIKE A MAN. BITCH was jealous of Anne since Day 1, and after what she did on the 3rd episode, I HAD to check that tramp. She is bothered."

"HAHAHAHA. ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?" The blonde yelled. "WHEN did you check me LUMPY? WHEN was I EVER JEALOUS of your FAT AND LOSE CUNT? SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS AGAIN."

The italian bolted up out of her seat to approach Jo, who got up as well. Both of them were soon restrained, and brought back to their seats. Josh decided to take over, "You two had enough time to fight with one another. Since this involves Lightning, I want to hear from him how his relationship with Jo erupted into this."

"Look. Lightning is an athlete, and a sexy athlete. Jo started to look like a girl, so Lightning wanted to holla at that. Anne Maria was looking good, and he hollered at that. Jo was pissed since Brick wanted to fuck a man instead of her, so she came to me. Lightning knew she was using him to get in close with his pops to get into a contract with him, and Lightning knew Anne was a groupie who wanted to come up, and I came up in that many times," the finalist arrogantly bragged, with a huge grin on his face. "Now, seeing how Jo has been acting, Lightning remembers why he thought she was a man in the first place."

This lit Jo up even more, who was already heated and knew she had to go after Lightning, "You REALLY WANNA GO THERE? YOU TAKE STEROIDS TO MAKE YOUR DICK BIGGER. YOU TAKE STEROIDS BECAUSE YOUR MOM AND ANNE BEAT YOU UP SO MANY TIMES. SHUT THE FUCK UP."

Blaineley was trying to be serious, and not to burst out laughing, "You two said yesterday that the both of you were cool. Were you two lying?"

He started laughing, not having a single care about how stupid the both of them look, "Jo spoke with Lightning 3-4 days ago to be allies, so she would have one less enemy at the reunion. We were never cool. Jo ONCE AGAIN turned on me, WHICH IS WHY shit POPPED OFF during the end of the season. LIGHTNING OUTSMARTED YOU because he is BETTER THAN YOU!"

"Actually, I outsmarted her," interrupted a smug Cameron.

The athlete sprung up when Cameron ran his mouth, already waiting to beat him up when he had the chance, "BITCHASS, SHUT THE FUCK UP. NO ONE WAS FUCKING TALKING TO YOU. I WILL BEAT YOUR MOTHER FUCKING ASS RIGHT NOW. YOUR SLICKASS MOUTH GOT ME FUCKED UP. I WILL DRAG YOUR ASS OFF THIS COUCH."

Josh got up, and softly escorted back to his seat, "We are not about to do that. Production complained about the fight yesterday, so they want no violence, which we already broke." He made his way back to his hosting seat to continue asking his question, "Explain to me why you were so hurt when Jo betrayed you. Were you actually getting close to her or what not? It seemed like the two of you could get along."

Lightning started talking with his hands, meaning making punching sounds each time he speaks, "THIS BITCH! THIS MOTHER FUCKING BITCH VENTED to Lightning. She vented to Lightning about what he thought was her homosexuality, and how she was having a rollercoaster over Brick, and went ON AND ON AND ON. THAT is the reason why we voted out Brick. It ain't nothing about that strategy bullshit. When we were not filming challenges, Jo CLUNG TO LIGHTNING LIKE GLUE. Lightning's main issue is that if she turned on him in a SMART WAY, Lightning would not be as mad. She LITERALLY DID IT FOR THE THRILL AND SHIT. It made NO SENSE. HOW in the HELL are you going to betray your ONLY ALLY in the final 6, when there is a TRIO over there that you leave alone. It is DUMB."

"YOU have ABSOLUTELY NO GROUNDS TO CALL ANYONE DUMB, YOU DUMB BITCH. I NEVER told you that I LIKED BRICK. I NEVER clung onto ANYONE. YOU THOUGHT THE CONFESSIONAL WAS ONLY A PLACE TO JACK OFF WHEN WE STARTED YOU DUMBASS. WHY would I cling to someone who is a SEXIST FUCK FOR ANY other reason OTHER THAN STRATEGY? I had NO MORE USE FOR YOU."

"BITCH, YOU WERE THE ONE WHO FOLLOWED LIGHTNING INTO THE WASHROOM TO WATCH HIM JACK OFF. When Lightning thought you were a guy, he thought you were GAY AS FUCK. You literally were the most HORNY MOTHER FUCKER in the camp. You were looking at Brick and Lightning like we were meat. You hated EVERY GIRL. EVERYONE knows you are the WEAKEST ONE on the cast. IF you stuck with Lightning, the BOTH of us would have been in the final 4, and Cameron or Zoey would have been gone."

Dawn decided to stick her nose into this conversation, "From what I sensed in the both of their auras, they are insecure deep inside, and neither want to be alone. When they were forced to work together, and when everyone else already had bonds, they were forced to interact with one another, and their neediness for attention kind of derailed their thoughts into one another. Even after the show, they had a very emotional relationship. You do not go from borderline friends, to allies, to lovers, to business allies, to intimate again, and to enemies. There is a lot more depth to their relationship."

"NO ONE asked you Tinkerbell wannabee," snapped Jo, who was twitching to beat someone up.

"Leave creepy girl alone, and focus on Lightning. This is about us. You CAN'T take the heat. You are mad because I did not delete the tape that was released yesterday."

"And ANOTHER THING. WHO in the HELL carries sex tapes of themselves WHEREVER YOU ARE GOING? YOU were PLANNING to release it. DON'T think that you were not. That is the ONLY logical explanation, but your WHORE beat you to it."

"LIGHTNING DON'T NEED TO RELEASE SEX TAPES TO GET ATTENTION, DUMBASS."

Blaineley was over this, "Alright. We get the jist of this. We might as well get the two finalists over and done with now." Knowing that this will stir trouble, Blaineley started the topic, "Why do you two think the other did not deserve to make it to the finals? And do you think the other is jealous of your lifestyle?"

"You are really not going to ask us what we have done since the season ended?" Cameron pestered, but got blank looks from the Celebrity Manhunt hosts. "Fine, because it was not interesting anyways. I went to University, and I worked with Microsoft and Apple over the past few summer. It was very publicized, and I know Lightning was mad because his father has tried and failed to get any sort of partnership from Apple, or use his son as a model. Now onto the current question, Lightning did not deserve to be in the finals, because he did not do anything. He barely helped out with the challenges, was not a team player, did not have a strategy, never joined an alliance, and refused to speak to anyone. He made it to the finals by floating, and the others targeting one another. His behavior was atrocious the last 3 episodes. What I can at least give credit to Jo is that she is not a hypocrite. She stands by what she means, and never victimizes herself. Lightning is mad that Jo betrayed him, goes victim, but he does the same to me 2 episodes later."

For once, Lightning had nothing to say, but pretended like he was asleep. "And now Lightning has nothing to say, because he cannot handle it when there is an intelligent conversation happening."

Staci decided to be nosy, and reveal what she knew about the two, "From the reports I gathered up, apparently Cameron's mother slept with Lightning's father around the time we were all born. I got a hold of a lot of texts between the two, and I found a lot of interesting information."

"Of course Staci is meddling herself into a manner that has nothing to do with her," complained Dakota.

Lightning rolled his eyes, and gave a raspberry, "Get the fuck outta here with that bullshit. Don't nobody give a fuck about what that tramp has to say about pops. Pops is DA MAN, and Lightning WILL NOT let some heifer talk shit about him."

The winner of the season took huge offense to what was said, "I know what your father accused my mother of saying, and it is not right. She has left him alone for all of these years, and she refused to tell me anything about her past. The issue with that is that when this season was airing, and Lightning and I made it to the finals, his father had the nerve to call out my mother, and everything was released. It is DEPLORABLE how they took and exploited my mothers history with him to slander me, and to tarnish my reputation as I was the other finalist."

"Not everything was released Cameron," hissed Staci with a grin on her face, and a bounce in her step. She took out papers from her bag, and walked over to Josh and Blaineley, "Read this for me please." She walked back to her seat, struggling to hold back her grin.

Josh cleared his throat before reading aloud, "I am reading the texts from Lightning's father, which is dated from April of 2012. "YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU AINT GON BE HATING ON MY SON CAUSE YOUR SCRAWNY ASS TRIED TO FUCK ME OVER AND TURKEY BASTE MA JUICY SPECIAL SAUCE FOR SOME CHILD SUPPORT. YOUR SON AIN'T SHIT, AND MY SON WILL DRAG HIS BITCHASS UP. YOU WILL NOT... WILL NOT TRY THE FUCKING STUNTS YOU PULLED 17 YEARS AGO."

"YOU KNOW CAM IS HIS! AND DID YOU TELL YOUR WIFE THAT I WAS YOUR PRECIOUS JUNIOR'S SURROGATE? You have done me wrong SO MANY TIMES, but I WILL NOT let you slander YOUR OWN SON for the one YOU RAISED after you disowned us."

The athlete glared at Cameron, and then at Staci, slowly realizing what the hidden texts his family tried to hide. Disbelief came over him, and he got up to yell at Cameron, "STOP WITH THE CRAP. EVERYONE KNOWS YOUR MOM IS A GOLD-DIGGING BITCH. POPS TOLD ME to watch out for women LIKE YOUR MOTHER who will trap you. GIVE A DADDY TEST."

He got up, feeling intimidated by the much stronger Lightning hovering over him, "You know, I am not going to have you intimidate me Lightning. Do you THINK I knew about any of this? Why WOULD I want ANY association with you? I am going to college for biology. I am writing a book series with Mike and Zoey about sociology, psychology, and biology. I have PLANS. I do not NEED any of this attention. I am investing in legitimate businesses, and we are using our millions to invest in a FUTURE. I WANT THE TRUTH, but I WILL NOT do it by DEALING WITH YOU."

Hocking up spit and phlegm, Lightning threatened as he spat on Cameron's face, "DO SOMETHING than. DO SOMETHING. SICK OF YOUR DAMN TALK."

Before Cameron could respond, Mike and Zoey ran to grab him, and walk him off the stage. As Lightning followed, Mike pushed him to protect his friend, "GET AWAY from him. He has done NOTHING to you. We are taking a break."

A bit taken aback, Lightning was about to walk up to Mike, but was suddenly held back by Beverly, "TRY THAT SHIT one more time. TRY IT. You WILL be fucked up EVEN MORE than the other two fucked you up yesterday. You WILL NOT be walking after I FUCK YOU UP."

"It is time for a break. I am Josh, and we will see you after the break."

* * *

The trio were backstage, with Mike and Zoey trying to comfort Cameron, who was on the phone with his mother, "Mom, you need to tell me everything now. There was a lot of deleted texts between you and Lightning's father were released on the reunion. Is Lightning my brother? Is his father my father? Were you the surrogate for Lightning?"

Mike and Zoey were trying their best not to eavesdrop, so they engaged in their own conversation, "Zoey, I still feel sore from yesterday. It is only luck that B held Lightning back, or else I would have been jumped again."

"I would not be shocked if Dakota and Anne Maria try to attack me physically today. They have a lot of anger towards me for some reason."

Cameron was still on the phone with his mother, and getting more furious with her answers, "Why are you being so vague? SO you admit that you had relations with him? You never told me about my father. WHY? IS HE MY FATHER? NO? YES? I get it that you want to protect me, but I am GROWN UP now. There is a difference between PROTECTION and SECRECY. JUST PLEASE BE HONEST WITH ME. FOR ONCE IN YOUR DAMN LIFE."

Right outside the door, a few of the contestants were having their own conversation. Brick, with the character he had was more than disgusted by what just transpired, "I just have to say Staci that it was cruel of you to expose them the way you did. How can you exploit such sensitive issues between not only Cameron, but Lightning as well?"

Staci refused to look at Brick as she defended herself, "You know what Brick? They were arguing and going back and forth about anything and everything but what was the main issue. They decided to be on a public platform to discuss everything, hence the reason for this reunion. I knew what was the real explanation, so I spoke about it. I am so sick of you acting like you care about everyone, and like you are some big hero. Just because you were at the back of the lines in the war, does not mean you were at the back during the "sparring/loving sessions." Everyone started to gasp at what was coming out of her mouth.

"Hahahaha man. I have heard that one so many times that I am numb to it. Everyone knows you are a compulsive liar Staci. If you maybe spoke about yourself more instead of meddling into everyone else's lives, people would like you more. This reunion is already tense enough, and you adding salt to the wound is not making anything better."

"I do not care about what you think Brick. Stop playing the hero, when we all know you talk about everyone here. You claim to be a man, but men do not argue back and forth with women like this. Mind your own business. Get away from me."

Brick walked off to go to the fridge backstage for some alcohol to drink, "I am gonna enjoy this drink briefly. Does anyone else want?" A bunch of others raised his hands, so he grabbed some more bottles for all of them to share.

* * *

Blaineley was pulling down her breasts to reveal more of her breasts as they started filing again, "This is the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ reunion, and we are going to move onto a new topic. During the season, we were introduced to two romances, and one of them were present in the first half of the season only. Dakota and Sam left people scratching and shaking their heads when they hooked up, and they still confuse people today with their relationship. Before I ask you two why there is so much poor reception when it comes to your relationship, I want to hear from the cast members. What do you think?"

Everyone was silent for a good minute, but Brick cleared his throat and answered to avoid the awkward situation, "Well, Sam and I are pretty cordial with one another, and when we hang out with each there, he does nothing but praise her. I have nothing else to add, since Dakota avoids most of the cast, so... yeah."

"That is the thing Brick, you are not around much. I remember Sam coming to Mike, Cameron and I complaining about Dakota time and time again. I do not know if this is because she hangs out with Anne Maria, or because Dakota is an opportunist, but they are only out publicly together when it involves a publicity stunt to boost her... "career" of some sorts."

Dakota could not help but laugh at Zoey, "You have got to be kidding me. You complaining and insulting anyone else's relationship is a joke. What I remember about you relationship is clubbing with Anne Maria, and Mike coming into our room for the two of them to have a rendez-vous. It was interesting to see that he was at the club without you, because you are boring. Now shut up."

Mike knew he had to defend himself, "I never slept with Anne Maria in front of you. If I did, I am sure that Staci would have had a tape or some sort of text."

"He is right. I would have," commented Staci. Knowing that this is her time to strike while the iron is hot, Staci took out her papers, and started reading from it, "I do know that Sam ordered steroids and diet pills for the past 3 years due to you forcing him to watch out over his weight. There was a highly publicized incident where he overdosed, and almost died. You bought out the press to keep the story private, but you did not may out my sources. Lightning's camp has also told us that you engaged in a threesome with him and Anne Maria countless times behind Sam's back. I also received some of your banking statements to reveal that you stole $8,000 from his account, and I have surveillance of you doing it too. I can go on and on and on."

The fame monger seemed unfazed, but she was steaming inside, "And you know what I can go on and on about? I can and will go on and on about you inserting yourself into everyone's business, while you are sitting your fatass on a couch or chair, eating McDonalds, Wendy's, KFC, Taco Bell, and all of the above at the same time, while you are reporting us. You have to create stories about yourself and others because you are bored with your life, and use it as the only way to avoid being suicidal. I know the perfect therapist to go to, and Dawn is a sham, so you need to find yourself another therapist."

Dawn was perched, so she drank some water, and making sure she was in the right state mentally to speak, "You know Dakota, it is sad that you are so defensive. I have spoken to both you and Sam about your lives and what your auras gave off. Out of everyone, you two are the only ones who aggressively refuse to see the truth. Even Jo and Lightning have a relatively good grasp on themselves."

Dakota was about to respond, but Sam covered her mouth, and whispered in her ear, "Do not let them get to you. I will handle the rest, alright." He spoke with his hand still over her mouth, "You know Dawn and Staci, Dakota has never done anything to either one of you, but the both of you find great pleasure in humiliating the both of us. She is a good person, and I will admit; we go through our own issues. Every relationship does, but what is important is that we are working on it. We do not criticize everyone 24/7 like you two do. If you are really about peace, you would want to help everyone instead of criticizing and humiliating everyone."

B spoke up for the first time in days, which was still unusual for everyone to see and hear, "Sam, you are not going to have an aggressive conversation with women. It is not right for a man to speak like that in front of a woman."

"Since you never speak until now, and since Staci and Dawn are the main people who have slandered my relationship with Dakota, it is fair for me to speak to them, since they are the direct source. I am not going to be taken advantage of anymore, so I am speaking my mind, and protecting my girlfriend like a man is supposed to. I have never been aggressive with either one of you. You should have said something earlier instead of saying all of this in front of the cameras."

"You two do nothing if it does not involve the cameras. What are you talking about?"

"B, we all know that you and Dawn have a less than perfect relationship, and we know that Staci has no relationship. Neither one of us have done anything to anyone, and we would like to be left alone. Dakota has finally got an acting gig in a sitcom, and I am working for Nestle. We will be moving to the States, because we are enjoying and receiving a lot of success. We are happy, and that is all that matters."

Josh looked at Blaineley, and whispered, "Who should we focus on next?"

She whispered back, "We might as well get some filler out of the way." Turning to the audience, Blaineley took over the show once again, "Since we beat Dakota and Sam's relationship to death, we might as well get over some filler, and the biggest filler is clearly Staci. How did it feel to be the first voted off, and do you still feel like the cast got to know you?"

Dakota chirped abruptly before Staci spoke, "She has no right to speak, since she has been interrupting everyone all day. No one likes her because she lies all the time. Move the hell on."

"This is MY time to speak. I was the first voted out, and just because I was the first to leave does not mean I know nothing about them, and they don't know me. I saw everyone else enter Playa de Losers, where we have all the time in the world to do what we want. I come from a family of observers, and whom pay attention to details. What is also interesting is that many complain to me about what I decide to reveal, but all of them have one point or another called me to publish tarnishing work about others, or to promote themselves."

Dawn felt the need to support her friend, "I am not the most fond of all of her antics, but whatever she says, there is always truth to it. If there was no truth to it, than the others would not be so defensive. The stories about Scott overdosing were true, Lightning and Cameron's parents having an argument about their questionable maternity and paternity, Anne Maria hooking up with many people in the cast for status and wealth, Dakota and Sam's horrendous relationship, and so on all hit nerves for a reason. I am one of the only ones to know Staci on a personal level, and she is a good girl."

"I actually feel bad for Staci," admitted Mike. He saw the look on her face, and knew that face, "Staci... reminds me a lot of myself. Always having their guard up, always feeling like they have to be out for themselves, feeling alone, no one understanding one another. It causes us to make a lot of rash and stupid decisions, and it makes us feel like the world is against us." He saw that Staci was starting to tear up.

She was trying to remain strong, and trying not to get emotional, but it was too hard, "I... this... How did it become like this? I... I AM A STRONG WOMAN. I am NOT a horrible woman. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE. I. HAVE. AN. INTERESTING. LIFE." Staci could not handle it, and instantly walked off.

"Whatever. Blaineley O'Halloran does not care. That irrelevancy took too long. Now onto Brick. For someone who did not last too long in the game, you left a huge impression, and ended up a fan favourite. Whether it was you taking charge, showing great leadership skills, or just making a fool of himself. What do you think of your run during the show, and what have you been doing since?"

Brick could not contain his smile, and how good he was feeling today, "At first, I was embarrassed of losing over a smelly boot, and by keeping my morals, but after taking some time to reflect in Playa de Losers, I am glad I stood by my beliefs. There have been many people who sacrifice their integrity and morals for fame, and when the fame goes away, they are a former shell of themselves. I made a lot of friends, and got to experience how it is to be in a tough and stressful atmosphere. It taught me a lot before going off to the war. I am currently..."

Lightning rudely cut him off to go on with his insults, "You are currently sucking Scott's hairy, small, and thin cock and balls, like the bitch you are. Don't even try and say otherwise. We know what boys like you do in the war. Are you a fucker, or a fuckee?"

"I do not know why you're upset Lightning? Take some time to eat protein powder. It is good."

Scott was too busy laughing at the joke that Lightning is, "From what I remembered, the only one who was sucking my _hairless, long, and thick_ cock was Courtney. Just last night. Brick was probably sucking Jo's though." He instantly got glares from Brick, Jo, and Courtney, who was in the audience.

Her shrill voice could be heard everywhere, YOU WERE NOT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE. GOODNESS SAKES."

"I am going to keep my calm today, so I am not going to engage with Lightning, especially because he cannot handle me physically," the soldier assured everyone, but mostly himself.

The black athlete instantly got up, and walked to Brick, "Than LET'S FIND OUT THEN!" Josh and Scott instantly walked up to pull him back, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, REDNECKED BITCH!"

Brick just sat there with a smirk on his face, "Nice to know that Lightning is the same fool he always is. Like I was saying, I was in the war for about a year, and it was a good experience. Would I want to go back there again? Most likely not. I have expressed an interest in fashion, but the war gave me a lot of confidence, so I am thinking of being a sports and swimwear model. Maybe even a designer in a decades time."

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JOKE. YOU'RE COPYING LIGHTNING'S MOVES. TRYNNA BE A SPORTS MODEL? JUST ADMIT IT? SPRAYTAN YOURSELF TO BLACK, AND YOU WILL BE A CHEAP LIGHTNING."

Jo was truly sick of the back and forth between the men, especially since it is so petty, and everyone will turn it on her, "For the love of anything, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone was a bit taken aback by her outburst.

Blaineley could not hold the gleam in her eye, knowing that she can turn this around, "So Jo... since you interrupted this, you must have some huge investment in Brick. We saw you two have a friendly rivalry that turned from love to hatred. I want the both of you to explain if anything happened between you two?"

Getting irritated, she quickly shut down any insinuation, "Nothing has happened between us, and nothing will happen to us. Brick and I did not speak for years until yesterday, where he pulled me away from the evil couple over there. He forced me into the room, where he was my security guard all night. And NO, it as not just the two of us Mike, Zoey, Cameron, and Sam were there as well. I am sick of all the bullshit being said. BRICK AND JO WILL NEVER BE A THING."

"Yeah, I had a crush on her back in the day, but I am over that now, so nothing will ever happen."

"NOTHING WILL EVER HAPPEN BECAUSE LIGHTNING FUCKED THE SHIT OUTTA HER. YOU BE HATING CAUSE I GOT THAT AND YOU DIDN'T."

"Which you recorded, and kept a tape on it for exposure. Can you stop being so worried about me? It is really grating, and making the reunion harder."

"HARDER THAN ALL OF THOSE DICKS YOU TOOK IN YOUR MOUTH AND ASS? JUST BE HONEST. IT'S FINE IF YOU'RE GAY, BUT DON'T LIE ABOUT IT?"

"I AM BEING HONEST. WHY DON'T YOU BE HONEST AND SAY THAT YOU HATE ME BECAUSE I HAVE A BETTER BODY THAN YOU? I AM SMARTER, MORE LIKABLE, AND BETTER THAN YOU. EVERYONE HERE IS BETTER THAN YOU."

"A BETTER BODY? ARE YOU ON DRUGS?" Lightning quickly hopped up and rushed over to Brick, yelling in his face, "GET UP. GET THE FUCK UP NOW. GET THE HELL UP. COME ON AND STEP UP ON LIGHTNING! DO IT." He felt Scott run to pull him back, but he pushed the country man down to the floor, "GET THE FUCK OFF ME, OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS." Directing his attention to Brick, he yelled with spit coming out, "STEP THE HELL UP AND SEE WHO HAS THE BIGGER BODY." As Brick got up, Lightning stepped back, and started to strip the clothes off his body.

Jo was whispering to Zoey, "Holy shit. We are getting a peep show. Only on Total Drama."

"I do not know if they are going to fight, or just take out their... weenies and compare them. If it was a fight, it would have happened already."

Anne Maria and Staci were too busy yelling and chanting, "TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!"

Lightning's shirt was removed, with his belt and pants following. He was strutting around in his boxers, and started making bodybuilding poses, showing all the details in his upper and lower body. The crowd was hyping up, which made him feel better, "YEEEAAAHHHHHHHH! WHO DA MAN? LIGHTNING. WHO DA MAN? This is YEARS of perfection. Brick, you can't outdo this?"

There was some hesitation all over his face, but Brick ultimately gave in, "You know what? I feel good, so I will show you out." He removed his shirt, and pants, to show off his toned and muscular body, engaging in poses as well.

Josh was completely mortified, "Oh my goodness. What the hell is going on here? I was expecting a fight, or anything but this."

"Who cares," Blaineley interjected. "Two hot guys stripping to almost nothing is not only hot for me to see, but it is fanservice, meaning, more ratings."

Lightning was feeling a way that Brick was getting attention, and started poking his pecs, "Those are not developed," and then his abs," You look like you got that surgery", and his biceps/triceps, "Those have no defining in it," his trapezius, "trapoids look like a lady," and pushed his genitalia with his foot, "And you look like you stuff your cock."

Having some alcohol in his system, Brick was a lot more loose than he usually is, so he started poking back, "Your pecs are too close together due to steroids, your veins are popping out due to excessive use of steroids, your legs are freakish, and I am sure your cock is SMALL, unlike THIS." Brick was about to take off his underwear.

Lightning saw that Brick was going to do, so he was about to take his off as well, "SHOW IT. MINE'S BIGGER. YOU AINT NOTHING." A bunch of producers rushed to grab and block both Brick and Lightning from the camera view. The two men were starting to be dragged off stage, since they were not about to have nudity on their show.

Josh heard the producers complaining to him on his earpiece. Hew knew what he had to do, "Because the producers are not accepting any sort of nudity on the show, we are going to have a break. GET THEM OUT OF HERE WITH THAT. Disgusting."


	13. TD: Revenge of the Island Reunion 2

Anne Maria (and most of the cast members) were backstage, trying to calm down from the stripper-gate that happened. She hopped on Lightning's lap, and started to nibble on his ear, "I thought I was the only one to see all of that meat you have. I'm kind of mad and jealous."

Not even caring, he started to caress her back and ass, "Lightning is gonna try to get over what you did. All of these people are hating, so he needs you. It was hot how you handled Jo."

"Anne knew what was up, but that is the least of my worries. Toothpick and Red have a lot to answer to, and they know I have the dirt," the italian cooed, as she caressed his face. "Give me a kiss."

He gave her a quick peck, "Mmph that was nice. Lightning is putting on the show right now, so he deserves all of the credit. Everyone is scared because he will beat anyone here."

Dawn could tell that Brick was a bit inebriated, and was a bit worried for him, "I cannot believe you did that. It is so not you Brick. Is everything fine? You should not have let him get the best of you like that. Hopefully you sober down, and not act like that again."

"You need to stand up for what is right Dawn. I felt so free, and good when I showed my stuff. Brick is the man, and he deserves all the cheers. Hand me another drink," he demanded, which no one gave to him for obvious reasons.

B just shook his head from all of the chaos, "You have bad influences around you Brick. You were not like this 2 years ago." Just by fate, Scott walked to where they are, and looked right into his eyes.

Knowing that B and Dawn are still uncomfortable by his presence, Scott wanted to make them squirm, "I'm sorry. Did I just ruin all the positive sunshine that you two were rubbing in his face. Just remember Brickhouse, the rainbows are due to their psychedelic drugs, and nothing about positivity."

Dawn grabbed her boyfriend's hand, and muttered, "It is not even worth it. Just let it go B," before they walked off.

"Was that really necessary Scott? While they can be annoying, pestering them is not going to make anything better." Scott rolled his eyes at Brick.

A member of production yelled through a bullhorn as she was walking through backstage, "REVENGE OF THE ISLAND CONTESTANTS NEED TO GO BACK ON STAGE IMMEDIATELY. FILMING WILL COMMENCE IN LESS THAN 2 MINUTES. MAKEUP CREW NEEDS TO FINISH UP THE TOUCHES ON THE HOSTS. COME ON EVERYONE."

* * *

"Welcome back to the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ reunion, and we are going to start off with easily two of the most famous contestants of the season," Josh introduced, trying to ignore the glares coming from Dakota and Sam. "We are up to, so we are going to go right to how you feel about the season."

Mike sighed, wanting to get the obvious right out of the way, "I am going to address my MPD quickly. I know it was wrong to hide it from everyone, but a lot of people cannot see it from my shoes. I was made fun of my entire life, and for a good while, I did not understand why. How would it feel being a little child, and have issues with memory and grasping what you did from a long period of time, also having absolutely no idea why you have these issues? I did not sign up on the show for sympathy, and that is a part of the reason why I did not come clean. I was told by my psychiatrist that I was handling my disorder well enough, but things got worse when I was on the island. Zoey and I bonded over having very lonely lives, and never being given a chance to express who we are."

Anne Maria quickly interrupted, "But you never expressed yourself because you were too busy getting into me, and fucking up. You are lucky the producers were doing anything they can to keep our team intact for da drama. If it was an elimination challenge on the fourth episode, you would have probably left."

"Anne Maria, I understand that you fell in love with one of my personalities, but you have been aware for years now that he is not a real person now. The extent that you made to ruin our lives have been out of control. I hope today will be the end of it."

"IT WILL be the end of it today, ONCE you agree to pay me CHILD SUPPORT, you JERK OFF," screamed Anne Maria. Everyone gasped at the revelation, "YOU KNOW I was pregnant right after the show, and you IGNORED ME. HOW DARE YOU even DENY the baby, when EVERYONE knew that I only slept with you. And the SHIT your girl did to me was HORRENDOUS."

Zoey put down her drink on the floor to address her number one enemy, "Anne Maria, I have wanted peace with you from Day 1. We were cordial when the season first started, but when Mike and I got together, you became a lot more aggressive. I get it that you are a decent looking woman, and being rejected hurts. I did not want to destroy you to the extent that you were out to destroy me. The physical altercations behind the scenes, and selling all of those stories to Staci were too much. I have NEVER done anything to you."

Anne Maria quickly got up to angrily address her, "You are FUCKING LYING. YOU BLACKLISTED ME FROM _ALL-STARS,_ BECAUSE I WOULD HAVE REVEALED I HAD A BABY, WHICH WOULD HAVE TARNISHED YOUR REPUTATION. Why did you tell Chris to refuse to let me on? WHY was there a desist and cease?"

Zoey ended up getting up as well, "First of all, it is a cease and desist, and MAYBE if you did not BREAK INTO OUR HOUSE to ATTACK US... THRICE, than MAYBE we would not have had to tell the producers not to let you on. I do not know WHY you do not get that you were the OTHER WOMAN. It was even WORSE when you were seeing Lightning, and wanted them BOTH for yourself."

Mike and Cameron ran to the heated redhead, and stood in front of her for her protection, "Please Zoey and Mike. Do not fuel the VERY heated fire. You two are still very sore after yesterday."

Dakota and Sam soon grabbed her, and attempted to hold Anne Maria back, who hurled a pretty nasty insult, "YOU TWO WERE NOT TOGETHER WHEN WE HOOKED UP, INDIE BITCH. WE ALL KNOW YOU TOOK DRUGS BEFORE THE SHOW, SINCE YOU WANTED TO BE A DRUGGIE LIKE THEY WERE IN THOSE DAYS. YOU AND MIKE BONDED OVER THAT SHIT."

"Come on Anne Maria. For once, leave them alone, and not be a crazy bi..." Sam tried to calm down, but was interrupted by his girlfriend.

Dakota sheepishly spoke to her friend, "Please ignore him."

"YOU WERE REALLY BOTHERED, AND DID ANYTHING TO KEEP HIM, AND TO RID OF ME BECAUSE I WAS FERTILE AND COULD HAVE KIDS, UNLIKE YOUR FROZEN PUSSY, SINCE YOU CAN'T HAVE KIDS. HAHAHAHA, BITCH. I WILL HAVE HIS CHILD, WHICH YOU WILL NEVER HAVE."

That did it for Zoey. Holding back was no longer the case, and all Zoey saw was fury, "HOW DARE YOU. FUCK YOU." The usually calm woman threw her alcoholic beverage in Anne Maria's face, "AT LEAST MY PARENTS NEVER DISOWNED ME AFTER SLEEPING WITH EVERYONE."

Zoey hit a sore spot of Anne Maria's, which caused the latter to throw her drink back in Zoey's face, "SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT MY FAMILY. AT LEAST I WAS NEVER ABUSED. I WILL FUCK YOU UP FOR THAT. THE BOTH OF YOU."

Despite Dakota, Sam, Mike, and Cameron attempting to hold the two back from one another, both of their eyes were burning from the alcohol in their faces. Zoey grabbed her glass, and threw it in the direction of Anne Maria, who only did the same thing to her. Neither one of them could see, due to the burning, and swinging all over the place. None of their hits connected to anyone, but the glass on the floor caused a few of them to trip, and was an increasing concern.

Sam saw how hurt his friend was, and rushed to help Zoey backstage, "Come on. I am sorry she did that. We need to get your eyes washed up." He ignored how upset his girlfriend was for him abandoning her for them again.

"Since your'e the ONLY one who somewhat cares for her, can you help Lightning?" the fame monger yelled.

While the jock and famewhore helped escort Anne Maria backstage, Mike ran up to them to continue yelling at her, "You need to STOP with this Anne Maria. You are a PSYCHO TRICK. Zoey will ALWAYS be better than you. She is NOWHERE NEAR as shallow and ugly of a person as you are. You have not PROVEN to me that your child is mine, since you REFUSED to take a PATERNITY TEST."

"CAN SOMEONE FUCK HIM UP FOR ME PLEASE?" Immediately after, Lightning pushed Mike by his throat, and the latter fell on the floor, as Anne Maria was whisked backstage. The three women went into the washroom, and leaving Dakota, Zoey, and Anne Maria would soon turn out to be a bad idea. The two women were washing the alcohol out of their eyes in the sink, and Dakota thought it would be a nice idea to "push" Zoey. She decided to turn the water to "hot", and shoved her face deeper in the sink, "Oops. My bad."

The burn of the water, and having the holes of her face were stuffed with water put her into a brief panic. Zoey shoved whatever body she can, before removing herself from the water, "That was SO NOT COOL." She ended up hitting Anne Maria instead of Dakota, and grabbing her hair, forcing Anne to be submerged into the water.

Trying to grasp anything, Anne Maria soon removed the nozzle of the sink, and turned it on to face Zoey, "LET ME THE FUCK GO, YOU ANOREXIC BITCH." The three soon engaged into a huge water throwing fight. Girls were falling on the floor, water was being thrown, hair was ruined, and the washroom ended up in a watery mess.

* * *

For once, it was quiet at the reunion, since everything was being cleaned up, "I cannot believe that they threw glass all over the place. At least no one got hurt."

"Should we wait for them to come back Josh? These bitches are really crazy," wondered Blaineley, who was beginning to get impatient. As the cleaning was finished, production prepared for the show to start again, and gave them the signal to start. She instantly took over, "Well, we are back at the _Revenge of the Island_ reunion. Anne Maria, Zoey, and Dakota are currently absent after an altercation, but they will be back soon. We are going top focus on the villain of this season, Scott."

Josh wanted to ask his question first, "Why did you decide on the strategy you implicated? And do you regret how you treated some of the others?"

The redhead sighed, and rolled his eyes with where this was going, "Listen. I grew up in a run-down farm, where my family has been close to bankruptcy countless times. This opportunity came to me, and I was gong to do WHATEVER NECESSARY to get that money. NO ONE HERE was in the financial situation that my family and I were in. I had a plan, and executed it. I have done some shitty things, but I scoop shit up on a daily basis back at the farm. ALL of the others have done shit, but it is not fair that I am the only one being persecuted to the stake at it."

B rolled his eyes, while Dawn refused to remain silent, "Well, no one here has made fun of other's religious beliefs and mental illnesses like you have. Your type of exploitation comes from a lack of empathy, and a type of self-hatred, and... sociopathy."

"How can I have self-hate, and be a sociopath at the same time? That is a contraction. I would rather be a ruthless asshole, instead of being a fake and a fraud like you. YOU are mad because I set up YOU AND YOUR FATASS BOO BOO out of the game, but that is not even HALF of the reason why you two left. People saw the both of you as creepy," he replied angrily, not wanting to deal with either of them. "So how about people who were RELEVANT to the season come at me with some sort of intelligent response." Zoey, Dakota, and Anne Maria walked back to their seats, "Someone relevant like them."

Being the one who was attacked more than anyone else in the season by Scott, Mike had something to address, "But Dawn is right. You literally exploited my disorder for an ally, and to be given a win in the challenge, and then eliminate me with no remorse. There is a way to handle certain things, and you just did it wrong. There is a reason why people like you never win, and it is because you forget how to treat people."

Scott waved his hands dismissively in Mike's direction, "And you are lucky that I did not join Al and Duncan to beat the fuck out of you and your whack soldiers, since it would have been VERY easy to do. You are the ONLY ONE to exploit your illness for sympathy, camera time, and to cause problems. Get the fuck out of here. I see all the indents, bumps, and discoloring on ll three of you."

"You are NOT going to talk to him like that. You were ONLY kept around so long because you are a JOKE, and when Cam and I were TIRED of that joke, you were exterminated. It is ASTOUNDING that you REFUSE to take responsibility for any of your actions."

"I am THE JOKER. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE," he screamed, getting up and prancing around the stage. "The Joker is awesome, and he kicks ass, so YES I AM the joker. You are nothing but a dumb damsel, who has no personality. Stop crying before someone beats you up as well." After hopping to his seat, Scott challenged the others, "Who else wants some? I am down for the challenge."

Since everyone was silent after Scott's weird outburst, Josh proceeded the topic, So Scott, how did you feel about being left in a machine at the end of the season? Were you shocked with the response you got from your cast members?"

Trying to cover his anger and hurt with a light-hearted tone in his voice, Scott could not act like he was shocked, "I was not shocked because everyone was intimidated by the awesomeness that was me, and to see me below them physically made their pathetic lives better. But LOOK AT ME NOW? I'm the HOTTEST THING OUT THERE." Hearing Lightning's laugh set him off, but he refrained from getting physical, "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LAUGHING AT, YOU PUNKASS?"

"Lightning is laughing because you are a pathetic, smelly FUCK, and I am SICK of having to smell the stench that is your REEKING MOUTH, PITS, AND ASS. They should have shut this shit down, because he is FUNKY."

He turned towards Lightning, and threatened with a cold shrill in his voice, "I would not go there if I was you. YOU and that BITCH OVER THERE were the reason why I almost DIED after _All-Stars_ , so DON'T act like I have no reason to pop the FUCK out of you right now. I know the reason why your performance is so fast in your shitty sports, and it AIN'T from NATURAL WORK."

Lightning was not liking how Scott was starting to hover over him, and his fingers pointing down towards his face, so he mushed Scott's face to the direction of Mike, "GET YOUR WACK-ASS FRECKLED BODY AWAY FROM LIGHTNING, YOU REDNECK BITCH. YOU ARE A BOTTOM BITCH FOR BRICK who EATS SHIT. Don't you EVER say creepy girl over there gives me steroids. LIGHTNING worked FOREVA for dis body. And Enhancers are NOT drugs, you fucking idiot." Lightning started standing over him at this point.

"I am NOT BRICK. I WILL get physical if need be. LIKE I SAID EARLIER, the ONLY booty I'm eating like groceries are Courtney's, you ninny bitch." He got up to mush Lightning's face, where the latter ended up falling back on his seat, "I SAID IT. YOU ARE A STEROID DRUGGIE USER, AND DAWN IS NOTHING BUT A FAKE WHO SELLS DRUGS FOR PLACEBOS. BITCH TRIED TO KILL ME."

Blaineley ran up in shock, and almost dramatically fainted from the revelation, "Alright. PLEASE spill the tea on that. There has been a lot of shots being thrown. but accusing someone of murder is... WOAH. You almost have me fainting on that. Dawn, Scott, who wants to go first?"

"It's MY story, so I'm gonna be the ONLY ONE to talk. Now Imma need that mother fucker over there to stay on the edge of the couch, before I beat his ass," the former farmer threatened, moving back to his seat, as Lightning scooted over. "That's right. You know who's boss. Imma give you a steroid pill later. Anyways, it was at the _All-Stars_ finale party, and we were all together. Some time has passed since _Revenge of the Island_ , so I have not seen the fodder losers like Moonchild and Fatass in a while. I was trying to be nice, and for once, everyone here was having a good time. Dawn was pushing her drugs, and I decided to use it, since I felt like shit after the season. Her and Lightning were in a room with me, and the drugs reacted badly to me. They kept on feeding me, and feeding me, telling me that more needs to be taken for it to be kicked in. They told me that it was medicinal pills, but I got to the hospital and they told me that I had a bunch of poisonous substances, and I went into a coma TWICE. YOU ARE A FUCKING FRAUD, AND I HOPE YOUR ASS I ARRESTED."

Josh was silent, and all he could do was point to Dawn. She knew that she had to explain herself, "I did give Scott some pills after the season aired. But what he fails to realize is that he was drinking THE ENTIRE TIME, and was taking other drugs THE ENTIRE TIME. My pills only work with a few other substances and liquids for the best effects, so when he was drinking alcohol and other drugs, it was going to cause a negative reaction. IN regards to Lightning, him and I had a shockingly nice relationship on our season, and that continued outside the show. I told him about some nutriments I have, and we kept in touch for those purposes. He tried some of my substances, and it has benefited him tremendously. His father and I are in the works of making my brand go international, and he is putting much effort into promoting it. Beverly has lost some weight as well. So as a rebuttal to Scott's horrible claims, if he wants to take this to court, he will lose a lot of money for defamation, slander, and libel. You had an overdose because you were a lost soul, and were too depressed about Courtney to take NOTE of all of the drugs you were in-taking."

Scott burst into a clapping fit from the outlandish claims, "Wow. And THERE YOU GO with your sanctimonious, promotional BULLSHIT. IF I WAS SO DRUNK AND HIGH from all of these drugs and alcohol I was taking, than WHY WOULD YOU GIVE ME YOUR DRUGS? DON'T go there with me, cause you are ILLOGICAL. I will take YOUR business down, and since Lightning and his father are linked, I will take THEM down as well."

Lightning was not about to have his role model take a hit due to this redneck beside him, so he yoked Scott up by his shirt, "SHUT THE FUCK UP. SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY DADDY. HE AIN'T DO SHIT TO YOU. I'M SICK OF YO SHIT, YOU COUNTRY BUMPKIN BITCH. I WILL WHOOP YOUR ASS." He continued holding Scott up until they were both standing off the couch.

"You know what, Lightning bolt. You be running your STENCH MOUTH ALL DAY NOW. How about we do this. Let's take it to the back and do this shit. We can go to the fucking back and handle this shit."

"Lightning don't NEED to go to the back. He AIN'T GOING to the back for this shit. You insult POPS and OUR business, and shit will be done OUT FRONT. YOU the coward for wanting to go to the back."

"I'm a coward? I'M A COWARD? You'll BITE THOSE WORDS RIGHT NOW," He venomously yelled, before head-butting Lightning, causing him to lose his grip. Right as Scott was going to go after him, he was held back by Brick and Sam. Trying to get out of the restraint, Scott continuously taunted Lightning, "COME ON NIGGER. SHOW EVERYONE HOW MUCH OF A NIGGER YOU ARE, BITCH. YOU AND YOUR NIGGER ASS FATHER IS GOING DOWN. I'M SURE YOU'RE THE BOTTOM TO YOUR NIGGER DADDY, UNLIKE SCOTTY."

As soon as he heard the racial slur (which Lightning was not dumb enough to not understand), he pushed away Dawn, B, and Anne Maria (who were holding onto him) to attack Scott, "WHAT? SO YOU'RE RACIST NOW? DON'T THROW THAT SHIT AT ME!" He went to swing a punch at Scott, but he was unaware what or who he hit.

Scott was trying to hit him as well, but neither one could see each other, and were either hitting air, walls, or other people, "I WILL SEE YOU OUT MOTHER FUCKER. WAIT UNTIL WE GET TO THE PARKING LOT." The both of them were being pulled further and further away from one another, so no physical altercation was going to take place.

Josh yelled form the top of his lungs, "STOOOOOOPPPPPPP. Zoey and Scott will switch seats, and we WILL proceed with the reunion. EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS." Lightning and Scott were forced to their seats, and Zoey made her way to her new seat.

"This is perfect Mike. Now we're together."

The redhead made it to his new seat, and saw a cackling Cameron beside him, "Weak ass, you can get some of this too. Shut the fuck up with your pencil neck if you want to live."

"At least I did not expose myself as a racist Scott."

"You did when you were talking shit about Latins in _All-Stars_. Now shut the fuck up."

"You shut up. You are still on drugs. It is so clear. You haven't changed from _Revenge of..._ " He was interrupted when Scott took off his glasses, and smacked Cameron with them, "WHAT THE HELL? DID YOU ALL SEE THAT?"

Blaineley ignored the whining Cameron to address the last few people, "We talked to everyone but Dawn and B about their time on the show, and what they have been doing since, so how do you two feel about the show?"

The nicknamed moonchild was the more vocal one, so she spoke, "I actually enjoyed the season, though I loathed the environmental trauma the land was going through. Chris deserves to rot for what he did. I got to read a lot of people's auras, and I believe that I fixed a lot of them."

"You did not fix anyone bitch. You wanted to be nosy and to criticize everyone else. If you were not so concerned about what everyone is doing, and how they are, you would have lasted a lot longer, and not seen as a fraud ass bitch. You need to look at yourself before criticizing others. You are even worse than Staci, and your bottle blonde hair is embarrassing, unlike mine," Dakota attacked, annoyed with Dawn's lies.

It was refreshing that Scott was not alone, "At least someone else sees through her shit. Dawn is the worst person to be cast, cause she offers NOTHING on her own." Dawn ignored everyone by closing her eyes and to meditate and remain her cool. "And now she decides to meditate when her shit is flying back in her direction."

Dawn continued to ignore them until she finished her meditation, and when she felt calm and collected enough to respond, she did. "What I can say is that I am by no way a fraud. I have put in a lot of effort into my beliefs, and I would never use it to exploit others and to falsify anything. There is this saying that I think applies very well to these two; a hit dog hollers."

"This is not really going anywhere. How did you feel about your elimination?"

"Thanks for the new question Joshua. It hurts to be framed for something you did not do, and no one even caring when they found out you were framed. What I can say is that it seems like I left the show at a good time, because it only grew more toxic; environmental-wise, and people-wise. I have made a lot of progress in the case to get Chris McLean arrested for his heinous crimes, so I am the most grateful to this show for that. I am not going to argue back and forth anymore."

The fame-monger yelled in agitation, "BECAUSE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO FUCKING ARGUE AND REBUTTAL TO."

Josh moved on, "I do not know if we are going to get anything from him, but our last contestant is B. How do you feel about your run on the show."

"The FATASS MOTHER FUCKER was silent the ENTIRE SHOW, so he does NOT deserve to have a time where he speaks. You are a big, FAT BLUBBER OF DUST. Since he is done, and irrelevant, are we done here?" The redhead spat out.

B took this time up to speak, "I can speak, but I chose not to. I am going to use a few words for this. I enjoyed the show, and got to show off what I can do. Met some great people, and gained a relationship. That is all that matters."

"Mmph," moaned Blaineley. "About your relationship, how did that come to be?"

Scott took this time to continue taunting them, "The fraud drug-dealer, and the fatass getting together. It is PRETTY EASY how those suckers got together."

Beverly whispered to his girlfriend, "If this dude says one more thing, will not hold back."

"YOU'RE NOT GON DO SHIT. By the time you get across the couch, your FATASS WILL HAVE A HEART ATTACK."

"You know what? For the safety of this man, and potentially everyone here, I am going to go backstage for the rest of the show." As the larger man got up to walk away, he heard a bunch of noise, and plugged his ears.

The petite girl was left by herself, "Well, our relationship was always a close one. We were good friends for his even shorter run on the show, and when I was eliminated not long after, we got to know one another. He taught me a lot about technology and science, and I taught him what I knew. We got close on Playa de Losers, and got together. We have been together for about 3 years now, and things have been working very well for us. Neither one of us wanted it to be public and to exploit every aspect of our relationship, unlike... some people."

Sam rolled his eyes, "Just leave us alone. At least we talk about ourselves instead of others."

Staci could not handle anymore of this, "This is just way too much. Everyone please."

"Can you all give her a break please." projected Zoey.

Dakota had no patience for Zoey, "Shut the hell up. You are easily the one who is even faker than Dawn is. You claim you want to be everyone's friend, but you are the most judgmental one here."

"Your words do not man everything after you tried to drown me in the sink earlier." Everyone gasped when that was revealed.

"I did not try to drown you Zoey. My arm slipped off for goodness sakes. Wasn't it you who said I was too weird to be around people?"

"Are you mad that I got more fame than you did Dakota? You have to sell yourself out for any attention, but I jut get offers and offers. If you played your cards better on this season, you could have been a superstar. I am sick of you and Anne Maria ganging up on me."

"You are only famous because you and Mike exploit his disorder for book deals. Who are you to talk?"

Blaineley interrupted the random argument, "Are you two banshees done? Yes? Good. Since we pretty much covered everyone, does anyone have any final words about the season? Whomever wants to go first an go first. Nevermind, we will start from the winner and go onwards."

Cameron cleared his throat, "Thanks to Staci, I need to speak to my mother about my paternity, since there is a chance Lightning and I may be siblings. I enjoyed the season, and this reunion was nice to get out what we needed to get out. I am glad it is done though."

"YOU AIN'T MY BROTHER, YOU WEAK ASS MOTHER FUCKER. YOU NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT THAT BULLSHIT. YO MAMA IS STILL A SLUT, AND YOU A DEFREAKY CHILD. YOU STOLE MONEY FROM LIGHTNING, LIKE YOUR MOTHER TRIED TO DO FROM MY FATHER."

"It is nice to know that you are using "my" whenever it is of convenience. It seems like you attempted to finish the 3rd grade within the last few years."

"And you LOOK like a 3rd grader, you PUNK. YOU AND SCOTT can KISS MY BLACK ASS, and keep POP'S NAME OUT YA MOUTH."

Scott was taking off his shoes, "You know, you better shut the fuck up about me before I go over there to whoop your ass. I easily made the show a lot more entertaining than it would have been. It would have been nice if I got more than a stipend, but it is what it is. I would rather be hated and honest, rather than be liked, boring, and phony."

Lightning tried to spit at Scott from the other side of the couch, "You ain't gon do shit. Lightning used this show for fame, which is exactly what he got, so things worked out well."

"Zoey, go," cut off Josh.

"Well, I got friendships, which I never had before the show, so I am grateful for that. Mike and I have a very strong relationship, which I am thankful for as well. All of the career and monetary benefits are only secondary."

Jo did not really care, so she was very nonchalant, "Well, outside of getting a cheque, I am thankful for giving Poofy over there a long-awaited ass beating. Now that the show is officially behind me, I will focus on my sports shoots, and preparing for a gym."

"When did you beat my ass, tranny?"

"About 8-10 hours ago, fatass. Right at the beginning. I can re-demonstrate if you need it."

"Anything you did will never top what I did to you. I bet that video is getting trashed right as we speak. As for Mike, I expect a child support payment ASAP. The world needed to know the truth, and I needed to confront ya on ya bs. I am also grateful for meeting all the hunks I did, and these next 3-4 days will be exhilarating or whateva."

"LIKE I SAID, you need to give me a paternity test, because you are very promiscuous," the scrawny Mike demanded.

Anne Maria completely moved on from Jo, "When? Where? We can plan this out? I had the baby right after the show aired, and I was not sleeping with anyone else. Fuck over my money again, and there WILL be an ass-beating."

Mike knew that this was a waste of time, "And you will also agree to leaving Zoey alone from now on. And if this baby is not mine, expect a restraining order from the both of us. As to what I am grateful for, I have defeated my disorder, brought out awareness for the disease, gained a lot of great friends, and I have an awesome girlfriend. It is sad that the show is cancelled, but we all need to move on."

Blaineley wanted to keep this going, "Brick?"

He started giggling in embarrassment, "I just realized that I almost stripped naked on this reunion, but... everyone knows how good my body looks I guess. Alcohol is not one to mess with. Reunions are always cool, so this was nice. _Revenge_ was one of the harder seasons, and it is a shame that our cast were tossed aside so quickly. If it was not for us, there would be no _Pahkitew_. People were so worried about the new cast, but I think we delivered."

"I gained Dakota from this, so that is cool. I work for Nintendo for goodness sakes. We are planning on moving to the States to get more success, since the Canadian media market kind of sucks. I cleared up what needed to be cleared up, and there is not more than Samuel-san can really say now."

Dakota cut off Dawn whens he was going to speak, "I want to thank the Milton family, my family for all the help they assisted with Sam and I. I want to thank the show for giving me a huge platform. I am glad of the money I won in the settlement cause against Chris for my transformation, and all of that. Sam and I have a lot of plans coming up, and we cannot wait to announce them to you all. Almost everyone here will continue to be jealous, but that is not our problem."

"I did not appreciate being cut off. B and I expected there to be a lot of confrontations, but this reunion seemed tame compared to the other ones. I do not see new friendships forming, but at least the guilt, anger, and shame we felt from the season will leave our souls, and we can happily move on from this experience. Lightning and his family have been great to us, so I am thankful for them investing in B and I, all of these people gave me a chance to enter their souls, and it was just good. I do not see myself a part of reality TV again, since the one opportunity is good enough. B is very grateful as well."

Being the last one to speak, Staci wanted to deliver, "Since I was the first voted off, I have nothing to thank from this show. I thank my BRILLIANT genealogy for blessing me with all of the talents that this show and no one here got to see, but that is not my loss. I am working with Sierra on her blog, so that is wonderful, and I am very close friends with Dawn and B. Maybe we can all party after this. Who knows."

Blaineley concluded the show, "Well, well, well. We are halfway finished with these reunions. Thank you for tuning into the _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ reunion, and the _Total Drama: World Tour_ reunion will commence the same time tomorrow."


	14. Originals IN, all others OUT

**Author's Note**

 **Sorry for the monthly wait. A lot of personal stuff has happened, and I needed to recoup. Anyways, here is the chapter.**

* * *

Some of the _Pahkitew Island_ cast members gathered together in the game room, bored and tired of the hotel they have been forced to stay in for the past few days. Jasmine was planning a trip, and wanted to make things final, "Since we are bored of being here, I organized a boat trip, which you all are aware of. I suggest that everyone bring 2 sets of clothing, since we will not need to be back here for a few days."

"Why the fuck are those freckle-faced bitches coming on the trip?"

"Mmph, you know Amy, I thought you would have learned when I showed you who was boss at the press conference a few days ago. Jasmine is the one who hates you. She has no qualms with me. And plus, Rodney and I can use the tanning."

Rodney grabbed Scarlett's face to kiss to calm her down. Topher was close to throwing up, but decided to word vomit, "Gross. It is sad what a turn you went to Rodney. So needy for attention that no one is giving."

"If that is the case, than I learned from the best. I can see that your body is getting fatter without Rodney training you," the farmer cackled looking at how run-down Topher looks.

The usual drama-engaged Dave was tired of the digs thrown across the room, "Alright, alright. Enough of all that everyone. Ella and Jasmine have put a lot of effort and planning into this trip since our reunion ended two days ago. I cannot wait for the double date babe." Him and Ella went for a kiss, and was shocked that Sky was not paying attention to him. Annoyed that she has been on the phone all day, he called her out, "Skylander, you have been very rude today. I thought you were the nice person, but all you have done is type away on your phone all day. Stop being jealous."

Sky giggled, "Oh Dave, how silly. I was never jealous of you and Ella. I feel bad for her, but that is not important right now. Since I felt like it, and the other cast will be done after today, I sent a text to Lightning, who will invite the entire second generation cast to come along with us. Lightning is a lot better than I thought." She could not help but bite her lip and bluish from their one rendez-vous.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. No one cares about that damn meathead Sky. Stop being petty for once."

Ella covered her date's mouth, "That is a brilliant idea. We have not gotten the chance to get to know that cast, so this is a brilliant opportunity. Dave will be thankful soon enough. I will contact Dawn as well. They will be done their reunion in a few hours as well."

Shawn just continued to look at everyone in a nervous manner, muttering to his girlfriend, "This boating tour has a disaster written all over it."

* * *

Alejandro and Duncan have done nothing but watch the _All-Stars_ reunion and look up ammunition today. Both were shocked with how much they somewhat enjoyed one another, "Mmph. Who would have thought the two of us would be somewhat amigos? We worked so well together taking on those _Revenge_ losers, and I bet the _World Tour_ reunion will be no better."

The former felon now knew what the basis of all the hanging out was, "There you go again. Alecoccopuffs. You need another ally. If it was not for these brilliant Spanish beers you managed to sneak in here, I would tell you to fuck off. You won't be able to fight all of them. It ain't even worth it."

"You cannot be that idiotic. I think I gave you a bit too much credit the past few days. You know how petty and catty those men are, especially since the two of us were the only original men to be in _All-Stars._ Cody loathes you more than he dislikes me, Harold hates the both of us, you and DJ are no longer friends, and he hates me as well. Owen hates me, but I know he feels a way about you robbing Noah's chances. Noah hates the both of us, Tyler hates you. He is probably the only one I have hung out with since that season. The point is, those men and some of the women will be after us."

Duncan cracked some of his knuckles with a smile on his face, "Well that is refreshing. Harold can get the fists whenever I feel like it, but Cody was a damn pain when I was with Gwen. He was one of those fuckers who were trying to break us up, and was always around. He tried to sleep with her too. He got cocky and confident from that one time he socked me in Greece, but if he knows how to play his cards, he will back the hell back. You and I can easily have beef if you play your cards wrong too."

"Is that a threat Duncan? Don't be mad because Courtney liked me in bed better than you did."

"I can say the same thing about Heather, my for-no-amigo." He saw Alejandro's face freeze in disgust, and at that moment, Duncan got a text. After looking at it, he groaned, "Ugh, Owen sent me a text to meet with him, and Noah."

After slapping Duncan in the thigh, the latin man started to laugh, "That fatass is trying to stir the pot. They have a plan. You should go though, just to see what the hell is up. And if they mention me, text me to go over there. I have plans for him and his bitch."

* * *

Heather and Sierra were at the counter of a bar, discussing business, "Sierra. Why should I even entertain this conversation any longer, especially since you refused to join us before?"

"That was because I had one conflict with Gwen that I needed to personally handle. Cameron can shove it up his ass for all I care. But you and I know that in _World Tour_ , I stirred the pot behind the scenes. I told Chris of Duncan's whereabouts due to my connections, which is why we had the challenge in London. Blaineley and I had business ties from my temporary job there, so I reported to Geoff of Bridgette and Alejandro having naughty sex without a condom. I also told them about Noah and Owen's threesome with Cody, which is partially why Izzy and Owen broke up. Noah is mad at me because I planted a bunch of gay rumors about him, which is why Cody does not hang out with him anymore."

Izzy walked up to the counter with Eva, and she whispered to her friend, "Remain calm, and don't say anything unless you need to." She went to hug and shriek to Sierra, "HEY MY CRAZY SEE SEE. It's been too long. Don't mind that Eva came along. Why is the sometimes asian and sometimes white girl here?"

"I can ask the same thing about you, psycho helium sucker."

Sierra got up to separate the two, "Alright, alright. Sit down. Hey Eva." After all of them sat down, Sierra proceeded, "Since the reunion is tomorrow, we should talk. We know that there is a lot that happened, and I know you both hate Noah, like I do. There are some other issues and stuff as well, but we should get together, and have fun."

Eva saw Owen and Noah with Geoff and DJ, which she nudged Izzy to look at, "Look over there. Those swarmy and cocky men are over there talking and planning shit. Do you want me to go over there to crack their heads over?"

"No Eva bella."

Over at the other side of the bar, the four men are sitting down with plates in front of them. Noah was a bit confused as to why he was sitting in front of Geoff and DJ, "I know we filmed with him for a while this summer, but why is Geoff here? He was not in our season of _World Tour_."

"It's important Noah. We need to add the party back into the hotel, since it will be us for the last 3 days, and he is important to the plan," the big man interjected. "I invited Duncan to come and join us to clear the air, so we can eventually catch a few beers and shots in the future. Yall used to be such good friends, and the 4 of us would party like no other. We also need him."

Duncan entered the bar, and saw Owen's figure. Right when he was enlightened to see the big guy, he saw a cowboy hat, and a muscular African-Canadian frame, and he knew what was up. He walked towards Owen and complained, "What the fuck is this? Why are these two here? I am not here for this shit."

Owen instantly got up to refuse Duncan walking away, and forced him to sit down, "You're gonna sit here, and you're gonna stay until we have a few drinks. Anyways, I got all of you lovely men here, because we have a reunion coming up tomorrow. We all have a common enemy that needs to be addressed."

The former felon burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHAHAHA. You want ME to gang up on AL with THESE TWO FUCKS? This dumb ass is not even a part of the show, and DJ chooses when to be a coward bitch."

"I'm sick of this. Duncan is sensitive because everyone is happy over him. Dude used to be cool, but now that everyone hates him, he is mad at everyone. Not my problem, nor DJ's."

Noah could not help but smirk in joy, "Ooh. The trio are turning against one another."

DJ had to defend himself, "You are the one who chooses when to be a badass. Excuse my language. Everyone knows that you are not as tough as you think you are. You are mad at us because Geoff and I chose to live our own lives. I am sick of taking the heat from you for all of these years."

"Buddies, Owen is confused with this fighting. Why do you all hate each other?"

The punk gave nothing but attitude as he started talking, "So the country bumpkin over there chose a slut over everyone else, and then got me into trouble for holding his drugs. Geoff can kiss my ass and get knocked the fuck out for all I care. Dude thinks he is the shit because he got one shitty hosting job and went on this spinoff. DJ was at least somewhat better, but then refused to visit me in jail because his fatass mama told him not to. Both of them need to grow the fuck up. Oh, and it is even worse. When I get OUT of jail, and the blogs reported, these two fucks wanted to visit me, and pretend to be supportive." He then started to type on his phone, "Yall are fucked up for this set up."

Geoff could not contain his annoyance anymore, "I'm sick of this dude. He has been mad since I did not vote out my girl from _Island_. Dude's been negative and jealous for years now, and he looks old as hell. I offered him money after he was released because Gwen took all of their money, and then he spat on it."

"Don't talk about my mom. I will refuse to accept that in any scenario whatsoever. At least I have a relationship with my family."

* * *

Samey and Jasmine decided to play the peacemakers for Rodney and Topher, and a part of this was because each of them wanted to speak to one of the men as well. Samey and Topher were on one side of the game room, "I'm glad you decided to come speak to me. I know you've been through it with the whole Amy scenario. I don't even know why you would go for her."

"Well, you and I stopped talking for a few reasons, and then Amy was looking good in her outfits. It was the three of us hanging, and Rodney did not pick up on how she wasn't feeling him. One thing led to another, and yeah. Apparently it was a hoax to get back at you for some reason. Why would she do that?"

Amy is obsessed with me. There is no other reason. Enough about me; do you want to be friends with Rodney again? You seem lonely."

He sighed in exhaustion, "I do not even know anymore. A part of me feels really guilty for what I did to him, but another part of me thinks I am above that, and it was a friendship of convenience. I have no idea what to do anymore. What I am sure of, is that I want nothing to do with _Total Drama_ after this reunion."

Jasmine was having her own conversation with Rodney, who was trying hard not to be annoyed with her, "It's nice to see you lovely without your abusive boyfriend."

"I am going to stop you right there. Shawn has never laid a hand on me, and you throwing that out there on the reunion was nasty. I wanted to speak to you about..." Jasmine was soon cut off.

"There are more types of abuse other than physical. He controls you in so many ways, and when he says something, you follow him with an urgency that only means you are scared. He will not let you and I be friends, and it means HE has an issue, not you nor I."

The amazon-like woman changed the topic, and grabbed his hands in concern, "How are you dealing with everything? Are you going to be well when we are on a boat with everyone from _Pahkitew_? Despite everything, I am concerned and worried for you."

Rodney could not help but give a small smile from her tender care, "It is nice for you to come check on me, but I've been doing a lot better. Scarlett has been there for me, and I believe she has changed for the better. I think I found my new love."

She tried to contain her thoughts, but found it hard, "Honestly, I do not think you should rush into a new relationship, and especially with Scarlett. She disappeared since the show ended, and only came back out to humiliate all of us at the reunion."

"Listen. You do not take my advice on your relationship, and I do not take your advice on my relationship."

* * *

Alejandro took his merry way to the bar, and saw his girlfriend conversing with the other girls, "Hello my lovely." He cupped her face for a good smooch, before turning to see the confrontation between the men, "I see they are ripping into one another. My presence is so strong with those hating, insecure men."

"Mmph, I would not have it any other way," Heather moaned, before biting his lip and kissing him a few more times. She grabbed his ass before rushing him over there, "It's kind of hot. Go over there, and wreck havoc before we celebrate in our room."

The latin-canadian man walked over, and saw Duncan arguing with Geoff and DJ. Alejandro did not get why Geoff was at the meeting about the third season of _Total Drama_ , and he used this as an opportunity to see who is in charge. Alejandro walked over there, and pulled the chair aggressively to make Geoff fall, "I am not sorry druggie, but this is a meeting for people who were IN _World-Tour_. Get the fuck up and go take another hit."

Noah had a huge sneer on his face when his arch nemesis showed up, "Ugh. Who invited the smelly eel here?"

"Get a new insult urinal nose." Alejandro walked over to give Duncan his props, and put him in a friendly arm-hold, "If it was not for this famous criminal telling me that all of you ghetto, run-down, unsuccessful boys are plotting against me on the reunion, I could only imagine what would happen."

Owen could not contain his laughter, and some snot squirted on the one man that utterly despises him, "HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE. WEREN'T YOU the one who tried so hard to get on the spinoff, but were rejected because of negotiations, and cause Noah and I were bigger favs than you and Heather? It's okay. We can help you out."

Geoff was still on the floor after being forcibly removed from his chair, and did not like how the man who tried to ruin his relationship was in his personal space. He used as much leverage that he had to kick, "Get the FUCK outta my FACE you barbie, cosmetic looking LOSER."

Duncan was shocked when Al flew into his arms from being kicked. He set the muscular dude down, before running to kick Geoff in his face, "You ain't ABOUT that life, you pacifist FUCK. You're a SNITCH. GET THE FUCK OUTTA HERE." He was not expecting DJ to put him in a headlock, and his breathing was restrainting. Duncan was kicking around the place, but was accomplishing nothing.

"Let me tell you something right now. I will drag you across this hotel while your circulation cuts low. I will also fight you right here and right now, which you will lose. Stop acting like an ass, chill the hell down, and take your ass upstairs. You are fighting the wrong fight, and you KNOW that."

Noah and Owen were eating this up, as the former threw drinks at the struggling Al, while Owen was hollering like a dog, "WHHHOOOOOOOO. WWWOOOOOOOO. FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT." Everyone in the restaurant caught attention of what was taking place, and the men were soon split apart. Owen was laughing his ass off as Duncan and Alejandro were being dragged out of the room, "That was a riot."

* * *

The _Total Drama: Revenge of the Island_ cast had just finished filming their reunion, and most of them were in the parking lot, entering their vehicles. Dawn, Staci and Beverly were in their designated ride home, "Well, that was not as bad as I thought it was going to be. Well, Mike got me all emotional and stuff, but otherwise, it was the bees knees."

"It was a good thing that I did not resort to his level of vulgarity and violence. Dawn, I never knew you were that glued to your phone."

Dawn was continuously texting on her phone as her friends were speaking, "I am only stuck on my phone because Ella from _Pahkitew Island_ invited us to a cruise for the next few days. She wants me to invite the entire cast."

Staci was thrilled, "That sounds like a brilliant idea. We should totally go. Are you inviting the entire cast?"

"Yes. I am going to send all of them texts. All but Scott." As soon as she muttered those words, there was a bunch of noise being made outside the window. The three of them rushed to the window to see that Scott jumped Lightning, and the two engaging in a physical confrontation.

The redhead jumped to force Lightning into a headlock, and started to punch him repeatedly, "I TOLD YOUR BITCHASS THAT I WOULD CATCH YOUR ASS THE FIRST CHANCE I GOT." Lightning saw that there was a wall right behind his attacker, so he rammed his legs to run them in the wall, causing Scott to fall. He turned around when he was released, and pounced on Scott with his ferocious aggression.

"DON'T FUCK WITH ME COUNTRY BUMPKIN." Lightning then started to punch Scott in his face and slam it on the floor here and there. Scott used his legs to kick Lightning's abdomen to deflect from the punches.

In their own vehicle, Sam was dying of laughter at the altercation between the two most hated people in the cast, "This is AWESOME. I want to see them bleed."

"I'm in a dilemma girl. Should I go out there to stop this and save my fling, or should I let those two muscular men rip one another's clothes off, and show what their mama gave them?"

Dakota rolled her eyes at Anne Maria, "Just leave it alone."

Lightning and Scott continued their fight, rolling on the floor, and grabbing anything they can to use as leverage against the other. Scott grabbed a small rock, and slammed it on Lightning's neck. The athlete let go to tend to his head for a brief second, before Scott got up, and tackled him to the floor, "I'M YOUR DADDY NOW, BITCH. YOU CAN'T FIGHT FOR SHIT. I TOLD YOU NOT TO FUCK WITH ME." The redhead repeatedly started punching Lightning in his face, and kneeing him at every opportunity.

Brick knew he had to rush out of the van he was in to split this up. He kicked Lightning down to be able to pull Scott away and back towards the car, "You need to CALM DOWN. THE REUNION IS OVER. I should have KNOWN to not let you near the beer today and yesterday." Before he knew it, Lightning got up, and ran to throw punches towards the both of them, and pushing them into the wall. Brick ended up losing his grip on Scott, so him and Lightning can engage into a fist match, where they pulled, slapped, choked, and punched one another's face and neck. "I'VE TRIED TO KEEP IT COOL AROUND YOUR DUMBASS. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A JOKE LIGHTNING." He soon elbowed Lightning in his nose, only for the latter to push his head against the brick wall.

Scott had to recover to catch his breaths for a few seconds, before getting back up. While Lightning had his back towards Scott, he ran up, and put Lightning in a chokehold, causing the both of them to run back, and fall on the floor, "FINISH HIM SARGEANT UNIBROW." Blood started to get all over the three of them, as Brick ran up to hop over Lightning, and ring out his neck for a few final blows.

Now that things are getting out of control, and there is a good chance that a concussion could come out of this, some of the contestants got out of the car to stop the fight. Anne Maria ran to take off her heel, and hit Brick in the back of his head, before sending some punches, "GET THE FUCK OFF HIM, SISSY ASS BITCH." The jersey girl grabbed Brick's beck to pull him off for a few moments.

Beverly knew that he was the only one to physically stop this altercation, so he forcefully remove Scott's arms off Lightning's neck, which only got the bigger guy to get swung by Scott. The two engaged in some punches, before Scott kicked B in his stomach. The overweight man grabbed Scott by his shirt, and threw him across the floor, "I am NOT one to fuck with. GET IN THE FUCKING CAR, AND TAKE YOUR ASS TO THE HOSPITAL." He walked over to Scott, and shoved him again to let refuse him from getting any rowdier.

Dakota and Sam had to run to pull Anne Maria off Brick, and back into the car. As soon as the sirens were heard, Lightning bolted into Dawn and B's car, and everyone else found a way to make sure they left before the cops were able to catch and identify any of them.

* * *

Bridgette, Gwen and Leshawna were in the former's room eating sushi. Leshawna cannot help but think about the upcoming reunion, "I have no idea what to expect of the reunion tomorrow. Do you think we should plan something to go against a few of the others?"

"After experiencing what I went through yesterday at the reunion, I think we do. Heather and Al are going to come up with anything to humiliate us all, even if it is false. They are going to want all of us to get physical, so we need to prepare."

The blonde surfer was not getting a good vibe from this, "If you are suggesting that we jump them, I am not in agreement with them. While I hate them both as well, violence is not the way. I have a lot to address regarding Alejandro though. The stuff he has done to shame all of us women, while acting like he is not promiscuous is astounding."

Gwen did not care that there was food in her mouth while she was speaking, "While it is nice to see the people I like again, I don't know if all of this is worth it. How are you and Courtney Bridgette? If you can get her or Duncan to ease off, that would be much appreciated."

"I have not spoken to Courtney in years. She and I were never really that close, and that is something her and Duncan have in common. When you have no more convenience for them, they dump you aside, and act like you never mattered to them. I honestly think that my friendship with you and Leshawna is one of the main reasons why she does not talk to me anymore."

Leshawna rolled her eyes, "Courtney is just a petty bitch. What pisses me off the most about her is that there are times where she is cool, and we can all have a good time. We have all hung out with her before, and things are fine. But then at other times, she flips. At least Heather is consistent with being a bitch. I know seeing Harold tomorrow will be rough."

Bridgette didn't really get it, "Why would you say that. You two are always together."

"Well, Leshawna wanted to go to the bar downstairs, and I noticed that him and Beth were on a date. I tried to prevent her from seeing it, but she ended up seeing them. Ever since he became a Drama Brother, he has been believing the hype. Everyone knows that Beth is a thoth and a whore, just like Katie and Sadie."

"Girl, I don't have time to deal with that pathetic bitch. It will be interesting to see how her Lindsay reacts to us tomorrow. We know that Team Victory's flop will be brought up. It seems like her and Tyler are on the verge of breaking up."

Bridgette just remained silent out of respect for them, but Gwen did not care, and engaged in it, "Yeah. They are dumb to have a bunch of kids, and get married right after the show. They are always cursing one another out when in her room next door. Both of them aged 10 years."

* * *

Josh remained at the studio after the filming of the reunion to discuss a business matter. He walked to the executive's office, knowing that the man would still be there. Placing a knock on the door, Josh could not keep the grin off his face when his boss opened the door, "I know it is really late, but a brilliant idea popped into my head. It will be worth it in the end." He barged into the room, and sat across the man, "Since Blaineley was a competitor on _Total Drama World Tour_ , I think she needs to be seated with the audience, and we should potentially get another host."

"But you and Blaineley being co-hosts have given us higher ratings than we have seen in the past 3 years. She needs to be on that couch."

He knew that he would have to pitch this in a different way, "Well, she needs to be interviewed, and it is unfair for me to ask her questions when she is sitting on a host's seat. What WILL amp up the drama is if Geoff is the host for tomorrow's reunion with me. She will lose it, and there will be some interesting moments to erupt from that."

The executive remained silent for a few moments, and a smirk came over his face, "That would be nice. Geoff has journalism experience, and experience with this type of TV like no other. I guess this can work, but how do you think she is going to react to this?"

"Leave that up to me. I will tell her that you executives demanded it to happen for the day, and she will be fine. I will also force Geoff to antagonize her all day with his interrogations. It's only show business." Now that this part of his plan worked, he was going to take it a step farther, "But what if she completely leaves us hanging, and tries to sabotage the show from a production standpoint? She can easily try to shut this show down, like she has tried in the past."

"But if you told her earlier, than there would be no reason for her to act like that. Maybe we should reconsider, and to just leave things as is, if it is going to cause such trouble for you two. We all know yours and Blaineley's attempts to turn us against the other co-host. Remember the salary debacle that ultimately caused Blaineley her job? That can easily happen to you. I will agree to her not being the host tomorrow, but I will NOT agree to the tactic you are using to freeze her out the show. It has tanked without her, and with her back, the ratings are through the roof."

Knowing that this was not going to go any further, Josh got up to shake his hand, "Well, thank you for agreeing to my idea. I will let Geoff know tonight that he is the host, and I will tell Blaineley. Tomorrow will be excellent." He made his way out of the office, and the studio, with his hand dialing Geoff's phone. When it finally went through, he instantly cut off the youth from whatever he would say, "Listen, turd. I just finished speaking to the executives of _Celebrity Manhunt_ , and I got them to remove Blaineley from the judging panel, so you can co-host with me tomorrow. You are going to do EVERYTHING you can to make sure she violates and hits you tomorrow. In 24 hours, she will have no job. You better use everything you have against her to destroy the production of the show. She WILL NOT get another chance in this industry." Before Geoff got a chance to respond, Josh hung up with a smirk on his face.


	15. Blaineley phased out of World Tour

**Hello everyone. I just wanted to announce that I am slowly starting to work on my older stories that I abandoned. The World Tour Reunion should be published soon, since I have written a good amount of it already. Happy Easter Weekend.**

* * *

The Drama Brothers decided to perform at a bar in the hotel, and just finished. They went back to Trent's hotel room to revel in all the glory, "This is awesome. Don't you all miss being back in the band?"

"Well Harold, I have a pretty successful plan for my first solo album, so I do not miss it," Trent reaffirmed them with a smug grin on his face. "I also do not miss you trying to con us out of songwriting credits and trying to push me out of the group, due to being more talented."

Harold rolled his eyes at his friend's ranting, "I'm sure my album will do better than yours. Anyways, we should TOTALLY perform at the reunion tomorrow. It hasn't been done before, and it will lighten the mood."

Cody had a blank face when the idea was brought up, "Thanks, but no thanks. We all know you want to do this for your sick promotion for whatever solo career you are mustering up. There is also the fact that I moved on from that part of my life, and want a career with longevity and can give me a... normal lifestyle."

"So you claim to not want to be a part of the lifestyle, while having threesomes and orgies between Katie, Sadie, and Beth with Harold and I? Aren't you in a relationship with Sierra? Cut the crap, and jut say that you don't want to perform tomorrow, because you will be too busy going after Duncan and Al's asses."

"Thanks... for pointing that out Justin. Sierra and I are in a relationship, but she wants us to be open when it is regarding sexual relations. She claims that she has not had any sexy time due to me rejecting her for all those years. Otherwise, we are very much together," the gap-toothed brunette clarified with a glare on his face. "And Noah has texted Harold and I about some plan, but we never bothered to show up. I don't need anyone to jump that jerk Duncan."

Harold started to flex, and introduced his fists, "Neither do I. It has been a while, but he will be reunited with my two buddies; tai and chi. Beth and I are shockingly getting a bit serious. Who would have thought that?"

The former model began to grow agitated with Harold's cockiness, and removing the little power he had in the form of Beth, which he made known, "Oh shut up. You are only with her because Leshawna refused to claim you in public after 6-8 years. Katie and Sadie would never go after someone that looks like you, and Sierra is focused on Cody. There was no other option but Beth. You cannot think that people buy you two will last long."

"Please stop you two. This is going to get us nowhere," Trent interrupted, knowing that this can escalate quickly between the two. Harold soon got up to approach Justin, and Trent had to run to hold him back.

"GOSH, will you EVER SHUT THE FUCK UP? YOU are just mad because she FINALLY got sick of you having ABSOLUTELY NO substance, and willing to mentally abuse her for the rest of your lives. Beth and I have ALWAYS been cordial with one another, and had things in common. Am I NOT allowed to move on from LeShawna?"

Justin was not one to be intimidated by Harold's scrawny self, so he rushed over to him, only for Cody to get in the middle as well. He started pointing his fingers towards Harold's direction, "You are REALLY something. You ONLY GOT GIRLS because I LET YOU have them. I LET YOU have Leshawna, and I LET YOU have Beth. I LET YOU have Katie and Sadie for a brief period of time, and ALL MY OTHER exes. You would still be a virgin if it was not for me. You only have flair because of me."

Harold attempted to push Trent and Cody aside to go after Justin, "If you LET ME HAVE BETH, like you CLAIMED, than there is NO REASON for you to be mad at her or I. If it wasn't for ME inviting you into the group you would STILL be unemployed with no jobs. _Action_ would have been the last paycheck you would have ever received, because your rep was tarnished, and the producers replaced you with Alejandro. GOSH, it is either we STOP ARGUING, or we OUTRIGHT FIGHT, and we KNOW you hate physical fights." After a few seconds of silence, Justin hoffed, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tyler, Lindsay, and Beth were in their rooms, and the two girls were putting on makeup, "I have to say that it is weird to see you and Harold dating. Do you think Leshawna and Justin know yet?"

"Justin knows. We got into a HUGE argument over it, and I haven't seen him since. I don't know if Leshawna knows. Are you two worried about the reunion at all tomorrow?"

Tyler had his shirt off, and was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror, while on the phone. Who he was speaking to was someone that was hated, "I am seeing results Al. My core has never been so tight in my life. I know my career in aesthetic bodybuilding will benefit from you Alejandro, and Lindsay will finally not have a reason to complain and whine as much. Don't talk about her like that."

Beth was taken aback with whom and why Tyler was speaking to that person, "Since when did Al and Tyler get close enough to discuss his work? Is that why things have been off?"

The dumb blonde continued putting on her makeup, not even paying her husband any mind, "Tyler has been doing like, a lot of things without the kids and I lately. It is very sad. I won't be worried tomorrow, because I was not there long, and like, there was no drama. If Heather tries to start something, I will just ignore her. I am going to school for cosmetology, and she will not get me to ruin my makeup for her."

"Well, I should get off the phone. You know how cranky Lindsay has been nowadays, and she hates me talking to you. There is no way I will work with that douche Duncan. Whatever, bye." He soon got off the phone, only to check his texts from their nanny. After looking at them for a while, he focused on his wife and Beth, "Well, the kids are calm for once. We should have given up at least 3 for adoption to one of our parents. Maybe you would go back to the person you were before this."

The runner-up of _Action_ suddenly felt uncomfortable, and decided to grab her stuff slowly, "This seems like a conversation between the two of you. If any of you two need me, I will be... anywhere but here." Beth soon left without looking back.

Lindsay growled, pissed that he made her friend leave, "What is your meanie problem now? Just because you are hanging around him for business and your hot body, doesn't mean you need to be like him. The kids are not the problem. The biggish issue is you wanting me to drop my jobs to take care of the kids, so you can show off your hot body. You were never such a serious stick in the ass like you are now."

Tyler sat down beside her, and wrapped an arm around her, which she flinched to, "When will you get it that I am doing this for us. Do you want to be broke for the rest of our lives? Let me do my thing, and stop being a pain. It will all pay off in the end. Sure, I distanced myself from a lot of these people, but it was for the right cost. When we are rich from our own money one day, you will then understand."

* * *

Eva was doing pushups in the gym, whereas Sierra and Izzy decided to sneak in vodka in their water-bottles at the gym. She knew that those two were a coke and mentos explosion that is being contained in a bottle, "You two drinking in the gym is a dumb idea. It is dumber than all the other crap you two have done. I cannot believe you two are the ones I decided to choose as friends outside of everyone."

Sierra is running on the treadmill while drinking, and just blew Eva off, "You know you are full of crap. If it wasn't for me, YOU wouldn't have gotten your dream to sleep with Justin, because of my connection to the Drama brothers. We... we should really go to the gym more Izzy."

The redhead found herself stumbling over to the punching bag, and started to punch it like a chipmunk, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH. Whew, that was fun pretending to punch Owen in his sellout face. We should totally strip. How do you all feel about that? We have done nothing during this trip, and there are only a few more days left."

"There is only so much we can do in a hotel though. It's probably too late to throw a keg party," whined Sierra, as she soon enough fell off the treadmill, and onto the floor. "Hehehehehe. Like, Cody is hanging out with his bros, so I can't be with him. Ooh, I have an idea. How about we knock down Owen and Noah's room, and let... let them know we aren't to be messed with."

The athletic one grunted when she got up, and saw the devious looks on both of their faces, "You two better not. We get it, you two hate them, but this is going to make the both of you look..." Before Eva could finish, the two tipsy girls ran off, "WAIT THE FUCK UP YOU INSANE BANSHEES." She had to run after them, and ignore the people who were looking at them, as they ran through the main hobby, and into the elevator.

* * *

Owen and Noah were in the former's room, and were accompanied by the sisters they met during the _Ridonculous Race_. They were bombarded by a bunch of obnoxious knocks. Kitty decided to get off the bed, and rush to the door, "I'll answer it." She walked to the peephole, and saw an overabundance of red and purple hair, "I think it is Izzy and Sierra."

Both men's eyes widened, and the big man mouthed, "Do. Not. Open. It."

"How did those loose heifers get to our door? It is bad enough that we have to see them tomorrow, but now they want to harass us?"

The yelling through the door started, "WE KNOW YOU PUNKS ARE IN THERE. LET IZZY AND I IN. GO AWAY EVA. WE... WE ARE NOT DRUNK. WHY ARE YOU TWO HIDING IN THERE? COME ON OUT AND FACE US LIKE THE MEN YOU ARE. WE HAVE SOME THINGS TO DISCUSS."

"But they AREN'T men my LOVELY SIERRA. THEY ARE SELL OUTS, SELL OUTS, SELLY SELLY OUT SELL OUTS. COME OUT AND FACE US LIKE THE MEN YOU SAY YOU ARE. I BET WE CAN MAKE MEN OUT OF THEM. HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Emma was getting tired of this, and getting annoyed really quickly, "Open the door. I need to handle this, since NEITHER of you will." The older one out of the group opened the door, and stepped outside to handle the girls, "Hello. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Eva, Sierra, and Izzy raised their eyebrows in confusion and bewilderment, "Not sorry, but who the FUCK are you?"

"I see that you are Eva, and... Noah was right with how ma... I will stop right there." Ignoring the glare on Eva's face, she continued with the introductions, "I am Emma, and am also Noah's girlfriend. I do not know the full situation with you all, but this banging on the doors need to stop. Your problems need to be addressed on the reunion, instead of creating a scene at 2 in the morning. My sister and I were going to sleep"

The gossiper could not keep her disbelief and shock inside, so she burst out laughing, "OH MY GOSH. HE GOT HIMSELF A BEARD. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I am sorry, but you REALLY need to find a straight man to hook up with. He is STILL trynna get with my man, which is an issue YOU need to know about. NOAH, YOU ARE WRONG FOR HIRING A BEARD, CAUSE YOU KNOW MY MAN DON'T WANT YOU. I WILL SEE YOUR ASS TOMORROW. I WILL SEE YOU."

After hearing Sierra's trash-talk, Noah got up out of the bed, but was going to grab his girlfriend inside, but was stopped by Owen, "Don't go out there. They will do something crazy, and then they will put us in jail."

"They are harassing Emma Owen. I am not going to let her get dragged into this, because Izzy is butthurt, and Sierra wants a reason to fight someone." The knocking still did not stop, which was getting everyone even more aggravated.

"I SEE OWEN HAS A GIRLFRIEND. IS SHE AS HOT AS ME? IS HER CUNT AS TIGHT AS MINE? IS SHE AS WILD AS I AM BIG O? COME ON OUT AND TELL ME. I WANT TO KNOOOOOWWWWWW."

Emma was getting exhausted by this, "If you three do not leave in one minute, I will call security on all three of you. This is unprecedented."

"Let's get it right. I AM security, prude."

"Is that a threat Eva? I do not take kindly to that at all."

"Don't puff your chest out at me, because I am not the one. What I meant is that I am looking out for these two. Step your wrinkly, weak self inside, and do not get involved in stuff more than you need to, okay."

"You three came into MY room to start trouble. Walk away, before things get ugly."

Sierra was cooing mockingly at Emma, "Ooh, she has an attitude. I don't see how things can get uglier than she already looks." Eva had her arms right beside Emma, as she was pinned by the wall beside the door.

Kitty was more than pissed off by hearing the confrontation, "I am not going to let them attack my sister." She swung the door open to see Eva pin Emma down, so she swatted the muscular girl's arm, and pulled her sister inside. When the three _Total Drama_ girls walked closer to the door, she punched Izzy in the face, before slamming the door, "That'll teach them."

Recovering from the punch, Izzy held her face, before she got mad, and tried to kick down the door. "You know what, those girls are not the problem, and you two need to go to bed." Eva then dragged the two off.

* * *

Alejandro and Heather were fondling under the sheets, and after their minstrations were causing them to lose breath, the both of them reemerged from the sheets, and cuddled one another. "Isn't it lovely how we can be the cold-hearted, cunning bastards to everyone else, but in closed doors, we are the most gentle, fragile people to one another."

"I know senor, and it sucks. Enough about that mushy, pleasurable stuff, and let's get back to business." Heather soon covered herself with the sheets, and managed to grab the huge file of papers to put on their bed, "I have stuff on Leshawna, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, Lindsay, Tyler, Owen, Noah, Gwen, Courtney, Duncan, Sierra, and Cody. Which one do you want to start reading?"

He had to admit that he was shocked that she managed to get files on almost the entire cast, "Noah and Owen. I am more focused on showing them who's boss than anyone." He ran through the files, and took up the both of them, "Hmm. Owen almost had a cardiac arrest, and got failed liposuction. Of course he did. If anything, he used Justin's tacky doctors. Noah slept with Cody, I knew that all along. Mmph, this is interesting. His family disowned him. Maybe if we got in contact with some of them, to make things more juicy."

"There is already much to Leshawna and Gwen's files that I already know. I know that Gwen and Leshawna gave themselves up to everyone in the Drama Brothers because they were broke. I know both were drug dealers at one point in time, due to Duncan sucking up Gwen's money, and Leshawna not leaving the ghetto mentality. Lindsay got pregnant with Duncan and Justin's babies at one point, so there are concerns about their paternity. Geoff and his so-called-partner Brody in that tacky show were having an affair during his entire relationship with Bridgette, which is why she slept with you. Courtney blew off Chris to get into TDA, and so on. Are we going to get violent at all?"

The latin man had to think about that really hard. He knew there would be a lot of rowdy people, but their future is what they need to keep in mind, "To be honest, while I would love to crack all of their skulls open, we have a future, unlike them. We have modelling gigs, you have an upcoming job of being a fashion judge, I am getting a show to travel through South America, which I will study to get my degree in Agriculture, and we will soon enough have our own show. We also have a few fashion and cologne lines that will soon enough come out. We need to be really careful."

Heather could not help but grunt in frustration, "You know they are going to do everything they can to come after us, so it will be hard not to be violent. They are all just jealous because they can't build an empire like we are. I didn't get to tell you that Sierra wants to help us with the reunion, so I guess that will be 4 on our side."

"That is true, but her and Duncan don't matter. We will throw them to the wolves when the time comes. We need to make the show about us, so when we are out of here, reporters come to speak to us. All of this is about getting revenge, and for PR. Remember that senorita."

"That is the only reason why I joined this stupid show in the first place. You don't have to worry about me."

* * *

Dawn is quickly approaching, as the _Pahkitew_ and _Revenge of the Island_ cast slowly join a ship to travel. Sky, Shawn, and Jasmine happily boarded on the ship, "I am so happy to finally get out of that hotel. It would be nice to see Lightning again."

"Is that the black meathead? Why would seeing him be so special?"

Jasmine groaned in embarrassment, and tried to whisper it in his ear, "They hooked up, but don't mention anything of it."

"YOU HOOKED UP WITH LIGHTNING? EWWWW" Sky glared at Shawn for exposing her business out, and after looking back at the others, she felt the embarrassment, and quickly walked into the boat.

Sam could not help but laugh knowing that Anne Maria is right beside him, and can feel the fury, "This boat trip is going to be awesome. After hearing you and Dakota talk about how that Topher guy rejected you, and now Lightning did too. Hahahahahahaha."

Anne Maria glared at Sam, and was preparing her hands to strangle him, but felt Dakota's hands pull her back, "I am gonna beat your boyfriend's ass one day. He runs his mouth too much."

Lightning and Scott had some casts and gauze around them after the physical confrontation they had right after the reunion filmed. Both glared at one another, ready for another fight, but both were too sore to try anything. Dave got irritated by their slow walking, so he grabbed Ella, and pushed in between the two injured men, to get on the ship quicker, "Holy FUCK. These people are so irritating with their slow walking, and their inconsideration for others. I can't wait until we are in our own rooms Ella."

"David, please calm down, and slow your roll. We are here to have fun, not to be stressed. Woooahhhh," she was interrupted by him dragging her into the boat with his running.

Sugar decided to carry Leonard bridal style, as she bolted through everyone to get on the boat, "WOOOOHHHHOOOOOO. Sugar has never been on the seas. I packed the perfect bathing suits. We need a tan. I am glad we ditched that Tammy bitch."

"Ugh, you do not need to bring her up. She knows no one here, and I feel bad leaving her here by herself."

The infamous trio were smiling as they walked to the ship, with Zoey being the most vocal, "After going through the worst, it will be nice to have 2 days to get to know the _Pahkitew cast_ , and to just relax. Summer is ending, and this will most likely be the last venture involving Total Drama, so we might as well enjoy it."

"It will be brilliant to be around people who are weirder than I am. This will be awesome. Maybe Cameron will finally get a girlfriend that isn't Sierra."

As Mike and Zoey laughed at him, Cameron glared at them both, "That was cruel you two. I did not think you had it in you."

* * *

The _Total Drama World Tour_ cast (with the exception of two) are at the studio, getting prepared for the reunion. Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran walked through the studio with a fur coat wrapped around her, and $500 Gucci glasses on her face. She is expecting to be able to go to her dressing room, and get the top-notch touch-up for another hosting of another reunion. As she is walking through, she did her celebrity wave more so for an ego boost, than to greet the others, "Hello dolls. Over here dolls. Looking good dolls. Not as good as me, but still a nice attempt." With Blaineley continuing her "queen wave," and her sassy walk, she quickly made it to the door of her studio, but without checking the door, she opened it to see Geoff and Bridgette making out on her chair. "Nice trolling,but GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DRESSING ROOM."

The blondes separated their puffy lips, and opened their eyes to give Blaineley a victorious grin, "Oh... this is awkward. For you of course, since this is brilliant for my Geoffy-Poo. You are out of a job, since you are a contestant of this season."

"So you're NOT gonna leave? I am not in the mood for jokes." She instantly left the room, and stormed around to look for security, "SECURITY, SECURITY. I have an URGENT manner. I have two trespassers in my dressing room, who refuses to leave. That has been my dressing room for THREE DAYS NOW. I am NOT in the mood for all of this." Blaineley soon saw that security was not moving fast enough, "HURRY THE HELL UP. WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STANDING THERE?"

Josh instantly heard the noise from his dressing room, and knew it was Blaineley. He got up and shook hands with his makeup team for a thanks, before leaving to walk into the commotion. Right as security and Blaineley were heading towards the room, Josh stopped by walking right in front of them, "Hello Mildred. You look a mess, and the reunion has not even started yet. I heard the commotion, and I am going to shut it down right now. That is not your room, because I got you fired."

"Stop the bullshit. Get them out of my room. There is no way those Aftermath hosts are taking my job."

"I have arranged it yesterday, since you are a contestant of this season. If I get my way, you will be done for sooner than later. You were the wrong choice for this job, and I am victorious." Josh started pointing in her face to agitate her even more, and for the hope that she will get physical.

Blaineley turned her focus onto the security guard, "Security, you need to make sure that he does not touch me. I am being provoked."

"Stop with that. I am telling you that you are out of a job. Stop trying to make a scene. None of the contestants have top notch dressing rooms, so neither will you. You can even check the door to see if it is yours." The three of them walked all the way to her old dressing room, and saw the plaque of her name was removed, and it said "Geoff". He grabbed both of her shoulders to physically remove her, "Now get the hell out of here, bitch."

She swapped his hands off her shoulders, and pushes him to the door with all of her strength, "DO NOT FUCKING TOUCH ME. YOU WILL NOT SCREW WITH MY CAREER. I am SICK OF YOU SETTING ME UP. NEED I REMIND YOU THAT THEY RECRUITED ME HERE, because YOU ARE A BORE." Blaineley pushed Josh from the door, so she can abrasively knocked on the door to scare the pair, "YOU CRACKHEADS WILL GET IT, THAT I PROMISE YOU. YOU MOTHER FUCKERS TRYING TO MAKE A FOOL OUT OF ME. COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME, PUNKASSES. GET YOUR HIPPIE ASSES DOWN HERE."

The other contestants are watching the scene from afar, and it was loosening their nerves about the reunion. Through the door, she heard Geoff yell through the door, "LOONY, LOONY. LOONY OLD LADY NEEDS HER MEDS." The knocking only grew louder and became more erratic.

In the room, Geoff and Bridgette are laughing their asses off at how wild Blaineley is getting, "Mmph, today is gonna be a good day Geoff. I am so proud of you." Bridgette started to straddle her boyfriend on the seat, as she seductively took off his hat to run her fingers through his hair, "Good things are happening to you. Do not let people like her get you down. This is your moment."

"Don't worry babe. Today is going to be awesome. The hear will not be on you, and will be on some others. Just chill, your man is one of the hosts."

A member of production yelled through the bullhorn, "IT IS TIME FOR THE REUNION. ALL HOSTS AND CONTESTANTS GO ON THE STAGE IMMEDIATELY. CREW, GO TO YOUR POSITIONS AND GET READY FOR THE SHOW. HURRY, HURRY, HURRY."

Everyone that was at the studio made it to their perspective seats (with Blaineley having to be dragged by the security guard to the contestants couch). Josh knew that they were filming, and introduced the reunion, "Hello everyone, and welcome to the _Total Drama: World Tour_ reunion. Instead of having the contestants join us one by one, we already forced them to sit down before the cameras went up, due to the fight that took place yesterday."

Almost instantly, everyone knew that two seats were empty, and they were the two seats closest to the hosts. Owen whispered to DJ, who was two seats away from him, "Where is Al and Heather? We cannot do our plan if they are not here."

"Who knows. We know they will be here, since this is all about attention to them."

Harold was having his own discussion with Leshawna, since she was right beside him, "They need to be here. I have an ax to grind with them."

Even though there was tension between the two (due to Beth), Leshawna was on Harold's side with the unspoken plan against Alejandro and Heather, "We know they will be here. Just be prepared for a riot to start."

Gwen was beside Noah, and was getting more nervous with the absence of Alejandro and Heather, "So I am assuming they knew that everyone wants to attack them, so they are not showing? What a joke. They do not like it when the shoe is on the other foot."

"The Eel family will be here soon. They just want a dramatic entrance, and to be fashionably late. How pathetic they are."


	16. Total Drama: World Tour Reunion 1

**Well, this was quicker than I thought. Either way, here is the first part of the reunion.**

* * *

Blaineley was seething more and more, watching Geoff in her seat, and saying the lines she would say. "Today is going to be different, and a lot better since you will get the older perspective from Josh, and the younger experience from me." She knew that was directed towards her, and it was taking everything in her to not get up and strangle him. "We will start today off with Team Victory. They are easily the worst team to ever be a part of _Total Drama_ , and I think it is important to get their perspective on it. Who wants to start?"

DJ cleared his throat before speaking, "I am aware that I played a huge part in the instant decimation of the team, with the curse, and my overall attitude. It has scarred me from ever taking part in Reality TV again, since it seems like I deteriorate more and more as the seasons go on. I was not a good team player, and I am sorry for that."

"Am I allowed to spill the real shit on this reunion?" Leshawna asked, looking at Geoff and Josh. When she got their nods of approval, she proceeded, "I do not make statements like these for no reason, and I do not take any of this lightly, but it is simply the truth. The producers did everything they can to make sure our team was wiped out, and I know this for a fact. Whenever our team was NOT in last place, it was conveniently a non-elimination round, but when we WERE in last, there was ALWAYS an elimination. In the fifth episode, when the Chris team lost the challenge, who was in danger? Answer anyone from that team."

Izzy turned to Leshawna, who was right beside her, "We were going to vote off Alejandro." Noah's nod of approval confirmed this.

"In the eighth episode, the challenge Lindsay and DJ won, who was in danger on the Amazon team? Heather and Sierra, correct?" That team nodded. "And in the tenth episode, which DJ and Chris won, who was in danger then? Heather. Those three each went to the producers to make a deal to get them to the merge, which NO ONE ELSE got."

Sierra was getting agitated, and instantly cut her off, "Do not put that shit on me. I will not deny Al and Heather's role in that, but DO NOT PUT THAT SHIT ON ME. I am SICK of all the accusations about me being a producer's plant. I made it far by HARD WORK."

Leshawna did not get the sudden anger, "Girl, why are you so bothered? It is not a secret that you were spilling info to the Aftermaths, and was stirring mess with the producers. It would not make sense for them to bring two newbies, and let them go early. Alejandro confirmed it himself to me. Because those two mother fuckers were the MOST hated during that time, they would OBVIOUSLY be voted out if their team lost. Chris would change the rules and give challenges that he knew we would lose to, but if we did well, it was a reward? That is suspicious."

Ezekiel had to roll his eyes, "Leshawna, you all thought I was the weakness to the team, but if you all kept me, I am sure we would have been victorious. Let's go down the list. In Japan, Harold was a horrible leader, Bridgette and Leshawna were horrible actresses and acting like whores, DJ was a clumsy, animal obsessed idiot, and Lindsay did nothing useful at all. In the arctic, Bridgette was acting like a whore, Leshawna was being a bitch, Lindsay was being an entitled bitch with her, and DJ was a crybaby sissy. I can go ON AND ON AND ON, but the point is, the team dynamic was fucked up, and THAT is the reason why all of us were eliminated in a snap."

"So I am a whore because I did not let you hook up with me back in _Island_?" Everyone cackled at Bridgette's comment. "I have made some mistakes, but the proof is in the pudding. It is ridiculous how staged the first half of the season was. Chris sent Alejandro and Heather to do EVERYTHING they did to guarantee that we lost. The other teams would break a lot of rules, but it was ignored."

Lindsay had to shake her head in disagreement, "I know that I am not, like, the smartest person around, but there was a lot of arguing behind the scenes. Harold and Leshawna fought about their weird relationship, Leshawna and Bridgette got into it, both of you girls treated m poorly, DJ was a crying mess the entire time, and I can go on and on. We were a mess, and we paid for it."

"Lindsay, you forgot your boyfriend's name, and was flirting with a man, forgetting you were in a relationship during that time. You have no credibility," insulted Harold, rolling his eyes. "Now onto the real reason why I quit, Alejandro told me that he had contact with the producers, and told me that Chris said no matter what the votes were, I was going to go. I was not going to be humiliated with a trick I used on the first season. I regret it now, because if I did not quit, there is a chance that our team; no, we WOULD have been successful."

Josh was starting to fall asleep, which let Geoff continue hosting, "Do any of you dudes and dudettes have any final words about the failure of the team?"

Tyler was not impressed with how Harold went after his girlfriend, "You know what Harold, I am going to need you to keep your commentary away from my girlfriend. Your mouth, you know what, I will just sum it up like this. ALL of your mouths but Lindsay's is why none of you have made any appearance in Reality TV since, and why most of you are not a success in any way."

"Did your slavemaster Al tell you to say that through your earpiece? You are the biggest joke on the show Tyler. Don't come for the H-Bomb."

Blaineley decided to get back control of the reunion, and used this as a tie-in to the next topic, "Since we are talking about Team Victory, and how most of their downfalls were due to their lust for Alejandro, let's talk about how you two cheated on your men, and got fucked by him. Spill all of the details. I have the receipts if you want to go against me," glaring at Geoff and Bridgette. Music was soon to be heard, which caused all of them to look around.

It woke Josh out of his sleep, and was stumbling, "Wha... what the hell is happening?" He looked in the audience, and only saw two shining crowns, "Wow. I see what is happening. Welcome Alejandro and Heather, finally."

The two most hated people in _Total Drama_ history walked through the front of the stage, and past the audience like they were royalty. They gave their royal waves, threw stuff at the audience, and started to pose dramatically. The disdain amongst most of the cast could not be hidden, and they soon threw away any type of control when Leshawna threw her shoe towards them, and Noah grabbed Owen's wine bottle to throw in their direction. The finalists dodged both objects, and they started to mock the cast, "Is that the best you hating putas can do? Throwing objects? If you all are going to throw an ambush, at least plan it better than that?" Geoff tried to throw his sandle at Alejandro, "AWW, YOU'RE A JUDGE? This is a joke, almost like you and Bridgette pretending to act like you two have a good sex life, knowing you are a fa..."

Geoff instantly lost his composure, and ran off stage to attack Alejandro, but was held back by DJ and Owen, "COME ON OVER HERE, AND SAY IT TO MY FACE, YOU HOME-WRECKING PUNK. I DARE YOU TO SAY IT."

"You are being held back by the gay Owen, and the asexual DJ. I am sure they had their rounds with you too. If your unprofessional self can get to me, than we can pop off. I bet Owen's fat rolls are a tighter duplicate for Bridgette's vagina."

The _Island_ winner instantly lost it, and took a coconut to throw it at him, before running to charge Alejandro. A few of the production crew had to run to hold Owen back, "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A JUSTIN RIPOFF. I WILL NOT PUT UP WITH YOU AND YOUR BITCH'S BULLSHIT TODAY. DON'T PLAY WITH ME TODAY."

Leshawna took out some of her clips, and was right behind Gwen, as they both ran to attack Heather, though some production members held them back as well, "GET YOUR PLANT ASS OUTTA HERE. NO ONE HERE LIKES YOU YOU FUCKED UP MY CAREER, AND YOU FUCKED UP MY FINANCES. WE ALL KNOW THE REAL REASON WHY YOU TWO ARE FINALISTS, PRODUCTION PLANTS."

Heather blew kisses at the both of them, "Are you two mad? I am almost sorry that being a Drama Brother whore for the both of you is unsatisfying, since they all have small cocks. Have sex with Bridgette, and she turns people who like her gay."

The usually calm surfer girl was not going to put up with this crap, and launched a perfume bottle from her pocket, and directly towards Heather, "SHUT UP. IF I WOULD HAVE TURNED PEOPLE GAY, THAN THAT WOULD APPLY TO YOUR BOYFRIEND. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST SLUT IN THE SHOW. YOU TRIED TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I GAVE ALEJANDRO AIDS."

As things were getting more hostile and dangerous by the second, production forced Alejandro and Heather to sit in the front row of the audience, knowing that it could be deadly if they joined the stage at the moment. Everyone made it to their respective seats, and Blaineley continued with her thoughts, "So Alejandro, it is great that you are here to answer this question. What do you think of Leshawna, Bridgette sleeping with you, only for you to vote them off? And what do the both of you think about the accusations that you both made a deal with the producers for 18 episodes of immunity if they wipe off Team Victory?"

"Here is what I will say. I did not approach any of these cheap rameras for sex or anything. I was the new guy, and every single woman but Gwen, Sierra, Courtney at first, and Heather threw their panties and cheap goodies to me. They thought I was a gentleman, and can manipulate me into an alliance. What WAS interesting about this is that ALL OF THEM were in relationships. Leshawna, Lindsay, Izzy, and Bridgette. Leshawna was tired of Harold having to take viagra to get it up, Bridgette was tired of Geoff fucking that Brody guy over there, and Izzy wanted a FIT man to take care of her. She was aware that him and Noah were fucking too."

An angry Harold took off his chains to throw it in their way, before going off, "HOW IN THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW THAT? YOU'RE CREATING THINGS OUT OF YOUR ASS. I am a musician who gets ladies ANY DAY I WANT TO, and ALL of them know that I am the real, natural thing. The same cannot be said for EITHER of you."

Heather covered Alejandro's mouth, "Well Harold, I can reveal what I know, but it is not appropriate for this season, but you WERE in the washroom for long periods of time. Now about the rigging accusation, what I will say is this. Alejandro was playing a strategic game, I was plying a strategic game, and 90 percent of you do not even know what that word means. You are all mad because you got caught up in your fake relationships and friendships that you got distracted, and eventually blacklisted. Now here is a question that I have for Geoff and Bridgette? Is she still a cheating whore, and is Geoff still undercover?"

The surfer judge took another route to answer the question, "Don't answer Bridge, because we are going on a commercial. Alejandro and Heather will not be allowed to have access to backstage."

* * *

With everyone back to their seats, Josh continued with the reunion, "Well, we took a well-needed break, and after covering Team Victory's flop duration, it only makes sense to move onto the people that were eliminated next; IZZY. You did not really have much of a story or influence during the season, but the one thing that confused us was your breakup with Owen. Do either of you have any commentary about it?"

"Do you want to take over this one Big O?"

"I don't care, since I have moved on. Do you want to take over this? You had so much to say when you harassed my door yesterday."

Izzy rolled her eyes, and moved further away from Noah, "Enough about that. Big O and I were having some raunchy, sex times on the plane, and everything was cool and fine. We always had fun together, and always had an adventure. All of a sudden, he is talking MAD SHIT about me, saying that we needed to break up and stuff. We break up, and THEN MY GIRL SIERRA tells me that Noah and Owen got some sort of deal with production to brand them as a Tom and Jerry type of DUO for a BUNCH OF SHOWS that the network had. Noah told Owen that he should dump me so they can be more marketable. When Noah was out a few days later, he heard it from me."

"I do not know WHY you would believe ANYTHING Sierra has to say. That LOONY BITCH RUNS HER FUCKING MOUTH to create ANY TYPE OF DRAMA behind the scenes. She did that to turn you against us," an angry Noah complained, making her look at him.

The purple-haired girl sick of being the scapegoat, "SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND KEEP IT REAL NOAH. YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING ELSE. I TOLD HER THE TRUTH, AND WAS THE ONLY ONE TO TELL HER THE TRUTH. You are SUCH A HYPOCRITE. YOU were the third wheel in their relationship, and planted ALL TYPES OF SEEDS in his head, because YOU ARE A LONELY, MISERABLE LOSER."

Owen ignored Sierra and Noah's quarreling, "YOU are going to TELL THE TRUTH. YOU were talking SHIT ABOUT ME OFF SEASON, and I DID want to continue my career. Remember that YOU WERE THE ONE that dumped ME. If you REALLY wanted to talk throughout the 5ish years, you COULD HAVE. INSTEAD, you came to my door, and wanted to HARASS US. You were not listening, and you were becoming TOO MUCH OF A HASSLE. You need to MANAGE your crazy."

"I was GOING CRAZY BECAUSE I BECAME THE THIRD WHEEL IN MY OWN DAMN RELATIONSHIP. I had a VERY SUCCESSFUL acting career, and I HAD CONNECTIONS. You DID NOT NEED TO DUMP ME IN ORDER TO CREATE YOUR CAREER. The BOTH OF YOU SOLD ME OUT, AND OUR FRIENDSHIPS for a CHEAP spot on those CHEAP reality shows. YOU ARE A FUCKING SELLOUT. FUCK YOU FOR TURNING INTO THE ONE PERSON YOU HATED."

"YOU LOST YOUR ACTING CAREER FOR YOUR OUT OF CONTROL CRAZINESS. Listen, I LOVE YOU. I will ALWAYS appreciate what you have done for me, but YOU NEED TO MICRO MANAGE. YOU HAVE TAKEN NO RESPONSIBILITY FOR OUR BREAKUP. IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO SPEAK, YOU COULD HAVE GONE WITHOUT BASHING US THROUGH THE MAGS, AND THEN IGNORING US FOR 5 YEARS."

Josh was completely shocked and taken aback with how heated things got between Owen and Izzy, which he was not expecting, "Wow. I never knew things were so bad between you two. It seems like Noah and Sierra played a huge part. I want to hear from them."

Sierra explained herself, "Well, when I was interning with the show all those years back, you were well aware how close Izzy and I were. She helped me spill a lot of the tea on the others, and when I was on _Total Drama_ , we were close. Owen and I were cool for a while, and Cody and I would even hang out with them when the challenges were done. What DID happen was the MISERABLE NOAH kept on trying to poison everyone. He was hating on Al even when he was not doing anything to anyone, he was hating on Tyler and Lindsay, hating on Cody and I, and HATING ON HIS FRIENDS OWEN AND IZZY. He was the MOST miserable, insufferable TWAT, and when Chris gave them that little opportunity for a 10 reality tv show deal, he used it to break them up. I have never met anyone so pathetic."

"Shut the FUCK UP. You know NOTHING Sierra. What you FAIL to mention is that Cody and EVERYONE ELSE was bashing your SELL-OUT ASS. YOU were the one who sent Geoff and the Aftermath studios videos of ALL of Al's hookups, ALL of Heather's hookups, and was jealous that Izzy spent more time with us than you. YES, we got a deal, which IZZY ruined for herself, because she BURNED CONNECTIONS with the producers, and because she was unmarketable. It is SAD what you did to a group of GOOD FRIENDS."

He saw that Izzy and Sierra were getting ready to jump out of their seats, "Ladies, ladies, please sit down. We get it that there is a lot of pain and stress between you two. Is there any way that you two can forgive one another?" There was a long, painful silence. Both Owen and Izzy looked like they wanted to look at one another, and cry, but both refused, "Alright. Since Sierra is in the hot seat, we might we well turn the topic to her. You were in love with Cody throughout the entire season, but he was repulsed by you. Why was that?"

For once, she really had no response, as she was trying to calm herself down. Cody noted this, and decided to respond to Goeff instead, "Honestly, Sierra was way too aggressive, abrasive, controlling, and hard-headed. What people did not know was that we slept together while I was in the Drama Brothers. I did not remember it much, other than the fact that the two other girls ended up bleeding. Whenever Sierra and I would get close, she would do something that ruined it. Things got better though, and here we are now."

"Yeah, I have to admit that I was tripping a lot of the time," she admitted, emitting a chuckle. "I have grown up a lot since then, and went to therapy after my _All-Stars_ breakdown. We were just friends for a few years, and now we are dating."

Josh knew that there was more that the two were not going to say, "Is that it? I remember Cody sleeping with a lot of women during that time."

He could not believe that was being brought up, "Sierra and I had an agreement. Sexually, we were in an open relationship, and she slept with others too, so we were not cheating on one another. Outside of that, we are in a normal, stable relationship."

"Yeah, because that is what you told everyone. Come on, we ALL know that you got with her because there was no one else, and you gave her pity. Just keep it real for ONCE Cody. You were such an honest person before, but how you have changed. She is a batty bitch," the indian man ranted and complained, sick of this farce.

Sierra was getting tired of his mouth, and there as only so much she can take, "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING? NO ONE ASKED YOU FOR AN OPINION. THIS is the shit I was TALKING ABOUT EARLIER."

Noah saw how riled up she was getting, "You are mad because I am TELLING THE TRUTH. COME ON, LESHAWNA WAS RIGHT about the season being rigged for the three of you. You ARE a plant, and you are a LOSER. You are a PATHETIC human being who has NOTHING going on for herself. EVERYONE hates you, and you NEED to go BACK ON YOUR MEDS."

"Cody, I am going to give him until 10 to shut the hell up, before I do something about there. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5."

"You are MISERABLE and LONELY. Your MOTHER had to FORCE you to go to rehab, since you are even CRAZIER than she was. You CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH."

Sierra counted down, hoping that he would shut the hell up before she finished, "4, 3, 2, 1, 0." Before anyone could even register what was going to happen, she got up, ran across the stage, and swung a punch at Noah, before standing on the couch for enough leverage to throttle his throat. Gwen was sitting right behind him, and did not like how close she was to her, so she pushed Sierra off. The frantic woman, who was standing over them on the couch felt this, and kicked Gwen, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME BITCH." She grabbed Noah's hair in her left fist, before throwing some punches to Gwen's face, through her right hand.

Izzy noted the confrontation that was happening a few seats away from, and knew she was going to stop Gwen. She got up and had to shove Gwen's face down, so she would be away from her, "This is NOT your fight." Almost instantly, Leshawna pulled Izzy off and away from Gwen.

After getting enough of Gwen, she shifted all of her focus on a frantic Noah. She dragged him off the couch, and started punching and kicking his body, "YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP. I AM SICK OF YOUR UNNEEDED COMMENTARY. I GAVE YOU A DAMN WARNING." Sierra was relentless with her attacks, not leaving any chance for Noah to recover or respond, as he was screaming on the floor.

"GET OFF ME, YOU PSYCHOPATH. LET ME GO YOU FREAK. I AM GONNA FILE A REPORT ON YOUR SICK PATHETIC SELF." From what Noah could see, Izzy was being restrained by Leshawna and a pissed off Owen, while Cody was sitting down, not knowing what to do. He towards the audience, embarrassed that his girlfriend has to see this, but was glad that she was on her way.

Emma and her sister Kitty did not care that they were not supposed to be on the stage, but being a witness to these girls' crazy antics twice in less than a day was too much for them to handle. The sisters ran to the stage like their life depended on it, and when Kitty hopped over the ledge, she snatched Sierra's hair, so she will fall on the floor. Emma soon started punching, scratching, and slapping Sierra, "DON'T YOU DARE HURT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT AGAIN. YOU ARE MENTALLY ILL. YOU NEED TO BE STABILIZED. DON'T MESS WITH US."

"GET HER EMMA." Kitty soon joined in the attack, as she started kicking Sierra in the stomach and legs.

After pretending to calm down, Izzy ran backstage, and into the fridge to grab a bunch of bottles. She ran back onto the stage, and started throwing the alcohol into the sisters eyes and face. After the alcohol was empty, she kicked Kitty in her back, causing her to fall on the floor, so Izzy can pounce, "I DIDN'T FORGET YOU SOCKING ME IN THE FACE, BITCH. YOU AIN'T SEEN NOTHING YET."

The entire cast was completely confused. Confused with why there was so much tension with Owen, Izzy, Noah, and Sierra, why they were fighting the two girls from the spinoff, who the two girls were, and what to really do. Sierra was able to position herself better, and started to ring Emma's neck from being on stage, while the latter started to give Sierra some weak hits. Izzy was elbowing and socking Kitty with those batty eyes, and the latter was kicking Izzy. Owen and Noah were being held back by the cast, since they did not want any more fights to take place. When Sierra yelled "SECURITY," no one expected for Eva to bolt onstage, and to pull Kitty off stage by her hair, and soon after, grabbing Emma by her hair. Everyone knew how ruthless Eva was, so they ran out of the stage, and to grab their girls.

Sierra and Izzy got up, and started to run after them. The former did not care about anything at the moment, "YOU PATHETIC INGRATES TRYING TO GET MORE RELEVANCY BY GETTING INVOLVED IN OUR REUNION. WITHOUT US, YOU PANSIES HAVE NO SHOW. YOU BETTER RESPECT US. YOU BITCHES GRAVITATED TO OWEN AND NOAH, SO YOU CAN HAVE A STORYLINE ON YOUR SHOW, AND YOU CAN HAVE PRODUCTION PROTECTING YOU. YOU BOTH WERE LUCKY YOU GOT 4TH PLACE, SINCE YOU WERE SOME OF THE WORST TEAMS OUT ON THE RACE." Once the spoilers for _The Ridonculous Race_ were coming out of Sierra's mouth, everyone in production grew worried, and instantly cut filming. Before she was grabbed by countless members of production, she threw one of the bottles on the floor towards the sisters.

Izzy soon took up the work, and started throwing those bottles in their direction, "SIT THE FUCK DOWN, AND GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR REUNION. HAVE THE DAMN NERVE TO START SHIT WITH US. NO ONE KNOWS WHO THE HELL YOU ARE. I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF YOU ARE OWEN AND NOAH'S FLINGS. I WILL BE THE ONE THEY THINK ABOUT. EVERY TIME WE SEE YOU, THERE WILL BE A FIGHT."

"Get her and Sierra backstage, and lock them up," demanded Josh, who was getting flashbacks of the _All-Stars_ reunion. Eva soon threw and locked the sisters out of the reunion, while Noah and Owen ran backstage to yell at Sierra and Izzy. Alejandro and Heather were dying of laughter from the chaos that had nothing to do with them.

Geoff was pissed about the spoilers leaking out, "That was not cool for her to do. I don't like being the host right now. Those two need to stay back there for as long as they can."

* * *

Sierra, Owen, Izzy, Noah, and Cody remained backstage to handle whatever issues they needed to handle when the reunion started filming again, "Hello everyone, and I am Josh. I am sorry for the sudden commercial break. The altercation got out of control, and a lot of confidential information was revealed, that we are not allowed to air. Alejandro and Heather joined us on the couches, since there are so many bodies missing. Where do you want to continue onto Geoff?"

All he had to do was look at the seething Blaineley to know where this was going to go, "We might as well focus on the most irrelevant topic, which is Mildred. How does it feel to be the oldest contestant ever to be a part of _Total Drama_?"

"It sucked. How does it feel to have your girlfriend cheat on you on international television?"

"Nice try for trying to turn it back on me. Why are you so jealous of my girlfriend? You kidnapped her to go to the North Europe, and almost had her killed."

"There is nothing for me to be jealous about, and it is noted that you dodged the question. I have the age, experience, looks, brains, and talent. You think you are cute with your little hosting gig today, but you are doing a horrible job, and are very unprofessional."

"But I am up here, and you are down there with everyone else. How did it feel when I exposed all of your secrets?"

"I don't know. Better than you felt when you watched the tape of your girlfriend putting out for someone else. How did it feel when you overdosed after finding out the news?"

The vegetarian got sick of this vile argument, "You are TRULY a sick bitch. Geoff and I are usually peaceful people, but she is the worst human we have ever come across. You are just mad that he refused to sleep with you, after you tried to break us up. Are you mad because Chris McLean left you?"

Blaineley looked at Josh, "This is cute. You have your little pitbulls doing the job for you. You can try everything you can to get me off the show, but I will tell you this. If I am out of here, there is no way you are getting a renewed contract. You almost got this show cancelled, so no. I made the Aftermaths interesting, and I made _Celebrity Manhunt_ interesting. I want to redirect the anger you both have to me back over to Alejandro. What did Bridgette tell you about their relationship when you were having an affair with her?"

"Thank you Blaineley," Alejandro winked at her, as he moved closer to the end of the couch to be closer to Geoff, "She told me that he is a bottom, and lets his DUDE BRO Brody eat his ass like it is a bunch of groceries, and pound it out. He did not want vaginal sex from her, and barely wanted sex from her at all. After I have thought about it, it makes sense.

Geoff had to put his hands in front of his face, before he lost all control, "This man is out of my mind. Brody has a girlfriend, and we have never even been like that. Sure, Bridge and I talked about bisexuality, but otherwise there is nothing there. She told me everything she said to you, so I suggest you tell the truth, before I knock you out."

Heather soon got up, and started straddling Geoff in an attempt to antagonize them, "What is the truth is that you find me the hottest girl to ever be on the show. You even whispered that into my ear when we hooked up, right before _World Tour_. I recall you and Bridgette were on one of your many breaks. You are attracted to the both of... AAAAAAHHHHHHH." She was soon pulled off by Bridgette, who grabbed her by her hair, and was about to beat her up.

"GET. OFF. OF. HIM." It looked like Bridgette was about to drag Heather off stage, but she was stopped when Blaineley pushed her, and helped Heather back to her seat.

Alejandro went back to topic, and started to unbutton his shirt, "Your anger towards me always creeped me out, but then I thought about it. You are mad at her because she got to have me first. You are always looking in my eyes, at my muscles, and my lips every time you speak to me. You are lustful of me, and that is the truth. I do not blame you, since I am easily the hottest man to ever be a part of the show. You should have just asked, and I might have let you have me. But because I want to move on with my life, and to see someone in such a stressful temptation pains me." Everyone was wary of what Alejandro was about to do, but what he did next shocked everyone, "Come on. Because I am as powerful as Santa Claus, and Christmas is another 4 months away, I will give you this early present."

The latin man got off the couch, and forced Geoff to collide their lips together in a nasty, forceful kiss. Seeing the anger, confusion, and the humiliation of what he was inflicting on the Surfers was worth it, and those few seconds of provoking humiliation was riveting. Geoff was swinging his arms around for a few seconds, only to kick Alejandro in his genitalia, and almost instantly tackle him onto the floor. Heather tried to pull Geoff off her man, only for Bridgette to tackle her again.

Blaineley cackled as this all took place, and went over to sit at her rightful seat; beside Josh, "This is lovely. I did not even have to do anything. Josh, why don't you just give up in defeat. No one is as riveting and as professional as me. Having a host who has grudges with everyone to fill my spot was a horrible idea." Seeing the couples swing hits amongst one another was making her day, "Ooh, this cannot get any better."

"Get Alejandro and Heather back in the audience. It was a horrible idea to bring them on these couches." Security forced the fight to finish, as they grabbed the finalists to sit back in the seats in the audience.

* * *

In the dressing rooms, Owen and Izzy were yelling at the top of their lungs, "YOU WILL NOT BRING THAT BITCH TO COME ATTACK ME. I WILL HANDLE ALL OF THEM IF I WANTED TO. THEY HAD NO RIGHT TO JUMP SIERRA, AND TO ATTACK ME YESTERDAY. YOU HAVEN'T DEALT WITH CRAZY IN 5 YEARS? WELL YOU'RE ABOUT TO BE REACQUAINTED."

"YOU BROUGHT THEM INTO THIS. IF YOU REALLY WANTED TO TALK TO ME AND NOAH, YOU COME TO US PRIVATELY, AND IN A CALM MANNER. WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED OT THE IZZY I ONCE LOVED?"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WAS THAT YOU AND NOAH PLAYED A PART IN GETTING ME BLACKLISTED, AND TRIED TO BLAME SIERRA FOR EVERYTHING. YOU SIDED WITH THE FUCKING DEVIL, AND DID NOT HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME. WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE OWEN I ONCE LOVED?"

"OWEN GREW UP. OWEN GOT MORE JOBS, AND OWEN LEARNED THAT HE CANNOT ACT THE WAY HE DID FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE. KITTY AND EMMA DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THAT BEATDOWN. SIERRA HAS NEVER SHOWN ME TO BE A WELL-INTENTIONED PERSON."

"AND NOAH HAS? HE IS THE ONE WHO HAS BEEN POISONING THIS ENTIRE THING. I HATE MISSING YOU AFTER YOU SOLD ME OUT. I SHOULD HAVE LEARNED MY LESSON AFTER YOU SOLD ME OUT ON THE FIRST SEASON." Neither one of them realized how they were leaning onto one another as they were arguing.

In the next room, Cody forced Sierra and Noah to be on opposite sides of a room, "WHAT was that you two? Cant you two just be peaceful for ME? JUST ONCE?"

Sierra pointed aggressively towards Noah, as she was about to walk towards him, "THAT ANUS CANNOT SHUT HIS FUCKING MOUTH. I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TALKING. NO ONE ASKED HIM FOR HIS OPINION ON OUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU DESERVED TO BE BEAT UP."

Noah did not even have the energy to yell anymore, as he had some ice packs on his body, "Josh literally asked if anyone had commentary on the relationship. I told the truth, and Sierra cannot handle it, since sh did not have enough time to twist it into a satanic story. If you and I want to continue our friendship, you need to be honest."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HONESTY. YOU are the most NEGATIVE PERSON I have EVER met. And your GIRLFRIEND AND HER SISTER NEEDS TO STAY IN THEIR PLACE. I AM NOT DOWN FOR THAT, and they are LUCKY NONE OF THOSE BOTTLES HIT THEM. They had NO RIGHT to jump me, and they had N O RIGHT to punch Izzy yesterday. Security could have split us up."

The Drama Brother was pacing back and forth in the room, looking like he is about to lose it, "You know what? THE BOTH OF YOU are dead wrong. You know, maybe I should cut myself off from the BOTH of you. We are NOT here to fight, alright? Can you two apologize to one another?"

"I am sorry that Noah has issues with his sexuality, and is so bitter that he has to hate on everyone. Unlike the others, I am not the one to silence myself."

"And I am sorry that Sierra has been refusing to take her medicine, and she is using your pity to get some attention. Unlike the others, I say what I mean, and I mean what I say."

Cody grabbed the both of them, and made their way to the door, "You two are impossible. We are going to join the reunion again." As they left the room, they heard Owen and Izzy's yelling. He went into their room, and split them apart, "You two, we are going to go back to the reunion. Nothing is going to be accomplished here."


	17. Total Drama: World Tour Reunion 2

Blaineley got security to come to her corner, "SECURITY. I need Geoffrey escorted off the stage. It is my time to be back on the throne. Alejandro, Heather, and Bridgette, go back to your seats."

As everyone else was preparing for the reunion, Josh saw the finalists attempt to sit with everyone else again, "Oh no. You two are going to your seats in the AUDIENCE." Things were finally in a good enough state to start filming, "Now it is time to go to a less chaotic place, which I am sure will not cause any fighting. After years and years of Lindsay forgetting who her boyfriend was, she finally remembered him, and the two were easily the happiest couple ever since. How have the two of you been since?"

The married couple gave one another uneasy looks, as neither one really knew how to answer the question.

"An answer would be uhm... nice. If neither of you are going to speak, you both might as well leave right now."

Tyler broke out of his unfocused state, and gave his full attention to Josh, "Well, we got married a few years later, and she got pregnant right after _All-Stars_. They ended up being twins, and then she gave birth 6 months ago again. There are some... uh... ups and downs, but we are still the same as we always are. There is not much to discuss over here. It was nice for things to get back to where we were on the show."

"What Tyler said. I said earlier that, like, I am not the smartest, but I am glad I remembered him. Hehehehehe."

Everyone noticed the awkward tension and silence between the two, but no one was going to say anything about it. That was until Duncan pointed out the obvious, "Come on now. We all know yall are full of crap. I was told some stuff about you two by a certain someone, but I won't mention it, unless you Tyler want to start something."

Lindsay groaned in annoyance, "Of course Alepeno will go and tell him them. We go through our ups and downs, but we are fine. It sucks that we never got to, like, hang out with one another long, before one of us, like, goes. It was nice that we got that time."

As Blaineley was about to fall asleep, Josh was forced to take over, "Tyler, you actually made it relatively far, and were not a complete failure. How did it make you feel?"

"It sucks, and it was complete bullshit. Noah and Owen won the challenge. There is no reason why we should have went to elimination for someone to return, who did not even want to return. It turns out that it was a bunch of SHIT from him, which I should have expected. It is even worse that he was allowed to VOTE, and he was the reason why Noah left. It was unfair, and then when we vote him off, he is safe."

"Didn't you vote Noah off as well?" Duncan questioned. "You are just projecting it onto me, because Lindsay cheated on you throughout all three seasons. She has been with every male here, but that is your business. I returned, I was forced to stay, so I played. You should be mad at Alejandro, your supposed friend for sleeping with her, and knocking her up. You sucked in the show, you suck in your marriage, and you suck at working out naturally. Suck it up. Alejandro has dogged you out many times, but you are here bothering me. Leave me alone."

Blaineley finally started to wake up, and sensed the tension, "Alejandro. do you have anything to say?" Awaiting his response for 10 seconds was more than painful, though he pretended to fall asleep. "Enough with Lindsay and Tyler's relationship, and onto the triangle. How did all of you feel about Duncan's return?"

"It was nice to hang out with Duncan again, though it was due to loosing my Noah. It was cool to have Duncan back. I gave him some... advice about his relationship drama, since Izzy and I broke up just a few days earlier. He helped me get over Noah going home, and we hung out like old times."

Izzy was flipping her eyelids, and Courtney rolled her eyes from Owen's ludicrousness, "You were giving him advice? You were encouraging him to play the both of us. To be honest Owen, you made the entire situation worse. I was THRILLED that he returned. Why shouldn't I have been happy? Gwen and I were celebrating together that he was coming back, and that we found him."

"The rigging was just a bunch of crap. They wanted to save Duncan, and the other team, so they made them win. Shockingly, I don't have an issue with piercings over there. I only hated that he voted, and the stupid puta over there got what he wanted again. He used all of them as pawns." Alejandro was completely numb to Noah's words.

Josh and Blaineley were getting more than hyped up about the potential for drama, with the latter taking over, "Let's bump the bullshit, and get to the nitty gritty juice of it all. Why did you decide to cheat on Courtney, and why did you decide to hook up with Gwen? Why did both of you girls react the way you did when everything unfolded?"

An agitated and exhausted Gwen turned away from the hosts, and faced the audience, "No comment."

"It is a coincidence that the gothic neanderthal Gwen decides to not have a comment. Why? Because it was a mistake? Or because you were humiliated by your argument with him two days ago?" After awaiting for a response, Courtney chirped again, "I am awaiting an answer. You know what? Forget her. I was furious. I am still furious about what happened, but I have had to move on. The most hurtful thing about it is that before the season, I gave Duncan an out. I GAVE YOU THE OPPORTUNITY TO LEAVE, and you... you... you BEGGED ME to NEVER question you again. You MADE ME GIVE YOU MY TRUST, AND YOU BROKE IT OVER AND OVER AGAIN. I HATE YOU for that. I had NO REASON to THINK that we were in a bad place, or we were unhappy."

He felt himself get more and more heated, but attempted to remain calm, "I did not force you to do anything. I TOLD YOU that you needed to be calm, and not try to control everything. WHY is it that as SOON as I am coming back, you BITCH AND MOAN at me? You know that things were not going well, and have not been for a while. You were talking about leaving me after we filmed the season anyways, so I didn't feel bad about anything. I kissed Gwen, and to be honest, I regret ever being with her. I was out of the game for almost a month, and I THOUGHT for the first time in who knows how long. I THOUGHT about how unreliable we are, and I came to the conclusion that our relationship is DONE. You KNOW what I am saying is true, because even in _All-Stars_ , you said that you were mad at GWEN instead of me."

"Do you have anything to say Gwen? How do you feel about this?"

"I SAID no comment Josh. I have nothing to say." She was getting more angry and agitated by the topic, wishing that none of it ever happened.

The former CIT still did not believe Duncan, "I am MORE mad about how you handled it afterwards. NEITHER OF YOU took responsibility, and SLANDERED ME TO THE CORE. In the game, and on the press. I did NOTHING to deserve that, and I am FURIOUS that NEITHER OF YOU feel ANYTHING about what you did. THE BOTH OF YOU kicked me when I was down. The... the worst thing that you did was demand Alejandro to trick and to fall in love with me, not JUST to eliminate me, but to tarnish my reputation, and to have the final stand over me. You men MAKE ME SICK, and NOTHING I EVER did deserved or warranted that. I am SICK of being everyone's scapegoat. DO YOU FEEL ANYTHING?" The angry tears started to leave her eyes.

Duncan would be lying if seeing Courtney cry was not tearing him up on the inside, "Courtney, before I did all of that, you have done the SAME CRAP. You used Justin to make me jealous the season before, and you used Tyler to make me jealous. We were BOTH SO immature back then. I apologize for how I treated you in that season. Being in prison taught me a lot about myself, and I appreciated the letter you sent me."

The audience, and a few people on stage gasped at the revelation, "Ooh. Tell Blaineley what was in the letter."

"That is no one's business, and we will not be discussing the letter here. I needed something whole. I felt so empty when I was cheated on, and I had no one. Alejandro was there, and while I should have realized that he was a snake, he made me feel so good. Duncan, I am so... I wished things could have been different, and handled in a different way. I just wanted to hear some sort of remorse, though it took almost 5 years to finally get that. You are honest about yourself, which is what I cannot say about Gwen."

Gwen instantly got up, as she was not going to be pinned to be the bad person, "I am not going to sit here, and look like the villain, when they had problems WAY before. I can HONESTLY say that you both deserve one another in hell." She started to walk down the stage and into the audience, only for some people to follow her.

Sierra, feeling a way about their confrontation earlier got up, and was joined by Courtney, as both of them wanted Gwen to feel the heat, "You have NO RIGHT to refuse to take part in this reunion. Why can't you hear Duncan and Courtney call each other, AND YOU out?"

She felt Courtney grab her, and she tired to pull away, "Get your DAMN HANDS OFF me Courtney. I have NOTHING to say. I KNOW you and Duncan planned this all along, because you both hate me. I am NOT A HOMEWRECKER. I DO NOT deserve this."

"You are NOT the victim and the hurt party in this. If I have to talk about this, SO WILL YOU," The hispanic woman venomously spat out, jerking Gwen's arm towards the stage. "SIT THERE LIKE A WOMAN, AND TAKE IT IN GWEN."

The claustrophobia and the physical scenario was getting to Gwen, and she was not going to put up with it, so she yelled for help, "SECURITY. SECURITY. SECURITY. GET THEM OFF ME." She was soon separated from the aggressive Sierra and Courtney, as they were escorted back to their seats, "This is too much for me. I have to leave."

As they all watched Gwen leave the filming lot, Leshawna did nothing but shake her head, "What you two did was more than wrong."

"Courtney, I honestly want to know what happened to you. You were not like this when the show started. We all expected Sierra to poke Gwen. You were not like this when we were on the Killer Bass together."

Duncan ended up instantly sticking up for Courtney, "Shut the hell up you two. BOTH of you are nothing but cheap enablers anyways. Gwen is always the one to point out our flaws, and that we did her wrong, but she can't hear about the shit SHE had a part of as well as all of us? She needs to be called out more often."

"Everyone, calm back down, and relax. What is interesting about this triangle, is that it turned into a spider web, with many different variables, paths, and connections. This somehow ended up affecting Cody and Sierra as well, and I want to know their opinions on the matter."

Sierra held back no barrels, as usual, "Gwen is wrong, as usual. We all knew about her trying to hook up with Duncan before the season even started. The BITCH contacted me before the season to plant negative stories about the BOTH of them, so they can break up, and so she can move herself back in. The issue is that she was shocked, unaware, and pissed off that I was in the season, and that I can expose her in front of everyone. I did not support it, and I am glad that she was eliminated swiftly. What DID piss me off even MORE is that after everything blew up, she RAN LIKE THE TRAMP SHE IS to CODY for COMFORT. SHE was trying to paint herself as the victim, and flip the story on everyone else. She planted lies about me, and about the situation. I knew the truth, and I was NOT going to allow her to drag Cody into this, and to tell a lie about their situation."

"You cannot blame the entire situation on Gwen though Sierra."

"WHY are you STILL supporting her Cody?"

"She is a GOOD FRIEND and a GOOD PERSON Sierra. SHE was not in a relationship."

"It DOESN'T MATTER. She used YOU to clean up her reputation to have her stay in the game, and she used ME to PLANT STORIES, and tried to turn on me. SHE IS NOT A GOOD PERSON."

"SHE IS, which I am DOUBTING ABOUT YOU. AND IT DOES MATTER, because SHE was not in a relationship. THAT TURD WAS, AND LET THE GIRLS TAKE THE BLAME. HE SAW IT ALL AS A JOKE. HE IS THE ONE TO BLAME." Cody's finger tapped Duncan's forehead, as the two were right beside one another.

He quickly snatched Cody's arm, and pulled him forward, "WATCH YOUR FUCKING HANDS. WATCH YOUR FUCKING HANDS. DON'T TOUCH, UNLESS YOU WANNA FIGHT, AND GWEN AIN'T HERE THIS TIME."

Cody was not backing down from Duncan, and continued berating him with his fingers, "I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU. You are FULL OF SHIT, and you are a MISOGYNISTIC PIG. You treated those girls as a JOKE, and you should be ASHAMED of yourself." He started pointing his fingers in Duncan's face, "LOOK AT YOUR LIFE. NEITHER WOMEN WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU, BECAUSE YOU ARE HORRIBLE. I POPPED YOU ONCE, and I will DO IT AGAIN."

The former felon got riled up, and released Cody, as he hovered over the brunette, taking on the challenge, "POP ME IN MY FACE. POP ME IN MY FACE, AND SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN. NONE OF THIS WILL GET GWEN TO WANT YOU. SHE CHOSE TWO MEN OVER YOU, AND YOU ARE ONLY WITH SIERRA, SINCE YOU HAVE NO ONE ELSE. I can handle YOU and ALL of your Drama Brothers over there. Harold already KNOWS he can get the fists any time. NEITHER OF YOUR WOMEN like you. BOTH of you take your insecure asses on ME, because I AM A MAN. TYLER just tried and failed, which will happen to BOTH OF YOU."

"You should know BY NOW that I will take on ANY challenge," the scrawny redhead yelled, as he got up to run towards them. Duncan managed to take a powerful swing at Cody, before Harold managed to grab his throat behind, and pull him onto the floor. Duncan turns to see Harold behind him, and puts pressure on Harold, who is crushing on the floor. He instantly gets up to start punching Cody ferociously in the face.

Sierra was not going to let this carry on, and despite being sore from her previous competition, she got up to run after Duncan, only to be stopped by Alejandro, who burst on the stage to defend Duncan, "LET ME GO YOU PUNK. HEATHER, I WILL BEAT HIS ASS IF HE DOES NOT LET ME GO." Her rants did nothing, as the latin man forced her to stay away from Cody.

The Drama Brother was handling his own, as he repeatedly kicked Duncan in his face and chest, "IS THAT IT? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH DUNCAN." After seeing Sierra being physically restrained by Alejandro, he panicked even more, "GET OFF HER. SOMEONE GET THAT MAN AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND." Duncan pinned Cody on the couch by his neck, but it did not stop him from getting punched in the face by Cody. He toppled over Cody when Harold kicked his inner joints from behind, and hopped over him to attack him.

Watching Harold pounce on his sworn enemy with such ferocity made Leshawna warm in her body and soul, "Woooooh. I would be lying to say if that wasn't hot."

Duncan soon grabbed Harold from behind him, and flipped him on the couch, so he can attack Cody and Harold at the same time. Anger was all that he can see, as he taunted and inflicted as much pain as he could on the nerds, "STAY THE FUCK OUT OF MY BUSINESS. I STILL RUN THIS SHIT. ALL OF YOU MEN ARE MAD THAT I AM THE ONLY ORIGINAL IN _ALL-STARS_. I STILL HAVE THAT STREET CRED." Security soon ran up on the stage, and pulled Duncan off from them, to drag him backstage.

After calming down form the defensive and violent form he was in, Cody fixed himself up, as he made a verbal note to the hosts, "It was not a good idea to have Duncan and I sit beside one another." He felt uncomfortable with Alejandro pinning her down, and whispering in her ear to calm her down.

The hostess hated that the biggest drama starters were forced to sit in the audience, "You know what? I have a brilliant idea. Since it is not fair to have the two finalists be forced to stay in the audience, they can sit in Josh and I's seats, while we sit on the edge of the couches close to the hosts chairs. How does that sound?" She was encouraged when the entire audience claps. "Come on up and join us Heather."

Alejandro and Heather made their way to their new seats, which makes it look like they are royalty, since they both are wearing crowns. Both saw how their former co-stars glared at them with such hatred and envy, "Don't hate Alejandro and I. We are the reason why there is a show. It would be nice if WE could interrogate.. I mean ask the questions."

"Don't push it," Josh instantly cut off. "How do you feel about all of this Alejandro?"

The arrogant Al shook Josh's hand, "Thank you for the inquisitive question. I knew that I was on the chopping block if my team ever lost, and Team Victory was not around any longer to lose and suck. Everyone knows I was captured before the London challenge even started, and I was well aware of Noah and Owen being obsessed with me. Duncan returning and being able to vote saved me, since I was sure that they would have convinced Tyler to vote me off if it was just us four. Tyler and I have an interesting relationship, and he is the only one I felt some joy speaking to on the team, so I knew he was off when he was being mute for the next episode. When he finally told me what I needed to hear, all of the light circuits ran through by brain, and I knew I had to use this. Keeping Duncan was essential to take down the other team, and to protect me from going home. He gave me the idea to flirt with Courtney, and she was so desperate that I almost felt bad for her. I went further with her than any of the other girls when I was aware that Heather was jealous."

"Don't paint me like I was some whore Al. I am not going to put up with it today," Courtney demanded.

Noah could not help but shake his head and make fun of Tyler, "And you continue to be an idiot up until today. If you stuck around with Owen and I, him and Duncan would be out, and you would have made it further with people who cared about you. And if you did not ditch us to hang out with him after the show, maybe you would finally get another gig on reality tv. You got dried up, and chose the wrong team."

"Oh please. You both talked more shit about him than I EVER did. Shut the hell up, and stay out of my topic."

Tyler really did not want to be involved in this chaos, but the point was that he is, "Yeah... I had more in common with Alejandro than I did with either of you, and you both did dog me out pretty bad. I really regret walking into that confessional, and I still think it lead to my downfall. Despite that, I am a man with morals, and I was not going to let this man clown these women, and not say anything. Duncan threatened that he would kick my ass for a lack of a better word, but he has yet to do anything. It is smart of him to not do that."

The punk quickly started rearranging his clothes and his fists, ready to go at any time, "We can still go right now. You need to stop making dumb comments like that. You do need to mind other people's business, especially since you are the biggest clown on the show. Stop messing with me, or you will look like those nerds I just beat up."

"You are not doing CRAP other than staying on that couch Duncan," commanded Josh, being completely fed up. "Courtney and Heather, you two started to fight over Alejandro's involvement in this situation. How do you two feel about this?"

Heather flipped her hair, and let her contained laughter release, "Well, I felt bad for Courtney at first. She just keeps on getting dragged through the show, and humiliated. The girl had a complete breakdown, but I needed this to get rid of Gwen, whom I had, and still do hate more. My issue with her, and where things went wrong is where she started acted like a victimized prostitute, started throwing challenges, and started to antagonize every female left. I had to remind her who is boss."

"Don't you DARE throw me under the bus, because I have ENOUGH AMMO to not only throw you under the bus, but to drag your remains under the sewer where the bus will be parked, and release you into Lake Ontario. YOU were the one who infiltrated yourself in a VERY REAL and a VERY HUMILIATING scenario for camera time. You do this with every conversation that takes place."

She mockingly gasps, and acts shocked to make fun of Courtney, "Woah, girl. I thought that you simmered down since the show, since we have been together for the past few days. Courtney, you are no a lawyer, and you will NEVER be one with those corny theatrics, and horrible speeches."

Courtney was not liking that Heather was pointing in her face, "Let me say this. Alejandro and I became good friends to spite you. Sure, I liked the attention, but I was doing it to annoy you, since you became such a huge pain in the season. Get your fingers out of my face Heather. I am not going to play your games."

"You are acting like a cheap lawyer. I am pointing AT YOU because I am talking TO YOU. You resent me for outplaying you, and being a better version of you. It is sad really, but if you try to come at me, there WILL be problems." She soon feels Courtney lean forward to smack Heather's hand, and felt herself being pulled back by her boyfriend.

"ENOUGH. Heather, you need to be careful, or you both WILL go back to your seats," Josh irritatingly scolded. He saw the exhausted looks on everyone's faces, and knew what to do, "It is time for yet another break."

* * *

Everyone returns back to their seats, and taping resumes, "And we are back from the break. It is nice for Gwen to join us. Do you want to add any more commentary about the last topic? We know you had to walk away to regroup."

"No comment on that matter. I said everything I needed to say on the other reunion."

He continues, "Well, his one topic is very controversial, and easily the most sensitive and gruesome issue to ever take place on the show. Ezekiel, we know that you were the first to leave in the two seasons you were in, but you... deteriorated beyond recognition by the end of the season. How do you feel about the situation, and how everyone reacted to it."

"No one cared. No one even NOTICED that I was missing. The producers refused to give me medical attention, they used me for 2 challenges to exploit me, and even AFTER the season finished, they... they kept on playing me. They brought me to the next season to be used as a tool, and I was told I was going to be on _All-Stars_. You ALL DID NOTHING. I HATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU." Ezekiel started to break down in tears, as the only thing he wanted was acceptance, "I wanted... NEEDED to meet new people, make friends, and enjoy my life, but from DAY 1, you all REFUSED THAT from me. Instead of pitying me, you all CRUCIFIED ME like I was some HEINOUS MONSTER. LOOK AT ME? My skin is STILL not fixed, and I have to take this STUPID MEDICINE. I DON'T WANT TO BE ON THESE STUPID PILLS." He opened the tube, and threw all of the pills in the audience. No one knew how to react to him, "I wanted to win. I NEEDED TO WIN, YO. I STILL live in the hospital for consistent treatments. I AM A STUPID TEST TUBE. I DID NOT WANT THIS LIFE.. I... THIS... THIS ISN'T FAIR." Ezekiel soon got up and walked off stage.

"Wow... I am at a lost for w..."

Blaineley interrupted before Josh had the chance to continue, "Perfect then. We have not discussed the finalists of the season shockingly, and the saying of saving the best for last is true. How do you both feel about the season, and how it lead to your relationship?"

"I am going to "read" these lessers with one statement. They are all mad because they needed to hire Sierra and I to join the cast to stir things up, because they are... old, washed-up, broken, drained, run-down, whatever adjective fits, which was shown from that horrible season called _Action_. I came there with a strategy, and I wanted to win the money, and to get myself out there. They are all mad because they THOUGHT they could take advantage of me, but I flipped the switch on them. Ezekiel, it is sad that you turned yourself into a literal fear monster for an unattainable goal, Harold, you should not be mad because Leshawna is attracted to humans who look like men. Your so called music career gave you a stupid god complex, but when you look in the mirror, you know that you are still a loser that people like Duncan pick on. Bridgette, I already tore you and Leshawna a new one, so I will leave you two alone, especially after those horrible rendez-vous. Lindsay, you need to not be mad at me because I am the idol of what your husband wants to be. I am making him the man he always should be, so you should thank me. Izzy left me alone, so I will not bother with her. DJ, you are nothing but a weak follower. All of those muscles are a waste if you do not have mental strength."

DJ blew him off, "You are not even worth it."

"You know NOTHING about being a man, AL. You are NOTHING but a cheap Justin ripoff. You should pay him for copyright."

He cut everyone off to continue his brash statements, "Harold, I am not done talking. Noah, Noah, Noah. The proof is already in the pudding about how you are a failure. You walk around, acting like you are smarter, better, and more accomplished than everyone, but your family disowned you, were kicked out of university, and are reduced to cheap reality shows and riding Owen's fat rolls for any relevance in life. Tyler is cool, and he is becoming someone who is worth something in life. Gwen, you need to leave those girls alone, who is only using you for relevance. Your morale kind of dropped when you started supporting those racists on _All-Stars_. Tub-O-Lord Owen. I have to say that I hate you the most out of everyone here. Fat, gluttonous, stupid, lazy, and filled with white privileged for being nothing but a drunk and a loser. You think you're funny, but you are a heart attack away from being the biggest tragedy of them all. Courtney and Duncan; what I can say is that it was a joy working with you both, but you two are loners who needs to grasp the importance of life. Everyone knows Sierra is a loony, but seeing her toss Noah around like a rag doll today was a moment that I will cherish forever; too bad your boyfriend is struggling with which way to go in the tug-of-war between you two."

"SHUT UP AL. You know NOTHING about Sierra and I to judge. You look stupid, and you are putting too much effort in trying to make fun of us. I have more money and credentials than you EVER will," yelled Cody.

Owen was trying to contain the anger that was boiling up through the entire day, "Remain calm, remain calm, remain calm."

Heather decided to take over for her man, "I am going to help him wrap this up in a simple bow. This game may be social, but it is also strategic. The two of us are the ONLY ones who got the grasp of the game, which is why producers like us, and why we almost always go far. Alejandro is infuriating, but it was amazing to watch him play everyone, and make fools of them. His gameplay is fascinating to me. Everyone here takes things too personally, which is why most of you have failed since the show. Leave us alone, and focus on your own lives. Alejandro and I are building an EMPIRE, which is growing more and more by the day. Can anyone else here say the same thing? I dominated the show, and instead of hating us, you should all thank us for MAKING the show. We had to be isolated from everyone else today, just so the reunion could function. We are the best competitors in the game, and maybe if you all were friendly and offered something to production, most of you would not be ashed up today."

"I am so tired of this negativity. I won the first season, but I do not act like EITHER ONE of you. We are here to remember the fond moments. You two are toxic."

"You will NOT talk to or refer to Heather at all. WHAT is positive about you eating every single edible and non-edible object available? You are an EMBARRASSMENT of the show. If IZZY hates you, something is wrong."

Mentioning Izzy struck a huge nerve in Owen, and all of the anger he was trying to withhold, reappeared in him, "I'M DONE WITH THIS." The big guy lunged to grab Alejandro by his arm, yanked him off the couch, and started dragging him on the floor, so they can go backstage. Everyone in the audience was out of shock to see the sudden anger, and curiosity of what was going to happen.

Noah's eyes widened, before he got up, "Oh wow. Owen's gonna beat the crap out of him." All of the other men ran to follow the furious Owen backstage, and saw him throwing Al and himself in the washroom. The men soon followed, and joined them in the washroom.

"Lock the door. Forget about these stupid cameras."

Josh was confused as everyone else, "It seems like now is a good time for a break."

* * *

Alejandro was put in a frantic and defensive mood, when he got off the bathroom floor to see Owen hovering over him, and pointing in his face, with DJ, Noah, Geoff, Harold, and Cody in a close proximity, "GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE. YOU ALL ARE TOO WEAK TO HANDLE ME ONE ON ONE. IF YOU'RE GONNA JUMP ME, THAN DO IT."

The _Island_ winner pushed Alejandro back to the wall when he was getting too close, "NO. SHUT UP AND LISTEN. THERE IS NO POINT IN ARGUING ABOUT THE PAST. WHY DO YOU NEED TO BE LIKE THIS? YOU NOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND WILL MESS WITH US, NOR ANTAGONIZE US ANYMORE. THIS BULLYING WILL STOP."

"WHERE IS SHE? THEY BETTER NOT BE JUMPING HER. I AM NOT THE ROOT FOR ALL OF YOUR LIFE ISSUES. SUCK ON A PACIFIER SOMEWHERE ELSE. COME ON, IS THAT IT?"

Noah started pointing in his arch rival's face, "This is ALL because you are mad that we got on the _Race_ instead of you and Heather. You decided to come to the reunion to make FOOLS of yourselves for NO REASON."

He grabbed Noah's hand, and started twisting it to scare him, "if you THINK what Sierra did to you was bad, just WAIT until you see what I have. YOU ARE ALL WEAK. JUMPING ONE PERSON LIKE THIS?"

Cody could not believe the hypocrisy spewing from his mouth, "Are you SERIOUS. WE ALL came here to reminisce about the show, reunite with one another, have fun, and most importantly, CONGRATULATE NOAH, OWEN AND GEOFF FOR THE SHOW. NO ONE CARES enough to plan to jump you. YOU AND DUNCAN gung up on those young people for NO REASON. You KNEW you could not try that with anyone else."

"The H-BOMB, and EVERYONE ELSE came here TO PARTY AND HAVE FUN. NONE OF THIS was supposed to be what it turns into. We want you to HAVE AN EPIPHANY. Life DOES NOT need to be a war. Chill out, and ENJOY OUR COMPANY."

He was not hearing anything, but felt the aggression from all of the guys. Alejandro pushed as many of them as he could to get out of there, "THIS IS FUN? I CAUGHT HALF OF YOU TRYING TO PLOT AGAINST ME? AT LEAST BE HONEST WITH YOUR VILE WAYS. GET THE HELL AWAY, SO I CAN GO TO MY WOMAN." He found himself being grabbed by Tyler, which shocked him.

"Just listen to them, please. Total Drama is done. There is no reason for us to compete with one another. We have went through an experience that no one else has gone through. We should bond over that."

* * *

The girls are backstage, and they heard a bunch of commotion from the boys washroom. Josh was trying and failing to open the door, and Blaineley was yelling out demands, "I WANT A CAMERA CREW IN THE AIR VENTS TO CAPTURE WHAT IS HAPPENING IN THAT BATHROOM. ONE OF YOU STAY THERE TO RECORD FROM THE DOOR. HURRY UP. I WILL NOT MISS ANY FOOTAGE."

Heather was losing her ever-loving mind from imaging and hearing what was happening to her boyfriend in the washroom, "WHAT IS GOING ON? LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU PSYCHOPATHS. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT DO YOU ALL WANT OUR BLOOD ON YOU HANDS? COME ON THEN." She started to hyperventilate when Sierra and Courtney grabbed her arms, "LET ME GO YOU STUPID BITCHES."

"You sound crazy Heather. Calm down, please."

"I AM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN SIERRA. YOU ALL WANT US DEAD, BECAUSE YOU ALL ARE PETTY LOSERS. COME ON AND GIVE IT YOUR BEST." Hard thumps were heard in the room, and she started pushing and kicking her way to attempt to access him.

Bridgette ushered them to bring her on the couch, and to remain her hold, "Heather, they are not trying to attack or kill him. Do you want to know what the plan was? They are trying to give him an epiphany for his actions. You need one too."

"SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU AND GEOFF ARE THE ONES WHO ATTACKED US FOR SAYING THE TRUTH. BE HONEST FOR ONCE, YOU PATHETIC BITCHES."

Leshawna is seething, and could not help but explode after being endured to the crap of today, "No. Let her TURN THE FUCK AROUND, and WALK THE HELL ON OUT OF HERE. You can GET YOUR MAN, and GET THE HELL UP OUT OF HERE, since I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT. I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT. YOU and AL BRING YOUR FUCKED UP ATTITUDE TO AN EVENT THAT IS SUPPOSED TO BE FUN."

Izzy just shook her head, and wanted all of this to end, "For the LOVE OF GOD, JUST LISTEN TO THEM, AND SHUT THE FUCK UP. I am TIRED of all this fighting, and want to STREAK AND DRINK with everyone."

She shook her head, and decided to get up, "I'M NOT HERE FOR ANY OF YOU. I DID NOT COMPETE FOR ANY OF YOU I AM GOING TO DO ME, WHILE ALL OF YOU HATE LIKE THE LOSERS YOU ARE." As soon as she was about to leave, Gwen got up, and pushed her back on the couch.

"YOU are fucking up. YOU are fucking up. EVERYBODY HAS MOVED ON FROM THIS STUPID SHOW BUT YOU TWO. WHY can't we have any FUN for goodness sakes? We DON'T WANT TO FIGHT anymore. This is OLD, and we want the LAST FEW DAYS TO BE FUN. WHY CAN'T YOU LET THAT HAPPEN?"

"LET WHAT HAPPEN GWEN? YOU ALL ARE VERBALLY AND PHYSICALLY FIGHTING ME, AND NOT LETTING ME TO GO TO MY BOYFRIEND, WHO IS BEING JUMPED. WHY ARE YOU ALL LETTING ME BOTHER YOU? TAKE YOUR OWN PACIFIST ADVICE, AND LEARN TO NOT LET US RUIN YOUR FUN."

Bridgette knew that was a direct shot at her beliefs, which caused her to snap, and hover over Heather, "It's LITTLE SHOTS LIKE THAT which PISS ME OFF. YOU had the opportunity to meet MANY PEOPLE and to REHABILITATE yourself. You are a DEMON, and you NEED HELP. WE WANT TO HELP YOU. WE WANT TO HAVE FUN. STOP ROBBING US OF THAT." She started to unknowingly poke her in her face, "LOOK IN THE MIRROR. WHAT ARE WE TEACHING LITTLE KIDS."

Leshawna ran to hold Bridgette back, but still had the anger in her, "SERIOUSLY Heather. WHAT DO WE SAY when little children SEE THIS? WHAT DO WE SAY when our PARENTS see this? I DON'T NEED to turn up in FRONT OF THE CAMERAS to beat some ass, but YOU DO. HOW ARE YOU GOING TO FEEL WHEN YOUR FAMILY SEES THIS? WE WILL NOT BE FIGHTING ANYMORE." Heather tried to stand up, but Leshawna let her friend go to push Heather down, "SIT THE HELL DOWN. I AM NOT DONE. NONE OF US are going to LET YOU GO until you AGREE TO STOP ALL OF THIS SHENANIGANS."

* * *

The guys were still arguing in the washroom, and he heard Heather scream, which causes him to push and shove anyone in his path, "SHE IS HURT. LET ME GO. GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME. YALL BETTER LEAVE HER ALONE. EPIPHANY MY ASS." After blowing through Harold, Geoff, Owen, DJ, Cody, and Noah, he broke out of the window, and saw Leshawna and Bridgette hovering over a feared Heather.

As the girls soon saw the guys exit the washroom, Alejandro and Heather looked at one another in comfort and fear, leading them to instantly cling to one another, and to run from everyone, "These people are animals. I am never coming back onto this set."

"There is no way I am letting you do these reunions by yourself for the next few days." Alejandro and Heather ran to the head of security, and started yelling at them, "YOU FUCKERS SUCK. HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW THE ENTIRE CAST TO GANG UP, HARASS, AND ASSAULT TWO PEOPLE, ESPECIALLY IF IT IS NOT ON CAMERA? YOU PERRAS INCOMPETENTES SUCK AT YOUR JOB."

She noticed how Alejandro's veins started popping, but she could not blame him for his anger, joining in on yelling when she saw Blaineley and Josh, "YOU TWO ARE A FUCKING JOKE. IT IS ONE THING IF IT HAPPENED ON CAMERA, BUT YOU LET THIS SHIT HAPPEN OFF CAMERA. NOTHING WILL MAKE SENSE. I AM NOT COMING BACK HERE TOMORROW AND THE DAY AFTER."

The hosts know that they are in some deep stuff if Heather does not show up, "You have to show up for _Action_ and _Island_. You two did a lot worse two days ago. It is just a misunderstanding."

"NO IT IS NOT JOSH. THOSE FUCKERS CLAIM to want PEACE, BUT THEY THREATENED AND ATTACKED US while CLAIMING THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN. I AM DONE, AND I AM NOT COMING BACK. WE ARE OUT OF HERE," Heather yelled, pushing Blaineley out of her way. The two instantly groveled out of the studio.


	18. The Suite Boating Life Or Not

On the boat, the _Revenge_ and _Pahkitew_ casts were just hanging out and relaxing on the deck, but was interrupted when a heavyset woman stomped her feet across, and yelled a loud holler, "AAAAALLLLCOHOOOOLLL BITCHEEEESSSSS. WE'RE TURNING THIS UP. GET YOUR GLASSES OUT." Sugar put all the other types of alcohol on the table, before shaking the beer bottle, pouring it in the glasses. Anne Maria, Scott, Topher, Amy, and Lightning bolted to run and catch all the beer that they can.

Scott tossed the glass on the floor, as he put his mouth over the bottle to gulp it down. After feeling the rush of alcohol enter his system spontaneously, it hit him, and he ended up burping out loud for about 5 seconds. He clung onto Sugar to hold himself back up, "WWWOOAOAAHHHHHH. It's nice ta have a party girl."

Anne Maria turned around when the oh-so attractive Topher started playing music from his phone. She saw this as another opportunity to get with him again, and was feeling the music, so she slid her way over to him to grind all over him, "Mmph. It has been a while since we've interacted. Come on and enjoy the Anne party."

"You know... why not. We're here to party, since that reunion stuff is done. How about you show me a good time." Topher started to trail his hands down her curves, and ignored the glares he felt from both of the twins. The dirty blonde just wanted to get his mind away from the past few days, and the curvaceous Anne Maria was the perfect distraction. Letting the alcohol and her grinding ass soothe him, his lips met her neck and lips, "Mmph. You know your stuff, babe."

Amy did not care whatsoever about Topher flirting with another girl, but watching Samey's reaction was priceless enough. Wanting to make this trip as awkward as possible, she sat with her sister, Sky, and Jasmine, who could not help but watch the provocative act take place. "Are you mad that Topher pays attention to a second woman over you Spareamy? When will you get it through your head that no one wants you because you are a lesser me, and people think you have a rotten vagina? When you mess with too many manchineel fruits, it starts to smell."

She was not sure as to whether she was more and at Amy, Topher, or Anne Maria, but her sister was the closest to her, thus got the anger. "WHAT do you WANT from me? You are SERIOUSLY OBSESSED with me. Can you LEAVE ME ALONE for a day? JUST because you do not have Topher anymore to use as leverage to bother me does NOT mean you can take it out on me. You have NO FRIENDS, so you WILL leave me alone. GOT IT!"

Amy was going to hover over her sister, only for Jasmine and Sky to step in front of her in an intimidating manner, "Alright, alright. I'll leave." She ended up walking to the other set of chairs, and was shocked when she felt Jo tap her shoulder, "AAAHHH. What do you want tran... Jo?"

"Listen up. You hate some people here, and I hate some people here. It is a coincidence that the people we hate, hate one another. Look at those glares and the aggressive body language of these women." As Jo was talking, Anne Maria stepped on Samey and Sky's feet, as she flipped her hair, while the two other girls send her death glares. She ends up walking to dance with Sugar, which the other girls looked at with disgust. "We are stuck here on this boat and things are going to do down. How about we mess with these little tramps?"

* * *

Sam, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Staci, B, Brick, and Dawn are in the indoor lounge room, and were discussing some of the earlier events. "We've barely been here, and there's already tension. I love it, but none of it makes sense. Can someone explain this to Staci please?"

"I only know this because my girlfriend and her stupid friend crash into my room all night to talk about these things. Apparently that Sky girl slept with Lightning, so Anne Maria is trying to hook up with that Chris wannabe to get back at him. Sky and the cheerleader girl are friends, and both don't like what she is doing. They looked like fools acting drunk and throwing alcohol around like that."

Zoey cleared her throat, "Oh my goodness... that is horrible. It is interesting though Sam, in a good way. Anne Maria has not spoken to Mike or I since the reunion, and she wanted to talk to us about her child's paternity. I think we need to get to know Sky, Sammy, Shawn, Jasmine, and all of those good people."

Mike groaned form the memory, and what could easily anticipate, "I completely forgot about that. Hopefully she fights everyone else, so we don't need to discuss that. Honestly, I came on this boat for relaxation, and to get to know the _Pahkitew_ cast. Nothing else."

"Looks like we have some company," noted Brick, as Dave, Ella, Sky, Leonard, Shawn, Samey, B, and Jasmine entered the room. He made his way up to greet all of them, "Hello _Pahkitew_ ladies and gentleman. I am Brick, and this is Staci, Dakota, Sam, Cameron, Mike, and Zoey. Come on and join us. We need to get acquainted."

As they sat down, the usually isolating Shawn was the most outspoken and friendly, "Alright. We finally get to be around some normal people. What do yall want to know?"

"Was it really that bad living on a fake island? As an environmentalist, I am horrified that Chris and Chef forced you all to live in that. I have never been more frustrated than when I was watching the tenth episode of the season."

Staci rolled her eyes at Dawn, "I don't really care about that environmental shit. Tell the juicy stories. Who hooked up in secret? Which fights took place? What did you all do when you were at Playa de Losers?" She looked at Leonard, and could tell from his contained smirk that he is dying to say something, "I know you have something to say Wizard Boy. Tell it."

"Well... there were a lot of hookups back at Playa de Losers, and a bit of underage drinking, but it is all fun. Topher told all of us about the twins which could be true or not, and we observed Max and Scarlett getting it on as well. There is a reason why everyone called them a couple."

Samey was horrified from Leonard's tasteless gossip, "People only think Scarlett and Max slept with one another because in his room, a bunch of noise was being made, and a lot of thumps were heard. I think they were just fighting one another because they were eliminated together."

"Well, I do remember that time where I was forced to streak in the lake with everyone. It was weird because the germs that I possibly came across did not matter. Streaking felt so liberating. Now enough about us. What cool things happened in a horrifyingly toxic island?"

The platinum blonde girl started to cry from the horrid memories, "It... it was the worst... It was a complete nightmare. I remember having an allergic reaction to bad that they had to call the ambulance from Muskoka, and they th... threatened to shut down the show. After Bridgette visited, I started helping her with getting samples to report to the feds about the unsafe environment. I have some other stories involving the others, but it is wrong to share them."

B finally spoke up, "Like Lightning and Scott smoking some of those toxins in curiosity? That season is a farce."

* * *

Sooner than later, Lightning barged into Sky's room and bed, right before proceeding to aggressively make out with her, "Mmmmph. It's been too long since Lightning got some. Come here." He forcefully grabbed her face to plant onto his, as he slid his tongue aggressively into her mouth. The rendez-vous continued for a few more minutes, before she broke out of his grasp.

"It would be nice if you said hi, ask me how I'm doing, and all of that, but I forgot that we only did that... thing for one.. purpose." Sky instantly got up to wash her face, and to clean her mouth with mouthwash. "I don't feel well about this boat-ride. That tanned, overweight girl and her friend keep on glaring at me. Can you tell them to stop?"

Lightning got up to wrap his hands around her waist, "Who gives a fuck. Come on and give daddy some sugar." He tried to kiss her on her cheek, but she turned her head. "Why are you being such an uptight bitch?"

The gymnast remembered why she had no interest in him outside of his tight body, "I am not a bitch because I do not have sex every day. What I did with you was rare for my behavior. If you cannot respect that, than you might as well leave." She heard a knock on the door, and rushed to open it. She saw that it was Mike and Zoey, whom she hugs, "Thank you for showing up."

The main couple entered the room, and there was an instant sense of tension when they met eyes with Lightning, "I never knew that you two were... in the middle of something."

"He is just leaving." Sky opened the door, and ushered him to leave. After he left, she closed the door, and started stretching, "Thank you both for showing up. I was trying to get him to leave for a while now. You know, I have always wanted to get to know the both of you, so it's nice that you're here. How do you deal with all the post-season drama with the cast members? I am having a really, really hard time. Sugar loathes me, it's hard watching Dave and Ella, and now that Dakota and Anna Maria are hanging out with Sugar, glaring at me. I don't like drama."

Zoey sat on her bed, and had no problem adding her commentary, "I have dealt with Dakota and Anne Maria for years now, and they are truly repulsive people. Word got around that you and Lightning got intimate, and Anne has this weird relationship with him, and he left her to hook up with you I guess. They are both very insecure girls, so they attack other women who make friends very easily, and thrive in life. The best thing you can do is to not stoop to their level. I think Dakota's boyfriend is getting sick of her. Just focus on getting to know more people than the glares they are sending your way."

"You know, I would, but if they were not hanging out with the one person I dislike the most, Sugar that is, than I would have nothing to worry about. I hate it when others are influenced to feel a way about me from second-hand information. The last thing I want to go is engage into a fight over a man. Dealing with Dave and Ella is enough as it is."

Mike is not one to engage in these type of conversations, but he was not feeling right about one specific topic, "This may sound weird, but how did Dave and Ella become an item. I saw them this morning, and there is no chemistry between them at all. They are together to hold onto something disingenuous. They remind me of... Sam and Dakota."

Sky would be lying if she still wasn't salty about Dave and Ella, "Well, Dave is disliked by the entire cast, and Ella was the only one to really give him attention, since she has a fairy-tale mentality. She is now hated by Leonard, which hurt her a lot. I want to wish them the best, but something... I won't comment on it. I respect you both for staying strong after everything you have went through. This... this experience hurts so damn much."

"Do you still like him? Does a part of you still want to be with him?" Zoey bluntly asked. The silent response from Sky said it all, "I think you need to be completely honest with him before the week ends, or you will regret not saying anything for the rest of your life."

* * *

Sugar found herself spending all of their time with Sam, Dakota, Anne Maria, Topher, and Scott, whom she has taken quite an interest in. "So, what do yall think of the girl troop herd of my cast? I can't stand those bitches, and how they were glaring at us."

"Well, Sam seems to like all of them, which of course he does. Look at who he hangs around when he is not with me. The giant Jasmine seems like she leads everyone else around, and I saw her pointing at us the most. She reminds me of Zoey; pretends to be nice, but is very judgmental. Samey is wack, and Sky... Imma let Anne Maria take care of that one."

Sam of course grew irritated, and got up to go the other way, "You know what? I am not here to talk about people we have on idea who they are."

Anne Maria pressed Topher against her torso, as she ran her hands through his hair, "I have no issue with her really, but I will sock her in the face if she tries anything. I do not get how he could leave all of THIS to go to that. She is probably even more of a dyke than Jo is. I don't like beating anyone up, so when we speak, I will be nice to her. When it comes to the blonde girl, she needs to keep my name out her fucking mouth. There's a reason why the guys she likes goes to her sister, and then me. Anyways Sugar baby, I like your waist trimmer. What do you think of our girls?"

Sugar planted her hair in Scott's lap, "Mmph, to be honest, I haven't really be paying attention to them, since I laid my eyes on this hunk of a man. I like your boobs and ass, I like Dakota's hair, and for the other girls... that witch girl reminds me of that homewrecker Ella, Zoey seems like a dumber bitch than Sky, Joseph looks like trash, and I don't remember the other one."

The tipsy Scott started to play with Sugar's hair, and started planting kisses on her forehead, "Mmmmmmppphhhhh hhhhmmmmppphhhhh. You'z gotta WHOLE LOTTA SASS. I like that a lot."

"I see Sugar is forgetting about her boyfriend. I guess I could go and report this to that purple haired Sierra girl. Not like the Toph machine blames her, cause Leo is a DORKAHONTAS." He was soon kicked by Sugar.

"SHUT UP! I KNOW Leo has cheated on me with that hooker version of Red Rose or whatever the hell. Sugar needs some spice as well. Shit." The pageant girl did not even know, or paid attention enough to care that Topher was on his phone with a grin on his face.

The sassy italian made her way to peck Topher on the lips, "This is why Anne stays single. All of that relationship mess does nothing but stress me out, and stress makes me lose weight in my ass and breasts."

"That is the issue with all of you. When you have a secure relationship like Sam and I do, being a relationship is the most fulfilling achievement you can have. To have someone by your side completely and to have that commitment makes life so much easier with so much more meaning."

Scott blew Dakota off, "Fuck that shit. We are young, and everyone needs a release. Ain't that right my Sugar?" He slipped two fingers in her mouth, only for her to suck and moan on it.

* * *

A master suite was booked for the crew to have their party for the evening. Everyone is in their night outfits, where drinks and a buffet are available at the end of the room, with the music playing. Leonard and Ella decide to talk at the corner of the room, away from everyone else, "I see that it seems like you and Dave are happy together. While we do not really talk anymore, I am happy for you, even if Dave is a bad person. How do you feel about everything."

"As you know, I have a positive outlook on life, but to be honest, I know that he has changed since the reunion. Dave kind of seems... clouded, distracted, and stranded. A part of me feels like he is not over Sky, but I have no idea as to where that leads us. How are you and Sugar doing?"

Leonard pretended to do a spell or a trance, before calming himself down enough to answer, "She still thinks we are having a magical affair together. I have noticed that she has spent all day with that farming guy. Sugar has still not forgiven me for going on _The Ridonculous Race_ with Tammy instead of her."

Ella wanted to give him advice, but she did not know where the boundaries were as to how far could she go, "It seems like she makes you miserable. I really hate having to say this, but I have seen first hand how she manipulates you into being something that is not yourself. If you cannot be yourself with someone, than that should show you how important you are to them."

Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Shawn, Jasmine, Samey, and Amy were in a circle as they were having a chat. Amy saw all of the laughter between the group, and wanted the mess to start as soon as possible, "So, I see you all have become great... friends and all, but I am still confused. I was watching the your reunion today, and one thing was not really clear. Are you really the father of Anne Maria's baby? It is kind of the huge elephant in the room."

"I am sorry for having to curse, but that is so fucking unnecessary Amy. After your performance at the reunion, you have no right to judge anyone. Their business is their business, which has nothing to do with you."

"Jasmine, I am allowed to ask a question. You can dictate our cast and everyone else as to what to do, but you cannot dictate your husband, whom my ex has told me abuses you. I need you to back up."

"You need to back up Amy. I am not your sister, and I will not let you attack strangers that you do not know. Mind your business, and you need to do some damage control for your actions a few days ago."

Mike interrupted the two girls before their argument continues, "Well, it is out there, so I will answer it. Dakota gave Anne Maria one of her press sources to announce her pregnancy as a way to humiliate both Zoey and I. She did not contact me whatsoever about it until after the baby is born, and when she wants to get money from me. Who signed the paternity on the birth certificate? She has used this baby as a calculated attack against me, so I said it was not mine, since she would have tried harder to let me know. Dakota has sold countless stories about Zoey and I to the press because we got on _All-Stars_ instead of her. She has even went far enough to claim Lightning is the father, so she is not even accurate with her stories."

Shawn's eyes widened, "What a horror she seems to be."

"Okay! Thanks for clearing that up!" Amy perked up, as she hopped away from them towards Jo, whispering in her ear, "Mike told me that Anne Maria is a liar, a whore, and that she and Dakota paid the press to slander them. Apparently she said Lightning is the father. Work on her, Dakota, and Sky, while I work on my sister and Sugar."

Jo went over to Sky, and grabbed her away from Dave, "Sorry not sorry, I need you." The two made their way to Anne Maria, Sam, and Dakota, "Alright. I know you two hate me, but some shit is about to go down. Mike and Zoey is talking crap about your baby, while Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, and co. are laughing about it. Apparently you Dakota sold stories about them. I have seen how Lightning makes people fight each other, and I do not want that to happen to you two. Clear it up."

"This is odd... But, I have no issue with you, and I find Lightning to be an aggressive, slightly abusive creep, who tried to force himself on me earlier today. If that is what you like, which is what I was told earlier, than that is fine."

Anne Maria patted her lingerie before she got up to approach the gymnast, "Bitch, no one's being abused here. You don't know SHIT about how I get down with my men, and if you THINK listening to those two CRACKHEADS who got ARRESTED for an abuse case about me, it shows what a DUMBASS BITCH you are. I am INSULTED that Lightning chose YOU to be my successee."

Sky was trying to walk back to calm the situation down, only to find out how impossible that was, "It i successor, I did not come here for any problems, and you know nothing about me to throw those insults at me. You are really insecure to fight over a man... no, men that you were never in a relationship with. You are more volatile than Mike and Zoey told me about."

Dakota tries to warn her, "If I were you, I would run right now. You already set her off."

Amy was trying to rile up Sugar, "You see that shit over there with Sky and the two twits over there? Sky is trying to turn those two against you, and tried to insult them over some stuff Jasmine, Shawn, Mike and Zoey said. We know from experience how passive aggressive Dyke, her beard, Spareamy, Skyler and them are from our season, and they are trying to pick on the others. I am just horrified that they are doing this."

Scott was trying to hold Sugar back, but she broke out of his grasp, "OH HELL NO. THEY WILL NOT PICK ON MY NEW FRIENDS." She moved past the smirking Amy to snatch Sky to the wall, "LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH. You will NOT pick on my new friends. I am SICK OF YOU AND YOUR CREW shading everyone."

"WOW Sugar; you are TRULY pathetic. The ONE TIME you take your attention from Scott as you cheated with him all day is to attack a SUPERIOR woman. You should use that attention on your BOYFRIEND. BACK UP." All of Sky's friends surrounded the two girls, and trying to pull Sugar off.

Samey has had her blowouts with Sugar in the past, so she was the most ready to physically remove her, "SUGAR STOP. YOU and your STUPID FRIENDS need to STOP making everything so physical. Sky did NOTHING to YOU, OR those tramps over there."

Anne Maria brushed past Sky and Sugar, as she head towards Mike and Zoey, "I do not know why YOU TWO bitches had to run your mouths about OUR baby. I WILL NOT let you two spread lies about him. Running your mouths about me and Dakota, who she has not done SHIT to this entire game to these HATING ASS BITCHES who is mad that ONE is in an abusive relationship with a midget, ANOTHER is fucking my leftovers, and the BLONDE bitch is mad that her unrequinted or whatever crush was kissing ME. I will say it in front of everyone. YOU ARE THE FATHER, AND I WILL TAKE A FUCKING PATERNITY TEST TO PROVE IT."

"Anne Maria, this is supposed to be a slumber party. You have been very promiscuous, and to be honest, I think you took advantage of my boyfriend. And to be honest, ALL OF US were looking at the six of you funny because you were ALL getting drunk, shaking the alcoholic bottles all over the place, and falling around on the deck." Zoey spat out in sheer annoyance, "And he will NOT take a paternity test."

Mike had to step in between Zoey and Anne Maria to diffuse the situation, "If you really want to talk about all of this, we will do it one-on-one. I want this done, so you can GET THE FUCK OUT OF OUR LIVES. SAM, I TOLD YOU TO MAN UP MANY TIMES TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND, AND SEPARATE HER FROM THIS TRASH. BE A MAN."

Dakota saw that Mike was aggressively pointing in Sam's face, so she smacked his hand, "DON'T YOU DARE ATTACK MY BOYFRIEND WHEN HE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT GOOD TO YOU. STAY OUT OF OUR RELATIONSHIP. DON'T PULL YOUR TACTICS ON ZOEY ON HIM." She then shoved Zoey slightly, and things took a turn for the worst when the distracted Zoey grabbed someone's hair to pull. She did not realize that she was pulling Sugar's hair until it was too late.

"AAAHHHHH. GET OFF ME YOU WANNABE HILLBILLY BITCH," screeched Sugar, as she ended up on the floor. The plus-sized woman got up, and ferociously turned to Zoey, preparing to attack her, "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HECK SKY TOLD YOU, BUT I AIN'T THE ONE. I WILL SINK THIS SHIP DOWN TO BEAT YOUR ASS." Right as Sugar is about to grab Zoey's throat, she finds herself being physically pulled back by an aggressive Jasmine and Sky, "GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU TRAMPS. I WILL FUCK YALL UP."

Jasmine tried to calm Sugar down, but was losing her patience, "You have been drinking all day, and acting like a fool. This is embarrassing, even for your standards. You have been flirting and hanging onto Scott all day. How do you think your boyfriend feels?"

Sugar definitely lost it when Jasmine brought up her issues with Leonard, and started retaliated by hitting her repeatedly, as she was still being dragged out, "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE BITCH. AFTER YOUR SHIT WITH SHAWN, DON'T YOU DARE COME AFTER MY BOYFRIEND. LEONARD HAS CHEATED ON ME WITH THAT WHORE RED ROSE ELLA, AND THAT FATASS FROM THE RACE. YOU HAVE DONE NOTHING BUT LAUGH AT ME ALL GAME. SCOTT IS A REAL MAN, UNLIKE THAT PUNK."

After those three left the room, there was an awkward silence, and all of a sudden, Leonard started to break down in tears. Ella rushed to console him once again, "She is lying, and you know she is lying. You are a good soul, and you have tried to heal her broken soul. You have been nothing but a dear gentleman to her, and you do not deserve the verbal abuse she gives to you."

"I... I have defended her against everyone, and that... that COUNTRY BUMPKIN OVER THERE has the NERVE to DISRESPECT US. I HATE YOU SCOTT. YOU DID THIS BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS THAT I AM A REAL MAN, AND JEALOUS OF MY MAGICAL POWERS." Scott laughed his ass off, and waved Leonard off, knowing that it wasn't even worth it fighting him.

Zoey was being consoled by Samey, completely astounded, and recovering from shock, "Is this what you wanted Anne Maria and Dakota? Are you happy now? You WANT and LIVE from drama, and you FINALLY GOT IT."

Anne Maria saw the anger from Samey and Zoey, and saw the former looking at Topher. This caused the promiscuous woman to grab his shirt, and pulls him into an aggressive makeout session, looking at them the entire time. She then took his bottom lip in her mouth, and then shoved her off, "I bet you have wished to do that to him forever now, and you still won't be able to get that. And Zoey, you will be giving me those child support checks sooner than later."

Dakota knew that another altercation was about to brew, so she grabbed Anne Maria, and they started to make their way to the door, "Not worth it." She saw evil in Samey's eyes, and wanted to avoid it, only for the nicer twin to chase after them. Amy was blocking their way to the door, and with Jo's help, they pushed the women into one another, and another fight broke out. Right when the girls started to wrestle one another on the floor, the door was broken in, and the victory of Amy and Jo of starting trouble was instantly stopped when security entered the room, "THIS PARTY WILL BE SHUT DOWN INSTANTLY."


	19. No violence allowed no mo!

_continued from the Total Drama: World Tour reunion..._

The hosts know that they are in some deep stuff if Heather does not show up, "You have to show up for _Action_ and _Island_. You two did a lot worse two days ago. It is just a misunderstanding."

"NO IT IS NOT JOSH. THOSE FUCKERS CLAIM to want PEACE, BUT THEY THREATENED AND ATTACKED US while CLAIMING THEY WANT TO HAVE FUN. I AM DONE, AND I AM NOT COMING BACK. WE ARE OUT OF HERE," Heather yelled, pushing Blaineley out of her way. The two instantly groveled out of the studio.

Alejandro quickly stopped them, after realizing that they don't have their stuff, "We have to go back and get our stuff. I don't trust them enough to give it to us, or to not do anything. If ANYTHING happens to you, I will become primal."

Heather did not feel comfortable, but knew that he was right, "I am READY FOR ANYTHING at this point. Let's do this quickly." The couple made their way through the studio audience, and rushed into their change rooms to get their wallets, purses, and other products. "A part of me REALLY DOESN'T want to open this door."

"We have to leave, or they will jump us again. I'm here to protect you, so let's run out." Alejandro opened the door for them, and tried their best to walk past their castmates, but he felt Heather grow more agitated looking at Leshawna, which resulted in his girlfriend throwing a punch at Leshawna.

"BITCH, YOU DON'T WANNA FUCK WITH ME. YOU FORGOT HOW MANY TIMES I WHOOPED YOUR ASS?" The large-and-in-charge woman was just given the ammo to wreck Heather, and she took it instantly. She grabbed Heather by her hair, and dragged her on the floor to handle her. Heather ended up kicking Gwen in the process, and the two friends started to lean over before throwing punches at the queen bee.

Alejandro was frantic, and honestly worried for Heather's safety, "GET OFF HER." He tried to pull Leshawna off them, and later pushed Bridgette from approaching them, which only resulted in DJ, Geoff, and Harold ganging up on him, as they threw him on the floor to settle some hits.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH A WOMAN. I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN," the usually calm DJ screeched, as he pinned Alejandro to the floor in aggression. He did not stop the violence that his friends were throwing towards the antagonist's way, even when Alejandro sent him a kick in his kiwis, and breaking out of his grip to pull Harold and Geoff to the floor by their hair.

Security quickly ran to attempt to split up the fight, but the crowd was getting too large, "MOVE BACK. EVERYBODY LEAVE THE STAGE." Nothing was accomplished, as people like Owen and Noah were trying to get involved in the fight, and most of the others stayed there to watch. Security managed to pull off Gwen and Leshawna long enough to get Heather standing, and so they can escort her out of the building.

The queen bee saw who was around, and when she saw Courtney, Lindsay, and Bridgette, she grabbed both of their hair through security, and refused to let go, "WHICH ONE OF YOU FOLLOWING BITCHES WANT IT NEXT? YOU ARE ALL TOO WEAK FOR ONE ON ONE." Lindsay started to scratch and claw Heather's face, as she was still struggling to get her hair back, while Courtney and Bridgette were trying to punch her through security. Gwen, Izzy, and Leshawna soon ran up to join the other girls in the attack, and to break Heather's grasp of their hair.

Burromeurto ended up having his hands around Owen's neck, while Cody and Noah ran to claw and punch Alejandro from behind, "LOOK AT YOU, FATASS? YOU CAN'T FIGHT. AND YOUR WEAK FOLLOWERS SUCK AS WELL. GET OFF ME."Owen ended up smushing his opponent's face with his hands, before grabbing his hair, and kicking Al in his crotch before pushing him down, so Cody and Noah can proceed with their actions.

"HEY AL. YOU SUCK AL. YOU ARE WEAK AL. EVERYONE HATES YOU AL," teased Cody, as he repeatedly slapped the latin in the face, and occasionally punched him in the face. Alejandro kicked the bruised Noah off, while he headbutted Cody, before punching him as well. Security soon got involved in the fight, and slowly started to escort him out of the room, "IF YOU'RE GONNA FORCE ME TO LEAVE, AT LEAST GET MY SHIT." The furious finalist managed to get a few more hits in with Cody, Harold, and DJ before he finally joined Heather in being forced out of the room. The entire cast heard police sirens as the two left.

By the time he was outside, Heather was being forced in a straitjacket, as she was fuming beyond control, and refused to get into the ambulance vehicle, "I MADE THIS SHOW. I AM THE REASON THEY ALL HAVE RELEVANCE. I HAVE HAD TO DEAL WITH EVERYONE ON MY OWN. FUCK ALL OF THEM." Alejandro grew agitated by seeing her like hat, and had the same fate when he was put into a straitjacket, and both were sent off to the hospital.

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were in the executive office with the other executives and producers, discussing the manner that just took place, "The violence needs to stop. We have had two out of control violent incidents; one in the _All-Stars_ reunion, which delayed filming for hours, and today, where the reunion did not even get a proper conclusion. You two hosts need to keep things more under control."

"Things would have been more under control if I was the host for the entire day, instead of being conned out today, and having someone con me out of my job," seethed Blaineley, glaring at Josh.

The host blew her off, "You were a contestant, so you had to be on the couch. And things got more out of control when you illegally became a host again. So, are you all saying that we need to infiltrate an anti-violence clause?"

"That is exactly what we are saying. There was also the brawl at the _Revenge_ reunion between those two guys that got bloody, but that was outside, and after filming wrapped. If anyone fights from here on out, you will kick them out of the studio, and kick them out of the hotel. We will triple up on security, and even threaten them with their stipends being cut 70% if they fight. We lost Heather already, which is going to be a huge loss."

Blaineley is still uncomfortable with her vulnerable her position at Celebrity Manhunt is, and wanted to address the last 24 hours, "So is anyone going to pretend like Josh plotting to get me fired didn't just happen? It was low down and dirty for me to show up, thinking I am going to host like usual, only to be... FORCED OUT BY A CRACKHEAD SURFER. Josh NEEDS to have his stipend decreased, or given probation of some sort."

Josh grunted at the ridiculousness of Blaineley, "Oh please. I spoke to them about it ahead of time, and they were fine with Geoff covering it for today... I am sure they wouldn't mind if you were canned. It saves them money, and you did a quick ratings boost."

"STOP IT. And if YOU TWO cannot get it together with co-hosting, the BOTH of you will be fired, do you got it? Good."

* * *

Everyone from the _Total Drama Action_ cast met up in the gaming lounge, so they could hear the message that was just played from the producers. Izzy groaned after hearing the caller message, "Was that really necessary? They can't take away our money for giving them the best ratings in years. Explosivo will do WHATEVER she wants."

"Coming from the girl who threw bottles at Emma and Kitty across the stage, who was not even a part of the reunion," Owen bitterly reminded her. Izzy sent him a threatening glare as a response.

Leshawna took this time to take out her weave, since it got damaged after her altercation with Heather, "Who cares. Alzheimers was done after yesterday, and Hernia left the hotel to go to the hospital. There is no more reason for violence."

Harold had his arm around Beth, while ignoring Leshawna's glare, and glaring at Duncan, "There is ONE more reason for violence."

"You have never been able to beat my ass twerp, so shut the hell up with your threats."

Bridgette could not help but feel disgusted with herself, "I cannot believe that I let myself get violent today. I am a very anti-violent person, and do not support any type of abuse whatsoever, and I feel... I feel like I am a hypocrite with my beliefs. I am begging you; can we all have fun these last few days? None of us can take it anymore."

"We never had fun together, and we are not here to have fun. We are here for a last resort for a paycheck, and so we can move on with our lives," the bitter former C.I.T. muttered.

"What in the hell happened to you Courtney? No seriously; I want to know the answer. You were not like this in _Total Drama Island,_ but you have been nothing but nasty and bitter since. You are becoming more and more like Heather, which is ironic, since I remember in the Bass team, you were nothing but disgusted by her moral compass."

Courtney could not help but roll her eyes at Bridgette, "If anyone who has changed for the worst, it is you. It is clear that being in a relationship with Geoff has changed your entire livelihood into such a fast-paced, Hollywood-esque lifestyle that you wanted NOTHING to do with. ALL of us have changed for the worst, and as LONG as we admit that, the next two reunions should be fine."

Justin got up and yawned from all of this, "You know, I actually have beauty sleep to catch up on, since I have an astounding look that needs to be taken care of. See you later." A few others, like Trent, Gwen, Leshawna, DJ, and some others left with him.

Geoff could not help but sigh in sadness, "Do you all remember when us four went on double dates all the time? Why did things have to change? Duncan and Courtney, you two cannot deny the amount of fun we all had all those years ago."

"You and your girlfriend sold out for fame. You two grew cocky and obsessed with the limelight thanks to the Aftermath shows, and did everything to maintain in the entertainment industry. Going to all of those MTV shows, getting cheesy job after cheesy job, and now you two are using this Race show to revamp your careers. You two are the most obsessed with Reality TV than anyone goodess sakes, you BOTH got agents."

Bridgette had to hold back from rolling her eyes, "What is wrong with getting agents? I have a surfing career, and Geoff has a journalism and hosting career to uphold. You have been nothing but a bitter asshole, and I am sick of it. You treat him like turd for years, and he has YET to retaliate. We have tried to have your backs for years, but you BOTH make it impossible. For goodness sakes, learn how to have fun before you both end up being bitter and old, wondering what you did with your lives. Come on Geoff."

Duncan smirked as he watched the two leave, "Fine fakeasses. Walk away. Everyone thinks you two are full of shit. I bet you set Geoff up to talk about me to the press when I was coming out of jail."

* * *

Trent thought that it was a good idea to invite a few of the guys to his room for some drinks and snacks. With beers in both of their hands, he wanted to catch up with Owen, "How's it been lately? Outside of the show, and fighting with Alejandro, how are you handling the reunions? It was a crazy one."

The big man chugged down all of his beer, before belting out a nasty burp, "Wow... Seeing Izzy after all these years was rough, especially when we started talking about our... breakup, and then the huge fight took place. Izzy looked good though... she always looks good. I forgot how... wild, and... sassy she was. How did you and Gwen get back together?"

"What a story. So, we started texting one another after she came to the Drama Brother concert; the final one, which happened at around _Revenge of the Island_. We started texting one another, going to the art and recording studios together, and became really good friends again. I forgot how much I missed just having her as a friend; talking about astrology, life, etc. Duncan got worse, and despite what he was saying, we were not having an affair while she was with him. It felt right, organic, and natural. Do you feel like that with Izzy?"

Owen could not help but throw up a little bit in his mouth, "Wow, I drank that a little too fast. Izzy and I can barely be friends because so much has happened. It is even worse that she is hanging with the loco Sierra and Eva, who hate Noah and I as well. It all sucks. Owen was never for one to be involved in all of this drama. It is nice to speak to you though. You're a lot calmer than the other Drama Brothers."

A sigh and a grunt instantly came from Trent's mouth at the mention of his former band, "I need to get the hell away from them. I went solo for a reason. Harold, Cody, and Justin have these huge egos, which is only to clear the huge insecurity issues they have. I have gotten to know them so well to verify that they are more insecure and catty than most women. Harold and Justin are fighting because after Justin have been screwing Beth for years, Harold took it upon himself to date her."

Cody had a bit too much drinks in his system, and found himself laying on Noah's leg, "Thanks bud. Sierra has been stressing the hell out of me, and she never lets me out of her sight, so it's nice to be out with the guys. How are your injuries?"

"Well, my head is not throbbing as much, and I only have a few slight bruises, so I am fine. I told you earlier to send her to a mental institution, so she can be euthanized."

DJ grabbed a bucket to put Cody's head under, before tending to the sick drink, "Euthanizing animals is horrible enough as it is. Using that as an insult is cruel. I will not be a part of any more fighting or drama; no matter how hard Duncan tries."

The bookworm just shrugged his shoulders, "Sure... Keep on thinking that. When people like I get violent over these losers, there is no boundaries. I have to admit that it's riveting to see Duncan whining like a baby because he was deflowered, has no friends, and is treated like a kid. I heard you are still broke though from that crap show you and your mom had. Your mom really screwed you up, didn't she?"

"Listen. I get it that you are physically hurt, and Sierra knocked a lot of your common sense out the window, but leave the family out of this. I only came to check on Cody, and I will NOT put up with any more of this crap. Now give me a beer." The entire room was completely aghast when they saw DJ drink a bottle of beer, especially since he never touched that stuff in years past, "What? Can't a man drink in peace?"

* * *

Tyler and Harold came up with the idea to go on a double date in the former's bedroom with their significant others, and everyone was camping out in their nightwear. "Well... this is very weird Harold... I am never used to... uhh... seeing you two... together like this. Especially since you were always... uh... obsessed with Leshawna."

"GOSH, why the FUCK did you have to mention her in front of my new lady? This is even better, since we are friends, and the ladies are friends, which means fun double dating. Now what movie do you want to watch?"

Lindsay and Beth did not really care, as they only cared about getting intimate with their men, "OOHHHHH. I like this. This has been like... the first time Tyler and I... went on a date in... 2 years. Since we had the cute little babies, that always screams and cries. And it is with my BFFFFL. EEEEEEEEE."

Beth started to cheer with her friend, "EEEEEEEEEEEE. I have ALWAYS been wanting to go on a double date with you since FOREVER. Justin would never agree to it when we were dating, so I am glad we are dating Harold." After that ended, she had an idea about how to find a way to gossip even more, and to loosen their men, "Lindsay, I know we are out of wine and ice. How about we go back to the fridge across the hall to beverage our men, if you know what I mean?"

"OOH. You want to DRUG THEM UP. Let's go."

As soon as the two went off, Tyler looked at his friend like a microscope to see any cracks before asking, "You know you are going to have to explain yourself about Beth at the reunion right? Especially because you were grossed out about her on the show. How are you going to explain that?"

Harold rolled his eyes, "People grow up, and they get tired of waiting for other people to come around. Beth and I grew up, were sick of having expectations for our others, and us two were always around one another anyways. It was bound to happen. I am going to ask you a similar question. Why did you and Lindsay avoid speaking on your relationship at the reunion yesterday? There was a lot of tension that everyone sha-noticed."

"Lindsay has become a lot more overbearing, while still being the careless girl she always was. The children have changed us a lot, and I do not know if it was the right thing for us to not give them to one of our parents. I knew we were not ready for all of those children, and so did she. I just miss it when it was the two of us, going on our merry old way without having to worry about anything. Now we are so paranoid about the kids, and we turned into such angry, bitter people. It sucks, and I don't know if we can recover from this. When did you realize it was time to leave Leshawna alone?"

The Drama Brother sighed at the mention, and was at a loss of words for a few seconds, before he spoke, "When you find yourself getting exhausted and drained just from the mention of the person. When you are tired of the lack of reciprocation from them. When there is absolutely no care from the other person, and when you start to not care, that is when you need to leave. It is past the anger point, and when you realize that you deserve better, and you are getting drained, then you need to leave. I would personally advise you to speak to her first before making any hasty choices. Leshawna and I finally broke it off after we had a conversation."

* * *

Justin and Leshawna ended up in the sauna together, both agitated and nervous about the reunion, and what has transpired for the next few days. She saw that he was looking over her body, so she struck her feet against his legs, "So... what do you think about Beth and Harold? I don't know why she would leave a hunk like you for Harold. I bet they are doing this to make a fool of m... us."

He continued to caress his abs and pecs as he spoke to Leshawna, "Harold is a punk. He had NO interest in Beth until her and I got into an argument. He did this to piss me off, since we are mad at him for screwing us over again. I had to resort to some nasty avenues to make money after what he did... Those cheap... cheap flicks. I was supposed to be a runway model, but I ended up in music, and then that failed, and ended up in those raunchy films. My life was not supposed to be like this."

"It hurts so much, and I know he is going to use this formula to promote the music that I HELPED PRODUCE, and discredit me at the same time. And Beth... I have tolerated a lot of her thoth behavior over the years, since we hung around with the same people, but if she tries anything with me, it will be on. Out of respect to NOT ONLY her but to Harold as well, I DIDN'T go and date, sleep with, and get romantic with you, even though every hormone in my body was telling me to."

An idea formed in his head, and he made sure to slowly caress Leshawna's thigh, "Mmph, I know what we can do, and I am sure you will like it too. It will finally bring the attention and pleasure to you, which is all you want. You want to be appreciated and loved after all the good and selflessness you do for others."

She knew what he was up to, but a woman needs to be pleased, "Boy, you are doing way too much to be like Alejandro, but I will let you do whatever you want to do. If you want it, than just say it."

"Don't you dare compare me to that menace. That idiot stole my spot on a runway show, and is why my career has went down ever since. I am the blueprint to strong male reality stars in Total Drama, and that WILL be recognized."

* * *

Everyone is up and early for the _Total Drama Action_ reunion, except for Heather, who is still hospitalized. Geoff was sitting beside his bro DJ, who was just as nervous, "Dude, I do not remember the last time I was the one who was interviewed, and being questioned. I have made such a RAD career of journalism, and now I am going to be in the hot seat. This would be fun and all, but Duncan and Courtney are still mad.

"Once he realizes that no one cares to hold on to the anger, he will be forced to give it up. I want the three of us to be back to the way we were, but if he is going to act like a monster, I am going to continue checking him. After all of these cheap interviewing reunions, we are going to party, and have a good time."

Geoff realized that DJ has been very guarded, "I just realized you never told me what you've been up to. I know you had a thing with Katie and Sadie a while back, but you are kind of a... loser. What happened?"

The large man just got up, "Some people like to live their lives in privacy Geoff. You and Bridgette used to follow that morale."

Duncan could not help but glare at his two former friends, and realized that he was getting more and more bitter, "Ugh, I wish I never came back for this. I just want to punch every single person here. I want nothing to do with this damn show. What the fuck are you looking at punk?"

"GOSH, NO ONE cares about you. NO one was looking at you idiot," complained Harold. "INSTEAD of wondering why no one likes or even tolerates you, how about you look at yourself and self-analyze."

"I will give you one warning, squidward. If you start any shit with me today, you can get the deadly fists that I used to beat twerps like Cody and Mike on you. Don't think I forgot about all the SHIT you've said using my name when I was in prison, and this is the first time we get to settle it you little PUNK."

Beth soon saw her boyfriend getting into a confrontation with his enemy, so she made sure to go over there to get him, "Come on Harold boo. You do not need to be doing this right now. Today is about showing our beautiful relationship to the world, which is all that matters, okay."

He soon went in for a kiss, before moaning, "Yes my lady... woah..." Everyone stopped in their tracks when Leshawna and Justin entered the studio together; arms linked together, and bodies pressed closer together. The anger could not stop rising even if he tried to stop it, "That son of a bastard bitch."

Leshawna made her big entrance, and waved to everyone, "Hello. Hello, you all look great. It is so nice to be in an area without the vile bald woman here, right Justin?"

The tanned man made sure to share a glare with Harold, before completely removing himself from Leshawna to sit beside Trent, "Isn't she lovely? We can finally go on double dates now." Gwen spat out the drink in her hand, and Trent almost choked.

"What the fuck is this? April was 5 months ago, so this April Fools joke needs to stop. Trent, I just cannot."

"Justin, this is not a good idea. Whatever you and Harold are mad at one another about, do not involve the women for goodness sakes. We always argue and stuff, but make up because we are bros, and that is what we do. Just get over it."

A production member yelled through the speakers, "EVERYONE GET TO THEIR SEATS. THE REUNION WILL BE STARTING IN 5." Everyone made it to their seats, not knowing what the day will bring.


	20. Total Drama Action Reunion 1

Josh, Blaineley, and the 14 contestants of Total Drama Action are sitting on the couches, a bit unnerved that security is also on the stage. "Hello everyone, and welcome to the _Total Drama Action_ reunion. I am Josh, and this thing beside me is Blaineley. I am sure you have heard by now, but there was a huge brawl at yesterday's reunion that caused Heather to leave the set and hotel, so she will not be here today, or for TDI's reunion. What do you all think about Heather overall?"

"Who in the hell is that? Was that the bald woman... man... thing that was on TDA? You know, I haven't seen her since the season ended. I am glad, because looking at her weirdly-shaped head, and her unevenly-patched hair," Lindsay stammered intentionally.

Beth rolled her eyes, "Why are we wasting time talking about her? If she is not here, than she has no reason to be talked about. Anyways, she was irrelevant in this season. She had to kiss up to Leshawna to get camera time. Like, I wouldn't even stoop THAT low."

The glare in Leshawna's eyes only intensified, "She tried to jump on me, and it failed. They came on this reunion to get fame, but all they did was look like fools, and got 20 concussions. Good riddance. Now no one will ever have to deal with her, and her opportunistic boyfriend again."

The hostess could not hide her smirk, and took out a remote, "Well, we managed to get in contact with Heather in the hospital, and she wanted to be a part of the reunion, so we set up a webcam connection from our TV screen to her laptop." The entire cast groaned, but the studio audience started to cheer and holler. "It is only fair that she gets her side of the story... and plus, you all suck with the ratings."

Grunts and complaints got louder, as Heather appeared on the screen with a bunch of gauzes around her face, and laying down on the hospital bed. Josh could tell that the woman is exaggerating her injuries, but ignored it to start the reunion, "Well hello Heather. It is nice for you to join us, especially after the events of yesterday. You started Season 2 completely isolated, hated, and defeated. How did it feel to compete on that season? And how was your friendship with Leshawna?"

"Nothing has changed at all, and yesterday proved that. Alejandro and I may never be able to function physically the same way again after the events of that last reunion. If I could, I would show you all the documentation the doctors took on both of our injuries for proof of these vultures actions. I came on this show to WIN and to use it as a platform for BIGGER opportunities. They are all just mad that they came for friendship and lost. I was the one who drove the ratings, which is PROVEN because of the effort the studio took for me to SPEAK here today."

Gwen got up to run to the producer who was handling all of the technology, "No one wants to listen to this shit. She CHOSE to leave, so she SHOULD NOT use this platform to talk. Fuck her, and fuck you all. Leave us alone." A bunch of security guards soon picked her up to return her to her seat, as she tried to tamper with the television cords.

"Are you serious? No one cares about her. At all. This is our season, and Heather was irrelevant anyways," complained Beth.

"Shut the hell up Beth. Just because you got plastic surgery all over your body does not mean you are relevant. You have not been on the show since 2009. After all of these years, Justin STILL doesn't give you any attention. Justin, you must feel nice that with my beautiful man out of the way, you can finally attempt to be relevant again, and not a shell of what he is. The surgeries you and Beth took is the main reason why no one in their right minds want to put you on a television screen. A ratings turnoff. Onto Leshawna; it is funny how you preach friendship to everyone, but you NEVER give it back to them in return. I would know that first hand."

Josh could feel the negative glares and facial expressions coming his way from Heather making a webcam appearance, "Now that you are here, and you brought it up, you were hated, but managed to become friends with Leshawna at the end of it. I want to hear from you both. How did that fall apart so quickly."

The large and in charge woman instantly spoke up, "That was a BUNCH OF BULLSHIT from her. She ONLY DID THAT because she knew she was not getting camera time, and that she was going to get voted off in the next few episodes, so it was a ploy to get more attention. Turns out, she ONLY wanted more ammo against Gwen, to get closer to Harold and his band. We fell out after she got Gwen and I arrested at a Drama Brothers concert for some cocaine she brought and sold at the concert. I WILL NOT SPEAK ON THIS BITCH ANY MORE."

"Does anyone else have anything to say in regards to Heather?" wondered Blaineley.

Harold rolled his eyes with the start of the reunion, "Just shut off her webcam. No one has anything else to say to her."

"You would think that someone who was severely injured would spend their energy on their recovery than a trashy show that took place years ago, and whom no one on the show dislikes. At least her stupid boyfriend knew to stay out of this one, and to get more liposuction. I want to move on," Bridgette complained in annoyance.

Josh saw that this was going nowhere, and muted the screen, so Heather would not interrupt his talking, "Now that is over and done with, I want to move onto one of the more confusing romances this season, and that is NOT Duncan and Courtney. Leshawna and Harold would go from cuddling one another, to hating one another, to wanting nothing to do with each other, to just being friends, and the cycle would start again. Why was that the case, and has anything changed today?"

Leshawna was about to speak up, but Beth interrupted her, "Well, I have wanted to announce this beforehand, but when is a better time than now? Harold and I are dating. I know that on the season, he was repulsed by me, but I changed my looks, and so much happened since the season ended. I just wanted to get it out there, before Sierra sold a story without our consent. Tehehehehe."

"Girl, stop with your famewhore-ish antics. He asked about the dynamic of Harold and I, not Harold and your thoth ass. You look a mess."

"And you two are not together because him and I are together. He actually has a woman who treats him with respect, does not treat him like he is lesser, does not bash him to everyone, but go to him when no one else cares about you. _Total Drama Action_ was many years ago, and you were just as opportunistic and pathetic with how you treat him as now."

"And all of those years ago was the last time you were relevant, so how about you move on with the times and stay forgotten. You are ONLY with him because Justin stopped fucking you with a paper bag on your face, and leaving your ugly ass dry. Pathetic bitch. Now that the brace-face turned thot has shut up, I will now answer yall. Harold and I have become close in _Total Drama Island_ , and it wasn't shown, but we became good friends. I dumped him before this season because we were rushing things too much, and we were still sequestered, since Chris' greedy self wanted to film the seasons back-to-back. I am not the type of woman who engages in summer hookups, and considers it a strong relationship. _Action_ was so hard because I did have some... sort of feeling for him, but I knew that in real life, we would never work out, so I refused to engage in it."

The redhead man started to get agitated with Leshawna trying to rewrite history, "You are FULL OF CRAP. GOSH. YOU ARE A FUCKING LIAR. You DID engage in it, which EVERYONE on this fucking show knows about. We kissed and hooked up when we were sure the cameras were not rolling. There is a REASON why everyone called you out for being fake that season. It is even WORSE when she carried this through into real life. We hooked up a month ago, and she rejected my proposal to go steady a few weeks ago, so I moved onto Beth."

Blaineley was eating this up, "So Beth is the rebound girl, how cute. When THAT ends, which we all know it will, is there a chance you two will ever get together?"

"No. Leshawna has thrown me under the bus TOO MANY TIMES, and has the NERVE to show up here with this... this... THAT JOKE over there," pointing to Justin. "You KNOW he is only getting with you to bother me. You GAWKED over HIM AND THAT TURD AL to make ME MAD. WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU OTHER THAN BE NICE TO YOU? GODDAMN NOTHING. It is SADDENING that you are turning back into the fake, uptight, phony, snobby CUNT you were during TDA." Leshawna got up to rush to him, but security rushed to put her back in her seat.

"LET ME GO. STOP TRYING ME HAROLD. YOU KNOW I AM NOT THE ONE."

Josh wanted to lead this into the next topic, "Speaking about Lesahwna being fake, this became a storyline in the middle of the season. Did any of you feel personally attacked and victimized by Leshawna? Why?" Beth, Lindsay, Harold, Duncan, DJ, Owen, Courtney, Izzy, Trent, and Gwen raised their hands, which shocked her.

Leshawna was trying to maintain her anger, and to stop herself from shaking, "How cute. I never knew you all felt this way about me, all of these years later. Speak up yall."

Her closest friend did just that, with some sorrow in her voice, "Leshawna, I would be lying if I did not feel like you did not betray me in that season. You made me look like some horrible person for being friends with Duncan, dumping Trent, and took your confused anger about Harold onto me in the last challenge. The worst part about it is that you never told me how you were feeling. it was even worse watching it back. You tend to do that to a lot of people, and I feel like you enjoy talking about people."

"Girl, are you serious? This is cute. Yall think I am gonna sit here while people attack me on some BS from YEARS ago, when I have been nothing but supportive? That seriously hurts Gwen, and I will not put up with it. I have put up with enough BS from Harold accusing me of everything in the book, and I will NOT deal with it from you."

* * *

While they decided to go to commercial, Gwen and Bridgette followed Leshawna to one of the changing rooms, as she lashed out on her, "GET OUT. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE NOT TOLD THE WORLD ON HALF OF THE SHIT YOU TOLD ME."

"Leshawna, you are overreacting. You wanted me to be honest to you always, and that is what I did. I don't know why you are freaking out on me."

"YOU WAITED 6 YEARS TO TELL ME ALL OF THIS, AND WAITED UNTIL WE WERE ON A STAGE. HOW DO YOU THINK I AM GONNA REACT?"

Bridgette had to get in between the two of them, and attempt to hold Leshawna back, "You two need to calm down. You are really mad at Beth and Harold for making a fool out of you."

Gwen just wanted this to end, "Leshawna, I was not intending on hurting your feelings. I still love you, and we will always be girls. Come here and give me a hug." The bigger girl just cried on her shoulders.

Beth and Lindsay were in the washroom, and the latter was fixing her makeup, "You shouldn't have egged her on like that Beth. I get it that you are mad at her now, but you two were friends at a point."

"She didn't have to make things so nasty, especially with getting with Justin. I cannot believe he would do that to me. I did not get with Harold to spite either of them, but they deliberately did it to spite Harold and I."

"Just calm down, alright. There is no need to get all mean and nasty. We all came here to have fun, remember that."

* * *

Blaineley was getting stimulated just from thinking about the topic, much less introducing it, "The next person we will be speaking about is the most arousing, pleasurable, mouth-watering person to ever watch on our TV screens. He was the silent horse that was taken out early in the first season, and when deciding to come back, he wanted to make a mark, and to have an impact. What did you all think of Justin when he returned to be a part of _Total Drama Action_? I personally believe he saved the franchise."

"Saved the franchise that I greenlit into relevance? The only thing he saved is your old sagging vagina from crusting..." the TV containing Heather screeched, before Blaineley turned it off with a remote.

Duncan pretended to hurl before he got himself together, "Despite it coming from Heather, she is right. Justin did not renew anything. It is clear he only came on the show, and to actually SPEAK to gain any sort of cheap relevance he can, since his modeling "career" clearly went to shit. The worst villain or whatever you want to call THAT to ever be a part of the show. Fucking pathetic."

"Are the haters done yet?" Asked Leshawna, as Harold rolled his eyes.

Sick of hearing Blaineley's moans beside him, Josh ordered Justin to start speaking, "Model dude, just talk so I do not have to hear my co-worker lust over you anymore."

"When my agent/mother first heard of _Total Drama_ , she knew it would be a great opportunity to expose myself and my beautifulness to an entire new audience. I am young, attractive, and had my entire life in front of me. We decided that I would remain silent, and my looks be the focus of the show and media, so I could get more modeling jobs and opportunities. Being the fourth out hurt my soul, and I felt the need for vengeance. I felt; no... I WAS robbed of showing my full potential. After watching the 5 episodes I was in, it was even worse when I was INVISIBLE in those episodes. Everyone knew that the TDI special involved another season of some sort; so I knew that I HAD to get onto the show; I HAD to speak, and I HAD to do anything to get myself out there, and to leave an impact."

Josh saw that Justin was about to take off some of his clothes, and stopped him, "We are NOT doing anymore nudity on this show, so KEEP IT ON. At LEAST those Revenge of the Island dorks were drunk. Anyways, do any of you ladies think that he was not attractive, and was a failure overall?"

Izzy got up to stand on her seat, and shouted out of the top of her lungs, "IIIII DDDOOOOOOOOOO. The dude got liposuction on his abs, arms, ass, legs, face, torso, feet, etc. There is NO WAY you look like THAT without exercising, and he NEVER exercised. The ONLY REASON WHY he got that false antagonist edit is because he was on the team with my bae who wanted to have sex with the BOTH of us, Lindsay, and Beth, and because there was a lack of "eye candy" for the other girls".

"Justin was a flirt. He flirted WAY BETTER than that Jalapeno Buttdonkey doofus. I remember that one time where Justin hit on me, and tried to make out with me to keep him in the game. Hot times, tehehehehehehe..." giggled the _Total Drama Island_ winner, as he continued to blush.

His ex girlfriend was less than pleased, "Nice to know that you are not only a sellout, but a cheating fuck. WOOHOO."

"I was in the MIDDLE of my soliloquy," Justin interrupted with venom in his voice. "I started to speak to people I would never speak to in real life, engage in conversation to ease them into my blinding manipulation, and then used my sex appeal to anyone that will get lovestruck. I got Izzy out twice, and am the reason why Gwen and Trent left. I RAN that season. After the season ended, I got so many opportunities. Being a part of the Drama Brothers gave me a chance to take my modeling into a new level, but broaden me into acting and music as well. I am more famous than most of you." Everyone was rolling their eyes as Justin's self-indulgent rant went on. He then went over to go and lift Leshawna into his arms before he made his announcement, "And without this show, I would have never met the love of my life." Laughter, disgust, and disbelief went through the audience and the cast when he planted a kiss on Leshawna.

"And you all thought Al was the famewhore and expert at publicity stunts. Justine is the ONLY person who is more pathetic than Doris."

"For the LOVE OF GOSH, SHUT THE FUCK UP Duncan. Leshawna, I NEVER thought you would get this pathetic and desperate. It just shows that everything you preached for years is a lie. And you are only doing this to bother Beth and I."

Justin broke lips with Leshawna to argue with Harold, "Shut up, dork. You are the one who went on and on about wearing chains and shit to be a rapper during the season, and in the third one as well. Leshawna and I have been attracted to one another since TDA. Beth only flirted with you because her fake ass boyfriend and I rejected her."

Beth was trying to hold back tears from the man she admired for years humiliating her like this, "It is... I thought we were going to still... still be friends. Leshawna, you are a BITTER HOUCHIMAMA. I... I cannot deal with this." She soon got up to run backstage, with Lindsay following her.

"You two could not be any more pathetic. We expected better from you Leshawna. You and Beth were friends at one point."

* * *

The cast took another break, and Harold made sure to follow Justin, "You should be REALLY PROUD of yourself Justin. You will NEVER be HALF the man that Alejandro is, and you were NEVER a talent in the Drama brothers. You are a SISSY, GOSH!"

Duncan kicked his feet on the table as he laid on Owen, enjoying the activities, "These two asshats fighting is WHAT I WANTED TO SEE getting out of jail. Which wimp will out-wimp the other wimp? Let's find out."

"Harold, stop trying to act tough. I am not going to waste any time getting wrinkles in yelling at you, but I will say this. You are a con artist, you have no credibility, and you are a copyright thief. Beth really won a prize getting with you."

Trent rushed over to the two, and went to pull Harold away, "You two need to STOP talking about the Drama Brothers issues in front of everyone. Get over this, and leave one another alone."

He shoved Trent aside, only to be pulled away by Geoff and DJ, "YOU HAVE ALWAYS screwed me over, EVEN on the show. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT is yourself. You have CONTINUED to treat Beth like she is NOT EVEN A PERSON. Leshawna, you LOWERED YOURSELF by EVER getting in a serious relationship with this dumb fuck."

"Harold, I don't have the time or energy even more to deal with your bullshit. Have a nice life. I am done."

Izzy screamed from the top of her lungs, " RIP HIS PLASTIC HEAD OFF HAROLD. BEAT HIS ASS. THROW HOT WINE ON HIM. FUCK HIM UP."

Justin just started laughing, "Shouldn't you be checking on your new girlfriend? Who is crying in the washroom? You are almost making Izzy look sane. Harold, you know that you are looking stupid. Get over yourself, and make love to your cape like we all know you do when you have nothing to do."

Beth and Lindsay came out of the washroom, and they rushed to Harold, "Harold baby, do not even waste your time on him. Him and Leshawna want this, and this studio wants this. We are happy, and that's all that matters."

"Come on everyone You all are getting as ugly as Heather, which is no fun. The more you fight, the more botox you are going to need to take. Look at her hotness? I look this good cause I never fight. Let's stop this."

* * *

Blaineley blew a kiss to the camera right before filming continued, "Now that Lindsay and Beth came back from backstage, now it is time to move on. The two were one of the more popular characters of the season, and their friendship captivated viewers alike. After being betrayed and humiliated by Heather in the past season, they came back to dominate and wanting to take control of their fate, only to be beta bitches the the mighty fine Justin."

Courtney grunted in disgust and annoyance, "PLEASE do not rewrite history. No one cared enough about theses idiot in the game, or out of the game. They were not fan favorites, and people were annoyed with them because they were Katie and Sadie knockoffs that lasted more than 6 episodes. Neither of them learned from their mistakes from _Total Drama Island_ , and gravitated to people who have backbones, a brain, and a personality because of their lack for all of the above."

"Like oh my gosh. You TOTALLY need to hook up with Duncan again. The both of you have been nothing but bitter bettys on these reunion shows, and the hotel. I TOTALLY see the chemistry, and misery loves company. I would TOTALLY ship you two."

The pair look at one another in disgust, before Courtney lashed out again, "YOU ARE SO FUCKING STUPID. I HATE WOMEN LIKE YOU. At LEAST with Beth, she had SOME sort of traits to go back on that had nothing to do with appearance, but you got HER to look like even MORE of a blowup barbie doll than you. PEOPLE LIKE YOU think you can show your boobs, legs, and body, raise their pitchy voice, and act innocent to get what they want without ANY HARD WORK, and it is even WORSE when they are rewarded things over hardworking folks who have to fight their way through life. You two are a JOKE."

Beth was already exhausted from this reunion, and wanted to shut this down instantly, "You know, I have dealt with way too much in my life to let some d-list quality aspiring lawyer insult me and my friend about wanting to enjoy our lives. Lindsay and I were just having fun in Action; something you never took part in during your 4 seasons of the show? I did not want to go through the same emotions that was created by Heather, and neither did Lindsay."

"You have no idea how much Beth and I have struggled individually and together in our lives. If we are like, gonna, so gonna talk about being privileged and having advantages, let's talk about you. You were rigged and stuff into the game halfway, had a bunch of rules into your being, threatened with your lawyers, and whined when you got nothing your way."

The prep rolled her eyes, and wanted this argument to end on the spot, "I cannot believe I am saying this, but Leshawna is right about everything in regards to you two. Lindsay conveniently forgets and remembers her boyfriend at the time so she can have intercourse with every man available that will use and abuse her and pull the "I forgot about Tyler" card. You are a whore with fake breasts, aging looks, and no brain. Beth is an even bigger joke because she was ugly as hell, and then thought taking advice by Barbie herself to get a bunch of surgeries will make her look even better, when she just looks worse. It is CLEAR that Beth slept with the Drama Brothers and the cast over and over again because it is the only thing she is remembered for, and wants to remain relevant. You both need to hide into obscurity."

"Leave them alone Courtney. They did not want trouble, and it would be nice if we did not have any more today."

"Thank you Bridgette," Josh noted in irritation. After taking a breath, he continued with his job, "While some friendships and couples thrived, there was one that crashed and burned as soon as the season started. Gwen and Trent were the main couple of TDI, were broken up by the fifth episode, and both were gone by the time the 8th episode started. We see that you two are on better terms, but what happened?"

Gwen and Trent somberly looked at one another; glad that they are in a good place, but resistant about rehashing the past, "Well, I think it was the stress of the show, with Trent and I being the main couple on the show. A lot of pressure from the media, production, competing against one another, and the fact that we did not really get to know one another... privately. Two down-to-earth people being broadcast 24 hours a day puts too much pressure. Trent became insane, and things got worse to worse. Now that I think about it, most of it is Duncan's fault."

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHA. ARE YOU KIDDING ME BITCH? NOW you are blaming ME? Pathetic BITCH. You are TRULY a delusional, lying SATANIST."

The goth plugged her ears as she continued talking, "I tried so hard to defend him to Trent, but it took me years later to realize that most of the strife I went through on the show were due to Duncan. Once _World Tour_ ended, Trent and I became good friends, and we are now dating again, which is all that matters."

Blaineley was extremely bored, "Is that it? How do you feel Trent? You have to admit that her dumping you publicly and tainting your reputation negatively affected your life and career. Are you still resentful to her? She used you, and tossed you in the trashcan. You know her and Duncan got you blacklisted from ever competing again, right?"

The musician could do nothing but shake his head as he chuckled, "I see what you are trying to do, and I suggest you give up. This season took place many years ago, and when we first got together, it was on the show, and in the limelight. When the show is off, we have created and rooted a foundation that our relationship is currently thriving from. We both apologized to one another, and made up for everything we BOTH have done to one another. I lost my fucking mind on the show, and I have no one but myself to blame for that. I took some time off, went to therapy, and started writing music, which got me on the Drama Brothers group. I needed to figure out myself before I could enter a serious relationship."

"What do yall think? Leshawna? Bridgette? Geoff? Harold? Justin? Owen? Duncan? You all are friends with at least one of them, so you must have seen them in their natural habitat," pointed out Josh.

Leshawna just rolled her eyes, "If I don't say anything that pleases her, she will get annoyed, so I will just not comment instead."

"They're cool. Whether they are at home, or at one of my parties, they're good together. Bridge and I always have a rad time with them. They've matured."

Harold just shrugged his shoulders, "Out of all the couples so far, they seem functional, and act like they care about one another, without any care about fame, so I am proud of them."

"Fuck you lying ass mother fuckers. Trent started cozying up back to her WEAK ass when his INDIE, DRUGGIE GROUP started to flop, and his relevance continued to sour, so he connected with her to break us up, and cause her to LIE ON ME IN COURT. EVERYTHING Trent does is about his FALTERING ASS CAREER. Bridgette was RIGHT about him being a poser who doesn't show SHIT about composing music. You are an ABUSIVE CRACKHEAD."

Trent was quickly held down on the couch by DJ before he could even react, but started yelling, "SHUT UP. YOU are one of the MAIN reason why we broke up. YOU BEGGED CHRIS EVERY SEASON to be back on the show, because you have NO SOURCE OF INCOME, and are a THIEF. ALL YOU DID was steal from her, and you expect her to RESPECT YOU? YOU WISH you were me. I TRIED to remain peaceful. with you for HER sake over the years, but I am TIRED OF IT. You are a DISGRACE to your parents. YOU WISH you were HALF of the man that I am."

Duncan was riled up, and ready to throw down at that point, "If you are SUCH A MAN, than COME OVER HERE and let's fight." He started to take off his shoes, and ran over there, only to be halted by security. "YOU ARE LUCKY THAT SECURITY IS HERE FOR YOUR FIRST REUNION, OR YOU WOULD BE DEAD ALREADY. YOU ARE A FAKE, AND GWEN WILL THROW YOU OUT WHEN YOUR POPULARITY DIMINISHES."

"I am SHOCKED that you are not on parole yet. Start something, and your ass will be LOCKED UP IN JAIL ONCE AGAIN. You and COURTNEY ARE NOTHING BUT IRRELEVANT LOSERS. YOU TWO BELONG TOGETHER."

"Trent, leave me out of this. I can destroy your entire life with 1 or 2 lawsuits."

Gwen was speaking to a security guard, who was at the edge of the stage, "How about you DO YOUR JOB, and ESCORT THAT CRIMINAL OFF THE STAGE. I am SICK of dealing with trashbags like him. Trent, do not even bother get angry over him. DO YOUR FUCKING JOB FOR ONCE."

Her ex took off his shirt, as he was trying to run to his object of fists, "I WILL FUCK YOU UP TRENT. YOU HAVE A SQUIDWARD FACE MOTHER FUCKER. YOUR GRANDPA DID NOT DIE FOR YOU TO BE SUCK A PUNKASS BITCH."

"THAT'S IT. GET THE FUCK OFF ME DJ," he yelled, trying to push everyone off him to get to Duncan. "DON'T FUCKING MENTION MY FAMILY, ESPECIALLY THE DEAD. EVERYONE HERE HATES YOU FOR A REASON. YOU ARE A WASTE. YOU DON'T WANT TO EVER FIGHT ME. I AM NOT THE ONE TO FUCK WITH."

"YOU MENTIONED MINE FIRST. YOU ARE NOTHING WITHOUT GWEN, AND EVERYONE KNOWS IT. YOU HAVE NO PERSONALITY, AND YOU ARE ABUSIVE. YOU ABUSE EVERYONE AROUND YOU, AND YOU ARE A SOCIOPATH. PEOPLE LIKE YOU PRETEND TO BE GOOD, BUT ARE WORSE PEOPLE THAN ME. YOU ARE TOO MUCH OF A PUNK TO FIGHT ME."

Josh was tired of security taking over the stage, and blocking his view of the audience and the camera, "It is either you two are going to SIT DOWN, or you BOTH will be escorted off the stage. There is NO fighting, and I am NOT going to have my vision of the camera and audience blocked by YOU IDIOTS AND SECURITY."

Gwen scoffed, and grabbed her boyfriend, "We are going backstage. Make sure he does not follow us," and the two went on their way.

Duncan tried to follow them, but security forced him to sit down, as Courtney continued to glare at him, "What the hell is your problem Stick-in-the-mud? You know I am right."

"That's NOT THE FUCKING POINT. NO ONE CARES about Gwen and Trent's phony relationship, and you getting RILED UP ABOUT IT only FORCES them to CONTINUE being the main topic. NONE OF US CARES. I am SICK of this reunion already, and I haven't even been the main point of discussion yet," the tanned woman complained, as she stomped her feet on the floor.

Geoff and Bridgette walked to the stage, thinking that they were out of hearing view, "What in the heck is wrong with her? She is so negative, and all she does is tear people down because she is bitter. I cannot believe someone like that was ever my friend. Even Heather is happier than her, and that's painful for me to say."

"I know. Her and Duncan are one in the same now bra, and it's sad to say. We were cool, but jail must have made him more miserable. I knew Courtney was not a cool bra, but Duncan was. The dude kicked me in my face a few days ago. They are really making this reunion negative."

He was about to get up to follow his former friends, but was stopped by Courtney, who pulled him to sit beside her, "I know you are upset with everyone here, and believe me, I am as well. You are not looking good at all, and all you are doing is proving everyone right. You will be done with everyone else here. Geoff and Bridgette will do and say whatever to stay relevant and popular. People like them are not worth having in yours or my life."

It did not go unnoticed that she still had a tight grip on his arm, "It just bothers me so much how fake they have become. No one is saying shit to them about it because he got on the cheap knockoff of _Total Drama_. Everyone has been after me since _All-Stars_ , and I am sick of it. At LEAST you are upfront about everything."

"That means a lot coming from you. I always appreciated that about you as well Duncan. I just want to keep my dignity after this pathetic attempt to scam ratings out of us from the studio. I do agree that Geoff and Bridgette need to face the truth and reality sooner than later."

"It is NOT fair," Justin grimaced. "I had to join a band that I had no interest in, and resort to some cheap sex films to get attention, and those two... bimbos get everything they want because they have blonde hair and colored eyes, and be the generic losers they are. I am sick of them as well. They are not even good looking enough to deserve to have everything handed to them."

Harold whispered to Beth, "It is sad when I agree with Duncan and Justin on something."

Josh and Blaineley just sat there impatiently, "JOSH, how about for this next half, let ME to do all of the talking. You are boring the damn audience."

"I am doing my job, which is to GET INFORMATION out of people, and not pull stunts to promote myself like you do. You are lucky to even have a spot on here today."

"After I get my job back tomorrow, and have an executive meeting about my contract, I will MAKE sure you are paid a lot less than I am, and you get demoted. You are more boring than the outfits my parents wear."

A producer yelled through the bullhorn, "WE ARE ABOUT TO START UP IN 30 SECONDS."


	21. Total Drama Action Reunion 2

A producer yelled through the bullhorn, "WE ARE ABOUT TO START UP IN 30 SECONDS." Soon enough, everyone was back to their seats, and the hosts were ready to start the show.

Blaineley had the most sinister look on her face that has ever been mustered on her time on the reunion, as she moved on to the next topic, "This season we had a 2-for-1 combo of delusional, idiotic, tacky druggies for first boots, Bridgette and Geoff. I would ask you two how you thought about your time on the season, but I think it would be more interesting to have everyone roast you instead. Who wants to start? Courtney?"

"I will keep this as neat as possible. Bridgette and Geoff were one of the few tolerable people on the first season, and I somewhat enjoyed their company. I was not in the game with them during _Action_ when they were, but I did see their behavior as Aftermath hosts for weeks, and it made me feel uncomfortable. Bridgette started to wear makeup and eat pepperoni pizza, when she claimed that she would never wear makeup and meat in the first season, Geoff started to book an agent, and took steroids and other diet pills, which he was against in the first season, and they just exhausted everyone who was around them. Nothing has really changed from all those years ago."

Leshawna could clearly tell that Blaineley is trying to set up another ambush, "Come on yall, this isn't cool. Just because they want to enjoy themselves and all of their opportunities means they are famewhores? We have ALL tried to do that, and a lot of us failed. They are still good people."

Her ex of course was going to use this as another opportunity to disagree with her, "Honestly, they are worse than Heather ever was with being a famewhore. Bridgette acted like she was not as fame-obsessed as Geoff was, but she got mad when people would pay more attention to him, or anyone else. Bridgette acts like she is perfect, but she has severe anger issues, and is a fake at being a pacifist. Geoff acts like he is the nicest person in the world, but is an even bigger bully than Duncan, because at least the latter owns his horrid behavior. Everyone voted them out first because we were sick of them. They have gotten better, and I have grown to know them due to Leshawna, but some of the stuff is still there."

Izzy started dancing all of a sudden, "They iight. I don't know why it took all these scrubby McGeegers forever to realize they are full of shit. Can we play some music? Izzy is ready to twerk it out. Izzy can do it better than Leshawna ever could."

"I have eaten meat at times, that is not a lie. Geoff wanted me to try certain things, so I did. I don't see how that makes me a fraud. I don't know where all of this is coming from."

"Man, this is the stuff I didn't miss about _Total Drama_. Everyone on _the Race_ was so chill and drama free. We had fun 24/7 unlike everyone here. It's a bummer. I really wish you were on the show with me Bridge to see how the two compare. These people are so negative."

Gwen just sighed solemnly, "Well, the cast would not be so negative if you two did not give people a reason to be negative. This applies to all of us, and you two should not be exempt either."

Josh saw the look on their faces, and acknowledged it, "I can tell that you both are shocked by what the cast is telling you. Are you... alright? Did you notice anything over the years that would warrant their behavior. How was it living on the Aftermath set? Was it always this toxic?"

The _Ridonculous Race_ contestant just blew it off, "It kind of was, but we were all mad at how much stress there was. Bridge and I had the most stress, and it had a lot of negative affects and stuff on our relationship bro. The cast was mad when we were doing well, and got annoyed at our relationship issues. There is no winning with them."

"As a person who had their relationship trashed on the same season, it annoys me how Geoff and Bridgette are taking no responsibility for anything. You both SAT THERE ON YOUR COUCHES to TRASH GWEN AND I INCESSANTLY for ratings. You both do not like it when others comment on your relationships, but you did nothing but exploit everyone for shits and giggles. You both STAGED to be the good girl/bad guy for the show."

Bridgette was getting annoyed, "Really Trent? You are mad at us for doing our job on the Aftermaths? Need I remind you of your actions post-season with your band? And like Leshawna said, it is interesting how you Gwen have not stated anything to me about this until today."

"And there is ANOTHER problem. You and Leshawna do NOTHING but enable one another. We saw that on _World Tour_ as well. I tried to speak to you about this on the show in private, but you did not listen."

"At least my boy DJ is not a part of any of this. No need to kick someone just for kicks, right?" He was shocked when DJ did not say anything, and refused to look at him.

Duncan just smirked at what he was seeing, "You already know how DJ feels about that shit. He knows you are fraud, but he has no other options for a friend, so he is stuck with you."

"Duncan, for the love of mama and god, SHUT UP. We ALL know how Geoff and Bridgette sometimes act up for fame, but they are NOT bad people. You CONTINUING to bully them because they are not as bitter as you two is tiring and sad. You have been jealous of them from the beginning. I am NOT about kicking people when they are down, and this mob-mentality stuff," DJ finally snapped. "Can we end this conversation? Geoff is on a spinoff, and the two are doing well for themselves. That is a GOOD thing. They are doing better than almost everyone here, which I think speaks for itself."

Blaineley was having fun, "Shut the hell up, you steroid mama's boy. They can dish it out, but they can't take it. I am glad that they are getting ripped apart. They are an insult to show business and talk-show business, which is why they are being called out."

"Blaineley, you will stop. Let's go for a commercial."

"NO. NOT after I say what I have to say. It is MADDENING how so many of us lost our soul and dignity thanks to this show, and the fame that we got from the show. People going on PORN, people acting like IDIOTS TO GET PRESS, NUDES being leaked, FIGHTING, SO ON AND SO FORTH. The show has been on for ALMOST A DECADE, and WHAT have we gained from it? This CRAP is why I left the show this season."

Josh saw this as a leeway to go into the next topic, "DJ, this is the perfect time to speak about your time on the season. You were aligned with Chef Hatchet, which as we know is illegal, and you quit during the season. Why did you even join forces with him?"

The muscular man sighed, "A lot of that was edited out. Chef tricked me into believing that I was his long lost son. My mother has never introduced me to my father, and told me how things ended really badly. Apparently during the time, Chef made remarks about my mother and I in the press, so he ran with it, and brought it in the game to use it for me. After Izzy told him to go away, he pulled me in. I was th... thrilled to finally have a father, and he said that giving me the win would make up for everything." Trying to wipe away tears, he continued, "He was telling me horrible stories about what everyone was saying about me, and the stuff my mother did to him... HORRIBLE stories. He started to change a lot of the challenges, and tweaked things to ensure that my team won. Longer story short, my mother called me about the situation, and after eavesdropping on a conversation around the 8th episode, things just unraveled. I could have stayed in, but I have integrity, and it was eating me up. Chef lied about being my father, and after his inconsistent stories, I realized that he wasn't my father."

His former friend rolled his eyes, "So you are blaming your daddy issues for your need for fame and stuff? DJ, you know better."

The usually calm man could not stop his rising anger from exploding, "SHUT THE HELL UP DUNCAN. SERIOUSLY. YOU ARE A PUNK WHO HAS NO BALLS OTHER THEN WHEN YOU ARE TEARING PEOPLE DOWN. I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR BULLSHIT." He sprung up out of his seat, and was instantly held back by 6 security guards aggressively, "I HAVE ACKNOWLEDGED THAT I WAS WRONG, WHICH IS WHY I REMOVED MYSELF. WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE? THIS SHOW IS TOXIC AS HELL, AND DUMBFUCKS LIKE YOU MAKE IT HARDER FOR EVERYONE ELSE."

The male host was getting concerned, and wanted to shoo everyone, "Send DJ to the back and isolate him in the room to calm himself down. Everyone else, it is time to take a break."

Everyone was more than concerned about DJ's all of a sudden meltdown, and rushed to hear him still rant and rave. Geoff and Trent ran to run to console DJ, who was currently trying to push off security, "Duncan isn't worth getting violent over. We all know he has parent issues, and puts it on us. Why do you think I never got violent when he kicked me in the face at the restaurant? This isn't you."

"NO GEOFF. I AM SICK OF HIS TREATMENT OF ALL OF US BECAUSE WE AREN'T AS HATEFUL AND BITTER AS HIM. HE IS A SHELL OF HIS FORMER SELF, AND IS A SAD EXISTENCE. GET OFF OF ME." The future cook was now shoving the cops in their faces until he saw the entire cast looking at him in fear, while Duncan continued laughing, "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? WE ALL HATE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING JOKE. GROW THE HELL UP. I WAS A DAMN GOOD FRIEND, AND YOU CONTINUE TO SHIT ON ME AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO CARED FOR YOU."

He went to walk over to the restraint DJ, but was held back by a security guard, "Come on, I'm not gonna fight him. DJ, you and I know THAT IS A LIE. CONTINUE SCREAMING THAT LIE TO MAKE YOURSELF FEEL BETTER. That explains why you are with JACKASSES LIKE TRENT, DORIS, AND MR. SIERRA, KNOWING what they did to me, and while I was ROTTING IN JAIL. Your mother would NOT be proud of you. You have NO REASON to be mad at me."

DJ put his hand into a fist, and raised it before Trent grabbed it with both of his hands and forced it down, "DJ, DON'T. You are the LAST person who would ever get like this. I had to remember Duncan is too much of a scumbag to even be WORTH knocking out. You are a good person. Do not let him get to you."

"YOU'RE WRONG DUNCAN FOR MENTIONING MY MOM. YOU'RE WRONG FOR HOW YOU SHAT ON ME. Talk to me when you are RATIONAL, NOT LIKE THIS. You are DRIVING ME TO A PLACE I CANNOT BE. "

"But you are the one yelling like a maniac. You look like Lightning-rod from the second cast." Duncan went to the fridge backstage to drink a bottle of water before leaving, "The fakes you are with right now can put up with that shit, but I WON'T."

* * *

Everyone returned, and Josh made sure he was the first one to speak, "I am hoping that this will be a safer topic, but with how yesterday went when it was mentioned, security might need to be on extra alert. Are things going to get physical Owen and Izzy?"

"Well, his tramp and her ugly sister from that shit show are not here, so things should be fine, right Big O?"

"As long as Sierra doesn't randomly pop up, and you start taking the pills you ignored all of _Total Drama_."

Blaineley cut them off to get to the scandal, "Before we get to all of that, it has been widely reported that you both had relations with Justin during the season, and in Izzy's case, before the season. What was that all about?"

The redhead grunted in regret of the moment that took place oh so long ago, "It happened on Playa de Losers. There was 8 of us there, as Cody was just eliminated. We all got drunk, had a party, where a lot of inappropriate stuff happened with the 8 of us. Justin and I... hooked up, and started a relationship. I got to know him, and started to realize how horrible he was. I then realized that he was recording everything I was saying, and reporting it to the police and internet. We got into a huge fist fight where I BEAT HIS ASS. And then I pretend in the game that I never went to playa when I returned, and that was it. When we returned to _Action_ , he knew I wanted him out."

"Izzy, you and I would talk in the trailer about how we both wanted a threesome with him. You found him attractive too. I never hid that I am bisexual. Why like one type, when you have so many flavours... mmmphh. Justin is FOOOIIIINNNEEEE. MUCH better looking than Alejandro."

Justin got emotionally sentimental, "Dude... I appreciate it. It has been a while since someone has said that to me. You and I had some good times."

Leshawna gave him a side eye, "What in the hell is going on here? Am I the third wheel now?"

"You were never a part of the cycle, so how can you be a third wheel?" muttered Beth bitterly.

He shooed off his new date with his hand, as he continued speaking, "Owen and I had some fun times. When I tell you that Alejandro is not original when it comes to sleeping with and seducing people for votes, he isn't. Owen has enjoyed me more than he has ever enjoyed that lion mane that consists of her..." Many people on the stage and audience booed, and pretended to gag.

Izzy was fuming more and more as the two talked about their escapade, and making her feel belittled. The more Justin taunted her, the more she wanted to get physical. She chalked up as much saliva as she could from her mouth, and shot spitballs in Justin's eyes, ears, and nose. Right as she took off her shoe to hit him, security rushed to grab her and pin her on the floor, "GET OFF OF ME. I WILL BLOW THAT AMBIGUOUSLY TANNED KEN DOLL UP. I AM SICK OF YOU JUSTIN. I AM SO SICK OF YOU."

The former model started to scream with the phlegm all over his face, "EEEEEUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHHHH. GET THIS OFF OF ME. GET THIS OFF OF ME. SOMEONE TAKE ME TO THE WASHROOM. I NEED A RESTRAINING ORDER AGAINST THIS BAT. SHE NEEDS TO BE PUT IN JAIL." Security escorted him off the stage, and into the bathroom.

They also put handfuffs on her wrists and ankles, as they set her back on the couch, "Really? I'm not gonna fight anyone. Justin is out of the way. GGGGRRRRRR." Everyone slowly scooted away from her, "Alright, I can finally speak now. Big O and I did not end on good terms on _Island_ , and we made up after he won, so when we were in _Action_ , we were having a good old time. We were fucking everywhere, doing pranks all over set, having eat-a-thons, streaking,... playing games... and... Wow. I forgot how much fun we had with one another."

"We did have a lot of fun, though we were always on the chopping block. The Grips always had fun with one another. Whether it was the girls teaching us guys how to cheer, all of us streaking, making a house out of dominoes, and we knew how to party. That all changed when that Courtney girl joined the team. Izzy and I had a good time. It's sad that things had to chance in _World Tour_. _Action_ was my happiest season."

"Noah made things worse. It has always been Noah and his insecurity about being upstaged by women."

"You cannot blame it on him. A lot of it involved Sierra muddling into everyone's business."

Josh wanted to get the obvious out of the way, "Do you two still have feelings for one another, and are there any regrets?" Both of them looked down in embarrassment, and refused to look at anyone. The silence became way too uncomfortable for anyone's liking, so he just started speaking for them, "That is clearly a yes. Maybe we should give them some time to speak right now about their issues."

Owen was tired of stressing, and just wanted to have a good time, "I'm not talking about anything personal here regarding her and I. We can speak afterwards. Is that it about me for today Josh?"

"No, because there is something else... After we take another break." As everyone went backstage, Owen dragged Izzy in one of the spare rooms, and locked the door.

After being pinned on the wall, Izzy moaned aloud, "Ooh. This reminds me of old times Big O. It is almost too bad that you're dating those trampy fake asians. Did I tell you about the one time Sierra, Eva, and I wen to Japan, and we managed to get Eva to streak across the Great Wall of China? Those were good times. You would have loved it, just like you did when I..."

"I MISS YOU IZZY," the _Island_ winner blurted out. For the first time in a long time, Izzy was silent, and caught off guard. "I don't want to get into it too much here, but I miss you so much. Even if we are not together, I want us to be friends. Don't you miss it when we all hung out, and had orgies with a feast."

She started to giggle, "I do miss orgies with feasts, but I BET those HOS are doing all of that. I should have been on _the Race_ instead of THAT HEIFER. I would consider riding you and all of that, but those SIAMESE CAT HEIFERS made it personal, so if I see them, Eva, Sierra, and I are going to HANDLE that ON SIGHT. We can talk later, and you did lose some weight. You look good."

Justin was still scrubbing his face profusely when Harold and Trent entered the washroom. He saw them, and started screaming, "GET OUT. YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND, AND YOU DID NOTHING BUT HUMILIATE ME. WITH THAT, AND IZZY ATTACKING ME, MY LIFE IS OVER. AND NOW ALL OF YOU UGLY FREAKS HAVE ME SCREAMING, KNOWING IT MAKES ME GET WRINKLES."

"Justin, you were NEVER a friend of mine. You only USED all of us to get what you want. You have some nerve to act like you are entitled to ANYTHING when you have NO talent. You have SOME NERVE to pull off that publicity stunt today with MY EX."

"YOU were the one who aired our dirty laundry in a book. YOU ARE THE KING of publicity stunts. Without me, you would still be as ugly as you were in your teens. I was the one who helped you with your looks. YOU KNEW going out with Beth would piss me off. You are LUCKY that you are too weak physically for me to have a fair fight with," the test-tube product seethed.

Trent had to get in between the both of them, before things got worse, "STOP IT. YOU TWO ARE RIDICULOUS. You two were friends at ONE point, and I WILL NOT let you two tear each other apart for a network that DOES NOT GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ANY OF US, and will TOSS US AWAY in 3 days." He grabbed lotion for Justin, and started putting it on his face, "You have washed your face too much. None of Izzy's spit is there anymore. You two shouldn't be fighting over girls, when you had a friendship."

H-Bomb rolled his eyes, "Which is why you were about to get into a fist fight with Duncan. At least I was able to throw a few punches at him yesterday. You two are only fighting because of a girl."

"Duncan and I have a conflict for many other reasons that do not involve Gwen. You two don't have a conflict for any other reason outside of Leshawna and Beth."

Owen entered the washroom, and went to hug Justin, before groping his ass, "Mmmppphhh, you are still sexy. Anyways, I spoke to Izzy, and she is sorry for everything that happened with you and her. Let's go out there, and end the fighting. You are too hot to get mad about anything. As your friend, I want you to be alright, okay? The commercial break is ending just now." Harold and Trent were gagging at the homoerotic action between the two.

* * *

Josh started the show after the break, "This season is known for having the most returnees, and a late debut, which was a result of lawsuits, and unorganization about production. How do you all feel about Owen and Izzy's return, and Courtney's debut?"

Lesahwna just rolled her eyes, "It's clear that production sees Owen as the pet for the show, so they were not satisfied with him leaving mid-season, so they brought him back a few days after the season ended. I don't blame him though; if any of us were in that situation, we would do the same thing."

"Well, it is quite obvious. I chose a crappy team, and we lost... or rigged out of every single challenge, so we lost person after person," explained Trent in a nonchalant manner. "It is the only reason why Chris let Izzy back in, and when Courtney sued, he let her come by without a fight because the season was so boring. There really isn't much else to say."

"Owen is a fucking rat and a sellout, just like Izzy said to him yesterday, and it all started from here. He was broke because he is a dumbass, entitled famewhore who thought production would hand him the game again. I don't appreciate rats."

The male finalist just burst out laughter, "BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YOU'RE THE BIGGEST RAT HERE. NOT ONLY do you look like a rat, but you are the biggest snitch of them all. You're just mad because Owen and I got you out and made you irrelevant."

"How do you all feel about Courtney suing her way back on the show, and completely controlling the second half of the season? Without this season, Courtney would be as... how do I say this nicely? Irrelevant as Sadie?" asked Blaineley.

Bridgette refused to look at Courtney as she spoke, "I get why she did it. She was unfairly voted off in _Island_ , and she would have made it a lot further if it was not for Harold's actions. She wanted a second chance, and did what she needed to do to get it. My issue lies is that she completely turned into a different person, and has not been as enjoyable or pleasant since. She did not have to act the way she did to everyone during the Aftermaths and when she got on the season."

Courtney could not help but roll her eyes, "So I became horrible for taking an opportunity that I rightfully had, since I was robbed of the first one, while you were allowed to change your beliefs and fake relationship issues for the cameras?"

"That is EXACTLY what I am referring to. You get overly nasty and vicious for the smallest things. Answer me, why are you like this? You were actually pleasant at the start of this."

"You started it. How are you going to accuse me of a negative connotation, but then get upset and act like I am going crazy when I respond back? I can ask you the same thing? Why are you like this? You were actually a pleasant, authentic person who stood strong in their values. It was one of the reasons why I bonded with you. You know what Bridgette? I am not going to do the public back and forth, back and forth for these cameras, because I have a law career to focus on. A legit career that I will have in my 70s when being an "Aftermath Host" ran out of style when we become our 30s."

"Your law career has nothing to do with this. It will when Duncan gets arrested again and he calls you. It makes sense why you two are cordial now."

Josh was not liking how they were losing focus, "How did it feel to enter the game to the cold reception, especially being put on the team that hated you more than the others?"

She crossed her legs before she responded, "It was hard, but I was not worried about them as much as they worried about me. I earned my way back. They did not want to give me a chance from the very beginning, and it made the experience a lot more frustrating. I have never worked with any of them, since I was the only Killer Bass to be on that team from the previous season, and they were just... some of the worst workers I have ever seen in my life. I also had to deal with the allegations of Duncan cheating on me, which I should have taken more seriously at the time."

"There was nothing for you to worry about. I did not cheat on you during the season, and it was some BULLSHIT that YET AGAIN Geoff and Bridgette tried to stir up for their SHITTY aftermath ratings."

Harold rolled his eyes, and just blurted out the truth, "He did not want you back, and it was MORE than Geoff and Bridgette who believed it. Everyone on set was talking about it. You claimed that you loved Courtney so much, but you and Gwen would sneak off in the night time, and then complain to everyone that it is a relief that Courtney was not on the show. You were trying to..."

Courtney angrily cut him off, "SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP. You KNOW this is your fault, Doris. YOU were supposed to go home instead of me, and YOU are the reason why I became like this. THE LAST person I want to hear ANYTHING from is you. I had to get protection from lawyers, and to find any other loophole that I could find, since I KNEW people would be... envious of the opportunity that I have gotten. I would have had a better chance if I was on the Gaffers team, but Chris was and that I took the show to the court, and wanted to punish me. He... he did not THINK that anyone would take him to court, and I was the one to do it. I would be lying if I said that the allegations about Gwen and Duncan did not partially inspire me to fight to join the season. I... I wish that I did not let Duncan fuel me so much. Most of my time on the show revolved around him, and THAT is what I truly regret."

"You don't mean that Pri... Courtney."

"I do mean that. I have had a lot of time to self-reflect, and I was... I did cling onto you too much. I think you clung onto me a bit too much as well. While I was angry at him about the rumors, I... I felt like I had no choice but to lean on him. It became... an unhealthy pattern between us, and it only got worse and worse as the years went on. Despite that, he was a great ally, and we got very far together."

Blaineley wanted to start a mess, "So... I want everyone who competed with Courtney to speak. How was it competing with her, and how did she irritate you all?"

"She was a cold-hearted bitch, and it was even worse with her than Heather because she thought she was NOT that. Courtney kept on using things from the past to justify everything, but she lost her chance to get into THIS season, and THAT was fair. Courtney and the way the producers handled that situation is one of the main reasons why the public doesn't like _Action_ much."

The former CIT rolled her eyes, "Really Beth? The audience and the producers probably got tired of the season because people like YOU made it to the finals, and everyone was so boring to the point that they had to bring people in like me, Owen, and Izzy. Beth, you are a joke in itself, so I agree with Leshawna on that."

"Everyone here has been way too harsh on Courtney and I, and it's annoying. She was a nag, and she did have some advantages, but everyone else acted like they wouldn't have done the same thing if in the same spot. You have DUMBASSES LIKE HAROLD AND TRENT accusing my win being rigged, and so on and so forth, when Courtney and I worked the hardest in the house."

Leshawna was getting more and more agitated, "Isn't it convenient that they have been defending one another the entire reunion?"

"They made a pact at the _All-Stars_ reunion with Al and Heather, so they have no one else. They truly deserve one another."

"Shut the fuck up Gwen."

"They do bring up a point," added the hostess. "There has been a severe lack of hostility between the two of you this entire week, and there has to be a reason. What is it?"

Duncan groaned before answering, "We are not dating or sleeping with one another, if that is what you're wondering. She severely downgraded herself when she decided to use Scott as a rebound. Courtney and I's issues took place years ago, and a lot more hurtful events took place since, so I am not as angry with her and want to spit on her as much as I want to spit on half of this cast. It's called growing up and moving on."

Geoff could not believe his hypocrisy, "But you are the one who is holding the most grudges from stuff that happened years ago. Almost all of us have moved on from this show."

"Shut up. The stuff I am mad at doofuses like you about are RECENT. YALL are mad that I am the ONLY person from this cast to keep the money. Do you all want to know what I did with my HARD EARNED money? It is ironic that when I earn money, you all become bitter, and throw out a bunch of accusations. It is better than stealing from banks, which I could have easily done."

"No, you just stole from Gwen's bank and her family instead," Trent muttered. His girlfriend groaned, knowing what was coming.

Before he could even get up, a security guard grabbed him from behind, and forced him to stay seated, "MY MONEY WAS TAKEN BY THAT TRAMP TO FUND YOUR STUPID MUSIC CAREER, FAGGOT. SHE STOLE MY MONEY. Anyways, I paid off all of my fines, got a nice condo and car, was in the process of setting up a mechanic shop for myself, but then all of a sudden, I found a bunch of money missing."

Trent was about to speak, but Gwen forcibly covered his mouth, "You are not going to engage in his BS. We will never have to deal with him again after a few days."

"I think we heard all of that in the _All-Stars_ reunion. Duncan, how was it working with the people you hated? Did you and Gwen have something starting from this season? You seemed like you were going through a lot."

"Josh, it was kind of hard, because I made it really far in _Island_ , and then was thrown right back in, and with the people that I didn't really like. I was also hearing that the parole was on my ass for some stuff from before the show. I can expose who was ratting me out while we were filming the show, but we won't get into that. I was winning challenges for MY team while some of my teammates was playing the rat game."

Harold did not have any fucks to give anymore, "YEAH, IT WAS ME. I wanted your ass OUT, and you gave us PLENTY of collateral to report you to the cops. YOU were the SAME DUMBASS who was bragging about HOW MANY GIRLS you slept with, ALL OF THE CRIMES YOU DID, so on and so forth. YOU ARE BEING FILMED. I was so SICK of your bravado ass, and THIS TIME you did not have your followers to cover your ass. IRONICALLY, they are closer to ME than they are to YOU."

"Harold, stop this mess," begged Leshawna. The criminal got up, and ran to charge at Harold, only for security to once again block him. She was shocked that she let out a scream.

The redhead got up, and started to taunt him, "CONGRATULATIONS. OUR WINNER OF _TOTAL DRAMA ACTION,_ AND THE PRODUCER TOKEN. BRILLIANT ROLE MODEL."

"Harold, SHUT THE HELL UP. You are an INSUFFERABLE ASSHOLE," the tanned woman yelled. She got up to try to hold Duncan back, but it was not really working, "Duncan, SIT DOWN."

"THE KING AND QUEEN OF _TOTAL DRAMA_. THE TRASHBAGS ARE STILL HOOKING UP AFTER ALL OF THESE YEARS. I BET COURTNEY WAS SENDING HIM MONEY WHEN THEY WERE IN JAIL. BOTH ARE LAUNDERERS."

Courtney lost her control at that point, and tried to go at him as well, "YOU WILL NOT SIT ON THAT STAGE AND CONSISTENTLY SLANDER MY CHARACTER, AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID, YOU WILL LEAVE THE BOTH OF US ALONE. I WILL GET YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO."

Leshawna was losing her control,"IF YOU SECURITY GUARDS DO NOT GET THEM OUT OF HERE, I WILL HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO WHOOP THEIR ASSES."

Justin was kind of disgusted and offended at her insistence, "Why are you defending him so much? He made his own bed. You did not defend me like that when he was after me."

"BOY, SHUT THE HELL UP."

The ranting lunatics turned over to Leshawna, as Duncan yelled, "YOUR FATASS CAN'T DO SHIT. YOU CAN'T HAVE YOUR CAKES AND EAT IT TOO WITHOUT GETTING FAT, BITCH." He took off his shoe, and was about to throw it at Harold, before security grabbed his hands, and put them in a handcuff.

Harold was cackling at the both of them, "OOOHHH. THEY ARE SO BIG AND BAD. I AM SO SCARED. I NEED SECURITY TO SAVE ME TO ARREST THEM, AND GET THEM OUT OF HERE."

Courtney tried to punch him, but was forcibly forced to fall on the floor, due to security pulling her back, "HE HAS BEEN ONE OF THE ONLY HONEST ONES HERE, AND YOU ARE A RAT HAROLD. LESHAWNA, ADMIT THAT YOU ARE USING JUSTIN TO MAKE HAROLD JEALOUS. YOU ARE ALL SO PHONY." Both of them were finally dragged out of the building.

Blaineley was grinning from ear-to-ear, "So, what do you all think about that? It is time to conclude the show soon, so we might as well shit-talk."

Bridgette was disappointed, "It sucks that her and I will probably not be friends like we once were, but if she is going to be toxic, at least she will have Duncan, who she is clearly warming up to. The second season of the show was still very good for Geoff and I, and opened up a lot of opportunities for us."

"I never knew how much the cast resented my baby and I for being successful. We went out of our way to be nice to everyone all the time, and they think we are fake. It sucks man, it really, really sucks. I should be celebrating the new gig, but if you have no one else to celebrate it, is it worth it?"

DJ rushed over to give his best friend a hug, "I know, I know. I think a lot of us are shocked with how things went down today. I was not expecting to lose my mind like that, and I am disappointed in myself. I thought I was so much better than what these shows want us to be like, but I just proved otherwise. Everything has just been so stressful."

Josh was proud of how today went, "I have to say that no one got violent today, so I am thrilled. And it seems like a few couples might be reunited, wink wink, nudge, nudge."

"I am so glad you really like Harold and I. I think we should be called HarBeth. No, that sounds horrible. Bethrold. OOOHHHH, I like that , when are you gonna buy me a promise ring? Justin ought me a 20 karot ring, did you know that? Did you know that?" Everyone gave Beth a dirty look.

Leshawna just shook her head, "I knew you were a thot, but I never knew you were a gold-digger as well. Anyways, I regret nothing. I found myself a hot new bae, Heather is not here, and I did not beat the hell out of anyone. This was my worst season, and I am glad things are going to get better from here."

"Your bae? Weren't you the one screaming for me? The H-Bomb has that effect on people, but I am with Beth now, who is NOT getting a promise ring. Anyways, this is my best season, and it landed me a music career, so I am eternally grateful. Oh yeah. And I also drove Duncan and Cuntney out the building, even though I'm sure they are waiting around the corner to try to beat me up. I know what to expect from Justin now."

Blaineley was starting to yawn, and saw that nothing else was coming from this, "So is that it for final words? Yes? Good. Shocked nothing got physical, though I am sure it is because of the security guards. Tomorrow will be the final reunion show, right before the premiere of _The Ridonculous Race_ , where everyone will discuss their thoughts. Have a nice evening, and I am glad this bore show is done with."


	22. Things get final with the newbie casts

**Hello everyone. I know I have my other story to write, but I am really trying to delay watching the All-Stars finale, and this one is almost finished. I will get to it. Thanks for the support, and I hope you all are doing well.**

* * *

Sam and Dakota were in his room, and there was clear tension between them. After the blowup at the slumber party yesterday, he has been very distant towards her, "So you invited me here, but you won't speak to me. I am sick of your attitude."

"Dakota, you have been the one who has had an attitude this entire trip, and that is because you are being influenced by Anne Maria. You know how much I do not like her."

"And you know how much I do not like Zoey, Cameron, or Mike, but you continue to support them and side with them. She has been a good friend to me, and that is all that matters. What else do you want from me?"

The gamer was sighing in defeat, "It doesn't even matter." He got up to turn on his video game to play, only for her to unplug the entire extension cord, "What was that for Dakota?"

Frustration was one of the many words that could be used to express her current mood, "You KNOW what is up. WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME? WHAT DO YOU WANT from this relationship? I am SICK AND TIRED of talking to a brick wall. If you want things to improve, you HAVE TO speak to me."

"Fine. I want OUR relationship to be more important than YOURS WITH ANNE MARIA. I WANT to NOT be seen as your unpaid servant. I WANT you to be able to hang out with my friends, since I am FORCED to be stuck with Anne Maria all the time. Don't you want to bond with some of the others?"

She was shocked when he raised his voice, "Wha... I wanted to initially, but it was a quick realization that it would never happen. Are you telling me that you do not want me to be friends with her?"

Sam saw that she was shocked at his tone of voice, and he went to hug and reassure her, "I am not saying you can't be friends with her, but you need to set boundaries. You need to tell her that she will not be allowed to disrespect me, and I will not be allowed to disrespect her. I just want my needs to be seen as equally important."

"You know, you're right. I will put your needs more into a priority, and I will tell her to respect our relationship."

* * *

Ella knew that in the back of her mind and heart that her relationship with Dave is not going to work out, and that his heart belongs to someone else. Before she made a final decision, she decided to go to someone else for advice, but she did not want to ask anyone from the _Pahkitew_ cast, because she did not want the word to travel. "Thank you two for showing up. I know we have barely known one another, but I feel very comfortable with you two, and I am in a dilemma."

Zoey could not help but smile as she sat beside her, "It is fine. The main reason why I came to this reunion was to meet new people, so I am thrilled that we are already so close. What's the matter?"

"I really like Dave, and it is brilliant how close we became after our season ended, but this last week has just proven that he is not over Sky, and is still in love with her. I feel like it is an injustice for him and I to still be together."

"It is not in my nature to tell you about my aura sensing without your permission, so I will just ask instead. Are you sure you are not jumping to conclusions?"

The Snow-White look-alike was sure of her instincts, "He has barely spoken to me since the reunion, and whenever they are around, he cannot stop looking at her. I should have known better. He only started speaking to me after they were not talking, and... I feel like such a fool."

The redhead did not like how she was making assumptions, "The one thing I learned from being on the show is that you should talk things out before you assume things. Speak to him."

Dawn had to agree, "With B, I can never really do that, but you should speak to him. Dave clearly had a lot of resentment and bottled up feelings that needed to be vented, and that might be all it is."

* * *

It was clear that he knew about her... tryst with the athlete, which she has come to regret almost as soon as it happened, and for some reason, she wanted to make Dave feel better. There was a lack of seats in the restaurant, and took it upon herself to sit across from him, "Hey. I hope you do not mind."

"Well... ah... I... you can sit." Both looked at their menus for a few long, but deadly silent minutes before he couldn't handle it anymore. "What about Lightning? Why are you here with me instead of him. How convenient you slept with him right after speaking to me."

Sky groaned in regret, "I only slept with him because you rejected me. I wanted to be with you Dave. I am sorry for leading you on at times, but everything I told you during the season was genuine. I am sorry for my ex getting into that fight with you. When I saw you at the reunion, the first thing on my mind was how sexy you looked. I just want us to at least be friends. Don't you want that? Aren't you tired of having so much baggage and anger, because I am."

Dave was starting to cry, as his emotions were overwhelming him, "Sky, I have been dating Ella for the last year and a half. She is a beautiful woman, who has accepted me for who I am, and we have grown many memories together. She is the perfect woman, but she isn't... you. I do not know if I still want you, or I just need to move on and have closure. This... this isn't right. Not like this."

He got up to rush out of the restaurant, only for her to grab his hand, and yank him back to her, "Do you like her as much as you like me? I want to know. If you do, than I will leave you alone after tomorrow, but if you don't you are only wasting her time."

"I have wanted you to say those words for a long time Sky. I really wanted you, and I wanted us to be together, but I cannot ignore Ella. You made your choice, and so did she." He let go of her hand, and rushed out of the restaurant.

She quickly got up to follow him, and ended up running to pin him against the wall. Both of their torsos were pressed on one another, and their breaths hitting one another, "I am tired of fighting and living in regret, and by the look of your face, you do too." Sky wrapped her hands around his neck, "If you do not want me, than prove it. Reject me, push me away, do anything other than lean... and..." The two ended up kissing one another, but neither knew that Leonard walked up to see their passionate moment.

* * *

Sugar, Scott, Anne Maria, and Topher were in the sauna, as each of them were cuddled up. Sugar and Scott were specifically getting closer and closer, ignoring that she was in a relationship with Leonard, "Mmph. It's nice to know someone who enjoys mud baths just as much as I do."

"My sisters would always lock me out of the house, so I spent a lot of time playing with mud. It makes the skin ooze and softer. I think you and I should go in there right now." Scott helped her get up, and the two cannon-balled in the mudbath.

Anne Maria pressed her body against Topher, and started kissing his hands, before noticing that he had a sadness in his eyes, "Hey hot stuff, what's wrong?"

Topher was trying not to give in to Anne Maria's tantalizing touches, as he was still conflicted about yesterday's actions, "Did you really have to go after Samey like that? She did nothing to you, and for you to put me in that position was not cool. Me being sexual has gotten me in too much trouble already, and I do not need more trouble. You are a beautiful girl, and a very good kisser, but aren't you getting sick of people using you for your sexuality, because I am."

Shocked was not even the word that could be used to describe how she is feeling, "Wha... where... why do you care so much about how she is feeling? She came at me. She came in between an argument about my child. I thought you wanted me to be in your bed, but now you are calling me a slut? You... you are turning into one of them."

"I'm not turning into one of them, and let's not act like you haven't talked about Lightning at all, and aren't using me as a rebound. Listen, I would like to be friends with you, but we cannot be anything more. I am still going to be the hottest man anyone will ever see, but people will know that I am smart too, and there is more to me than my looks. Amy used me, Samey hates me, Rodney hates me, and you are using me as well. It is tiring. People say that being good-looking makes life easy, but it just makes it easier for you to be taken advantage of."

"You have been using me too. You have used me to keep yourself distracted from her. You like her, don't you? Why?"

He did not know how to put it into words, "I just found her to be a sweet person. She was easy to talk to, and whenever Rodney and I would be with the twins, we would be the third wheels, so her and I started to speak. Amy then told me some things, and then she and I had an affair. Sammy is the most likable person in the cast, and I feel bad about not giving her a chance. All I have done this week is just ponder on my life, regrets, and what I could do to re-evaluate myself. Don't you do that as well?"

Anne Maria would be lying if she did not do anything but think about what went wrong, "Yeah. I've thought about what if Mike-Vito and I were together, why I clung to Lightning right after to make them jealous, and then have a thing with him after the baby was born. I... I always needed a body next to me at night to sleep to, and in the morning to wake up to. I saw a future with Lightning, and his connections. It is horrible, but oh...Wait... OH MY GOSH, WHAT ARE YALL DOING?" She was cut off from her thoughts when Sugar and Scott started to make out in the mud bath right in front of their eyes.

Topher could not stop the smile from growing on his face, and grabbed the phone, "It feels so much better when it's not me. I'm gonna grab some pictures and send it off."

"I. DON'T. CARE," Sugar moaned between kisses, and pushed Scott's head to her neck, so she could speak. "He's a REAL MAN, unlike that LOSER WIZARD. I KNOW HE FUCKED THOSE TWO WOMEN, and I was SICK OF HIM ANYWAYS. Ooohhh, that feels good baby."

He could not help but grin as he continued to give her a hickey, "Mmmmppphh. I will take care of you for the rest of my life. I need a real country girl. Screw Courtney and Leoser. How about we... go in the showers to clean up?"

They could not believe that Sugar and Scott were being so careless, and watched them go to the washroom. Topher typed up all that he could to Sierra, and added some lies in there to embellish it a bit more, but things would blow up very soon.

* * *

Jasmine and Samey were in the gym with Shawn and Brick. The girls were watching the boys work out their muscles, as they were shirtless, and wearing very short pants, "It's nice seeing Shawn buck up some more. What do you think about Brick?"

She looked at the man, and hummed, "He is attractive... sure... I'll give him that."

"Please tell me you are not comparing him to that Chris clone. You seriously need to get over him. He has done you wrong so many times, and after what he did to Rodney with your sister, there is no way he ever cared about you. I hate that you are wasting so much of your life wanting something that isn't good for you, and that you will never have."

An ice pack was put on the twin's fist, as she was still recovering from the fight at the slumber party, "You don't understand. I really got to know him after the season ended, and I would hang out with him, Rodney and my sister. The only reason why we did not get close is because Amy poisoned him against me."

The amazon could not help but grunt and roll her eyes, "He did not care enough to get to know you when we were on the island. He did not care to get to know ANY of us because all he cared about was himself, and grabbing the next opportunity to be a host. He went to you because you were the most vulnerable. If he really wanted to lean on you after the reunion, he would have, but what has he done? He is sleeping with Anne Maria. He let her kiss him to bother you, and after you broke down, he did nothing. Brick is a good guy, and you are clearly attracted to him. You need to test your options Sam."

"Brick is a nice dude, but how do you even know if he likes me? He is still not over whatever he had with Jo. You cannot push people together; that's not how life works. Not everyone is perfect like you and Shawn."

"We are SO NOT perfect. I am still mad at him with how he handled Rodney. I just wanted to be friends with him and to support him after the reunion, but Shawn turned it into something else it did not need to be. I acknowledge that, but you cannot harp on something unrequited for the rest of your life."

The men were lifting weights, as they engaged in their own conversation, "So you are cool with the entire cast but... Rodney? He seems like a cool dude. What's the problem?"

Shawn had to correct Brick, "I am not cool with Scarlett, Max, Sugar, and things are still odd with Dave, but we manage to get along. Rodney is the only one I dislike, and that is because he is one of those men who get... jealous about other men, and lashes out their insecurities at them. He called me a crackhead and an abuser at the reunion, and he has been making these comments since our season ended. I cannot respect someone who attacks people for no reason. What about you and Lightning? What's up with that?"

"To be honest, I am not too sure. It probably has something to do with Jo, because many people thought we were together, which wasn't the case. We hung out after the show, and then I went to the military. I came back with them hanging out a lot. He is also one of those jealous men. It is really annoying."

"So you weren't smashing, or dating Jo? Are you interested in anyone in the _Total Drama_ cast?"

Brick looked back at the girls before turning back to Shawn, "There are a few that I would be interested in, but what happens, happens. Jo and I were never flirty or anything like that. It was a rumor that started on camp, that spilled to the real world. I have to say it's nice to be able to work out with another male finally."

"I have to agree. No one else on the cast really knew how to... work out. Rodney just ate and ran a farm, while Topher just threw up and got liposuction." Both of them started to laugh, "That wasn't nice of me, but it's true though."

* * *

Dawn, B, Beardo, and Staci wanted to host a swimming party, hoping that a more fun atmosphere (without alcohol) will lead to an enjoyable last evening on the boat, before they go back to the hotel. "Did you hear about Sugar and Scott? I am kind of mad that the person did not send it me before sending it to Sierra, but everyone knows. They were acting like trash, so I am not shocked."

"I have a feeling a lot of stuff went down today. Actually, I know that a lot of things are about to change, so we need to be supportive, and NOT messy, alright?" Dawn was of course looking at Staci.

Mike and Cameron were shocked when Dave shoved himself in between the middle of them, "Alright Dave, it is nice to see you two, but I do not think Mike and I like to be squished."

"I am sorry, but a lot of things just went down." He looked around, and saw that no one else was paying attention, so he went on about the earlier event, "I was eating at a restaurant, and Sky sat across from me. We started talking, and she started... BEGGING. She was BEGGING for me, and a part of me really wanted to. I thought about Ella, and so I left. Sky followed me, pinned me on the wall, it was really hot. And... we ended up making out. Leonard saw, and then he ran out. I have been hiding in my room ever since, but I knew if I did not come here, than everyone would hear about it from him and not me."

Both of the men were completely shocked, but Mike was the only one who could speak, "You have to tell her, especially with this group. You know Leo hates you, and he will do anything to turn Ella against you. She at least deserves that."

"You're right. I am gonna go and find her before he does. Thanks guys."

After Dave left, Mike and Cameron looked at one another, "At least for once, the drama does not involve us."

"Wait until Anne Maria shows up, and mentions the kid again." Just as the words left Mike's mouth, Anne Maria showed up with some sort of kit and sat in front of them. "It is nice to see you with a kit Anne Maria."

She took out some plastic bags, tweazers, and q-tips, "I'm glad you said that, because the sooner this is done with, the better. I want to move on with my life after having an epifany or whateva it is... Epiphany. We're gonna get this DNA test over and done with right here, right now."

Zoey was with Sky, and she saw Anne Maria with Mike, "Should I go over there? She has a kit and stuff out. I do not want her interrogating him without me being there? If I have to get into a fight to defend him, than I will do that."

"I am going through a dilemma right now. I am glad that we finally kissed, but I did not want to hurt Ella. Depending on how things get out, it could make it an even worse disaster than it needs to be. Leo is untrustworthy."

She did not feel like it was her place to say this, but with how high the magnitude is, she might as well try to resolve it if she could, "Sky, I need to tell you something. Ella called Dawn and I to go to her room, and she told us that she wants to break up with Dave. We tried to talk out of it, but she was unconvinced. If you have a private conversation with her now, than things should be fine, and who cares about what everyone else says. Now if you excuse me, I have to see what is going on."

Anne Maria held her arm out to prevent Zoey from getting any closer, "Girl, you betta back up. We are doing the thing I have been trying to get done for 3 years; right afta da show ended. Now that it is done, we don't need to speak no more."

After she left, Mike could not help but sigh in relief, "It is about time that was over and done with."

Amy was stuck with Jo for the boat trip, and was anxious for something to go down, "I am bored. It seems like my sister is getting quite cozy with Brick. Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? No. I have nothing romantic with him, so I don't give a crap. What are you planning?"

She turned her head to Topher looking at her sister, "It might have to do with my ex... and your ex..."

Jo snapped her neck when she heard that, "Brick is NOT my ex. WHY do people think that we had something going on? Anyways, what do you think the two are talking about?"

Samey was giggling at Brick, "You are so sweet. I am not used to people complimenting me, so weird. Anyways, tell me about you? Tell me an interesting story."

"There really isn't anything interesting to me. I am a pretty boring person, other than some war stories. You should have seen Scott when he first joined. You would think that someone who was born and raised in the farm would do well in the dirt, and crawling through obstacles. He is the laziest person I have ever met. We would all pick on him and stuff. What I will say is that it was interesting to see him interact with the villagers. You see another side to him, and he really is a diamond in the rough. What about you?"

Nervousness came upon her, "There is nothing interesting about me, but I will say that I appreciate people who have taken part in the war, and people who were raised by them. Jasmine and Shawn's parents were both in the military, though his parents passed away. You can see some of the qualities in the both of them, and they taught me a lot, and have made me more adventurous." She put her hand on his arm, and tried to be flirty, "You have really nice tone. How do you... uhh... this is so awkward. I am so sorry."

* * *

Ella was looking around the party for Dave, but ended up bumping into Rodney and Scarlett, "I am sorry for bumping into you, I have been a bit distracted. Have either of you seen David?" Both of them shook their heads, and she shook their hands, "Thank you both." She scurried around more frantically, until she bumped into Leonard, "Hey... I am sorry for what happened yesterday, though it was nice for us to finally speak."

"I really need to speak to you, like right now," he demanded, grabbing her hand, and getting through the crowd. Leonard looked for a room, but all he saw was a bathroom, which was good enough. As soon as the both of them were in the washroom, he blocked the door, and told her the news, "You need to know the truth. I know we have not been the closest, but you deserve better than what you are dealing with, and you deserve to know the truth. I saw Sky and Dave kiss earlier today."

Tears started to drip down her face, "I should have known, and I should have seen it coming quicker than I did. He hasn't really spoken to me since we got on the boat, and I've had a feeling for a while that he was not over her. If I were to be honest, I was going to break up with him today, but I was talked out of it." Trying not to make it all about her, Ella took a few deep breaths, and wiped her face, "Enough about that, how are you doing? Sugar admitted to cheating on you, and deciding that you weren't man enough in front of everyone."

Leonard was close to having a breakdown, but would not let it come out, "I have been nothing but a support system for her, but she is not there for me. She doesn't realize that the... the cast hates me be... be... because I am... WITH HER! I regret ignoring you for as long as I have, because I KNOW that you have always had my back."

The door was being banged on, with the last person they wanted at the moment at the other side, "PLEASE OPEN UP. I KNOW YOU TWO ARE IN THERE."

"NO YOU DIRTBAG. YOU DID HER WRONG, AND SHE NEEDS SOMEONE TO SUPPORT HER. YOUR TOXIC SPELL WILL BE PUT TO AN END. YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS SUGAR."

"ELLA, I JUST WANT TO TELL YOU THAT IT IS AN ACCIDENT. I NEVER INTENDED TO HURT YOU LIKE SUGAR INTENDED TO HURT LEONARD. YOU HAVE BEEN SUCH A GOOD FRIEND, AND EVEN A GIRLFRIEND TO ME. YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS."

Sky saw Dave yelling through the washroom door, and knew Ella was in there. She rushed her way to the door, "Ella, do not blame him for anything. It was all my fault. I pushed myself on him, and he did not respond. I should have held back my urges in respect to you. I am truly, truly sorry."

"NO YOU TWO DIPSHITS ARE NOT. ELLA, THEY PLAYED YOU LIKE SUGAR PLAYED ME."

The Snow White look-alike was not as angry as many others would have been, but she was in no way thrilled, "I want to go out Leonard. Let me go out there." She made her way out as he opened the door, and only muttered to them, "I will relieve you both of the stress of me... I... I wish you two the best... This just makes be dumping you a lot easier, since I... I knew it had to be done today. Just... Leo... please take me away."

* * *

Amy approached the sad Topher, and wanted to stir the pot, "I am sorry for ignoring you for so long. I know after things blew up..."

"Get out of here Amy. I am not in the mood. Why is she talking to him? I am better looking than the guy with a unibrow. Right?"

She looked up both of the men, and liked what she saw, "Well, you both have nice muscular bodies, and nice complexions. It's clear she is doing this to bother you, since she is mad that you had something with me instead of her. You know, you should tell that guy to back off, and fight for what is yours."

Topher did not get the sudden turn-around, but he did not care too much, "I... thanks. You are right. I should tell her how I feel, and let him know to back off." Amy gave him a little goose before he stomped over to Samey.

Jo sat in his old seat, and could not help but shake her head, "You are a really miserable, evil person. I get messing with people, but you can't do that ALL the time. If you need someone to get your... frustrations on, I know the perfect meathead."

"Are you offering me someone to have sex with?"

"I meant to punch and knock out, but if you want to have sex with Lightning/Flash, than that is fine as well."

Samey was giggling before she saw Topher's shadow, and finally turned to face him, "Oh... how nice to finally see you. What would you like?"

"For him to beat it, and to find someone else to prey on. You know how these soldiers get down. They only see women as prostitutes," snarked the failed host.

Brick tried not to laugh in his face, "How do I put this as nicely as I can... prostitutes are nasty, and I have never touched one. And aren't you the one who is hanging all over Anne Maria? If she wants me to leave, than I will leave."

She saw both men looking at her with ferocity, and started to grow nervous, so she called over her friend,"Uhhhhh JASMINE, come here please. And no, he doesn't have to leave. I just... do not feel comfortable with being the only woman here, just in case things go crazy."

He ignored Jasmine, Jo, and Rodney (who was pulled by Jo) to continue his rant, "WHAT is there to go crazy about? I KNOW I am better than him in physique, sex appeal, brains, charm, and anything else. I want to speak to you PRIVATELY, only for this... CHUMP to act like I am the scum of the earth. I've known you better, and you like ME. I WANT YOU, and I am SICK of the drama involving you and your sister."

"But you ARE the reason why they are iffy towards you bud; the BOTH of them. You would think someone like you would take a break from dating after being caught rolling in the mud affair with your friend's girlfriend, and then going after her sister next," muttered Rodney, who had the confidence to speak to them without bursting out in tears or in an uncontrollable range.

"I was just getting to know Samey, you know, acquainting yourself. Wasn't that the entire point of the reunion? I am not allowed to get physical with certain people because with all of my military and martial arts training, I am a legal weapon."

Jo had to add in her two cents, "Since when did you get martial arts training, and since when are you a weapon? You are one of the weakest marshmallows I have ever met. You both are acting like one of the girls."

"Samey, I just realized something about you. You are attracted to "men" who are more feminine than you and your butch Jasmine could ever be. They are both more obsessed with fashion than you are, and it only says a lot about you."

She was sick of her mean twin involving herself in every aspect of her life, and could not handle it anymore. Her arms were out and ready to choke Amy, only for Jasmine to hold her back, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID, MISERABLE TWATTY BITCH. YOU HAVE NO ONE, AND ARE JEALOUS. I WILL CHOKE YOU."

* * *

Anne Maria saw that there was some drama going on at the other side of the swimming party, and was ignoring whatever Dakota and Sam were saying, "Ooh, I wanna be a part of that brawl. My baby is there. I gotta go." She got up to go over there, only for Dakota to yank her back down to the floor.

"You are going to LISTEN to what Sam and I have to say. It is clear that there has been a lot of contempt between you and Sam, and even the point where there is some between him and I because of you."

As she was fixing her puff, she whipped it in Sam's face before speaking to her friend, "So what chu trynna say? Yall don't need me or like me anymore? That is some fake ass shit if that's da case."

"I wish you could remove yourself," the gamer grumbled under his breath, but was elbowed by his girlfriend. "What? It is true. All she has done is isolate you even further from the other people from the show."

"I'm sure if she WANTED to hang out with your fraud ass friends, she would. Sam, you need to be more of a man instead of blaming everything on me. This has NOTHING to do with her, but YOUR issues with me. But it's alright. I'll give yall some alone time. It's fine."

Dakota tried to get up after watching Anne Maria walk off, only for Sam to hold her back, "Did you HAVE to be SUCH AN ASSHOLE about it? And no; I do NOT want to hang around Zoey, Mike, Cameron, and Dawn. ALL of them are fake and sanctimonious jokes. I am glad that the two of us finally get to have some time to ourselves, but pushing her away won't push me to your friends."

Sam sighed, "I guess I was too harsh, though she has been harsh to me. Now that we are alone, what do you want to do now?"

She snuggled onto him on the couch, "Let's just sit here... in silence."

A few couches over, Scott and Sugar were making out heavily on the couch, not caring who would see. And of course, Staci was the one recording and taking all of the pictures, "This is gonna be good. I posted some of their activities earlier, but this is even better, because now they are doing it in front of everyone. I wonder if Leonard knows about this already."

B just shook his head, and Dawn spoke what he was thinking, "I don't think you recording this is going to make anything better. And do you really want Scott on your bad side?"

The silent man opened his mouth, "I don't care for him, since he already hates us. This is wrong to exploit Leonard like that."

"What Beverly said. If it is not me, someone else was going to spill. Clearly, neither of them care, since they are showing their affair so publicly. Plus, all of our activities are posted on social media anyways."

The country man finally removed his lips from Sugar, and saw the three people he hated looking over at them, and recording his activities, "I gotta handle this babe." Scott got up, and angrily stormed to them, trying to grab the camera with force, "GIVE ME THE FUCKING CAMERA. What in the HELL is wrong with you folk? Yall have NO RIGHT TO BE WATCHING THE FUCK OUT OF ME."

Staci snatched her camera from his reach, "Don't be mad at me. YOU are the homewrecker, who has been throwing yourself at the taken woman since we GOT HERE, and OH SO PUBLICLY. Do you even CARE about Leonard's feelings?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. NONE OF YOU PHONYS GIVE A FUCK ANYWAYS. HE CAN'T HANDLE HER, SO YOU THREE NEED TO SHUT THE HELL UP."

B got up as Scott was getting a bit too aggressive with trying to retain the camera, "Listen, I am not trynna fight no one, but if you get too close and nasty with these ladies, I will have no choice." Staci gave him the camera to dangle in front of Scott, "You want the camera? You want it? Than fetch". The brainiac tossed the camera in the sea.

The country man walked off, with Staci mumbling under her breath, "I am glad I saved it to my phone before he took it."

* * *

Sky made her way back to her room, feeling extremely guilty from looking at Ella. She was not expecting for anything to happen with her and Dave, but once it hit her, it could not disappear. In her night clothes, she brushed her teeth, and lotion-ed herself as she was getting ready for bed. Just as she laid in her sheets, a knock was heard on the door, "Who could it be now? He wouldn't be here right after what happened."

She opened the door, only for Dave to pounce on her with his lips and body. He wrapped his hands around her waist as their lips collided. Her legs were instantly wrapped around his waists as they continued to make out, neither noticing that they were about to fall on the bed. Once it happened, they separated themselves temporarily, "I am sorry. I couldn't help myself anymore. I did not want to do this to Ella, but after what happened today, I couldn't come back here soon enough. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Dave. Come here." Sky put her leg on top of his waist as they continued their passionate kissing. His hands soon went down her waist, and found itself on her ass. As her hands went through his hair, Sky whimpered, "So, what are we doing? Are we gonna... go all the way?"

A moan escaped his lips as she managed to suck on his neck, "Aaaahhhhhh. I would... well... you're making me feel some protrusion... I want to so bad, but may... may... maybe we sh... should wait."

The gut of hers knew that he was right, since a part of her is disgusted for hopping into bed with Lightning a few nights ago. "You know, you know, you are right. But please stay with me tonight. Whether we talk all night or just make out, I just want your presence here."

* * *

Leonard was already in his bed, all before an abrupt knock was heard on his door. He was not going to answer it, until the voice shrieking was way too bold and familiar to ignore, "OPEN THE DOOR WIZARD. WE NEED TA TALK."

He grabbed his robe, and made his way to open the door, to not only see Sugar, but Scott as well. "What the hell do you two disgraces wants. Cheating on me in front of everyone wasn't enough, but than you brought THIS RACIST HICK up in here?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP before I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU," threatened the tipsy man, as he threw the alcohol in Leonard's face. "KEEP ME OUTTA YOUR MOUTH."

Leonard did not even waste time to retrieve the whip in his suitcase, and used it to whip the homewrecker, "YOU. HAVE. SOME. DAMN. NERVE. YOU. RUINED. MY. RELATIONSHIP. I. WILL. FUCK. YOU. UP."

Sugar had to rush inside to separate the two by pushing Leonard to the floor, and pulling Scott behind her, "STOP IT AND LISTEN TO ME. I KNOW you heard about us due to the blogs and stuff, and I HAVE TO SAY THAT NONE of this woulda happened if you NEVER cheated on me with Snow White and the Tammy hooker."

"I NEVER SLEPT WITH OR HAD ANY AFFAIR WITH EITHER OF THEM. MY FRIENDSHIP WITH THE BOTH OF THEM WENT DOWN THE DRAIN BECAUSE I WAS WITH YOU. I WAS MORE THAN LOYAL TO YOU, AND FOR YOU TO CHOOSE THIS... HICK OVER SOMEONE WHO HAS BEEN THERE FOR YOU 120% SUCKS. YOU ARE NO BETTER THAN DAVE."

Scott tried to get back to Leonard, and out of Sugar's grasp, but he was struggling, "She has a REAL MAN behind her, and NOT some delusional, stupid ass SISSY LOONY. GO BACK TO FUCKING DISNEY WORLD, DORK. YOKE UP." He managed to throw the beer bottle in Leonard's direction, but the bottle shattered on the wall behind him. "I AM NOT ONE TO FUCK WITH."

While initially shocked, anger just rose from someone trying to hit a bottle at him. He rushed to punch Scott in the face, and push him to the bathroom door, as Sugar let go from the initial shock. "DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN ME, PUNK."

Right as the plus-sized woman tried to make it into the washroom, the door was locked, and all she could hear was punches, groans, objects falling, and walls being hit and banged. Panick arose her, as she was undecided about whether to call security or not to have this ruckus stop, "YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING. COME ON. IF YOU BOTH LOVED ME, YOU WOULD NOT DO THIS TO ME."

Soon enough, people from the show made their way into the door, and security soon followed as well. The two did not stop their ferocious fighting, even when security yelled, "YOU TWO BETTER OPEN THE DOOR, OR YOU BOTH WILL END UP IN SOME SERIOUS TROUBLE." After no one obliged, security broke into the door, and split up the two bloody men from one another.

As Leonard was being dragged out of the room, Sugar yelled, "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU ARE AN EMBARRASSMENT."

"IT'S OVER. I WANT YOUR STUFF OUT MY ROOM, AND WHEN I GO BACK HOME, YOUR STUFF IS GETTING TOSSED TO THE ROAD," the wizard ferociously yelled, as he was soon escorted from the room, probably to be taken to the hospital.

As Scott was being dragged out of the room, he saw Brick give him a disappointed look, and lashed out, "WHAT DO YOU WANT? DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK FOR DEFENDING MYSELF."


	23. Demands before Final Reunion

Duncan was in his room, and on the phone with Courtney, "I'm gonna beat his ass up. I don't give a FUCK Princess, Trent has had it coming for so long. That mother fucker had the nerve to challenge me, slander me, and being one of the main reasons why I stayed locked up. He is lucky I couldn't get to him on stage, and if DJ AND GEOFF are big enough PUNKS, they can get it as well." He would be interrupted when his door was being banged down, "I will call you back. Bye." After turning off the phone, he opened the door to see DJ and Geoff looking at him, "What the hell do you two want? If yall think you can jump me in my room, that won't work."

"I did not want that to happen Duncan. I just got upset that you did not want to listen and talk like a normal person. Geoff and I do not want to fight. Can we come in?" the chef solemnly asked, clearly exhausted. Once they were let in, he sat on the chair and apologized, "I want to apologize for my actions earlier today. We all know that is not usually how I am, and it only made me look bad. You have to understand where we were coming from though."

He could already tell that DJ and Geoff were going to make his blood boil. "Understand where YOU TWO are coming from? While I was in jail, THE BOTH OF YOU were chummying it up with that ELVIS WANNABEE while he KEPT ME IN JAIL, AND TOOK MY HOUSE AND MONEY. It was not until AFTER I got out that you both started speaking to me, only so you can look good to the rag mags. I'm gonna tell you both right now that imma knock him out, and step in my way, I will get you two as well."

The usually positive Geoff could not hold back a grunt, "Like kicking me in the face wasn't enough. Dude, you were treating me cold before you went to jail. Why can't we be cool? You are mad at us for moving on with our lives, and wanting to hang out with positive people while you were having sleepovers with Al a few days ago, knowing what he did to the both of us."

"That situation was different, and it had NOTHING to do with either of you. We both had issues with people from _All-Stars_ , and it needed to be handled. I have to say, I expected the shadiness from Geoff, because his girlfriend and soon-to-be-wife is one of the shadiest people on the cast, but DJ? You really shocked me. You know what I have done for you over the years, and I was NOT expecting for you to turn on me these past few years."

"Duncan, when we met up with Owen and Noah before the _World-Tour_ reunion, you were off your rocker. THAT was not the person I was used to seeing and hanging out with. If you were around long enough, Geoff would defend you to his girlfriend and many other people over the years. You wanted me to choose a side between you and him, and I refused, which made you mad."

Duncan did not believe him, "Which is why you came in here with him, throwing accusations at me, and not at him. Here is why I am mad at the BOTH of you; you BOTH lost your characters because of this show, and it FRUSTRATES THE HELL OUT OF ME. We ALL KNEW that Trent and Harold were famewhores trying to promote their music, the same thing with Justin and his modeling. We KNEW that Owen wanted to be a Reality TV star, and we KNEW that Cody would do anything to be cool. The three of us grew close BECAUSE we were one of the only genuine people there. And to see you two change, and not even correct one another was SICKENING."

"That's where you're wrong," DJ pointed out. "I had to correct Geoff COUNTLESS times in TDA, and he did the same to me in TDWT. After we were off the show, we did that to one another, but the way you do it to us came off as aggressive and accusatory. If you want the crap to stop, it has to be from all three of us."

* * *

Izzy had Sierra and Eva go to Owen's room with her, as the anticipation only grew when they walked down the hallway, "Thanks for coming with me. I have a strong feeling that Noah will be there, and you Sierra already told me that Cody is with Noah. Those girls better not be there."

"If you want to rekindle whatever you have with him, having two other girls there is not going to do the job. Either way, this will be entertaining," chuckled Eva.

Sierra wanted to give her advice before they entered the room, "What I will say is this; if you want any chance at happiness with him, you need to get rid of Noah. He is toxic, and when his publicity stunt of a girlfriend dumps him, he will meddle with you two even more."

In Owen's room, him, Noah, and Cody were just eating chips, as they were just lounging around. When the door was knocked, Owen sprung up, "That's Izzy. Behave you two." He opened the door, and his excitement wore off when he saw Sierra and Eva. "I am shocked you two are here."

Eva remained unphased, "We were told that your bulldogs would be here, so we came for protection. Move." She shoved Owen aside, so the three girls could enter, "Noah... Cody... shocked you two are not sleeping with one another."

Sierra hit her, "ENOUGH." She rushed to give Cody a kiss, "Oh, I missed you so much. I hope that things go well for the two of them. And I know they will once they get rid of the faggot once and for all."

"Please stop with the instigating Sierra. Not now."

Noah could not help but chuckle, "I am not bothered. I did not need to bribe or threaten anyone to have a partner. Izzy was crazy to bring you with her."

The crazy redhead was proven right when she saw the two other men, "I knew they would be here. Since I do not feel like having them listen, can we speak in the washroom?"

"Sure." The exes made their way into the washroom, with the obvious tension with Sierra, Cody, Noah, and Eva even thicker than before.

* * *

Bridgette and Leshawna were in the former's room, as they were eating some tofu, "Girl, this shit needs A LOT more seasoning. You cannot have me go on a diet with veggie stuff, and not have this shit seasoned."

"You have to stick with it Leshawna. You already knew what you were getting into before you agreed to the diet. Were you shocked by Gwen today? Like, what the hell is wrong with her?"

Leshawna just rolled her eyes, "Girl is tripping. Gwen got shook ever since her and Duncan got into a fight in _All-Stars_ , and felt the need to address us in front of everyone else. Her sanity has been a bit loopy since she has been here. Trent can handle her, because if I speak to her right now, I would snap. She literally joined everyone coming for you and I."

The blonde needed to tell her something, "I invited Courtney to come over here. She should be here in a few minutes. I know that you two don't like one another, but please play nice."

"Why are you trying to play nice with her? You know she hates your guts, and I have no tolerance for people like her. She is almost the exact same as Heather."

Courtney soon answered the door, and was disgusted when she saw Leshawna, "I did not expect... it to be in here. I am not in the mood for a tag-team, especially with someone who is with the likes of Harold and Justin."

Leshawna got up, and brushed her shoulder, "Don't worry bitch, I was just leaving to find Gwen. I do find it funny that you are buddying up with Duncan now out of everyone, since everyone else hates you, and he still has countless charges that you can use to start your cheap law career."

"And I see the veggie diet Bridgette put you on has not made any difference with your weight loss, bitch." After Leshawna left, Courtney grunted, and sat beside her, "Now that it is just you and I, I want to personally know what I ever did to you?"

"That question is very hard, but I do have an answer for you. It is not about what you HAVE done, but what you HAVE NOT done. You have not put in any effort to be friends with me, but expecting me to have your back. You told me about your issues with socializing and making friends, which is why you valued me so much. That is fine; I get anxiety. You let Duncan's bitterness infect you, and it never left."

Frustration was quickly growing, "So I am bitter despite never doing anything to you. That makes a whole lot of sense Bridgette. I do not want to party and do the drugs that everyone else does. That is not my scene. And to be honest, I stopped wanting to talk to you after you and Geoff became blatant famewhores."

"HOW AM I A FAMEWHORE?"

"HOW ARE YOU NOT one? LOOK IN THE MIRROR."

Bridgette was starting to get annoyed, "We are having the same argument over and over again. You would not care about me taking opportunities, since you are an opportunist as well. What are you REALLY mad at me about? Does it involve Gwen? IT HAS TO."

She finally admitted to the main reason, "YES, OF COURSE IT DID. You faked empathy for me and my situation, only to side with her. You and Geoff fake empathy for a lot of people, and it is why most of the people here talk bad about you. NO ONE will admit it, but EVERYONE feels the same way I do. I admit to having some issues, but you and Geoff REALLY changed because of this business; more than anyone else. I would like nothing more than for us to be good friends again, but as LONG as you and Geoff sell your souls for show business, it can never be." Courtney soon got up, and left a silent Bridgette by herself.

* * *

Katie and Sadie were in their hotel room, preparing the outfits they could potentially wear for tomorrow, "Sadie, we FINALLY FINNY FINALLY get to be on the reunion. I was sick of being in the audience every day. Do you think they will ask us some questions?"

"They have to ask us some questions. They asked all of the early boots something on the other reunions. We HAVE to be SNATCHED. Katie, should we tell them about all the people we slept with? What do you all think Beth and Lindsay?"

The former gopher with contacts knew it would be a bad idea, "No... please don't. It will not be a good look for you. When guys reveal who they sleep with, they get praised, but us women get crucified. It is not fair, but it's life."

"What do you two think about Justin and Leshawna being a thing? Now they will go on double dates with Trent and Gwen. You two liked those two guys for the longest time," questioned Lindsay.

"EEEEWWWWWWWWW. How can he be with such a houchi mama, who is CLEARLY using him to get back at Harold? Those two were NEVER close like he was with us. Gwen is ALSO a whore for taking Trent from us. Sadie, we can get them back if we wanted to."

Sadie was a bit bitter of the treatment they were receiving, "If he decided to go out with Beth, I would have respected that, but he KNOWS Leshawna is the abusive, controlling wife of Harold, and he never even touched her. It is disrespectful to the girls who have been there for 7-8 years."

Beth and Lindsay looked at one another, saddened that their friends were still on this mindset after all of these years, "Ladies, Harold has been good to me so far, and treated me with more respect than Justin ever has. After years of disappointment, I grew up, and learned to leave the thotting behind."

"I agree with Beth. DJ is a nice guy, and I'm shocked none of you snagged him up. He has a MAGNIFICENT body, and we ALL know he has a heart of gold. You both deserve better than Trent and Justin. Zeke is also single as well."

Katie and Sadie said at the same time, "Been there, done that."

* * *

Tyler has been by himself ever since Alejandro was put to the hospital a bit over a day ago, and was at the bar. There was only a seat next to Ezekiel, so he made his way over there, "I'm sure you won't mind me sitting here." After some awkward silence, he tried to break conversation, "So... how are you doing?"

The slightly reformed man looked at the married man, and for the first time in a long while, he laughed, "For once, better than you. You look like a mess. What's wrong, I mean, your life shouldn't be worse than mine."

"I think my marriage is in trouble. Like, on the show, we went through our ups and downs, so when we reunited, it was amazing. We were in honeymoon-land before we were even married, and we rushed to the wedding. We got married and had babies right out of our 20s, and now we can barely have a conversation. I thought coming on this vacation from the kids would help our marriage, but it has not done a damn thing."

Ezekiel took another drink before struggling to give advice, "Well... aahhhhhh... that's a tough one. I gave up girls after some horrible dates with Katie and Sadie. You knew about that once _Action_ was taking place. When I was in the hospital, I took some marriage counselling classes, and from what I've heard, it seems like you and Lindsay need to get to the root of the issues."

He sighed, and chugged a drink down, "I don't know HOW to approach it to her. Sometimes she plays dumb, and other times, she does not get where I'm coming from. I don't know if I want us to break up, but we cannot continue the way we are right now. It is draining the ever loving crap out of me. You know, I appreciate you sitting here and listening to my problems. It is rare for someone to do that."

"Everyone needs to be heard out by someone, and I really appreciate that you chose to listen to me. Being here all week, nothing has changed. People have not been treating me horribly, but no one has taken the chance to really get to know me. I don't know if I regret this or not. Tomorrow, everyone needs to be honest, and everyone needs to acknowledge one another's feelings. This will be the last time we have this chance."

* * *

Owen and Izzy were in the washroom, and things seem to be going well, "Everyone acts like I am this crazy person who has no feelings, and yes, I AM crazy, but I have feelings too, and I like them to be acknowledged. Everyone thinks I am this joke, and while I guess I am, I AM a human. I thought you were the ONE person to understand the full me, and it seemed like I was proven wrong."

"I don't want to argue anymore Iz. I miss you, and I have always loved you. My issue was that you did not WANT to change or acknowledge everything. You did not acknowledge my feelings at the time, and it annoyed me. Maybe it was the stress of the show, since we got along about everything for such a long time. I am not the type of person to hold grudges most of the time, and this is eating me apart."

"UUUGGGHHHH, I'm so sick of this stuff." The redhead wrapped her hands around his neck, and pushed herself on him, "Do you miss it when I wrapped around you like this? Do you miss it when I would bite your neck and ears to the point where I was sucking your blood like a vampire?"

He squealed when she started biting his ears and neck softly, "Ooooooohhhhh, this is not appropriate. But you and I were never appropriate. Do you miss it when I would lick all the hot sauce from your cleavage and stomach? Or the syrup? Ooooohhhhhhh, I know you like the whipped cream. Hmmmm, hhhhmmmm, hhhmmmm."

Noah, Eva, Sierra, and Cody sat there in silence, as Cody wondered what was going on, "Do you all think they hooked up yet or not? They're kind of quiet."

"Hell no," Noah threw out in disgust.

Sierra could not handle this anymore, "Of course your bitter ass would say that, since you are the only miserable one here. I feel so sorry for your beard ass girlfriend. Since you could not get MY man, you wanted Owen to be more miserable than you."

He was not going to be railroaded by this trick, "And this coming from the same do-do looking bitch who needed to pay, bribe, and threaten to be upgraded from the stalker to the unwilling girlfriend. You would have been better off eating Eva's snatch out. I have to say that I am disappointed that you Eva became friends with the likes of Sierra."

"Noah-it-all, you know that I'm not the one. My fists have more power than the lord itself, so you don't wanna bring it over my way. You seemed to have forgotten after hanging out with those heifers about how I roll."

"Eva, you don't even care about their relationship, and we both know it. I don't know why you designated yourself to be their bodyguard, since when we were friends, you were just about yourself. I admired that."

Eva was getting tired of all the bullshit, "Listen, I don't have a problem with you, outside for being a sellout, but you need to make money like everyone else, so it's fine You Noah hate Sierra, and you Sierra hate Noah. If everyone stops talking shit like little sissies, than we should all be fine. GOSH it's pathetic."

"Thank you Eva. This is exactly what I've tried to tell them forever and a day. You are my friend Noah, and you are my girlfriend Sierra. If Owen and Izzy can make up, than ALL of us can coexist."

* * *

Justin had his face mask on when Harold and Trent barged into his room, which was more than annoying to him, "Why the hell are you two here? You know I don't care for that rat looking rat anymore."

"You are SUCH an idiotic pussy. GOSH," ranted Harold, before he burst out in laughter from Justin's feminine facemask. "If you spent AS MUCH TIME being a man than you would with putting on women stuff than MAYBE you would be worth something in life."

He walked to the scrawny man in anger, "And WHAT do YOU know about being a man? NO MAN would steal their SUPPOSED FRIEND'S GIRL. Your entire life is based around this band because you KNOW that it's the ONLY WAY girls will pay attention to you."

"SINCE WHEN DID YOU CONSIDER BETH YOUR GIRLFRIEND? AND SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER TREATED ME AS A FRIEND? YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A FRAUD AND A SHALLOW LOSER JUSTIN."

Trent had to physically separate the two, before he unleashed his anger on the both of them, "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP, AND STOP WITH THIS STUPID BATTLE OF THE BIGGEST EGOS? YOU BOTH ARE PATHETIC. SIT DOWN." Both of them instantly listened to him, and he was able to take deep breath before gathering his thoughts, "You two are BOTH my friends, and I know that you BOTH considered one another friends for a long time. Fighting over girls SUCK, and you BOTH are petty as hell. GROW THE HELL UP, and SOLVE YOUR ISSUES."

Harold rolled his eyes, "This is the same guy who wanted to fight Duncan 12 hours ago over something that happened 6 years ago, and... over a girl."

"Duncan and I's situation is different. We were never friends, he sabotaged me in every single way in _Action_ , and threw some nasty accusations with me for the last 2 years, because he was in jail and became broke while I helped Gwen get her finances back. Don't you two miss one another?" Neither one of them said anything, "Say whatever you want, but I know the truth. Justin, why do you care that he's dating Beth anyways?"

Justin touched his face to make sure that his mask is not cracking, "I do not like being blindsided. The respectful thing to do is to tell your friend that, hey, I am now with the girl that you were sleeping with for 7 years. Harold thinks he is all that because his music gives him more attention."

"If the girl was NEVER YOURS in the first place, like Leshawna was mine, than you have NO REASON to be mad. Are you mad because Beth was the only one that preferred you over other men? You are ONLY DATING LESHAWNA TO BOTHER ME, PUNK."

To end this, Justin grabbed his phone, "You know what, I will end it with Leshawna right now, since it hurts you so much to see us kiss today." He waited for the phone to dial, and when it went straight to the answer machine, he left a message, "Hi Leshawna. I appreciated your services today and such, but our so called relationship is done, and I no longer need your services. You will find a man who likes you, but he is not me. Best wishes." After he hung up the phone, he glared at Harold, "Does that make you feel better?"

A smirk grew on the redhead's face, "It does. I really appreciate it Justin."

Trent grunted in frustration, "Well at least that's a start." He was soon cut off by Harold.

"But if you expect me to do the same thing, and dump Beth to appease you, you're out of your mind. There is a method to her and I's madness."

That made Justin snap, "OH COME ON. YOU KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HER LIKE YOU STILL LOVE LESHAWNA."

Trent forced the two of them to sit down, "Whatever, forget about the girls. Harold, you cannot say that you don't miss Justin helping you with fashion, or you both bonding over the creams and lotions. Justin, you cannot say that you don't miss laughing at Harold's beats, and talking about comics. You idolize comics because you want to look as good as them, and he teaches you about the comics. You two need to get it together."

* * *

Sierra and Izzy decided to invite all of the girls to hang out in her room, and to the shock of the two, all of them showed up, "I am thankful that you all showed up. We just have some drinks and popcorn, just for us to have fun. Sierra promises to not start any trouble."

"Thank goodness," mumbled Gwen. She looked over to Leshawna, who has looked off for the last half hour, "What's wrong with you? You've been weird."

Leshawna played the message that Justin left her out on speaker, and saw everyone's faces, "Yeah... I'm gonna have to have some words for both of them. Who in the hell... What was that?"

"He wasn't worth anything anyways, and you knew that he was using you to get to Beth. You are better off without both of them to be honest. I overheard Trent yelling in the message, so they are all probably fighting. Just enjoy yourself."

Bridgette put an idea out there, "You know, I think you and Beth should have a woman to woman talk. You two were fine, but like many of the Drama Brother "groupies", drama surfaces for the smallest things. Clear the air, and leave here feeling good. You should probably do the same thing with Sierra as well. Cody would appreciate it."

Gwen gave her a dirty look, "No way in HELL am I EVER talking to that bat, especially apologizing and forgiving her."

"You know, you're right Bridgette. I did like Beth for a long time, and I HATE being one of those girls to fight over men."

Katie and Sadie were squealing at Beth, "You know he dumped her for you, right? Right? You have to."

Beth started to blush, but pushed it aside, "That's... oh well. Harold and I are giving it a chance with us, and I'm not going to blow that for something Justin should have done years ago. I moved on from that thoting lifestyle that you two are still in."

The two best friends snapped, with Sadie being the most vocal, "You know what? I am SO SICK of you and Lindsay acting like you're better than Katie and I, when you're NOT. Lindsay is on the verge of a divorce, and Beth is enjoying ruining a friendship because this is the ONLY time where two guys are interested in her."

"I have to agree. You two are SO condescending to us all the time, and just because we are comfortable in our sexuality does NOT mean you two can be mean to us. Sadie and I are NOT thots for enjoying being single." The two were interrupted by Sierra screaming.

She looked at her phone, and could not believe what she was reading, "This... this can't be happening. Th... they wouldn't do this?"

Eva lost her patience, "Why the FUCK are you screaming? Either you tell us, or SHUT THE HELL UP. You make it hard to be your friend sometimes."

Izzy hovered over Sierra's phone to blurt out the message, "SO SIERRA'S SOURCE CLAIMS THAT THE PRODUCERS GOT HEATHER TO COME TO THE REUNION TOMORROW. GUNS BLAZING AND ALL." Everyone's mood changed, since the cast was generally starting to get peaceful.

Lindsay was panicked, "She... she can't come. She will try to ruin my marriage or whatever even more. I don't want to see her again after the fight that took place."

"Can we ALL agree and put our differences aside to BOYCOTT this from happening? We need to make sure that she does NOT get to the reunion tomorrow," Gwen demanded.

Beth did not know how they could prevent this, "But how?"

Everyone was trying to think, but no one could come up with a solution, outside of Courtney, "We threaten to not show up if she comes. If they do bring her, we just refuse to film, and we all leave. If they do not bargain our way, we DON'T show up. They will NOT choose her over the other 21 contestants. If they had so much security for the reunion today, imagine all of the extra security they would need just because of her presence."

"We have to warn the guys," warned Bridgette, as she ran to text Geoff and anyone else on her phone.

* * *

It was early in the morning, and Heather was ready to leave the hospital with Alejandro. He entered her room, and was waiting for her to change out of her hospital wear, "I am glad to finally be out of here. Can you imagine how shocked they will be when they see you enter the reunion?"

She came out of the changing stall, and went to pack more of her medicine given to treat the injuries, "They will know that I'm more important than all of them. You cannot have a _Total Drama Island_ reunion without me, so they should have expected it. The producers bent to my will, and thins will go perfect. Extra security designated to protect me, choosing the seating arrangement, a makeup crew, wardrobe crew, giving you access to sit on the stage with us, a higher stipend, so on and so forth. Maybe I should have pushed for editing rights."

"We had to go back. All of our stuff is still in our hotel rooms, and we would have to sign out the room anyways. After watching the reunion that got us jumped on TV in my hospital room was more than frustrating. You need to ruin them; ALL of them."

She zipped her purse, and signed a few more forms before she went to kiss him, "Of course, and I made a list. Attack the marriage of Tyler and Lindsay, reveal his text messages to you about her, go after Courtney about how she cheated on her SATs, and how she got her job at that firm, show the footage of Duncan in jail doing some more than nasty things, expose how Leshawna lost her weight, and how Gwen stole Duncan's money, throw some jabs at Owen, Noah, Izzy, and so on, so forth."

The couple impatiently waited for the doctor to show up, and he finally did after 10 minutes, "I am sorry I took so long. Just had to finish sign some papers. I picked up yours Al already, and oh, there are your papers. I'll get it later. Well, I checked everything, and you two are fine to go now."

The two instantly ran into one another arms to embrace in a hug, "This is amazing. You'll finally be able to speak your peace, and we can be done with these cretins now. Just be careful, and I will be there the entire time. I feel like celebrating. What do you feel like doing?"

"Well you are going to buy me a meal, and help me pick out a dress for tomorrow. I will also need you to give me all the dirt you can find within the next few hours to make sure things happen." They brushed past the doctor after getting their stuff, and saw that there was a limo waiting out there for them.

The window for the limo was winding down, and the faces of Josh and Blaineley appeared, with her hissing, "Hurry up in the car before anyone sees you two. We have plans for you both."

Josh opened the door for them after the two placed their stuff in the trunk, and they later rushed in the limo. "We tried the webcam yesterday, and that clearly failed, so we will need you to be there in person. The cast is not aware of this, and we are going to bring you there after they are already seated. We have extra security, so no one will attack you."

* * *

Hours went, and the 21 contestants were waiting backstage for the _Total Drama Island_ reunion to start. Katie and Sadie were more than excited to finally have their time, "After sitting backstage and being ignored for days on end, it feels GREAT for us to finally be on stage. People would be shocked with how much Sadie and I helped with the aftermaths."

Sadie was looking at her dress, which had the logo of her and Katie;s clothing company, "I like the logo on the right beast of the dress. Nice and classy way of promotion. What we won't discuss is all of the affairs we had. We need to keep it classy."

Everyone was ignoring the two (as usual), but Eva, who was getting more and more annoyed with their famewhore antics, "SHUT. THE. HELL. UP. I am in the SAME POSITION as you both, and am not bragging about how much camera time we will be able to soak up. For goodness sakes, at least attempt to have some dignity." She soon got a text, the exact same time that Cody and Izzy got a text.

Cody read it aloud, "It is from Sierra. She says, "Hey everyone. I am in the parking lot, and just saw Josh and Blaineley enter the lot in a limo with Heather and Alejandro. Be prepared."

Izzy and Eva looked at one another, and ran to the back of the studio to try and stop them from entering through the door. Trent was curious about the plan, "So, how are we going to avoid Heather getting in the reunion? Them locking the door is not going to be enough."

Bridgette groaned, as she has an idea, "Geoff and I had to have Mildred's number when we were working with one another through the Aftermath. I am sure one of us have it somewhere on our phones. Just give us a minute."

As both of them went through their phones, DJ did not get the point, "What is that going to do?"

"Bro, what it's gonna do is that we're gonna bargain with Mildred O'Halloran. It is us, or her. If we win, she will be booted with her Justin clone, and if they choose her, we bail this mess, and we party for the last 2 days in the hospital." Geoff put the calller-ID block before dialing her number.

* * *

Blaineley's limo was finding a parking seat when her phone rang, "Hello? What do you want? Can't you see I'm about to get my job back?"

Josh heard Geoff's phone, and mouthed to her, "Put it on speaker."

"Listen bro and bra; we know Heather is with you two, and none of us want to film with her. We were told two days ago that she was gone, and that there would be no violence. She is the main reason the violence happened, so, you know... get rid of her."

His former aftermath hostess was not impressed, "With the amount of famewhoring you do, I would expect you to know more about show business. Listen, the 6-part reunion is a SHOW that is a part of _Celebrity Manhnut_. In order for the show o be renewed for another season, we need RATINGS, AND HEATHER IS A PART OF THE RATINGS. THE 21 OF YOU WILL FILM THIS REUNION WITH HER."

"Geoff, let me handle this. Listen up, and hear my voice clearly. We have nothing to gain from this reunion, and we all realized that you and Josh... as well as Heather need this a lot more than we do. We are not bargaining. We can facetime, and I can show you the amount of support we have."

Josh took over the speaking, "Listen Bridgette. You seem pretty rational, so what I am about to say will comprehend in your mind. You all signed contracts that said if you do not partake in the reunions, you will lose the stipends you will receive from it. Do you all really want to risk that?"

"None of us care about that. Who cares about the contracts or money?" So many voices were heard saying "No", "Who cares", "I don't give a fuck."

Heather was getting tired of this bargaining, "Can we hurry this up?"

"If they want to play hard ball, they will have a losing battle. Let's play the battle for a while," Blaineley demanded with a sinister tone.

 _to be continued..._


	24. Total Drama Island Reunion Part 1

_continued form last time..._

Heather was getting tired of this bargaining, "Can we hurry this up?"

"If they want to play hard ball, they will have a losing battle. Let's play the battle for a while," Blaineley demanded with a sinister tone.

On the other side of the phone, Owen was getting impatient, "Listen. We are not backing down. Just give us what we want."

Josh's voice came through the phone, "We only hear 3 voices. Facetime the phone, so we can see you all say this to our faces." They were soon connected via Facetime, and Josh continued to speak, "Now that we can see you all, how many of you will bail if Heather shows up to the reunion, despite your stipend being lost?" Him and Blaineley saw all 21 of their hands raised. He looked at Blaineley, as both of them now knew that the cast was not playing.

Courtney wanted to get this over with, "The reunion already causes enough drama, but with the presence of Heather, things just go to a frantic and dangerous level. All of us want a more fun reunion; or at least as non-dramatic as possible."

They saw the two hosts whisper to one another, and then gave a defeated look. Blaineley was the one to express her disappointment, "Fine, you all get your wish. We would lost a lot of viewers if the 21 of you left, and production needs footage to fill a slot to air tomorrow. We are going to come in now."

As they watched Josh and Blaineley exit the car, Justin grabbed the phone, "We want to see the limo with Heather and wannabee me leave, so there are no tricks."

"FINE," she growled. Blaineley's camera was turned to the limo leaving the parking area. The connection soon went off, and when her and Josh entered, the tension was thick. "What are you all standing here for? We have a REUNION to start."

As everyone made their way to the stage, Josh told them about the lack of couches for everyone, "Since we cannot afford to get more couches, we are going to do things differently. We are only going to put one team on the stage, and the other team will sit in the first row of the audience. We will interview the Bass first."

The hosts and former Bass members made their way to the stage, while the former gophers sat in the audience. After the cue was given, the reunion was on a roll, "Hello, my name is Blaineley, and welcome to the final reunion of the saga; _Total Drama Island_. We have the members of the Killer Bass beside us, with the former Gophers on the stage. You know who they are, so we will skip the introductions, and get right to it." Let's start with how Geo..."

Josh quickly cut her off, "It is only fair for us to interview the people who have not been on this stage yet. How do you feel about being here Eva? What have you been up to since the show?"

"It feels whatever. I guess I'll be able to get paid to invest more in my bodybuilding career from the stipend. And no, I am NOT a bodybuilder in the same league as Tyler's bootleg body-building."

He was quick to correct her, "Eva, I am in aesthetics. You just pump weights to pump weights. The body is supposed to be symmetrical, but your type of work is... how do I put it? Disturbing in the least. A woman is not supposed to look like that."

Eva restrained herself from attacking Tyler, "You know what, I'm not gonna waste my time on some weakling. I know you were trained by Alejoke, who has been KNOWN to take steroids. You cannot gain the amount of muscle mass and tone that you did in a short period of time without steroids. As to what I was saying, I have put a lot of work into my business, and I might join up on a venture with Jo eventually."

Blaineley was bored that the filler people were getting interviewed first, "How do you feel about never being able to compete on the show again?"

"It was annoying. Chance after chance was blown away, and that I was not given. But as the series went on, I was relieved that I did not go through all of the horrors. When _Action_ and _World Tour_ took place, all of the commentators were sequestered together at the studio, and we just hung out. The show FINALLY did teach me how to control my anger issues, so that's a plus."

Josh looked at Sadie and Katie to ask the same question, "I am gonna ask you two the same thing I asked Eva. What have you been up to since the show, and did you feel a way for only competing in a season?"

Before either of them could talk, Courtney cut them off, "No they didn't, because they could just be a groupie in the Aftermaths and the Drama Brothers. Did all they could to get the gossip, and started drama like their opinion mattered."

Katie rolled her eyes, "You act like you would not have shared the same fate if you did not sue and beg your way onto future seasons. And Josh, Sadie and I were glad that we did not compete in the future seasons. TDI brought a lot of turmoil in our relationship... I mean friendship, and we did not want to go through that. It was horrible watching all of these friendships and relationships turn to ruin as the series went on and on."

"Katie and I were able to kick back, get to know the other commentators, party a lot more, and we had some good, very good times. It was fun hooking up with whomever was around, and then helping out with the Aftermath shows. The two of us have formed some amazing friendships with Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Harold, Trent, Izzy, and even some others. We are getting into fashion, and we are wearing the outfits from our line. What do you all think?" The two got up to engage in countless poses, and strut across the stage. The only ones that were clapping were Beth and Lindsay.

"SIT DOWN," demanded the hostess. "We're gonna get down to it now. We noticed that the Killer Bass was easily the most clique-ish team in _Total Drama_ history. Why was that the case?"

Harold had no problem speaking about it, since he suffered the most, "I hated Duncan from Day 1, and he hated me since Day 1. We established that, and the hate is still there, which was shown after I beat his ass 2 days ago."

"You and Cody rag-tagging my ass 2-1 is not an ass-beating-make, Doris."

He rushed to get up, but found Sadie and Tyler pulling his arms to get him back to his seat, "CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND INTERRUPT ME, DOOFUS. YOU ARE AN IDIOT. GOSH."

Duncan kicked off his shoes, and stood up before Courtney forced him back to his seat, "WHATTA YOU GONNA DO? DON'T stand up on me PUNKASS."

"Sit down and calm down everyone. Harold, continue with your statement."

"Thanks Josh. As I was saying, everyone knew that Duncan was a gutter, low-rent, uneducated, ignorant, pathetic, ugly, trashy, thug from the very beginning. We all knew that, and it was easier to take. What made everything worse is that he had his two FOLLOWERS Geoff and DJ bully and harass everyone with him. They harassed me, Sadie, Tyler, Katie, and all of the Gophers as well. Courtney was her own version of a tyrant, and Bridgette just sat there. They made being a part of the Killer Bass hell."

Tyler felt like he had no choice to agree, "Yeah, I have to agree with them. Courtney rairoaded me for being in a relationship with Lindsay, and I do feel like I was treated differently with the guys. Geoff and Duncan could go on and on about their relationships, but I couldn't do the same. They were mad that I was getting more intimate than either of them were."

Josh wanted to hear the other side, "What do you guys think about this. I want to specifically hear from Geoff and DJ."

Devon did not like the feeling of guilt that came over him, reliving all of this, "I never realized how I came off during the season. Harold, I was so hard on you because you knew better, but it seemed like you never cared. It was never my intention to bully you, and Tyler, we just did not want you feeding anything to the other team. I do not like how everyone saw me as a follower, which was never the case, especially since Duncan, Geoff and I are not even cool anymore."

"Dudes, most of the stuff we did were a joke. It was never meant to be taken seriously."

"SO GIVING ME PISS TO DRINK WAS A FUCKING JOKE? RIPPING MY PANTS WITH A FISHING HOOK WAS A FUCKING JOKE? I was picked on from DAY 1, and while it was years ago, the WOUNDS ARE STILL FUCKING THERE. It was EVEN MORE frustrating because Geoff and DJ were FINE when Duncan was not around, and did not act like they were better than everyone else."

The blonde was not trying to stress out, "Dude, relax. I thought we were cool now. I never thought you still held that against us. I just want everyone to get along now."

Mildred wanted the juice, and knew Duncan would deliver, "Criminal piercings, why do you hate Geoff?... and DJ? Spill the beans, give me the tea, give me something because I am sick of this stale ass bread. You ran them, but after you bailed, Geoff thought he was a boss, and tried to act like he ran things. It was hilarious actually."

"I'll explain how the three of us became the Three Amigos. When we moved into the guys side of the Bass camp, Harold and Tyler were talking about how they wanted to use the show to propel their careers, and Ezekiel was kind of creepy. The three of us just wanted to kick a beer and have fun. We were not there for the fame, and wanted to enjoy being young, and having a chill summer. Geoff and DJ were very personable, and we would stay up just talking about our lives and struggles. Ezekiel was gone immediately, but Tyler and Harold did not want to speak to anyone really. Things changed because Geoff became one of those friends who ONLY obsess about and talk about their romances. It got annoying, and then after he got with her, he became the thing he hated so much about Harold and Tyler; a famewhore."

"But what about you and DJ?" the hostess asked. "He was about to pummel the crap out of you yesterday."

The Caribbean man quickly interrupted, "Which I do regret, by the way."

"Things are a bit more complicated with DJ and I, since we were friends in _Action_ and _World Tour_ , though I left instantly, and he was eliminated right before I came back. Him and I fell out through a lot of reasons that didn't necessarily involve him... and I if that made sense. I'll be honest; his nagging mother got to him about hanging with a thug like me, and it's even worse because DJ is a black man, and he will get charged even worse if the two of us were to be in any trouble."

The chef had to do some breathing exercises to calm himself down, "So we're gonna go there. My mother had little to no part of that, which you KNOW. We had a conversation yesterday after the reunion, and I will repeat here what I said there; you were a merciless and bitter asshole to everyone around you, and it was horrible. I could not hang out with certain people without pissing him off. Duncan is very territorial. He got really mad whenever I was around Geoff, Harold, and Trent."

Courtney had to add in her two cents, "The irony of Duncan being territorial, which he claims he hates in other people."

Josh was confused, "Why is that Duncan?"

"There should be NO FUCKING REASON why he should be chilling with the MOTHER FUCKER who STOLE MY MONEY WITH MY EX. There should be NO FUCKING REASON why he got mad at me for the SAME SHIT Geoff did. There should BE NO FUCKING REASON why he is hanging with the SAME MOTHER FUCKER who CONTINUOUSLY slandered me in his songs, raps, and on his tours. When I was arrested, DJ said that he would have my back, watch after my stuff, and keep on contact, but I. DID. NOT. HEAR. SHIT. What was he doing? HELPING THAT MOTHER FUCKER IN THE AUDIENCE SELL MY SHIT. Him and Geoff had the NERVE to report to the rag mags about my situation in jail. WHY THE FUCK WAS GEOFF AWARE OF THAT SHIT WHEN I HAVEN'T FUCKED WITH HIM IN FOREVER?"

Bridgette had to control her breathing, tired of Duncan's melodrama already, "Duncan, shut the hell up. No one has the time for your theatrics. You hate the both of them because they moved on with their lives, became successful and happy, which is something you have never been able to do."

"You are so fucking preachy and sanctimonious. If he is upset, he is allowed to be. Stop judging how everyone feels with a false pretense," Courtney muttered.

Duncan sharply turned to the woman he has resented from the beginning, "You SHUT THE HELL UP. YOU'RE the reason why Geoff became SUCH A PANSY. YOU are the reason why Courtney became such a bitch. You are NOTHING but a phony."

"I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU DUNCAN. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST PUNK OUT OF EVERYONE HERE. WHY DOES GEOFF'S RELATIONSHIP WITH ME BOTHER YOU SO MUCH? WHY DOES DJ'S FRIENDSHIP WITH ME BOTHER YOU SO MUCH? YOU ARE THE WORST, AND YOU HATE WOMEN. THERE, I SAID IT."

"YOU'RE THE WORST. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PHONY WHORE, AND EVERYTHING ALEJANDRO AND HEATHER SAID ABOUT YOU IS TRUE. I SAW THROUGH YOU SINCE DAY 1. I ONLY HATE BITCHES LIKE YOU."

Geoff had to step in, "You will NOT talk to Bridgette like that. You are mad at ME. TELL ME WHAT I DID TO YOU. You NEED to respect women more. And DON'T YOU DARE MENTION THOSE TWO JOKES HERE AGAIN."

Sadie, Katie, Eva, and Harold could not help but laugh and chuckle at the dysfunction taking place in front of them. "I'm sorry; I have to comment. It's funny how Geoff and DJ were so loyal to Duncan, but he turned on them with no mercy. We even saw some of this in _Island_. I love how karma always comes back around."

Shoes were instantly removed as Harold continued to insert himself, "FUCK YOU, REDNECK FRAUD. SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT SHIT THAT AIN'T YOUR BUSINESS. I WILL DOG WALK YOU. SHIT LIKE THIS IS WHY YOUR ASS AIN'T NO VICTIM, AND GOT YOUR ASS BEAT AT CAMP. YOU AND BUTTCHIN SITTING IN THE AUDIENCE."

Harold got up out of his seat, "WHY YOU TAKING OFF YOUR SHOES? I WAS BULLIED AND HARASSED. I AIN'T SCARED, UNLIKE YOUR PUNKASS. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH. STEP TO ME, YOU MOTHER FUCKING HOODRAT. I KNOW MORE STREET PEOPLE THAN YOU EVER WILL." Duncan soon got up, and security made their way to separate them.

Trent was confused as to why he was brought in, so he got up to get on stage, "WAIT, WAIT, WAIT. LEAVE ME OUT OF THIS, YOU PUNK CRIMINAL. KEEP ME OUTTA THIS BEFORE YOU GET YOUR ASS BEAT. LEAVE HAROLD LONE AS WELL." Owen and Justin rushed to pull him back.

All Duncan saw was Harold try to get at him, so he tried to run over and throw a punch before throwing a shoe at him, and the other at Trent, "FUCK THIS REUNION. I'LL FUCK YOU BOTH UP FOR RUINING MY RELATIONSHIPS AND FRIENDS. YOU ALREADY KNOW I'M BOUT IT." Security, Geoff and DJ aggressively yanked and pulled Duncan aside and into his changeroom. Harold and Trent tried to run after him, but they were yanked back by a majority of the Bass members.

Gwen was given back her boyfriend, "Sit down. I told you before that he's not worth it."

"He needs to shut up about me. I'll see him outside."

Harold was forced to his seat by Tyler, Eva, and Ezekiel, "I'M SICK OF THAT DUMBASS NOT TAKING RESPONSIBILITY FOR NOTHING. YOU ARE THE BIGGEST WIMP FROM THE CAST."

Everyone soon left Harold to be back at his seat, while Josh waited for things to get calm again, "Is everyone alright?" Harold shook his head, "We will let Geoff, DJ and Duncan stay in the back to resolve whatever they need to resolve. Let's focus on the girls. We saw Courtney and Bridgette form a tight friendship, while Katie and Sadie's friendship also grow stronger. Were the girls more friendly than the guys?"

Sadie refused to hold her tongue, "No. The girls did not really get along that well. It was a good thing that Katie and I did not last too long, since even our friendship was suffering. Courtney was horrible, and Bridgette just let it happen."

"Ah for GOODNESS SAKES, are you STILL GOING ON about that apple bullshit. NO. ONE. CARES. YOU. ARE. IRRELEVANT."

"Exhibit A," the lighter best friend bluntly uttered.

Katie was going to stand up for her friend regardless, "Courtney just always wanted to be the leader, and put all of us down to make herself feel better. She would cry because she felt like she did not contribute enough to a challenge at night. It is really because she is insecure."

"No one here isn't insecure," interrupted Ezekiel.

The future lawyer needed to keep her composure, but she had a lack of anger management skills in general, "I wanted our team to be THE BEST WE CAN BE. WHENEVER we lost, EVERYONE was emotional. I am so SICK AND TIRED of looking like the bad guy."

"Stop victimizing yourself Courtney. Please calm down," begged Bridgette.

The home-schooled loner was getting more than frustrated with how things are being operated, "JUST STOP. EVERYONE SHUT UP. JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ONE ANOTHER. NONE OF THIS HAS A PURPOSE IF NO ONE LISTENS TO ONE ANOTHER."

Josh was shocked, but thankful, "Thanks for that Ezekiel. The last question I am gonna ask for the Killer Bass is that what happened with the friendship with Courtney and Bridgette? I mean, you two ladies were the only ones who lasted long enough to form a long term friendship on the show, but as we have seen, it quickly dispersed."

The surfer did not want to look at Courtney in fear of crying, "It's kind of for the same reason with the guys. I do not blame it all on her though. Harold was supposed to be voted out in the army challenge, and she was literally rigged out of the game. Anyone would be pissed, and we felt for her after it happened. Where things went bad was that she got overly bitter about EVERYTHING, and she let it change who she was."

"She was ALWAYS like that. Your herd only noticed when she acted that way to you, but none of you cared when she was treating all of us like crap. DO NOT blame her horrid actions ON ME."

Courtney snapped, "SHUT THE FUCK UP. IT IS YOUR FAULT. I WAS GOING TO WIN THIS SEASON IF IT WAS NOT WHAT YOU DECIDED TO DO. Bridgette, I am SICK of having this conversation with you, so I will say this ONE MORE TIME. We are not friends anymore because YOU AND GEOFF CHANGED FOR FAME. ONCE you two decide to not care about the fame, than we can be friends. Can I leave now? There is literally no purpose of me being here. And Harold BETTER shut his mouth after I leave."

Blaineley was getting bored, "We might as well switch to the Gophers. Did someone make sure that there was a camera crew in the back to enlist to the boys?" Let's make this switch swift please."

* * *

Duncan was being calmed down by DJ and Geoff, "THOSE TWO MOTHER FUCKERS TRYNNA JUMP. LET ME AT EM."

"No Duncan, it is not even worth it. You have nothing to prove to them, and they aren't what is important. Talk to me; talk to Geoff."

The ex-convict soon sat down, and started crying his eyes out, "I am so SICK of this. ALL I wanted was to have SOMEONE check up on me. Do you THINK I WANT to be fighting everyone? I DID NOT COME HERE FOR THAT. I did for Mike, but THAT WAS IT. I... I am a screw-up."

Geoff felt bad for the dude, and bent down to give him a hug, "Let it out bro. Let it out. We have all made mistakes. I have done some truly fucked up things due to the show, and it makes me sick to this day. I am sorry for not being there, and I am sorry for not trying as hard to talk. I don't want any more drama."

DJ soon joined them in the hug, "It's alright Duncan. We can move on, and I know how frustrating this show is. I'm sorry for bailing on you when things got really rough for you. None of the three of us wanted things to be this way. I miss you Duncan."

"I... I miss you both. I... I'M SORRY TO YOU BOTH. Let's PLEASE not go back to what we were doing a few days ago. I can forgive and forget if you both can. You two are the only friends I have on this show. You two kept me sane, and things went to HELL when we started to split. Al is NOT a friend, and I'm sorry for using him to piss you both off."

The caribbean-born man ran his hands through both Duncan and Geoff's backs, "Don't worry guys. After we leave here today, we'll either have a party, or have a sleepover and have fun like old times. We are all done with the show. We all move on from the past, and if the person is important enough, reunite, but if not, move on and forget them."

Geoff also continued to cheer up Duncan, "You are out of prison, so that is a positive. You hated it there, and you don't want to go there again. Courtney in her own way forgave you, and you both can be friends or more. You have shown us all that you're STILL the baddest, toughest dude out there. What happens when the toughest man, the funnest man being me, and the sweetest guy being DJ get together? Magic man. If you are ready, it's the three of us against the world again."

"I'm down, and this is all I wanted from you two and myself... but I HAVE to put my hands on Trent. I CANNOT leave this reunion and go back home, knowing that I NEVER had the opportunity to lay hands on him. He has TRULY made my life a living hell for the worst. That is ONE mother fucker I can't forgive. And he's ALSO BFFs with Doris."

"It's not worth it. You are only giving him more control of you Duncan. Nothing will come of it. If you REALLY want to do it, not here. Do not make a fool of yourself for the cameras," DJ advised.

* * *

The Screaming Gophers (minus Heather of course) made it on the stage, and all of them were in good spirits. Josh found it refreshing, "It is nice to see you all laughing. Probably the first time it happened in all of these reunions. Because I want to continue the mood for a bit before fists are probably thrown, I will start with Noah. Your most memorable moment in the season involves kissing Cody on the ear. You and Cody have been friends since that moment, but there has always been some sort of speculation about whether you two had a relationship."

Noah smirked when he saw Sierra, but made sure that he was protected, "Security, before I talk, you better make sure Sierra does not leave her seat." As security soon rushed to her, Noah proceeded, "If I were to be honest, something did happen with him and I. It was after Owen won TDI, and we all got drunk. Cody and I made out once, but it was it. Nothing else came from it, and we remained friends." Some people gasped in shock.

Owen shrugged it off, "I don't know why anyone's shocked. Noah and I are BFFs, and he's seen how I was with Justin. Justin and Cody are friends as well, so it is what it is. We all need to love one another.""

Blaineley sipped her tea from the reveal, "At least the rumor is finally cleared up. Cody, I want to hear your side."

He saw Sierra tear up, as she finally knew that there was some truth to her concerns, "It was one time, and well before I met Sierra. Noah and I were always very close friends, and we got along about pretty much everything. Once he started hanging out with Owen, him and I became even more alike because Noah was starting to become loose and party more, which I was dong from being in the Drama Brothers. Once Noah comes out of his shell, he is a great person. And to be fair Sierra, you have done certain things with your friends."

"OH YEAH. Her, Ea and I have bumped grinds a lot, and Cody likes it. Stuff happens, and girls like girls. We should TOTALLY do that again tonight. Are you down for it? Eva? Sierra?" Her friends' faces turned into a frown or an annoyed facial expression as Izzy rambled on and on.

Lindsay was kind of shocked, "I never knew there were so many of our gopher men were bisexual... or was it called homosexual."

Justin was slightly offended, "So you made out with... that, but not me Cody? I'm kind of offended by that. At least Owen has taste, and went after the Adonis."

"ANYWAYS," the hostess cut off and interrupted. "There is another rumor that I have for you Cody. Did you and Beth ever hook up, or engage in a relationship? It seemed like you two were very close and intimate during TDI."

"Is the entire point of this to embarrass the hell out of me? Fine, I will be honest. Beth and I went out for a little, while we were in Playa de Losers. We had a lot in common, and wanted to be popular. We had a lot of karaoke dates, and talked about computer studies. It was fun while we lasted, but when you are too much alike, things get boring. We both wanted to experience life, and with two naive people, it wouldn't work."

Izzy had to admit that she was impressed, "GGGIIIIIIIRRRRLLLLL. Beth, you be fucking 3 out of the 4 Drama Brothers? You better WATCH OUT GWEN."

Beth was ashamed of how this was being portrayed, "It is not like that. Cody and I had a very innocent flirtation, but that's it. Justin and I were different, but that clearly blew over. Harold and I are happy, and a healthy relationship."

"I have to admit, I am jealous of the ladies who were able to have an opportunity to have a taste of the Hawaiian model. If only I was in a season with him instead of Alejandro. We know you had something with Beth for a while, and are with Leshawna, but we also know you dated Izzy first." Blaineley could not help but moan in lust from looking at Justin.

He did his infamous hairflip, and winked at the camera before speaking, "Leshawna and I broke up yesterday. Beth and I never agreed to be in a relationship, as we just... helped one another out for 7 years. Izzy was the worst mistake of my life. I respect Owen, but I have to agree with Noah that she is certifiably insane, and is a compulsive liar."

Never one to hold back, Izzy was never one to hold back, "Don't open those can of worms if you don't want EXPLOSIVO ON YOUR ASS."

"We will save all of that for later today, when we divide you all. I want to get to... fuck. This REALLY sucks without Heather being here. What is there to talk about? Trent and Gwen I guess? What attracted you two to one another."

"Thanks for the question Josh," the musician spoke. "It was from the moment I saw her; love at first sight does exist. People were not really getting to know me, and it was easy to talk to her. Those first few nights really speak to who you will befriend, and who you will hate. The other guys were talking about some other stuff, and there was already fighting with the girls."

Gwen was glad that for once, she can talk about something happy, "Trent was the one person I was interested in from the beginning. Even Leshawna and I did not talk much in the first few episodes, so it was nice to have him around. Him and I were the only artistic people on the team, so I was proud to know him. Things went sour for way too long, but we are together at last, and no matter what, I will never let him leave my life again."

Blaineley almost forgot about the detail of Justin dumping Leshawna, "We need to bring it back. Yesterday, Justin claimed that him and Leshawna were dating, and locked lips, but now you two broke up? What happened Leshawna?"

"It was a last minute rouse. Sure, he is attractive, but it was out of retaliation. He dumped me so he could be with Beth. Speaking of Beth, I want to talk to you woman to woman about what has been happening. Being one of those women to fight and argue with another over a man has made me sick, and I apologize for my actions. We need to stick together, and I embarrassed myself."

"Is this sincere? Because if it isn't, I would prefer you to not waste your time."

Leshawna just wanted the burden to leave her, "Beth, I have never and will never be one to apologize if I did not mean it. I was hurt and humiliated about seeing you and Harold on a date at the bar some nights ago. The one time where I wanted him and I to be official, he left me... for you. It was angering, since you went ON AND ON about how much you liked Justin. We were friends before all of this, and friendships should not die because of a man. When I saw you stick up for yourself against that tramp Heather, I saw a different side of you, and respected you. I am sorry Beth, and Lindsay, since I treated you bad in extension of Beth."

Beth wanted to apologize as well, "I'm sorry for my actions as well Leshawna. You taught me how to be confident in myself for the first time, so I will always be grateful to you for that. No man or men can get in between us again. Let's hug." The two got up to embrace one another in a tight hug.

Blaineley just finished a call, "She's going to be here any minute? I like it. None of them know. Alright, bye."

As soon as things started to get more positive, the most negative spirit and her boyfriend walked through the audience, and on their way to the stage with her gold dress and crown, "I have to say it's cute how you all tried to get rid of me. I MADE _Total Drama Island_ , and I WILL be heard."

Right on sync, Gwen and Leshawna got up to go backstage, "Not even worth it. I already whooped her bony ass once, and I don't wanna address her again. I'm done with her for good. This was a nice reunion, but my time has come. Nice to end the beef Beth."

Harold instantly got up to join Leshawna and Gwen in leaving, "I already dealt with one dork today, and I WON'T deal with another, and her boyfriend who doesn't belong here. H-Bomb; out." Trent and Cody soon left with Harold to go backstage.

"Come on. Please don't leave you guys. She promises that nothing will happen," begged Josh, but only more people got up to leave. Izzy and Owen got up to leave, with Noah, Cody, Eva, Bridgette, and Courtney to join them.

Courtney was beyond irritated, and got what she needed from this reunion, "Josh and Blaineley, I could sue you both for this. Have luck filming with no cast."

"Come on Courtney. We have to get Geoff, DJ, and Duncan," Bridgette demanded, looking through every room that she could find. The two soon found them, and instantly relayed the news, "Heather managed to sneak her way back on set. We are leaving."

Geoff and Duncan ran to hug Bridgette and Courtney, "Thanks my sexy dudette." As the five of them exited the room, they saw that Eva and Ezekiel join the overwhelming majority to head for the back door to the parking lot.

The only people that remained at the stage was Lindsay, Beth, Justin, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie. Josh went to chase after the fifteen that left, while Blaineley remained on stage, "Welcome Heather to the reunion. I am glad that we have at least some people remain on stage. You can take Josh's seat. As Heather makes her way, I want to hear why you others decided to stay."

Justin could not help but smirk, "Heather and I have a deep history; deeper than the history with my copycat that I think needs to be addressed." He could feel Alejandro's glare at the side of his face.

"I am only staying because Beth and Tyler do not want to leave. If things get bad, I'll leave."

Beth gave Heather a disturbingly calm look the entire time, "What is there to be scared of? It's only Heather, who as proven over time that she has more bark than bite. I'm ready for her."

* * *

Josh literally had to run to the door, and push bast everyone before he blocked the door, "STOP. WHY are you all going to leave? We have a reunion to film."

"FUCK your reunion. I'm trying to control my anger, and that WITCH will end up DEAD if she talks to me. MOVE," yelled Eva, as she pushed Josh to make it through the door.

He was starting to panic, as everyone started to leave, "STOP. WE CAN COME UP WITH ANOTHER SOLUTION."

Trent cut him off, "GETTING HER OUT OF HERE IS THE ONLY SOLUTION. WE ALREADY HAVE ONE LUNATIC HERE, AND WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER." He could not hold back from pointing at Duncan.

"THAT'S IT. LETS DO THIS, BITCH," screamed Duncan, as he snatched and pulled Trent's arm down and towards him. As soon as he had enough leverage, Duncan punched Trent right in the nose, only for him to retaliate by hitting Duncan in the face. The two traded punches and hits, as they distance themselves from the group, and fell on the ground. They soon enough started kicking one another.

People were shoving to get out of the studio, not noticing the fight instantly, resulting in the both of them falling on the floor. Josh was desperate at this point, "PLEASE DON'T GO. We can film separately in the limos. How does that sound? She will not be there at all." They ignored Josh when they saw Trent wrap his hands around Duncan's neck, who was trying to knee him in the balls.

 _to be continued..._


	25. Total Drama Island Reunion Part 2

_continued from last time..._

"I WILL REARRANGE YOUR FACE YOU SEXIST PRICK. DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON MY WOMAN AGAIN," the musician yelled, as he put Duncan in a headlock, and punched him repeatedly in the face with his other hand. He screamed when Duncan socked him in the testicles, and then tackled him to the floor.

The ex-convict was relentless with punching Trent in the face, before adding in a headbutt to his face, "TALK IS CHEAP MOTHER FUCKER. I WILL KILL YOU. I TRIED TO WARN YOUR ASS." Security rushed to Duncan right as he started to choke Trent, only to send a kick to his face, and another one to his groin before he was removed.

As Duncan was getting dragged off, Harold, Cody and Gwen rushed to help him up, but all he looked at was Harold's H-Bomb chain. He grabbed possession of it, "Give me that," and yanked it off before running towards Duncan and the security, by whipping it on Duncan's face, and spitting on him before security and his friends grab him to pull them apart, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME. STAY AWAY FROM US FOREVER."

Josh called the ambulance, as everyone made their way to their designated limos. Security gave him some first aid, and went into the limo consisting of Trent, Gwen, Lesahwna, Harold, Cody, Noah, Owen, and Izzy, "I got some first aid for you Trent."

"Thanks."

The host was kind of perplexed with how much everyone was taking care of Trent, and all of the friendliness amongst the group, "If you do not mind answering a few questions, we can do this." There was a few cameras in the limo, but he lowered the windows to get the camera crew better angles, "There was a love triangle between Trent, Gwen and Cody, which could have easily gone wrong. After the show, Trent ends up in a band with Cody, and Cody is good friends with Gwen. How did this happen?"

Trent was a bit weak, "Cody has self respect and character. It could've... easily been a situation like Duncan and I, but he was respectful, and we talked like two men. I got to know him more after Gwen and I broke up, and we really gelled as people. It's refreshing to see people get along and put easily dramatic situations aside."

Gwen could not help but smile at her men, and gave both of them a kiss on the cheek, "It's truly impressive. Cody has always been a support system to me, though he creeped me out a lot in TDI. Even after Trent and I broke up, and he became closer to Trent, Cody never chose sides, nor he forced me to talk to Trent when I was not in the mood. Cody was like the annoying little brother, but once he grows up, is one of the best people you will ever meet."

"I never had a beef with Trent. Sure, he threatened to rearrange my face in the canoeing challenge, but otherwise, we got along great. I was jealous of him because come on; he's a stud who was with the babe I wanted. I guess I never realized how I was acting towards her until I met Sierra. It gave me a new appreciation. I lost respect for Duncan because he did not want ANY male friend around Gwen, and was a horrible person."

Duncan is in the other limo, waiting for the opportunity to strike. Courtney and DJ are trying to tend to his injuries but he is blowing them off, looking through the window, "The ambulance is coming. This is my chance to get the last hit in." He exited the car, and ran up to the other limo, as the paramedics opened the door to retrieve Trent.

As soon as the door was opened, Duncan pushed the paramedics out of the way, and mushed Trent's face, before clawing his face, "YOU THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU? YOU RUINED MY FUCKING LIKE, FAGGOT." Trent used his legs to defend himself, kicking Duncan in the torso and face to get him away.

The two exchanged more blows, when Gwen and Cody were forced to attack and shove Duncan out of the car, "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU DEVIL. I'M GONNA PRESS CHARGES?"

Trent did not want his girlfriend in another violent situation, so he pulled her to the back of the limo, and charged Duncan out of the car. Before the fight could continue, the paramedics were forced to put the two in straight jackets, before they were both wheeled into two of the paramedic vehicles.

* * *

Blaineley was inside with Katie, Sadie, Justin, Lindsay, Tyler, Beth, and Heather on stage, "So... How do you feel Heather? Are you nervous about being here after the last time you were here?"

"Not at all. I deserve to be here, and it is my right to be here. If I have most of the cast cower away just from my presence, it just means I have the most power."

Beth still could not believe the sight of the sorry excuse of a woman in front of her, "They weren't cowering, but are just too repulsed by the sight of you to even engage. It is called saving their energy for better uses and being positive; something you know nothing about."

The tension was great for the hostess, who was reading a text from Josh saying he will not be coming back, "Lucky for you all, it will just be me for the rest of today. Heather, why did you come into the show with the strategy you had? Did you care at all about how you would be perceived by the media and the other campers?"

Heather adjusted her crown and ran her hands through her hair to look into the camera. She then looked at a mirror for a few seconds before finally speaking, "I had a plan going onto the show. It was to get a spinoff show, and Reality TV was the biggest avenue to get there. I said this before, and I will say it again; the others did not have their priorities in set, thinking about friendship. This is a competition, and I wanted to do everything I can to get the title and the money."

Lindsay rolled her eyes, "Didn't Chris change the win from a juror to a challenge?"

"Lindsiot, it is called a jury."

"You KNOW what the hell she meant Heather, and they DID change it from a jury to a final challenge, just so you had a CHANCE of winning. Luckily for us, you got clipped right before the finale, so the change was worthless anyways," chuckled Beth.

Heather started to play with her nails, "I'm bored. I am the most famous person from the cast, and everyone else is jealous. I made the ratings of that show. I wanna see if the others are still back there." She got up to go backstage, but security soon stopped her, and grabbed her to bring her back to her seat, "Harsh."

Justin had his arms around Sadie and Beth, yawning in boredom, "Can we have a break now? This is boring, almost as boring as my time with Heather in _Island_." He saw the disgust on Alejandro's face, which made him feel better, "Oh, she didn't tell you? She wanted me to be with her, and she begged me to sleep with her, but after I rejected her, she voted me out. You are literally a copy of me."

Katie and Sadie moaned at their perverted visions, "Sadie, imagine the both of them rolling around fighting each other, ripping one another's clothes off, and... I would love to see that."

"I'm pretty sure if that was the case, you would not be stuck with women like fat Beth and Leshawna. Now all of a sudden you have a voice when a superior man is in the audience. Shut up. You WISH you could handle a woman like me."

Alejandro could not pretend to be unbothered by the revelation, "You... you seriously got with THAT? I am so embarrassed."

* * *

Josh remained in that limo, whereas the other four in the other limo soon joined them after Duncan and Trent were escorted to the hospital, "Thanks for joining us DJ, Courtney, Bridgette, and Geoff. We're just going to ignore what just happened, and slowly wrap things up altogether. I wanted to talk about all of the relationships, friendships and stuff before we leave here, but I wanted to hear more about Team E-Scope. Is that still a thing anymore?"

"No," the muscular woman spattered. "After the fight 2 days ago, any chance of that trio died. Who would've thought Eva would have friends? I promised my therapy instructor and myself that I wouldn't fight unless it was a part of my career, but I had to break it. The show really taught me how to loosen up a bit, and that I don't have to be a bad ass 100% of the time. I dialed it back to 99%."

"How did you three become friends? None of you made it far in the season, and we never saw you interact until the special."

Noah continued to read through his phone, not paying either of them attention, "Eva and I were two of the first three boots. When there is so little people in the beginning, you are forced to speak to them, or else you will kill yourself of boredom. I was tolerating Izzy for a while, but then her insane level increased thousand fold when she met Sierra. Eva also grew really soft, which is pathetic to say."

The amazon woman pointed her fingers in his face with an angry fashion, "Who the HELL are you calling soft? You have YET to gain a muscle in your entire body. Stop acting like you never cared for anyone, when you are the most sensitive person here."

"It is what it is. We know the truth, and that's all that matters. People thought IZZY BABY was the streaker, but it was really Noah. You would be shocked with how much of a nudist he was," the redhead giggled, as she started to lift her top, "LET'S DO IT RIGHT NOW." Owen and Eva had to forcefully grab her hands to prevent her from flashing the camera.

A huge yawn could not escape from the future lawyer's mouth, "I'm bored. Can we either end this or move on please?"

Josh was getting bored, and wanted to end this sooner than later as well, "Alright, I have one more topic to ask before we start to wrap this up. We noticed a gender divide in the season, especially around the merge. Why was there such a gap? Do some of you think that there was some sexism within the cast?"

The blonde only looked at Ezekiel, "I was never discriminated because of my sex and gender by anyone... other than Ezekiel. I do not know if he has changed his viewpoint or not, but I did feel creeped out by his actions, and took a huge offense to it."

He could not help but shake his head, as he groaned under his breath, "I cannot believe the nerve of you. The only time you have to speak to me involves you trashing me? NONE of you gave a SINGLE FUCK ABOUT ME ALL OF THESE YEARS, and I WILL NOT be attacked or humiliated anymore."

Geoff switched seats with his girlfriend, just so Ezekiel would not get rowdy with her, "Dude, you need to calm down and take it easy. Sure, you were creepy with her in the hot tub, but we are over that. I don't... really know what else to say. You're still... aahhhh..."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. YOU BOTH are STILL insinuating that I am a WEIRD, SEXIST, RACIST, HOMOPHOBIC LOSER. NO ONE cared about me, and ALL I WANTED WAS A FRIEND. You know, I THOUGHT that coming here would cause everyone to start over, and to take the time to get to know me. WHY IS IT that the ONLY person who even CARED ENOUGH to engage in a conversation with me was Tyler? WHAT IS IT ABOUT ME that causes EVERYONE to treat me with less respect than Heather of all people?"

Eva had enough of this, "YOU NEED TO STOP. NOOOOWWWW. YOU WANT US TO BE HONEST, UNLESS IT INVOLVES YOU. YOU WERE A SEXIST, MISOGYNISTIC COUNTRY BUMPKIN. GET OVER IT."

Ezekiel could not help but growl in frustration, as he was forced to sit back down, "NO ONE WANTS TO BE HONEST. WHAT WAS SO WRONG WITH ME? I HAVE GONE THROUGH MORE THAN EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU PEOPLE PUT TOGETHER, AND NO ONE GAVE A FUCK, YO. MY MELANIN IS STILL SOMEWHAT GREEN. I LOOK LIKE I HAVE JAUNDICE FOR GOODNESS SAKES. NO ONE GAVE ME A CHANCE. MAYBE MY FAMILY WAS RIGHT ABOUT YOU FUCKS."

"THE ONLY THING THEY WERE RIGHT ABOUT WAS YOU BEING AN UNEDUCATED HICK. WHY DID IT TAKE THEM SO LONG TO HELP YOU OUT? YOU ARE AN IGNORANT HICK, WHO DID NOT WANT TO LEARN. YOU ONLY WANTED US TO THINK LIKE YOU DID. YOU MADE SO MANY HOMOPHOBIC COMMENTS TOWARDS ME AND MY LOOKS THROUGHOUT THE YEARS, SO SORRY IF I DON'T FEEL SHIT FOR YOUR DUMBASS."

As Eva started hovering over him, he stood up as well to yell in her face, "DO YOU THINK THE SHIT YOU ARE SAYING AND ACTING RIGHT NOW IS FEMININE? DO YOU THINK HAVING MUSCLES LARGER THAN A MANS IS FEMININE? EVERYONE HAS TALKED ABOUT HOW YOU LOOK LIKE A MAN. I WAS NOT SPEAKING TO YOU; I WAS SPEAKING TO THEM. I AM A NICE PERSON, AND NO ONE GAVE ME A CHANCE. I HAVE BEEN MADE A FOOL OUT OF, AND PEOPLE LIKE YOU WILL NOT GET ME TO SHUT UP ABOUT MY STORY ANYMORE."

Josh did not like how borderline things were getting, "I think one of you need to leave."

Ezekiel grabbed his things, and was already on his way out, "I'LL HAVE A BETTER CHANCE OF BEFRIENDING THE OTHER CASTS, RATHER THAN ANY OF YOU PIECES OF MANURE. FUCK THOSE DRUGGIES, AND ESPECIALLY THAT TRANNY." Right after he exited, he felt juice thrown all over him, with Eva hovering all over the door.

"WE DIDN'T HAVE A TRASH BAG TO THROW THE JUICE OUT, SO YOU WERE THE NEXT BEST THING. YOU WERE BETTER WHEN YOU WERE MUTATED, PUNKASS."

* * *

Sierra was recording everything in the studio audience, as Justin and Alejandro were arguing, "They replaced you because you were a casting flop. No amount of looks will make someone interesting. You revealing your affiliation with Heather is not going to make you look any less tacky, since she is with me."

"If there was no ME on this show, there would be no YOU, alright. You are even starting to style your hair like me, and tanning like me. Just give me MY DUES, AND ADMIT that you would not be cast if it was not for me. You copied MT STRATEGY."

"Which you FAILED TO DO. What you ALSO will not do is clown and disrespect my woman. I admit, you are partially the reason why I was cast, but if you were not such a bore, they would have no need for me. I have the looks, brains, and the personality, and you barely only have the looks. There is a reason why you were edited out of _Island_ , and the second half of _Action_."

Justin had Lindsay and Beth pat him down to calm his nerves, "Why am I even wasting my time on this idiot? He is mad because of what I revealed, and that I beat him up at a concert of mine way back. Heather, you will not humiliate me or anyone else on here, because you have a lot more skeletons in the closet. "

Heather was bored, "You are more feminine than Beth and Lindsay put together. You are a test tube baby FOR A REASON; your MOTHER ONLY saw you as a GLORIFIED PORNSTAR TO PROFIT FROM NUDE SHOOTS, and you are a KEN DOLL instead of a person. And you know what about Ken dolls? They have no genitalia."

Blaineley was eating this up, "Justin, you and I can go to my room after the show to see if Heather has a point about your Ken package or not. I really want to focus on the alliance with Heather, Lindsay, and Beth."

Before anyone else can continue, Ezekiel barged in to sit beside Heather, "I can't deal with Eva and the others in the van. I can't handle being attacked and crucified by everyone about who the hell I am in that van. Hopefully they drove off."

"What caused you to want to be in an alliance with Lindsay and Beth, only to turn on them?"

Heather refused to look at anyone, "Beth was desperate enough, and Lindsay is stupid enough. Once you are on an island with insufferable people, and two of them are in your alliance, you lose your mind. Both of them were so boy-hungry, and could not have any conversation, so I lost it on them. I knew I would be better off without the both of them at one point."

Beth refused to hold her tongue, "You only thought that because you were giving blowjobs to the producers. Did you tell your boyfriend that? Lindsay was in love, and you wanted to do everything you can to stop it because you were and still are a miserable twat."

"Are you mad that no one wants you to blow them with your thin lips? You talked so much about your newfound relationship with Harold, but why is it that he left his GIRLFRIEND to be vulnerable to me? Hmmmmph? Who is he with? Leshawna. What does that say about you?" She saw that Beth's entire demeanor changed to a saddened and defeated one.

Lindsay whispered in her ear, "Do not let her get to you Beth. Who cares if Harold abandoned his girlfriend for an ex, and... he didn't have a second glance. Who cares if Harold cannot provide and be a protector."

"JUST STOP LINDSAY. Heather, I have some words for you. You created an alliance of 3; 3 out of 11 people. Why did you think it was a good idea to ISOLATE AND DISRESPECT the two allies, when the other 8 hate you? Why did you feel the need to abandon Lindsay in the final 9 when there were 7 people that hate you? You are a STRATEGIC IDIOT which is why. The ONLY reason why you made it far in TDI or TDWT is because you had production on your side. You flamed out on the other seasons because they were not protecting you. I made it to the finale on my own and without assistance."

"You didn't get that LOOK without assistance," seethed the snob, wanting to hit below the belt. "If you did not get that tummy tuck, boob job, liposuction, ass job, eye job, and silicone assistance from Lindsiot, you would NEVER have a man wanting you ANYWHERE near them. YOU thought you could outrun me, and overpower me, but you got your ass booted. Lindsay thought that she was important, so she was booted. I AM BETTER THAN YOU TWO."

Justin did not like where this was going, "Please leave her alone Heather. Why do you have so much hatred against her? If she is no threat to you, than you should not be worried about her."

"This coming from the BITCH OF A MAN who felt the need to "expose me" to bother MY MAN. Shut the hell up, and SCREW your UGLY DUCKLING. Or you can choose the TWO THOTTY TWINS over there."

Katie did not mind at all, "But... HE'S SO CUUUUTTTEEEEE. I wouldn't mind that. I have not done anything to you, so leave me out of this."

"I'm sure your man deserves a real woman to take care of him. A woman with meat on her bones, and a good personality. Beth and Lindsay are very good people, though they can be very condescending, and act like they are better than everyone else." Alejandro wanted to throw up after Sadie spoke, and was leaning on Sierra, until she pushed him off.

Heather turned her hatred towards the BFFFLs, "YOU TWO WHORES AND WALKING PROSTITUTES WILL NEVER GET NEAR MY MAN. YOU TWO ONLY HAVE A REPUTATION FOR WEARING THOSE CHEAP CLOTHES FOR YOUR CHEAP ASS DRAMA BROTHER PIMPS. SHUT UP AND TAKE A DICK TO SILENCE YOURSELVES."

Blaineley wanted to know how did the close-knit unit between the girls and Justin was formed, "How did you all become friendly? I mean, you barely interacted in TDI."

The model had to brag about his influence, "When a group of girls have a desire over a hunk like myself, they share a sense of comradeship and a bond with one another. They turned it into that instead of cattiness, and when I became friends with Trent, Cody, and Harold, they became our little fangirls."

Lindsay rolled her eyes in disgust, "We were NEVER friends because of Justin, or any other guy. We all like one another because we are all equally peppy and girly. When you are not in the game, and you get to, like... shop with everyone, and... wear one another's bras, you begin to like one another."

"It is insulting that you resort my wife to a piece of meat who has no mind of her own, and only thinks with the hormones involving a guy Justin. You should know a lot better, and I do not respect it."

"No one respects your marriage Tyler, especially Lindsay,: Heather retorted in irritation.

Sadie and Beth knew that this was too far, "YOU BETTER SHUT YOUR MOUTH HEATHER. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT A HAPPY RELATIONSHIP OR A FRIENDSHIP."

"AND YOU WONDER WHY PEOPLE BEAT YOU UP EVERY SINGLE TIME THEY SEE YOU HEATHER. YOU WANTED TO BREAK THEM UP BECAUSE YOU ARE BITTER. IF YOU WERE SO HAPPY WITH THAT LOSER OVER THERE, YOU WOULD STILL NOT BE BITTER."

Blaineley wanted to close the show with a topic that has been dodged throughout all of the reunions, "When this has been brought up through past reunions, we never got to the meat of it. Tyler and Lindsay were the first relationship to form on _Total Drama_ , and from what has been reported, is apparently in trouble. What attracted you two to one another?"

The wife started to blush from thinking about the past, "Have you LOOKED AT HIM? He was SUCH a hottie back in the day. I mean, he is hot today, and has a tighter body that I want to lick all the time, but he made me want to... Aaaaahhhh, so sexy. I just had to have him, but that EVIL QUEEN over there forced me not to."

"Well, she was beautiful in spirit and in person. Her body was absolutely heavenly, and she was a really nice person to boot. She was one of the few people who did not make fun of me at all, so we just clicked. Our relationship goes through its challenges like everyone else's, so there is no reason for you to want to dig dirt on us," proclaimed Tyler.

The evil couple shared a look with one another, before Heather blurted her mouth, "That's NOT what your husband told us when Alejandro was training him. And it isn't even one occurrence, but a repeated action."

Lindsay's eyes went wide in bewilderment, as Tyler got up to shout, "SHUT YOUR MOUTH. You know NOTHING ABOUT ANYTHING, and I WILL NOT take your abuse anymore. BE QUIET."

"I'm not doing this. I'm not rolling down with the ugly pigs. Hannah can have her time, which I will not waste anymore on that." Lindsay got up, and signaled for her husband and friends to follow her. Katie and Sadie instantly ran to follow her.

All Tyler felt was betrayal, "REALLY AL? THIS IS HOW YOU DO ME? You should be LUCKY that I never revealed all of the CRAP you said about Heather. WHAT DID I DO? WHAT DID SHE DO? I am SICK of this!" He soon went to console his wife backstage, and Sierra soon made her way backstage with her phone on record.

Lindsay was starting to cry, "Like... I DO NOT want to be humiliated about the issues that we have... We are going through some serious stuff Katie and Sadie, and to know that he badmouths me SUCKS. And with HIM of ALL PEOPLE?"

Katie smudged her in a hug, patting her head, "It's alright Lindsay. She wishes that her relationship is as deep as yours and his. You two are the only ones to have children, and to be married. All of the others would crumble under what you two have been through."

Sadie stopped Tyler from approaching his wife, "I don't know if it's the best idea for you to speak to her right now."

"She's MY WIFE, and the MOTHER OF MY CHILDREN Sadie. I have EVERY RIGHT to comfort her," he snapped, softly moving her to the side, to hold his wife's hand. "Nothing they say will break us apart. We do have a lot of issues, but it was not my plan to talk about them here."

"What did you expect when you tell HIM stuff, who would tell MY WORST ENEMY! Do you STILL think I am that stupid? I DON'T WANT TO TALK RIGHT NOW."

Back on stage, Heather was chuckling, with her boyfriend clapping obnoxiously. Heather looked around, "Where did she go? We aren't finished."

Justin was more than disgusted with the both of them, "So you just sell out your only friend Al? That's how you want to live your life?"

"Since when have you cared about friends, or anything outside of your plastic-surgery induced, muscle-injected body? Don't give me lectures when you are the most vain person here."

Heather instantly got up to follow where everyone went, and ignored Beth following right behind her, "LINDSIOT, WE AREN'T DOOOOONEEEE. WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'RE MAD THAT YOUR HUSBAND SPENDS MORE TIME LIFTING WITH MY MAN THAN WITH YOU AND THE KIDS YOU HAD TO TRAP HIM. LET'S TALK ABOUT HOW BROKE YOU ARE, AND HOW TYLER'S FAMILY DISOWNED HIM BECAUSE OF YOU." She tried to get through Katie and Sadie to grab Lindsay, but she would soon regret the move. Heather slapped Katie and Sadie a few times to get through them.

Since she was attacked physically two days ago by the same woman, Lindsay got through her friends, and scratched Heather in the face with her 5 long nails from her left hand, "GET AWAY FROM ME HANNAH. GET ME OUT OF HERE AND AWAY FROM HER."

Sierra was loving every minute of this, "This is gonna be good." Sadie and Katie soon started pushing Heather by her throat, and smushing her face.

Beth was backstage, and saw how volatile things were getting, so she grabbed Heather's hair before slapping her a few times. Once that was over, she yanked her hair down, and with Katie and Sadie sticking out their feet, it caused Heather to fall backwards on the floor, with her back hitting it first. "LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE, YOU BITCH. NO ONE LIKES YOU, AND EVEN HE IS GOING TO LEAVE YOUR BITTER ASS SOON ENOUGH. GO BURN IN HELL." She hovered over Heather, who ended up smacking her with her arms, and the two slapped one another's arms for a few moments before Justin pulled her back.

Ezekiel stood beside Sierra, enjoying the festivities, "It's nice to know I'm never the biggest savage in the bunch."

Alejandro rushed backstage to see the commotion, and pulled Justin's hair before pushing him, so he can get to Heather, "Come on, we're leaving. We are still sore from our injuries. We did everything we needed to do here, and now everyone looks like fools." Right as he was assisting his woman back on her feet, the two walked their way back to the stage, before Justin tripped and pushed him to the floor. Tyler tried to rush over to Alejandro, but Lindsay forced him back, and security soon made their way.

Security soon made their way to everyone, before things got even worse. Lindsay and Tyler were instantly rushed out the studio through the back doors, and Justin grabbed a glass around to throw on Alejandro, before being forced out, "This is NOT OVER COPYCAT."

"JUSTIN AND BETH, STOP IT," the twins screamed out at the same time. Once all of them were out of the studio (with the hated couple going out through the front, they were stuck waiting for a limo to show up.

Tyler wrapped his wife in a hug, and started kissing her head, "I'm sorry for everything going on. We will go to therapy, and fix everything. Our marriage and bond means too much for me to sabotage and ruin, even if it involves having HIM train me. I made that mistake, and I won't do it again."

Beth was shocked with Justin and his behavior, which felt nice, "I just want to say thank you Justin... for staying around and protecting me. It's a lot more than Harold would have done, so it means a lot to me." The limo drove in right in front of them, exciting all of them.

Blaineley rushed outside at the perfect time, hoping to get some final thoughts from them, holding her mike out to them, "Do any of you have any final thoughts about the reunion, or anything at all?" She was ignored with each of them entering the limo in an eager manner, with it driving off once everyone was in it, "Al righty then. Looks like we have concluded the final installment of the _Total Drama_ reunion. Tomorrow is the _Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race_ series premiere, and Celebrity Manhunt will be capturing all of the contestants thoughts about the show and season tomorrow at the live premiere."


	26. Goodbye AleHeather and Sugar, Hello Mess

Heather and Alejandro still had the presence of security follow them to their hotels, as the two wanted to leave as quickly as possible with protection. Security waited outside, as the two finally entered their rooms, "You didn't have to agitate them that much for them to scratch and fight you. That loser's gonna be pissed."

"Who cares what he thinks. We did what we set out to do, and we proved that everyone pays way more attention to us than they should," Heather blew off, as she grabbed all of her perfumes, and shoved it into a suitcase. As she made her way to pack her clothes, she just further complained, "I cannot believe they had the NERVE to TRY to freeze me out of the show. Whatever; nothing has changed, and we know that the network likes us, so there is a chance that we will get our own show."

He stopped packing to look at her briefly, "I hope this is all worth it. Do you even know the amount of hits we have received due to this week-long reunion? Our bodies may literally never be the same again, and it is worrying. Even that PATHETIC BOOTLEG JUSTIN took a shot at me. I cannot take any more fights in such a close proximity."

She hated how solemn and ashamed his attitude became, "Cheer up Alejandro; I hate seeing you sad. You will continue with your architecture/art/designing career, which we will hopefully get onto a show, and you will also continue modeling. You are a business man, and you know what people like to watch and see. I want to delve more into gossip journalism and modeling, which is becoming more and more true. Soon enough, we will be the King and Queen of Reality TV. We have a lot more going for us than any of them do."

"Gosh, I can only imagine what my family thinks. Shocked they haven't sold a story or an interview yet." His phone soon started to ring, and he saw it was from Tyler, "This will be good; Alejandro Buroomeurto at your services, how may I help you?" He tried to overtalk all of the yelling, but it was too loud. Heather moved closer to him to hear what was being said.

"YOU MOTHER FUCKER. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY WIFE AND I'S MARRIAGE LIKE THAT, AFTER WE WERE THE ONLY ONES TO DEFEND YOU, YOU MOTHER FUCKING INGRATE? I DON'T WANT SHIT TO DO WITH YOU, AND I SHOULD SUE YOUR ASS FOR ALL OF THE HARM YOU HAVE DONE. FUCK YOU. I KNOW HOW YOU WERE A SCRAWNY LOSER WHEN YOU WERE LITTLE, AND YOU HAVE A MIDGET COMPLEX, YOU MOTHER FUCKER. I WILL KILL YOU FOR THE SHIT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME. YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO BACKSTAB ME. IT WAS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS TO REPORT ANYTHING OF THE HORRIBLE SHIT ABOUT MY MARRIAGE. LINDSAY AND I'S BUSINESS IS OUR BUSINESS. YOU ARE LUCKY I NEVER EXPOSED THE HORRIBLE SHIT ABOUT YOUR RELATIONSHIP THAT NO ONE NOTICES ABOUT. YOU WILL NEVER DESTROY MY MARRIAGE, YOU PUNK. I SHOULD HAVE KICKED YOUR ASS RIGHT AFTER YOU TRIED TO GET WITH MY WIFE IN THE BEGINNING YOU SON OF A BITCH. YOU SUCK AT BEING SPANISH, AND YOU SUCK AT HAVING YOUR OWN IDENTITY. HAVE FUN BOTTOMING FOR HEATHER, FAGGOT." After recording the entire phone call, Heather hung up the phone for him.

She gave Alejandro a tight, warming hug, "You do not need him in your life. You never needed him, as he always needed you. We do not need any of those ingrates anymore. We got everything off our chests, and we are stronger than ever. That is all that matters. Let's get the rest of our stuff, and get out of here."

* * *

Brick decided to pay a visit to Jo in her room, and all he saw was managing typing profusely on her laptop, and writing on papers, "I never would have thought I would see you work on something faster than a workout. What's happening with you? Does this have to do with that Amy girl?"

"Brickless, get out of here. I don't want to hear about that bland Amy clone you are sleeping with. I am working on something, and I DO NOT need you as a distraction, so beat it and get lost." As she saw him try to hover over her, she closed her laptop defensively, only for him to snag the papers, and see what it was. His eyes widened, and she tried to snatch it back, "GIVE IT BACK. I NEED THOSE, MOTHER FUCKER. I will BEAT YOUR ASS if you don't give it back."

He was shocked when he read the documents, "So you are planning to sue? This is brilliant. Why did you think you need to hide this from me? I am really proud that you are resorting to this instead of violence."

Jo was getting disgusted when he ran to embrace her in a tight hug, "Ugh, yeah, yeah, yeah. I already threw hands at the people I needed to, and I want to do more damage, so here. I have more plans, the people that I'm planning with should be here at any minute."

"What does that mean?" He is scared of thinking about what Jo and Amy are up to, and the door knock elevates that. They go open the door, and he is bewildered when he sees Mike and Zoey enter the room... and for Jo.

Mike and Zoey hugged a shocked Brick, as they entered the room for business, "We don't usually do this stuff, but I am sick of these people attacking Zoey and I. This needs to end, and we know you're the only vindictive one to assist us. It just so happens that you have the same enemies that we do; Anne Maria, and AleHeather. If you can find dirt on Duncan and Scott as well, that would help. And Lightning to help Cameron."

The athletic woman loved how the picture perfect couple was joining the dark side, "My plan to get back at them is full-proof, so I can help you all with some quick research. Have you even seen Anne Maria's kid?" When they shook their heads horizontally, Jo took it upon herself to show them the kid.

Zoey got up to really study and analyze the very dark-skinned baby, "I don't want to be mean or insensitive, but... the kid looks African-American. That can't possibly be Mike's. Do you think..."

"It's Lightning's? It's a good chance. As long as you prove it, she has nothing to go against you two with."

He came up with a sudden realization, "She took a paternity test. If we can somehow falsify the paternity test for it to say it's Lightning's father, or we do our own test, she will be humiliated and will be forced to leave us alone. But I need to handle Alejandro and Heather as well."

Brick could not believe what was happening, "You two are better than this. You CANNOT sink to their level."

Jo blew him off, "How about you visit your redneck in the hospital. Anyways, what you two need to do is get in contact with their family. If you are really about this, let me know, but otherwise, do not waste my time."

* * *

Scott has been in the hospital all day since his physical confrontation with Leonard turned sour, and he was in a divided room. With the blinders being taken off for the first time, he saw Duncan beside him, and could not help but chuckle, "How the hell did you end up in here? I thought you were the superior me. You would say that around camp regarding Courtney."

"Not in the mood for your dumb commentary, but Trent and I got into a brawl in and out of the studio at the reunion today. Mother fucker had it coming for years, and the cameras caught everything. What got you here?"

The country man could only laugh, "I hooked up with Sugar bear during the boat trip, Leo caught us, and we got into it. Bottles were thrown and everything, so security showed up, and kicked us both off the boat early. Courtney and I had fun a few days ago, but we both have no intention of going out again. You might actually have a chance."

Duncan could not help but roll his eyes, "Like I need your permission or approval to get her back. It sucks we never gave one another a chance because of a girl, but now that we're here, we might as well start getting to know one another. Seems liek you handled that loser like a thug."

"What's there to know about? I grew up in the rural country, and you grew up in the metropolitan hood. You were in jail, while I was forced to serve in a shitty war for a few months." Scott tried to sit up, but only groaned, "Ugghhhh. That hurt. I have to say that I respect you for how you handled the turd trio at the reunion a few days ago. I wished to do that to them for so long, but being bitter is just sickening. It almost caused me to die."

The ex-convict only groaned and sighed, "It's hard... like really really hard. I miss some people, but I cannot help but hold onto the anger that they have given me. Forgiving people is more painful than just being angry. Man, I really need a drink after all of this. Maybe we will hang after this."

* * *

Most of the TDI contestants were still in the limo after refusing to film with Heather, and they were all having a good time. Gwen did want to get one thing done though, "Cody, I have something to say to you, and because she is not here, I am using now to tell you. You do not wonk and worry as much about Sierra as you think you do."

Eva could not help but roll her eyes, "What type of catty bullshit is this? Gwen, stop with the drama that you claim to hate."

"Gwen, there is nothing new about Sierra that you can possibly tell me. She is an open book, and she tells me way too much."

"I am friends with Cameron, and I am friends with you. You both refuse to speak to one another because of Sierra, and you both have... been sexually intimate with her. Did she tell you that?"

Harold was over this, "Who fucking cares. We all have done shit."

The former goth saw that he was trying to make sure he came off as emotionless, "They were sexually intimate, but... Cameron said that she sexually harassed him, and threatened him that if he revealed it, that she would ruin his life. He wanted to speak on it at the reunion, but he couldn't because she shut the conversation down. There is a lot about her that you don't know, and she is playing the both of you against one another."

Cody did not know how to feel. He did remember that Sierra would borderline harass him in the past, but nothing ever took place, "Alright... She claimed the two never did anything serious, but... why are you telling me all of this now?"

"Because you have told me that you want to meet the newer casts, and I feel like that is the only thing that is holding you back. Your connection with Sierra. I have told you before that you need to cut her loose. Cameron is a really good person, and I want you to meet him, Mike, Zoey, and some of the others. Come tonight, and you will see it all."

Trent sighed, knowing that Gwen was stirring drama, "Gwen, this is not a good idea. You do not tell someone that about someone's partner, and then expect them to want to make up with the accuser."

Gwen wanted everyone to get along, so she extended the invitation, "I'm gonna meet up with Mike and Zoey at the game room with Cameron and his cast, and you all should come. We have no more reunions, and we have to leave in 2 days, since the premiere is tomorrow. It'll be fun."

* * *

Ella was in her room slowly packing up, since checkout was tomorrow morning, and wanted nothing more to do with the drama. The door opened, and she opened it to see Sky on the other side, "Sky. I'm really not in the mood. Tomorrow is gonna be a long day, and I am gonna have to pack for Leonard as well. I already ended things with Dave, and I am not in the mood to discuss anything with either of you."

"I know, but I wanted to discuss things woman to woman. It was never an intention of mine to get with Dave when coming to this reunion. I have, and still do not have anything against you as a person, and the situation is not an attack against you. I do not even know if Dave and I are going to be a couple after this, but I want us to be fine."

The pale woman just sighed, "Sky, I am not mad at all; to be honest, you just relieved me of the downward relationship between Dave and I. We are better off as friends. My main priority is to make sure that Sugar does not screw Leonard over even more. You do not owe me anything, and Dave was always fixated on you. It is for the best."

Sky was still unsure, and Ella's demeanor (which involved not looking her in the eye, "But you are refusing to physically engage with me. If you were fine, you would look me in my eye, and would not be doing something else during the conversation. It is okay if you are mad, and as a woman, the last thing I want another woman to feel is that they were used. You are a beautiful woman inside and out, and I want to make sure that you are truly fine, instead of putting on a front."

"The only REASON why I am UPSET is because you are WASTING MY TIME that I could be using to HELP LEONARD," The overly positive woman finally snapped, slamming her hands on her suitcase. Ella took a deep breath, realizing that yelling in anger was not what was best, and offered a few scenarios, "Option A involves you leaving my room and never speaking about this situation again, or you help me go to Sugar's room, and to snag all of Leonard's stuff to deliver it to him in the hospital. Which one do you want?"

She sighed, and thought about it for a few minutes. Sky really wanted to make it up to her though, "I'll help you get his stuff. Hopefully Sugar is willing to let us go in there without a problem."

* * *

The two of them went to Leonard and Sugar's room, with Ella knocking the door urgently. Sky covered the peephole, since Sugar might refuse to open the door if she saw them. The tension was thick between the two, but it went away once Sugar opened the door, "What the HELLL DO YALL HUSSIES WANT? Shocked you two aren't THROWING HANDS."

"Sugar, Leonard wants me to get his stuff from your room, so the quicker this is done, the better," Ella replied, forcing herself and Sky in the room. She grabbed his suitcase to put some of his stuff in, but felt Sugar's presence hovering over her. "Do you need to be so close to me? You have no reason to feel like you need to protect anything."

Sugar only leaned closer to Ella, "I will DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT. If HE felt ANY TYPE OF WAY, the LEAST he could have done is CALL ME instead of sending YOU to my room." She saw that Ella was grabbing something that Sugar bought him, and she pushed Ella on the floor, "THAT IS OFF LIMITS BITCH."

Sky ran and shoved Sugar to help Ella up, "If you continue, we WILL call security. YOU are the one who hurt the BOTH OF THEM, and he wants NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU. BACK UP." They continued to pack Leonard's stuff as quickly as they could, as Sugar tried everything she could to stop them. Tugging the suitcases, and pulling each girl to retain some of the little power she still had. Sky had more than enough, "Ella, call the hotel security, and I'll stall her," and engaged in a physical altercation with the bigger woman by punching her in the face. She threw a suitcase outside right before Sugar grabbed Sky's hair, and yanked her down.

Ella was more than scared as she called security, "Hello. I am in room 203, and there is a physical confrontation. The person who owns the room wanted me to get his stuff, but there is a psycho who is attacking and threatening our lives. Get here ASAP." Sugar ran to charge her, causing the phone to be knocked out of her hand. "What have I done to you to cause all of this violent hatred?"

The pageant woman tackled Ella to the floor, as she screamed in her face, "YOU TURNED LEO AGAINST ME. YOU FINALLY GOT WHAT YOU WANTED."

"I had nothing to do with your affair with Scott. You did that all on your own, and you need to take responsibility for your mistakes and insecurities." The petite woman struggled to push and remove Sugar's arms from her shoulders, "I am NOT going to be your target anymore, and neither will Leonard. You need to MOVE ON WITH YOUR LIFE, and GO TO THERAPY." She was shocked to see Sky rush to push the big girl down on the floor, and quickly tied her hand to a table foot with a shirt.

"Ella, hurry and help me tie the other one," Sky commanded. The two soon got Sugar tied up to the point where she could not move, and they proceeded with packing his stuff, "Sugar, it did not need to be like this. Leonard did not need to be in the hospital because of your foolishness. You did not need to go after Ella or I with such vitriol that you did."

Security soon entered, and started untying Sugar to handcuff her, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK. YOU STOLE DAVE FROM THE TRAMP, AFTER SHE STOLE LEO FROM ME. I WENT WITH SCOTT CAUSE HE ALREADY WENT WITH HER. YOU BOTH ARE JEALOUS OF ME, AND THIS IS NOT OVER." Sugar was soon dragged away with no one paying attention.

* * *

Sierra, Katie, Sadie, Justin, Beth, Tyler, Lindsay, and Ezekiel ended up in the former's room, as everyone was recovering from the reunion. The tall woman handed everyone a bottle of water, "Here, you all should hydrate yourselves."

Tyler chugged it down, and belched his quench, "That was nice; thanks Sierra. I cannot believe I could have ever thought I could trust him, after meeting him by him flirting with my then girlfriend. I am sorry for everything Lindsay."

"I told you, but you did not listen. Imagine if the kids were old enough to see this. I never want to be put in this crazy show ever again," the blonde shrieked in sadness, before she started balling her eyes out once again. Tyler, Katie, Sadie and Beth ran to hug the blonde woman, who then started to feel grossed out, "I'm sorry. I hate crying like this, and causing everyone to potty... no, pity me. Things will be fine."

Katie was curious about one thing, "Beth, we didn't really get an answer to this, but why did Harold leave you with Heather? If he was your boyfriend, and wanted to be the knight in shining armor that he always claims to be, why did he go with Leshawna?"

Sadie continued Katie's thoughts as usual, "And why did you Justin stay with Beth? Everyone is inquiring."

Beth sighed in frustration and slight embarrassment from that being brought up, "I... honestly do not know. It's something Harold and I will have to talk to him about. He is supposed to protect the one he's with, but he abandoned me, and did not even have the nerve to contact me afterwards. Very frustrating."

"Beth, can I speak to you about something in the washroom? It's kind of private," Sierra inquired kind of forcefully. She took Beth's hand to lead her into the washroom, and everyone turned to Justin.

The model felt weird for once that everyone's eyes were on him, "What? I had some things to say to Heather and Alejandro, that's all. It has nothing... to do... with Beth. And even if it did, why does anyone else care? Get off my back." Justin instantly got defensive, but after hearing some yelling in the washroom, he instantly got up, "What the hell is happening in there?" Everyone soon got up to press their ears at the door to hear Sierra yelling at Beth.

"WHY IN THE HELL WOULD YOU NOT TELL ME THAT YOU SLEPT WITH CODY? YOU CLAIM TO BE A FRIEND, BUT YOU REFUSE TO TELL YOUR GIRL, BUT ANNOUNCE IT ON INTERNATIONAL TV? WHAT THE HELL BETH?"

"I thought you were this A-type, elite, and EXCLUSIVE journalist. I thought you knew about that a LONG time ago. I guess you are not as good as you paint yourself up to be."

"WHAT YOU WILL NOT DO IS DISCREDIT ME. YOU ARE THE ONE WHO CHANGED THEMSELVES TO GET A MAN AND TO BE RELEVANT. YOU MADE ME LOOK LIKE A DAMN FOOL, AND I DO NOT APPRECIATE IT. IF I SLEPT WITH JUSTIN OR HAROLD BEHIND YOUR BACK WITHOUT TELLING YOU, YOU WOULD BE PISSED. OH WAIT, YOU DID THAT TO YOUR FRIEND LESHAWNA."

"I am NOT THE ONE in a relationship with you; CODY IS. YOU ARE THE ONLY catty, insecure CUNT I see around, because you are INSECURE, and CANNOT STAND IT when YOU are not the main focus. Take your ABANDONMENT ISSUES ELSEWHERE. GET A NEW DYE JOB; CLOWN."

Justin opened the door, and wrapped his arm around Beth to drag her away. Sierra followed her aggressively, "YOUR MAN is NOT going to stop me from SAYING WHAT I NEED TO SAY. You are NOTHING but a CHEAP WHORE who wants EVERY MAN TO HERSELF. You are a PLASTIC GROUPIE, BITCH."

Beth soon found herself being escorted out of the room, but not without saying anything, "Sierra, you really need to be instated in a hospital. I don't have the time to deal with this bullshit. You are not even worth it."

* * *

Cameron let Mike, Zoey, and Gwen enter his room, and grabbed them some water bottles from his fridge. He had a lot on his plate, and just needed to vent, "The more and more I think about it, the more and more I think that Lightning is my brother."

"Are... are you sure about this? I don't think you need to speak to him unless you are 100% sure. You saw what happened the last time you tried to speak to him," reminded the redhead, very concerned.

Mike was still doubtful about all of this, since it was conveniently brought up at the reunion, "Are you sure about this? I mean... It is Staci of all people who brought it out, and even if there were texts between your parents that was revealed in ROTI, Staci twisted it to mean something different now. Have you spoken to your mother about it within the last few days?"

"I have not spoken to her, since she is a brick wall. But I have spoken to her sisters, and they told me that she did have something with Lightning's father... and it was around the time I was conceived. I have to speak to Lightning and his father about this before we leave here tomorrow, but he likes living in the land of the delusional."

Gwen knew nothing was going to come from this, so she turned the conversation into what she wanted, "Honestly, you are going to be talking to a dead fish with that one, but I know who you have a chance of making amends with... Cody."

The three amigos gave one another displeased looks just from the mention of it, "You mean the Cody that walks away every time I am around? Sierra has even told me in All-Stars that he thinks I copied him. You have told me that the talks about me, so why would we make up?"

"Because you want to leave here with no grudges. I spoke to him at the reunion today, and he is more than willing to clear the air with you. He realizes that his relationship with Sierra has blocked him from meeting new people, and he is debating about breaking up with her. You get to meet a lot more of the TDI cast, and really get out of your bubble. This goes for all three of you. Will you even consider it? We are going to be meeting at the game room in a few hours."

Zoey sighed, "We will go I guess, but don't expect anything amazing."

* * *

Leonard was stuck in the same hospital room as Trent, and the two were talking, "So I caught her cheating on me with Scott, and then him and I started throwing bottles at one another. Security instantly saw us, and dragged us off the boat. We were then taken to the hospital by the security, and we are here. I am going to look HORRIBLE for the premiere tomorrow evening."

"At least you will never have to see one another ever again. I cannot wait to never deal with that punkass Duncan again. He thought he could bully and harass everyone with no one dong anything back to him." Trent saw people at the door, and grew excited, until he saw the two Pahkitew girls, knowing they are here for Leonard.

Ella rushed to hug Leonard with tears on her eyes, "I hate seeing you like this. I am sorry for everything that happened. You do not deserve any of this."

"I'm shocked you managed to get my bags. How did you all escape Sugar?"

Sky groaned in frustration just from the memory, "Ugh, you don't want to know. She attacked us, we had to tie her up, and then we called security, who soon arrested her. Why are you here Trent?"

The musician simply stated without emotion, "It'll be on TV tomorrow."

Leonard was very confused and a bit divisive of Sky and Ella being together, "How did this... duo take place? The last time I saw you two together, it was when Dave was crying about being a no-good, cheating loser, and the two of you banging on the washroom door Ella was in."

"We KNOW what happened Leonard, and you do not even need to bring Dave into this. She forgave me, and needed assistance, and if it was NOT for me, Ella could be seriously hurt because Sugar wanted her DEAD."

He just sighed in complacency of the situation, "Well, thank you all anyways. Hopefully I will be out in a few hours, and will join you all at the parties. We all deserve it."

* * *

Heather and Alejandro walked around their room to see if they had some leftover things, and when the found nothing, the pair put on their sunglasses and grabbed their suitcases. They left the room, and quickly walked out of the hotel room, without noticing that people saw them leave.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is upon us?" Taunted Justin, who had Tyler, Harold, Cody, and Ezekiel right behind him. They followed the couple all the way until the elevator, with them receiving no attention back.

The two started to laugh, which only fueled the mob's fire, "Why the HELL are you two laughing about? You know what? FUCK THAT. WHY are you two leaving so early? Are you afraid of getting jumped again? I regret not joining in, I regret it so much, but I learned my lesson today. You two will FOREVER regret FUCKING with my marriage like that now. I will GET YOU."

Alejandro was not phased at all, "Heather, is that the pussy who begged me to teach him how to be a man trying to threaten me with a mob?"

"And I see the men that she cheated on him with as well. So he is too much of a pussy to stop her from being passed around the block," Heather spoke right when looking at Tyler, before entering and closing the elevator door. He tried to charge at them, but the elevator blocked them.

The latin man engaged in a brief makeout session with his woman, before caressing her cheeks, "I am proud of you being so strong. Our limo should be outside, and there will be a chauffeur there to escort us I believe. Security should be high in the lobby."

Neither of them realized that the other men ran all the way across the hallway in an aggressive fashion, which caused a lot of their former colleagues to exit their rooms. No one knew what was going on, but somehow realized that Tyler and Justin was spring-leading some sort of charge.

Heather did not like how things were going, and came up with an idea, pressing the button for the second floor, "We are getting out here, and sneaking out through the back. They will be waiting for us when we get the." The elevator soon opened up, and they walked to the side of the building, where they heard vacant footsteps. She stopped so the footsteps can go away, before proceeding "Now we can go. Exit through the side doors."

Most of the cast managed to get to the first floor, and stood in front of the elevator to see it open. When it did, and they saw no one, they knew that they got jipped, "Awww. They're not here, so let's go Tyler."

Harold rolled his eyes, "This is ridiculous. They obviously went through the side doors."

"This is SO MESSY. I wanna see Tyler get turnt up." Leshawna saw two people with sunglasses carry suitcases at the side exit, and started bolting to the side doors, and out the exit. Everyone followed her, "WAIT UP YOU TWO. Why are you NOT going to the game room to hang out?"

The queen bee turned around to retort a remark, "The ONLY way we would stay extra with YOU FUCKS is if yall were out slaves in the spa room."

They were close to the limo, and Al wanted to get under their skin one more time, "Lindsay wanted to be my slave, like she was with everyone else. Heather told me how your wife ate her out all night, and she wanted to sleep me too, almost the point that it was borderline waste. Damaged goods. And Justin, expect for all of your modeling gigs to be gone by the time I get back. By the end of this, I will rob everything in your life to the point you'll be begging me to be my slave."

Bags were put in the limo, and they entered right after Heather said her goodbyes, "I would say that this week with you all was fun, but... it wasn't. Go back to your "friendship cult", and yall MAY be able to work for us in a year." After entering the limo, the two soon opened the champagne, "Shall we drink?"

Tyler and Justin soon banged on the window, and yelling some sort of vulgarities, "GET OUT THE CAR, AND FIGHT LIKE THE MAN YOU CLAIM TO BE. YOUR GIRL ALREADY GOT HER ASS KICKED A FEW HOURS AGO."

"Nope. This is the cheap wine that the peasants outside deserves." Heather opened the bottle as soon as he started to wind the window down, and gave him the bottle, which he used to throw the wine in the men's faces. The bottle was dropped on the floor before he threw a few punches at the two through the window.

Justin threw a few jabs back at him, while Tyler was ranting about the wine in his face, "AAAAHHHH. DUDE DID NOT EVEN LET ME HIT HIM. FUCKING CHEAPSKATE." The limo started to drive away, and Alejandro tossed the empty bottle towards the crowd, which only caused the crew to chase after the slow starting vehicle. It started to drive off to the point where no one could catch up, and Tyler slammed his fists on the floor in anger, "I DID NOT DESERVE THIS. COULDN'T EVEN GET A HIT IN. FUCK MY LIFE."

In the limo, Heather soon started to kiss the eye where Justin punched her baby at, "It's alright daddy. You still look good with some lumps. I was hoping that there was SOME growth with the cast not being pathetic, but as usual, I was disappointed."

Alejandro grabbed his lover's phone, and sent the recorded phone call to Sierra, "I know my fellow World Tour newbie will never refuse to sell a good story, so Tyler will look more like a baby to the public after this is revealed."

Heather took her phone back, "Alejandro, I used to be a vlogger back in the day, but stopped it when I met you, and thinking we could get a show. Until then, I think we should start a couple's vlog?" 

"And you want our first edition to be about the reunion, and a final close-off regarding the cast. I love how you think." The two soon primped herself, before she turned on the camera on her phone to record.


	27. Final night

The game room in the hotel consisted of the TDROTI and TDPI cast, with the obvious exception of Sugar, Scott, and Leonard. Jo was catching Amy up on her plans, and gave the twin some advice, "You know, we have both thrown fists against these losers, and it feels good. I have learned that the best way to trash these goody two-shoes consist of filing defamation lawsuits against them."

Amy rolled her eyes, and was not impressed, "You have become a bit soft Joanna. A lawsuit?"

"I have plenty of reason to file a lawsuit; those fuckers released a sex tape about me without my knowledge. Herpes, Alephentamine, Lightnigger, and Anne Mahooker. The studio also released it as well, so if I can sue the shit out of the studio, I will. It will be legendary in Reality TV history. If you could take down Scatlett, and send her back to jail, wouldn't that make you feel good?"

Blue eyes gleamed in the moled woman, as she thought more and more about it, "Oooh, Scarlett would go down for ruining my life if I got more dirt; and Rodney would pay for leaving me, and being her accomplice. I could probably get my hands on something involving Shawn, Jasmine, Topher, and my sister too. I am SO in."

"Are you sure you don't want to snag that military cock? This may be your last chance. I'm thinking of making a pass at your meaty Lightning over there, you know, a one night fling?" the blonde bit her lip as she watched Lightning dance on a couch.

Jo looked over at Brick and Samey chatting it up with Shawn and Jasmine, which only caused her to roll her eyes, "Nah. He wants to be with a basic broad, go ahead. And you can go ahead with Lightning-rod or whatever the hell . You will get nothing but hot sex from him."

Amy moaned even more, "Fine by me."

Samey was laughing at Brick, "You were a stripper? HOW in the HELL did that happen? I really want to know this."

"I was not a stripper in occupation. That is something the cast tried to spread, because I stripped at every party after the season ended. I heard you three were in the Safari for a month. How did that happen?"

She wrapped her hands around Brick's arm, "Shawn and Jasmine thought that it was a good idea to abandon the tourists, so they dragged me with them to live in the jungle like Tarzan for a month. It totally sucked."

Shawn just rolled his eyes, "We lived in Pahkitew Island for almost two months. We literally had to make our own shelter, so I don't know why it was such an issue. It was amazing to just observe and bond the animals, live without the social sanctions of society, and to just be free."

Jasmine was about to speak until she saw Topher walk up to them, "Oh goodness, not this again. What do you want Topher? And keep it quick."

"I want to speak to Samey alone."

"You are not even saying her name right, prick."

The famewhore growled in anger, "You know what I meant. May I please talk to you alone Samantha? This will be the last time you will ever have to deal with me."

Ignoring Jasmine and Shawn's eyes poking the back of her head, she got up, and grabbed the brown-haired man to the corner of a room, "What do you want Topher? You were a jerk the last time we spoke, and this is after barely speaking to me after your affair with Amy was exposed."

"I am sorry for everything, and I wish I never even got involved with Amy. I was getting annoyed with you after Amy told me what you said about me, and I realized it was a lie. I am sorry for making you feel like it was not reciprocal. Your feelings for me."

Samey dreaded this conversation, and only groaned in embarrassment, "That was a long time ago, and I am over it. You clearly proved to be insecure on the reunion, and I have my own issues to deal with. The difference is, you will do anything to get people to pay attention to you, and if that involves people like Amy, I don't respect it. You decided to be a homewrecker, with my sister of all people, and against your so-called best friend for all people."

Topher did not comprehend any of this, "But you are getting with Brick? Who everyone sees as the biggest pansy and wimp on the show? I have a better body than he does, I have a sexier face, and sexier hair than he does, and I am more of a man than he is."

"Really? A man is not someone who will snub and ignore their friends at the drop of the dime. A man is not someone who willingly self-destructs anyone around him. A man is not someone who chooses to live his life in vanity and without morals. Whether I get with Brick or not is not the point, but I deserve someone who treats me well, and acts like a gentleman. All I saw in you was your amazing looks, but you never treated me as an equal. Topher, you need to be honest with yourself, and get help. I wish you well."

* * *

Rodney and Scarlett were engaging in a heavy make-out session, which caused him to do all of the work, while she just let everything happen. She would be lying if she said she hated having her own big meat shield to control, and would take all of the bullets for her if her plans went less than 100% perfect. A loud moan escaped her mouth when he attacked her mouth, but saw that Jasmine was quickly approaching her, "Ahhhhhh. Rodney, the help has approached us. What shall I do with your inferior presence Jasmine?"

"Don't call anyone inferior. You are lucky that you have not been brought back to prison yet, after bailing out to be here. Rodney, please?" demanded the amazon-like woman, reaching out her hand to him.

Once he took her hand to leave, Scarlett only groaned in frustration. She saw that they were serving some water, so she walked up to grab a bottle, and turned to see Max and Beardo, "Shocked you two are so friendly with one another. Please elaborate with me how this... perplex duo come to be?"

Max got defensive, and growled at her, "GET OUT OF HERE, CRIMINAL BITCH. I'LL GET YOUR ASS ARRESTED AGAIN. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK YOUR FORMER MASTER? WE'RE NOT AS DUMB AS THAT FARMING FATTY GUY."

That was enough to cause Scarlett to lose it right as she started drinking some of her water. The redhead spit out all of her water onto Max's face, and grabbed him by his collar, "Listen here. I have people who know what type of business you and Beardo really ARE doing, and you WILL bow down to me. I have an offer for you two; either you shut up about any investigation you plan for me, and leave Rodney and I alone, and we WON'T go to war, and expose everything to make sure you do more time than I ever did."

"I'm not involved in any of this. Beardo, out. And Max, if you don't pay me, I will sue you," the silent beat-boxer spoke up. "I'm gonna spend some time getting to know some people, which is why I signed up for _Total Drama_ anyways."

Max tried to get him to not walk away, "You WILL NOT LEAVE ME WITH HER." Once Beardo was long gone, Max was stuck with her, "Ugh, fine. We can call a truce for now. NOW GET OUTTA MY FACE."

Beardo growled, looking around to see where he could go. He recognized B, Staci, and Dawn the most out of everyone else, so he went over there, "Hey everyone. How are yall doing?"

"Hey Beardo. Just trying to figure out what we all gained at the reunion. I did attempt to clear the air with Scott about him accusing me of trying to kill him with drugs, and I did meet some people, but that was it. What did you all gain from this?" asked Dawn.

Staci just started giggling, "Well, I did get some good gossip first hand. Mostly the Scott-Sugar-Leonard fiasco. I did expose Lightning and Cameron being siblings, and some other stuff. Otherwise, nothing, but I did not need anything to happen to me specifically."

B just shrugged everything off, but was curious, "How did you and Max become friends? I never got that."

"We are not friends. He is the only who spoke to me once the season ended, but he wanted me to make a personal soundtrack, which I of course would do to promote myself. It only caused more people to stay away from me because of my affiliation with Max."

Dawn just same him a smile, and a reassuring pat on his hand, "Well, you have us. We won't judge you for that. Those last 3 days with our casts did us really good."

* * *

Dakota and Sam entered the game room, and she was more than nervous, since Sam wanted her to spend time with his friends instead of Anne Maria, "They are not gonna want me to be around them. I am only doing this for us, and our relationship. You deserve to be given sacrifices by me at times too."

He held his hands, as they were walking to the group, "Don't worry. I will be here to defend you if anything happens. This really means a lot to me." The couple soon joined Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dave and Sky, who only looked at Dakota oddly, "Hey everyone."

"Why is she here?" Zoey asked bluntly.

The fame monger instantly got defensive, "Because my SANE BOYFRIEND ASKED me to be here? Why else would I be here? Wouldn't you do anything to support your partner?" The group gave one another awkward glances after her rant.

Cameron decided to bite his tongue, and shake her hand, "You know, it is normal Dakota. We can all start over now that the show and reunion is over. It is nice that you are here." After he spoke, the conversation remained quiet, since no one knew what to say.

Sam figured out an idea, "You know, Dakota and I are filming our reality show soon, and it would be nice that you all came over to film with us. It is just some friendly stuff, where we will go on trips, play games, and sports. What do you all think?" He felt Dakota's glare on the side of his neck, Mike and Zoey's eyes widened, and Dave choked on his drink.

"You know, this is really weird and awkward," Sky pointed out, sick of the tension, but not wanting to leave awkwardly. "Just clear the air already, since there is no way we will be able to play games, and to have some laughs with one another. I had to learn that today, and this week overall."

Zoey was over it, and had no interest, "That ship sailed when she tried to drown me in the sink during the reunion. At first, I thought your attitude had to do with Anne Maria, but I soon realized that it's just that you are a horrible person. I appreciate what you are trying to do Sam, but good riddance to her." She instantly got up to walk away.

Dave could not help but laugh at all of the drama, "I'm sorry, I... I can't. Sky, we should... Too funny." He was soon escorted away by Sky.

"You see Sam, they DON'T CARE enough about you to put their pride away to get to know me for YOUR sake. THIS is why I WARNED YOU about this. Yall are a bunch of SELFISH EGOTISTS who USED MY MAN TIME AND TIME AGAIN."

"This coming from the biggest user of all. You wanted Zoey to be your pet, and when she refused, you went to Anne Maria. You need therapy, and I am trying not to relapse, so I am staying away from you. I am sorry Sam, but we cannot do it," Mike proclaimed, before getting up to to leave.

"AND YOU THINK BEATING HER IS A WAY TO MOVE FOREWARD. ITS ALL IN THE POLICE RECORD."

Twenty members of the first generation started entering the game area, and started to mingle with the others that are already there. Zoey rushed to aggressively hug Gwen, "Thank GOODNESS you came."

"I want to wonder who you are running from, but it's probably the best that I don't know. I want some of you to hang with some of my other friends. Come on everyone." Gwen ushered everyone that she likes from both groups, which included Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Leshawna, Harold, Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Justin, Beth and Cody.

Zoey soon ushered Dave and Sky to join them, and wanted to start some introductions, "I want you all to meet Dave and Sky. We met them when the two casts merged on the boat during the last three reunions, and they are cool."

Dave was a bit nervous, but shook everyone's hands, "Hey. I am not as horrible as what's written in Staci's blogs." Sky just waved to everyone.

Mike saw Geoff and DJ, which instantly brought to what he watched a few hours ago, "I watched the TDA reunion today, and it was interesting to me how emotional you two both got over Duncan snubbing you. Why do you both put so much investment in someone who is... so horrible."

The jamaican saw where this going, and wasn't going to deal with it, "We spoke to him at the reunion today, and things are fine. Accountability was taken from all sides, some deep issues were discussed, and we are fine. He is in the hospital now, and we have all realized that life is too short for petty conflicts."

"How did he end up in the hospital?" inquired Zoey.

Gwen could not help but smirk, "Lets just say that the actions he has displayed for this last week was rectified back onto him earlier today." The newbies finally got that Trent fought Duncan, and she decided to move on, "Alright, time to move onto what I need to be resolved. Cody and Cameron, every time I try to get you two together, one or the other reject, and it's because of Sierra. She is crazy, and is bringing you both down. You two are more alike than you think. Why leave the reunion setting without starting over. That is why most of us came here, right?"

Cody rolled his eyes, "I do not give enough fucks to make up or to want to befriend someone like him. And I am not going to blame everything on her, or leave her. Cameron has spoken negative about me, but I don't care enough. Cameron is irrelevant to me."

"How did I lie on Sierra? Her and I did do something with one another in _All-Stars_ , and she is a creep. I get it that you want to defend the person you are with, but it does not give you an excuse to bash me to anyone who would listen."

"Sierra and I never denied that something happened with you and her. And the only thing I said is that it was pathetic of Chris to cast someone who was exactly the same as me when the ROTI cast was revealed. You are a lame, anorexic bird, and there is nothing else to say. I am someone who actually improved on the show and made something of myself in life."

Leshawna was whispering in Harold's ear, "I cannot believe someone would fight over Sierra of all people."

Cameron was already dealing with enough, and Cody attacking him was pushing the edge, "You know NOTHING of my life. What have YOU improved on? You are NOTHING but a WANNABEE who got STUCK IN A CHEAP JOKE OF A BOY BAND to get WHORES because NO ONE ELSE gave a CRAP about you. I honestly thought Sierra was the crazy one, but it is YOU. YOU are the insane one because after being a SOCIOPATH with stalking girls, you picked up an insecure girl who has daddy issues to be your PERSONAL STALKER because you KNOW you are not worth anything." Dave's laughter filled the room, as he was enjoying the drama.

The trio soon got up to walk away after Cameron handed Cody his rights, and the latter was not going to let it end like this, "You are NOT gonna end it like that. I'M THE SOCIOPATH? YOU are the mother fucker who is USING AND EXPLOITING YOUR FRIEND'S ILLNESS for a PSYCHOLOGY ANALYSIS for your stupid science magazines. People like you need to STAY in your bubble before you get POPPED." Cody punched Cameron in the face one, before trying to grab him, but soon found himself held back by his Drama Brothers.

"You guys, STOP. This is ALL Sierra's fault. Can you two try to be friends for me?" begged Gwen.

Sierra saw the commotion going on at the end, and knew she had to go over there. Seeing Cody try to charge at Cameron, and she noted that Gwen was in the middle of the bullshit, "What's going on here? Why are you fighting him Cody-bumpkins?"

"He's CRAZIER THAN YOU Sierra. You NEVER gave me a chance Cody, and ALWAYS dismissed me for no reason. You will NEVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON ME. I DID SLEEP WITH SIERRA, AND YOU HATE IT BECAUSE YOU WANT HER LIFE TO ONLY INVOLVE YOUR POSSESSIVE ASS. I am SORRY Sierra for not realizing sooner how ABUSED THIS MAN HAS YOU." Cameron tried to chase after Cody, but found himself held back by Gwen, Mike, and Zoey.

The amazon soon turned to Gwen, and pointing her finger aggressively at her, hovering over the shorter woman, "This is all YOU. WHY are you obsessed with me? Do you WANT to be put in the hospital? NOTHING YOU CAN DO will wreck or break me down."

Gwen smacked Sierra's hands, as she yelled back, "I WANT ALL of my friends to get along, and YOU are the ONLY OBSTACLE to that, so the truth needed to come out for THEM to move forward."

"If you were his FRIEND than you would have KNOWN AND LISTENED TO HIS REQUEST TO HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH CAMERON."

Cody shoved his friends off him, "SHUT THE FUCK UP. Gwen AND Sierra told me about the SHIT you SAID ABOUT ME on that show, ALL BECAUSE I did not give a FUCK about you. You need to worry about YOUR MOTHER FUCKING AND PROCREATING WITH LIGHTNING'S FATHER than me "being a dumb nerd who has no talent". YOU WANT ATTENTION, YOU'RE GETTING IT."

Cameron had enough, and grabbed a drink to throw at the guy, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY. I WISH I HANDLED THINGS WITH SIERRA DIFFERENT, BUT THAT IS ANOTHER ISSUE. YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH CODY." Zoey and Mike had to drag him to the other side of the room.

Sierra saw that Cody was escorted out of the room, and turned to Gwen with her right fist balled up, but restrained, "You are LUCKY that Cody means more to me than beating the life out of you." She soon ran off to follow him.

* * *

Rodney was stuck with Jasmine, Shawn, Samey, and Brick, but he felt off, "Can I bring my girlfriend here... or can I... go to my girlfriend? She is really nice."

"Rodney, I want to speak to you. Despite what you may think, you are a brilliant, strong, emotional, touching, sentimental, and a courageous man, who deserves so much better. I would like for us to become friends, since there is good in you, and we did have some sort of bond. And because I care about you, I have to tell you to get away from Scarlett. You are aware that she is a legit criminal, right? Don't you know that you will become an accessory to all of her crimes?"

The large and in charge man did not want to put up with this again, "And you are an accessory to Shawn's mental illness and abuse. You need to get away from him. He brings everyone down with him. There is a reason why Dave refuses to speak to him. I know Scarlett better than everyone else."

Shawn grunted in irritation, and stood up to defend himself, "You have NO PROOF that I am abusive, and I am sick and tired of you. He is a dumbass who gets himself into trouble, so I won't feel bad when Scarlett sets you up for a crime. You need to be grateful that Jasmine is wasting her time to talk to you. Dave and I spoke, and we are in a good place."

"Which is why he is with Mike, Cameron and Zoey, and not with you, which has been the case for the last few days. Exit this conversation. I lost a friendship with Topher, and while I appreciate yours and Samey's efforts Jasmine, and you two were one of the few to check on me, but Scarlett has been there for me, and I cannot abandon her, when she is making her way into society again. I am interested in being friends with the both of you."

Dawn and B were sitting near, and both made their way over to make sure things were fine, "Are you all doing well? I have to say that it's nice for all three casts to be mingling with one another."

"Rodney, you have lied on me for WAY TOO FUCKING LONG. I am NOT a drug addict, and I am NOT an abuser. YOU need to be honest, and accept that you are JEALOUS towards other men. Insecurity is fine, when you admit to it, and work on it, but I AM NOT GOING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SHIT ANYMORE."

Izzy and Eva danced their way over to the newer casts, as both were tipsy and grabbing Shawn to loosen up, "COME ON, LOOSEN UP. We know you WILD BEASTS know how to get down. How about we play... NEVER HAVE I EVER?"

Shawn got himself out of Eva and Izzy's grasp, "I will after I handle him. If you wanna DO SOMETHING Rodney, than DO IT. I am NO PUNK, and you will NOT treat Jasmine NOR I like crap. ADMIT ALL OF THE LIES you said about me because YOU ARE MAD JASMINE DID NOT WANT YOU."

The muscular man was sick of being hovered over, and have someone point their fingers in his face, "Shawn, I am NOT going to be sitting when you are hovering over me aggressively." He grabbed the Pahkitew winner's neck, and lifted him up, causing many people to try to hold him back, "You will listen to me, and listen now. You are only showing your true colors, and I am not in the mood. You think because your parents rightfully abandoned you after being a wasteful, mentally deranged, useless excuse of a human being does not mean you will be allowed to treat everyone like crap. You WILL shut up about me, you WILL leave me alone, and you WILL NOT stop me from speaking to your girlfriend and friends because you KNOW I am the stronger man."

B had to calm him down, "Rodney, this is your last night. You want to end this on a good note, right? People want to listen to you, and to get to know you. People are listening, and they want to party with you. People are not judging you for sticking by Scarlett's side. Don't blow this." He saw the hesitation on the redhead's face, but the tall man threw Shawn on the floor, and hugged the silent man.

"Thanks Beverly. You don't speak much, but when you do, your words are strong. You're right, I should have fun instead of fighting. WHERE'S THE PARTY AT?" All he wanted was to be accepted, and the stigma of being with Scarlett was slowly going away.

Owen soon approached him, and gave him a beer, "Come on ya big lug. You seem like fun." Soon enough, the two walked away, and joined the people dancing in the middle of the room. He did not realize that his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

Amy was surfing the men, and then saw Lightning on the dance floor, knowing that this was her only chance, "Hey stud. I've heard a lot about you, and I want to find out for myself." Her arm went to trace his pectorals.

"What do you wanna find out? Lightning really likes his cheerleader friends," he replied, tracing his hands down her lower back, "He really likes the ones in really, really short skirts. Despite where his hand was, he was not directly looking at Amy, but was surfing for where Anne Maria was.

She grabbed his faced, and forced him to look at her, "Didn't your mother to tell you it's ungentleman-like to not look at the lady, who clearly wants your attention?"

He turned to look at her for a few moments, "Lightning just wasn't expecting you to come over here. You've been so close to Jo for a while, and he don't trust that bitch." 

"That tranny? No, I've only been with her to get back at my sister, but otherwise, I hate her. She looks like a man. I've really had my eye on you, and I... wanna see whether you can come into my room to bump and grind tonight."

Lightning went down to nibble on her heck, and right when he was going to respond, Cameron tapped him on the shoulder, "Lightning, we need to talk now."

The athletic man smacked his arm off, "Don't be touching on me. Cam, there's nothing to talk about."

"It's alright, you two should talk. Let me know if you want to hook up, and if I leave before you have the chance, just come into my room."

* * *

What no one noticed was that Cody and Sierra were only at the hallway outside of the door, having their own issues, "Why did you even get yourself get so upset? It was CLEAR Gwen was setting you up to humiliate me. You know nothing happened with Cameron and I, so why did you even engage with either of them?"

The drama brother could barely look at her, "I do not know that. I wasn't going to admit it to him, but there is clear that there was more to the picture with you two, and he cared for you more than I anticipated. What secret conversations were you having with him? What did you have to hide?"

Sierra was not feeling the accusatory nature she was receiving, "I have NOTHING to hide. But what DOES bother me is that neither you nor Beth cared to tell me that you had a relationship. I did not pick up on that to include in my blogs, but I was hanging with her for years, since we were all Drama Brother groupies, but you failed to think that was important to tell me. I had to rip into her for that one."

"This ISN'T ABOUT BETH; THIS IS ABOUT CAMERON. I looked like a FOOL out there for defending you, and I am SICK of defending you to everyone that comes across my path. Her and I dated FOREVER AGO."

"YOU SHOULD BE DEFENDING YOUR WOMAN. You would be SHOCKED to realize HOW MUCH I HAD TO DEFEND YOU AGAINST THE THOTS IN THE WORLD. I did have some conversations with Cameron, but NONE. OF. THAT. MATTERED. I told him off on the reunion because I. LOVE. YOU. HE. DOGGED. ME. OUT."

Noah came outside to see if his friend was okay, but he was soon pulled away by Harold and Justin, who were standing some ways from the couple, "Calm down. I am only here to see if he is okay. I'm not gonna interfere."

"Good, because the last time you interfered, you got punched in the face, and dragged across the reunion stage," chuckled Justin. "I have to admit, it was great to see on television, since you always had so much to say about me, but there is too much drama already."

Beth came out to see what was happening, and saw Sierra and Cody shouting at one another, so she turned to Harold and Justin, "It is good to finally see you baby. We need to speak."

Harold cut her off, "Not now. Cody got into a fight, and we need to make sure he is fine."

"Just another way of you not being there for me, and ditching me whenever the opportunity arises. This is the second time today that you have shown me that I am a rebound," the insecure woman muttered, before storming inside.

The redhead knew that he was in trouble, and when he saw Justin move, he grabbed him to hold him back, "I will go to her." Harold roamed back into the crowded game room, and saw Beth with Lindsay, Tyler, Katie, and Sadie, with Dakota, Sam, Topher, and Anne Maria sitting beside them, "Beth, where is all of this coming from? We were fine a few days ago."

Sadie spoke up for Beth, "You were being an asshole. When Heather showed up to that reunion earlier today, you abandoned her, knowing how tough it would be for her to deal with Heather."

Katie only continued for Sadie, "And you left her... TO PROTECT YOUR EX... LESHAWNA." Half of the room soon turned around to look at them, with Leshawna hiding behind Bridgette and Gwen.

Harold did not know how to react, but the one thing he was not going to do is apologize, "I am not going to apologize for supporting a friend Beth. Leshawna was brutally attacked by Heather two days ago, and I wanted to make sure she got out of there before she did anything to ruin her progress into being a better person."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT ME?" yelled Beth.

"YOU HAD JUSTIN THERE. WHY are you questioning me when you had NO PROBLEM with him being there?"

Everyone was looking at Leshawna, and she was for once not liking all of the unneeded and unwarranted attention, "WHY are ALL OF YALL looking at me? I did NOTHING wrong, and I am a single woman now. Shit, yall got me pressed for no GOTDAMN reason."

The short woman looked at her boyfriend, and saw that his jealousy of Justin was resurfacing, "Justin had some words for Heather and Alejandro. It was only a bonus that he decided to look out for me, just like Tyler has looked out for Lindsay. Heck, even Ezekiel looked out for Katie and Sadie when we were there. You were SO READY to fight Duncan on Cody's behalf to defend him after Duncan was pummeling him, and you were OUT THERE WITH HIM to protect him from Sierra tonight. WHY are you NOT doing that for me?"

Tyler did not like that everyone was hovering to listen to all of this, "You two need to have this conversation privately. Airing it out like this is not going to help."

"You did not care about that enough to spill everything about us to Aleheinous," his wife bitterly remarked. "Harold, you claim that you are a man, but you have not shown that to her at all. It's clear you used her because Leshawna rejected you so many times, but now that she is bothered, you want nothing to do with Beth."

Leshawna knew that this was time for her to leave, "I'm not doing any of this. These problems are between the two of you. Gwen, I know you want to visit Trent, and DJ and Geoff want to visit Duncan in the hospital, and Bridgette will come to see Trent as well. Let's go there, and they might let us visit them. Have fun yall." The group she called out soon made their way out, but it might have been a costly decision.

* * *

Cody and Sierra were trying to find a resolution, "I did not want to hurt you Sierra. Beth is NO competition, and we have not been together since 2008. I want nothing to do with Cameron, and I stood up to him for you because you DESERVED IT."

"I... I guess I overreacted to Beth. I know I have some issues, and I need to get them out, but..." Right when things were getting calm, she saw Gwen leave with her entourage, and her body told her to go after her. Sierra ran until she grabbed Gwen's hair to yank to the floor, "BITCH, DON'T YOU EVER TRY MY RELATIONSHIP AGAIN. THERE IS NOTHING YOU HAVE ON ME THAT I WOULDN'T EXPOSE MYSELF." Almost as soon as she dragged Gwen to the floor, Leshawna rushed over to send Sierra an uppercut on her chin. Cody knew that an epic catfight was about to start, so he ran to send for her friends.

After punching her, Leshawna shoved Sierra to the wall, and slapped her, "Girl, this is the SECOND TIME I had to handle you after you ran up on my girl. You need to STOP WITH THE MESS."

Sierra was not going to have this, and sent a punch right to Leshawna's face, "TELL YOUR GIRL TO KEEP ME OUT OF HER MESS, AND TO STOP TRYING TO RUIN MY LIFE." Gwen got up, and ran through Leshawna to send Sierra a punch in the face as well. Sierra tried to defend herself as best as she could, but the two had their way with her.

Eva and Izzy came out with Cody at the perfect time, since Sierra managed to grab Gwen, and Bridgette struck Sierra. That drove Eva's up, and caused her to do what she has been meaning to do since the first season, "YOU WILL NOT ON MY WATCH. I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS FOR ALMOST A DECADE." Eva ran to put Bridgette into a headlock, as she sent a bunch of punches at the blonde.

Izzy went to snatch Leshawna's weave, and kick her to the floor, "LEAVE HER ALONE. YALL WILL NOT JUMP SIERRA." She soon sent some punches after snatching Leshawna's weave, only for the large girl to back Izzy up to fall on the wall. Leshawna soon slapped Izzy before ringing out her neck.

The guys knew they had to intervene to split them up, with DJ rushing to forcefully pull Leshawna off Izzy's neck. Almost as soon as he did that, Izzy ran to punch Leshawna over his shoulder, only for him to pin Izzy with one shoulder, and to forcefully grab Leshawna's wrists with his other hand, "We're going, now. Stop with this bullcrap."

The blonde woman kneed Eva before elbowing her, "GET OFF ME. I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU. COME ON!" She slapped Eva, and tried to punch her with the other hand, but Geoff wrapped her into a bearhug from behind to drag her off, "I'M SO SICK OF THIS HERMATHRODITE COMING AFTER FOR ME TO TAKE HER INSECURITIES OUT ON ME. I'M NOT THAT LITTLE GIRL WHO WON'T FIGHT TO DEFEND HERSELF ANYMORE." She managed to kick Eva in her chest, before she was dragged off.

"Come on Bridgey bear, this isn't you." Geoff managed to pass Bridgette to DJ, before getting Sierra to let Gwen's hair go, "Ladies, this needs to stop. Nothing is worth all of this. Come on and let's visit the hospital." Eva tried to run to get Bridgette one more time, but was shocked when she found Noah out of all people holding her back, with Cody blocking the door, so Izzy and Sierra could not get to the others.

* * *

Lightning was bored of Cameron rambling on and on about whatever the hell he was talking about, "Shut the fuck up with all of this. Get to the FUCKING POINT, or imma bounce after I beat your ass."

Cameron had to restrain his tongue to breathe for a prolonged time, before trying this conversation again, "Your father and my mother are clearly hiding something, and there are reports that they are hiding that we are half brothers. Do you know any information."

"Lightning don't know WHAT THE FUCK about anything about that. You don't think that Lightning don't think this crap is suspicious?"

"You insulted my mother, claimed she lied on your father, and that she was a common whore. My paternity is no joke to me, and I have never had a father figure in my life, so if YOUR FATHER ends up being MY FATHER, I have the right to know, and to build that relationship with him. You acted like this was a joke beforehand, so I didn't know."

The jock could already feel himself getting tense, "NOBODY will EVER diss pops, and Lightning will NEVER let NO ONE do that. Your mother did some fucked up shit, and if it's true, than whatever. I don't want it to be true, because you are the biggest sissy and a disgrace to a black man that Lightning has ever met. Father would NEVER want some puny punk like you."

He wanted to get to the point with this already tension-layered conversation, "Lightning, stop with the rambling and the bullshit. Your father has said A LOT of defamatory and slanderous comments towards myself and my mother. Do you think there is a chance that I am your father's child, and do you care enough to find out? That is all I want to know. You don't KNOW how to feels to be a male, and to NEVER have a father figure around, and I deserve to know the truth."

"Father fucked a lot of thot ass bitches back in the day, and a lot of women like your mother took his seed for chicken bait. POPS have paid money to shut her up about their relationship all of these years." He knew that there was a good chance that him and Cameron was related, and he was getting more and more nervous, but Cameron did not need to know about this, "You know, Lightning is sick of this joke and this scheme that you and your HO OF A MAMA is playing. Get the dadertity test, and GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR LIVES. CHECK YO MAMA BEFORE COMING AFTER MY FAMILY."

Cameron saw Lightning get up, so he grabbed his arm, ignoring the scary look Lightning was giving him, "NO. Before we leave here tomorrow, YOU AND I WILL TOGETHER speak to BOTH OF THEM to get to the truth. The LAST thing I want to be is related to you as well."

Lightning easily formed a fist on his left hand, and punched Cameron in his other eye, "DON'T YOU EVER PUT YOUR HANDS ON LIGHTNING. FUCK OUTTA HERE WITH YOU AND YOUR MOMMA."

Ezekiel made his way back to the dance floor, and went to grab Anne Maria by the waist, pushing Topher away, "Do you remember me baby doll? Remember the diamond I gave your pretty little hand? The big diamond I have is in me pants."

"She clearly does not want you around loser. You need to back off, and go sober off," the brunette claimed, stepping in front of him to block Anne Maria. It did not work, because Ezekiel pushed him away.

After Topher was out of his presence, he drunkingly pulled Anne Maria to press her body against him, "You used to LLLLOOOVEEEEEEE you some Zeke babe. Remember back in _Revenge of the Island_ , you wanted some of this?"

The temperamental woman was not in the mood for any more crap involving guys, especially one like Ezekiel, squirming from his presence, "I give you 5 seconds to get out of here, before you end up getting your ass handed to you." She felt Ezekiel grope her thighs to move closer and closer to her most intimate area, causing her to elbow and step on his toes, "GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME YOU RAPIST. I WILL FUCK YOU UP."

Before the drunk rural man made it back to her, he ended up falling on his face, and was yoked up by Topher, "Get off... you at me woman bitchass. Get me some beer and some of dat Jersey honey."

"You are not even worth me beating up right now." Everyone was looking at them, and Topher wanted Ezekiel out of the room, so he dragged him out, "You need help, and you need to sober up. I'll get you to bed so you can forget this ever happened. You need to be embarrassed."

Tyler got up to follow them, "Toph dude, I'll help you get him to his room. We all need to sober out from this."

Anne Maria was soon grasped by Lindsay, Katie, Sadie, Beth, Dawn, Dakota, and Staci, "Girls, I'm fine. Yall don't need to be hovering over me." She shooed all of them off her, "I appreciate it, but Anne Maria is a tough enough girl."

Lightning soon approached her, and clearly did not care about what she just went through, but clearly had something on his mind, "Girl, I know you and I ain't cool right now, but Lightning really needs to talk to someone. He's been through a lot, and..." He was soon cut off by her placing her hand on his mouth.

"Baby, there is nothing for us to talk about anymore. You don't care about me, and don't see me as anything but a piece of meat to use, and refuse ta care for me as a friend. You didn't even care to ask em about what just happened with me. You can find another piece of meat to fetch after, because I am done with that. It's time for me to grow up, and hopefully you will learn that soon enough."

Shock, and confusion came over him, "So you don't want none of Lightning anymore?" He soon found himself alone, as she walked away from him. Not liking the feeling, he looked around, and saw a familiar cheerleader, "She'll do for now." Lightning swaggered himself over to her, wrapped his arm on her shoulder, and whispered in her ear, "Let's go."

Amy's eyes widened, and knew she was going to have a good time, "I'm ready. It'll be the best night of my life, as you do what I like. Come on." The two soon bolted out of the room.


	28. It's finally over

Courtney decided to pay a visit to Duncan in the hospital while Heather and Alejandro were getting jumped, and only shook her head seeing the bruises, "Did you REALLY need to fight Trent? He's such an irrelevant LOSER and a SELLOUT. I see the chain marks. How are you doing?"

Duncan could only laugh, "Ahhh, I lasted 2 years in prison; been through worse. Nice to know that you care toots."

"Shut up. It's only because I didn't feel like going to the game room party, and after seeing everyone chase Heather and Al out the hotel, I was over it. What do you even plan on doing after tomorrow with your life? Have you even thought about your future? You claim that you have matured, but this crap is the reason why you ended up in prison in the first place."

He took off some of his piercings, and gave it to her, "I made those earrings. Got some job where they melt that shit and create earrings. If Gwen and Trent didn't steal more of my million, I'll create a piercing shop, and sell some of my own piercings and tattoos. Manufacturing and shit is my forte. I am gonna need your help though."

She was shocked, "Wow, you actually have a plan for your future. I remember asking you that many times when we dated, and you never had an answer. What do you need me for?"

"I plan on playing the legal game, so I need you to help me sue Gwen and Trent. They screwed me over when I was in jail, and they screwed me even more after I came out. Despite popular belief, I saved up most of my reality tv money, and now most of that is gone. And they slandered me in their pussy ass ways? I. WANT. MY. SHIT. BACK!" Both of them turned around to see Geoff and DJ enter the room, with Gwen, Bridgette, and Leshawna hovering over, "YOU HEARD ME BITCH. I WANT MY FUCKING STUFF BACK, AND IMMA DO ANYTHING TO GET THAT SHIT BACK! YOU HEARD IT HERE FIRST, AND TELL YOUR MAN THAT TOO."

"Woah... why are the three of you busted up in the face? You all looked fine a few hours ago."

Bridgette was groaning from the memory, "Ugh, Gwen's plan that she mentioned in the limo... backfired. I see you're talking to..." shaking her hands around Duncan's figure, "That, so I'll see you later, and I'm sure Sierra posted it on her blog already."

A few seconds later, the video was playing from Scott's phone, and saw how Bridgette and Leshawna attacked Sierra, before Izzy and Eva ran up on them, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. YALL GOT YOUR ASSES BEAT! It's great that yall are here though, since I'm sick of my ex and Duncan's soliloquy of love."

Leshawna had to hold Gwen back, as Bridgette went to close the door, "SHUT THE HELL UP DUNCAN BEFORE I PUT YOUR ASS IN JAIL AGAIN. YOU'RE A THUG AND A DRUG POPPER. DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN ME, PUNKASS." Her mouth was covered, and she was pinned to the wall.

"Girl, you need to NOT waste your time on Duncan. We dropped the guys to Duncan's room, and now we can go to Trent. Get your priorities right." Gwen knew Leshawna was right.

Duncan shook hands with Geoff and DJ, "Nice for you both to visit me THIS time. Why did yall let those girls get their asses kicked? And Scott's just mad because Courtney's over his farmer's sausage."

Scott forced a laugh out of his mouth, "Haaaahaaaahaaaa. You're lucky that we're cool now."

"How did that happen?" DJ inquired.

"We were stuck here all day, so we just started to talk, and talk, and talk. Courtney has a type, and we're a lot alike. People like us are the best people you will ever meet, but fuck with us, and we become thugs. Seems like I missed the party."

Geoff rolled his eyes, "NAAAHHH. That wasn't no damn party. Just a bunch of yelling, shit drinks, bad dance music, so on and so forth. I WISH we went on that damn boat the other casts went on, but there is tomorrow."

* * *

Gwen rushed onto Trent's bed, and gave him a smooch, "I missed you so much babe."

He grabbed her ass before realizing she had bruises, "Woah, what happened? How did you get those bruises? WHO DID THIS?"

"Calm down Romeo. Gwen told Cody the truth about Sierra and Cameron, she got mad, and attacked Gwen. We did what we had to do."

"Leshawna and Bridge are my girls, and they had my back." She decided to tuck herself on the other side of the bed, "I'm fine, and you're fine. Our future is so bright, and we have such good people on our sides."

Trent could hot help but hold her tighter and tighter, "I have to say that I really love you, and I thank you two for protecting her. Wait, is it just you three here."

Bridgette shook her head, "No. Geoff and DJ got us out of the fight, and they are in Duncan's room. Do you all plan on going to the party tomorrow? This is you too Ella."

The _Pahkitew_ woman was thrilled that she was being spoken to, "Wow, it is nice you addressed me Bridgette. I do plan on being there to support Leonard, especially with his recent breakup of Sugar, just like you will support Geoff. I have great faith that the premiere will be fun."

Leonard held her hand, and had a gleam in his eye, "I cannot be any more grateful for your presence beside me, and all of the support you've given me. Tammy will like you, I can just tell. She didn't like Sugar."

"It's nice to see that yall are dating," Leshawna cackled out, before realizing she stunned them with the accusation.

The couple cuddled up looked at one another, before he spoke for them, "Gwen and I aren't going. Too much drama has resulted from this reunion, and we just wanna get home. It's funny how Geoff and DJ are back to kissing Duncan ass, and ignoring me. That shit is something I don't wanna deal with."

"Geoff doesn't mean harm Trent. He is just glad that him and Duncan are friends again, and I'm sure DJ feels that way as well."

"Which is why they have yet to call or check on me, but ran to kiss Duncan's ass? They just became his followers, and I don't want to be a part of those games anymore. If this is how it's going to be, I wash my hands of them." Trent reached out to stretch his arm, before making a revelation, "Leonard and I will be out early tomorrow morning, so we'll be able to get our stuff again. Thanks for the support, and it's nice to meet you two Leonard and Ella."

* * *

It is mid morning, and everyone just finished packing their stuff, so they all reunited for breakfast in the diner. Most of the members of the three casts were there, and only a few people were missing. Everyone else was having their own chats, "How are you doing Sierra? Are you and Cody fine?"

"There was a bit of tension when we went to bed Iz, but I have hope." Sierra wanted to look at Leshawna and Bridgette, feeling bad that they got involved, "I have to say I'm sorry for fighting the both of you. My issue was with Gwen, and I was feeling attacked. Personally, I have nothing against either one of you."

Noah rolled his eyes, "Oh, not this again."

Bridgette was over Sierra, but could not help herself from glaring at Eva, "You're not even my issue Sierra."

"What the HELL are you looking at, you FRAUD? You CLEARLY want the attention," yelled Eva, as she aggressively grabbed her glass. Owen and Noah rushed to hold her down to her seat, "You CLEARLY didn't learn from me BEATING YOUR ASS yesterday."

Leshawna was over these people, and wanted to permanently separate from most of them, "Eva girl, you won't do shit. Tone it all the way down. We ALL know you just hate on Bridgette for being an athlete, and not looking like a man."

Eva tried to get up, but soon found herself being held back by Izzy as well, "I can HANDLE two-on one-bitch. You act like you are SO BIG AND BAD, but the ONLY part that you are is BIG. YOU GOT YOUR ASS HANDED TO YOU while Beth laid into Harold for fucking with you AGAIN."

"Wait, you were in a fight?"

"You're kind of slow Harold baby. Eva, I have nothing to prove to you. I left that situation, and defended my friend. All of the drama is tiring, and I still have some stuff to get, so Bridge, can you help me with packing? Harold can bring us our plates." She wasn't asking Bridgette, but telling her politely to avoid the situation. Once again, Harold did not help but bring the three plates with him to follow them to the elevator.

Beth could not help herself but get sour, "Of course he once again runs to follow her. I am so over him."

Geoff and DJ soon arrived in the hotel with Duncan, and walked to the diner, which caused many people to look at them. The blonde noticed his girlfriend is missing, "Peeps, where did my girl go?"

Courtney continued to type on her phone without looking up or taking a break, "Eva threatened to fight her again, and she decided to be Leshawna's slave once again by running with her to help her and Harold pack. I suggest you follow her."

DJ and Duncan made their way to sit beside Courtney, and as everyone ate, the silence was killing the muscular man. Deciding to kill the silence, he spoke, "Isn't this nice? We are all getting along, in peace and tranquility, and now are completely removed from the show and network? We've all been through some hard times, but we got through the week, which is important."

"Why is it so silent? Why am I; Duncan so scary to you all?" the ex-con cackled, enjoying the attention that the three casts were given to him. He looked around, and saw that Trent and Gwen were absent, "I see that I knocked him out so bad that he's still in the hospital."

Mike could not hold back his tongue, "You think you are SO TOUGH, but you can ONLY fight when you have everyone's attention on you. If you were really about that life, you do it without the need of attention. You can injure people like Trent and I all you want, but you will ALWAYS be a gutter miserable hoodrat. You will NEVER find any love, and EVERYONE is a convenience for you."

DJ really did not want any of this to continue, "LET'S HOLD A TRUCE."

"YES my fellow DJ. Let's HOLD A TRUCE to the man who IGNORES HIS CHILD, ABUSES HIS GIRLFRIEND, and uses EVERYONE to cover up his diagnosis, or his LACK of diagnosis. It changes with him by the day. I made up with the people who I TRULY cared about, and things are looking BRIGHT for me. I am who I am, and I OWN IT, unlike you. TOAST to new friendships, and for Mike being a deadbeat, no-gooder who has NOTHING going for him in life."

Right as the glass went to his lips, a loud, heavyset woman barged into the diner, "YALL AIN'T DOING A TOAST WITHOUT SUGAR!" Anne Maria and Scott soon followed, and they took their perspective seats.

Cameron saw Scott and Duncan give one another a handshake, which only made him sick, "Oh great. The two douches are best friends forever. I wonder how Courtney feels."

"You better SHUT THE HELL UP Cameron. I don't know why steroids spent so much time bucking over me, while he hasn't crushed your brittle bones yet." The redhead chowed on his food, and burped obnoxiously, "LET ME SAY THIS. Whoever is going to the premiere tonight better LEAVE THIS SHIT BEHIND. NO CAMERAS, NO PRESS, AND NO REPORTS."

Staci couldn't help the words slip out of her mouth, "Why, because you know you'll be trashed for cheating with a RRace member's girlfriend at the premiere, which is about him? You blackmailed someone for an illness, and accused someone of manslaughter and murder for your overdose." Most of the second cast knew that this would turn sour, and quickly.

The new couple got up, and walked around the table to confront the first boot, "BITCH, YOU BETTA SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MA BOO. YOU LOOK LIKE YOU NEED THE WEIGHT SMACKED OFF YOU WITH AN GOOD OL COUNTRY ASS BEATING. YOU GON LISTEN TO HIM!"

Staci was not afraid, and got up, "YOU ARE BIGGER THAN ME, TACKY. NEITHER OF YOU are in ANY RIGHT to make any demands for being relentless, unsympathetic, and unapologetic cheaters." B had to step in front of Staci to block her from Scott and Sugar.

Scott was fuming, "You have NOTHING GOING FOR YOURSELF, that is the ONLY REASON WHY you are reporting on all of us. And you're not even a GOOD reporter, unlike Sierra. None of you BETTER report any of this shit. The SHOW IS FUCKING OVER. THAT GOES FOR YOU TWO, PIXIE BITCH." He felt B's stomach press upon him, causing the man to push him aside, "GET YOUR BELLY AWAY FROM ME. DON'T TOUCH ME."

"Scott, you are embarrassing your friend Brick. You claim that you are a changed man, but you never appreciate the one who is there for you, but instead engage in anger fits, and stealing someone's girlfriend who is no prize. No one is doing anything to harm you, and I do not appreciate your slander."

"BRICK? FUCK HIM. HE HASN'T SPOKEN TO ME IN 3 DAYS, SINCE ALL HE CARES ABOUT IS GETTING IN THAT BONY CHEERLEADER'S SKIRT. HE'LL DITCH ANYONE TO BE POPULAR, AND ONLY CARES FOR PEOPLE IF HE HAS THE CONTROL TO CHANGE THEM TO BE LIKE THE BORE HE IS." B only got closer to his space, causing Scott to push him back, "GET AWAY FROM ME."

Anne Maria and Dakota had to grab Sugar to ease her and pull her back to her seat, "Don't worry about them ugly heifers. You're fabulous. They're not even worth trying to fight; Dakota and I would know."

The soldier was offended by Scott's words, and was trying not to lash out in tears or emotions, so he let his face grow red, "That... that hurts. I have done nothing but take care of you, and now you dismiss me. I knew you were relapsing." Scott refused to look at him, or say anything.

"Scott, go back to your seat," the fame monger demanded. Once he made his way, Dakota took over, "While Scott said it in his ways, I think more people than not agree with the overall message that people like you, Sierra, and Dawn need to stop reporting everything, "advise us" to judge us, and all of that. It is unnecessary now, since we will ALL be moving on with our lives and the show. If we are trying to move on from the toxicity of the show, than YALL need to stop with the messy antics."

Dawn was confused with her association, "Why am I being lumped into this?"

Sam spoke for Dakota and himself this time, as it was a topic that directly affected him, "Because you are a judgmental, hypocritical, sanctimonious, evil spirited twat. I liked you at first, but I saw through you. You are LUCKY that Dakota and I did not talk about your disgusting diagnosis of her mutation after the season ended. You are a FRAUD, and you are the MASTERMIND of Staci's bullcrap."

Sugar was fuming, and she was one of the most angered, "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO REPORTED ON MY SITUATION. FUCK YOU, AND FUCK HER. SOMEONE NEEDS TO KICK THE SHIT OUT OF YOU BOTH."

"You HUMILIATED me with your stunt Staci. If you knew something about Lightning and I, you should have told it to the BOTH of us PRIOR to the reunion filming," the winner of the fourth season spat out bitterly.

Laughter was what came from Staci's mouth, "You are full of crap. The information was OUT THERE FOR YEARS. I ONLY BACKED IT UP WITH PROOF. HOW did it get under my access ANYWAYS? LIGHTNING AND YOUR FATHER LEAKED IT. YOU ALL got mad when I was exaggerating MY TRUTH, but when I SPOKE ABOUT THE TRUTH ABOUT YOUR TRUTHS, you're mad? I am SICK OF THIS. ALL I WANTED WAS TO BE ACCEPTED."

"No one's gonna EVER stop me from my blogging. I have made a lifestyle from it," the purple haired woman stood firm.

Beth rolled her eyes at Sierra's pathetic behavior, "But yet you could not fact check about something that was old news forever ago. Sierra, you need to make a living on your OWN merits, instead of someone else's. You are INSANE, and spilling the tea on everyone else will NOT make you more relevant, or people love you even more."

Noah added his two cents, "You had a chance to be on _Celebrity Manhunt_ , and have a career over there, but you BLEW IT to be a; what do they call it, a THIRSTBUCKET. I am sure the paychecks are minuscule at best, and it's only an excuse to stalk Cody. She has no hope, but as for the other two, you both are still young, have some sense of sanity to drop this and to become something worthwhile in life."

Jasmine was sick of the drama with the other two casts, and wanted it to end, "Sorry if you're offended with me interjecting. I think the mass majority just wants some privacy. We have all experienced something that no one else will go through, and it is something that should bond all of us. The show is done, and we all want to move on. It is really that hard to ask the three of you to stop posting about any of us?"

"I am sorry, but I make my living off blogging. I am the fan who promised the other fans I was a part of the truth about everything going on. What I find interesting is that many of you have used me for convenience to post stuff about other people, but NOW it is a problem?"

Her boyfriend gave her the beady eyes that gets her every time, "Can you do it for me? Please?"

Gwen entered with Trent, adding her commentary, "Sierra will never do anything for you if it involves her lack of control."

Sierra turned to look at both Gwen and Cody, and something about it bothered her to the core, "NO. After ALL THE SHIT you PUT ME THROUGH, I will NEVER do it. You LIED TO ME about who you slept with MANY times, and you PUT ME IN THE POSITION where THIS BITCH can attack me."

Katie and Sadie rushed to Cody's side, and comforted him with their words, which they said at the same time, "Ignore and leave her. We can be better women to you than she ever will."

"YOU TWO ARE NOTHING BUT TOXIC TRICKS WHO HAS EVERY DISEASE IN THE BOOK. OFF WITH THE TRASH," the irrational woman yelled, as she threw her drinks on Katie and Sadie, before storming upstairs to get her stuff, with Eva and Izzy soon following her. Everyone remained silent for a few more minutes, as they continued to eat their food and not engage in the awkward silence.

Ezekiel wanted to make light of the situation, "Well, it's nice to see that women never change." The comment would send things into a spiral once again, but mostly from the BFFFLs.

"WHO IN THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO? THAT MOUTH OF YOURS ALMOST GOT YOU JUMPED BY EVA YESTERDAY. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT US," Sadie retaliated in anger, and hovered over him at the table.

Katie stood up as well, not wanting to take this from Ezekiel of all people, "You have NO RIGHT to throw ANY SHADE at us, after you SEXUALLY ASSAULTED 2 WOMEN. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A DRUNK LOSER."

"WHEN THE FUCK DID I DO THAT? YOU TWO WHORES KNOW NOTHING BUT SEXUAL ASSAULT ON WOMEN."

Sadie pointed around the table frantically, "YOU WERE DRUNK AS HELL, AND ASSAULTED TWO OF THE NEWER WOMEN IN THE GAME ROOM. You wonder WHY people hate you, but you make these stupid comments. You were BETTER OFF AS FERAL."

He slammed his fists against the table, and stood up, with his blood boiling, "YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY FERAL STATE. YOU TWO ARE ACCUSING ME OF RAPING PEOPLE WHEN YOU RAPED SO MANY HERE." He saw DJ and Tyler hover over him, just in case they thought he would hit a girl, so he shoved them after seeing how everyone looked at him, "BACK THE HELL BACK. EVERYONE knows I'm talking the truth about Katie and Sadie. I ain't gon do shit to her. ALL I WAS DOING WAS LIGHTENING THE MOOD."

"And you CALL SEXISM HUMOROUS? Your LACK OF PRESENCE from DISAPPEARING would be lightening the mood," the scrawny best friend yelled back. As Ezekiel left to go to the elevator, she mumbled under her breath, "I can't wait for these crazies to be out of my life."

On the _Pahkitew_ side of the diner, Scarlett kicked Jasmine from under the table, "We need to talk. Let's go in the corner, or in the elevator."

Jasmine sniffed out the sinister and dark vibe she was getting from Scarlett, "I don't feel like being alone with you, so we're talking here. Though, I wouldn't care if we never spoke at all."

"Why are you so afraid? I thought you were this amazon woman who is more fearless than Wonder Woman, and now you don't want to have a grown woman discussion with me by myself? You're a coward." Her boyfriend grabbed her hand softly as an attempt to calm her down, and everyone sensed the tension.

She took a long drink of her water before glaring at Scarlett, "Why would I be afraid of you? If you do anything, you'll be sent to jail for life so quickly. Stop with the subliminals, and talk about how you're mad that I told your boyfriend Rodney needs to leave your psychotic, abusive ass."

Scarlett could not help but laugh, "Abusive? Me? This coming from the same battered bitch who lets her boyfriend demean her and control her life? You claim to be this feminist, but you let yourself be the weakest bitch here for that short, mentally deranged idiot."

"You don't know anything Scarlett. How about you just leave. No one wants you, or your boyfriend here. He's lucky I did not put my hands on him," the _Pahkitew_ winner retaliated, annoyed with the tension.

"You want to steal him from me, don't you? You little whore. I've been trying to be nice since the reunion, and not retaliate, but you leave me with no choice. We could have done this privately, but SINCE you wanted to do this in front of everyone." Scarlett got up, and walked over to Shawn and Jasmine, with her plate and glass in her hands, "STOP speaking about Rodney and I, or I WILL get you back."

Jasmine instantly got up, not trusting the woman and objects at all, "Don't do it Scarlett. I will call 911 on your ass quickly. I recommend that you get your dog to pull you back."

Rodney now was offended, "So NOW I'm a dog to you? What a GREAT WAY to talk to your friend."

"You LET HER TREAT YOU LIKE ONE RODNEY. LOOK AT YOU TWO!"

Her boyfriend had no care about diffusing the situation with Rodney and Scarlett "That's because he's a dog, and she's a wolf. THERE'S A REASON WHY YOUR GIRL FUCKED YOUR FRIEND, AND YOUR FRIEND FUCKED YOUR GIRL. YOU'RE GONNA FEEL SO STUPID WHEN SCAR SETS YOU UP, AND YOU'RE BOTH IN JAIL FOR LIFE."

"BE QUIET YOU NINCAMPOOPS," the redheaded woman yelled, as she threw orange juice on Shawn, and the plate of eggs and syrup on Jasmine. Jasmine charged at her to punch Scarlett in the face, and grab her hair to throw her on the floor. Rodney tried to hover over Jasmine, which caused Shawn to defensively kick Rodney in the balls, causing him to fall in the other direction.

Shawn hovered Rodney to punch him a few times, before Dave, Brick, and Mike pulled him off and away, "YOU PUNKASS BITCH WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU GONNA DO? DON'T THINK ABOUT TOUCHING JASMINE. YOU HAVING NO MOTHER OR FEMALES IN YOUR LIFE IS NO EXCUSE TO ACT LIKE AN ASS."

"Shawn, calm down. He is not worth it. We are leaving just now, stop this," begged Dave, who did not want to see Shawn of all people fight. Too bad that no one held Rodney back, because he chased after Shawn out of the room, and somehow got between the three protectors to grab his hair, "I'VE GIVEN YOU TOO MANY CHANCES. YOU SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN BEAT UP A LONG TIME AGO. I WAS THE ONLY ONE TO CALL YOU OUT ON YOUR CRAP." Rodney pulled him enough with one hand to be able to punch the winner with his other hand, with the other men trying to stop.

Bigger men like DJ, Lighting, Topher, and Duncan had to run over to pull Rodney off Shawn, but even that wasn't enough. Security soon entered, and with their presence, it was enough to restrain Rodney, "TIRED OF YOU DAMN TOTAL DRAMA PEOPLE FIGHTING EVERY DAY. CANT WAIT UNTIL YA'LL FINALLY LEAVE."

Jasmine was held back by most of the women on the second and third generation casts, "ARE YOU HAPPY SCARLETT? YOU WANTED THIS, RIGHT? YOU WANTED THIS, RIGHT? SOMEONE NEEDS TO PUT HER IN JAIL."

Security rushed to Scarlett, right as she threw the empty plate towards the girls direction, and all she could do was laugh maniacally. The glass in her hand was taken from her right when she was going to throw it again.

"OUT! ALL OF YOU! YOU TOTAL DRAMA PEOPLE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. THERE HAS NOT BEEN ONE DAY WHERE THIS HOTEL WAS SAFE FOR THE OTHER RESIDENTS. GET YOUR SHIT FROM YOUR ROOMS, AND GET OUT! YOU HAVE AN HOUR TO LEAVE!" Members of the _Total Drama_ cast started to move out of the diner, and towards the stairs and elevator, "WE ARE GONNA SPLIT UP TO FOLLOW THESE PEOPLE, AND ESCORT THEM OUT OF HERE. GOOD FUCKING RIDDANCE."

* * *

Josh and Blaineley were the only ones in the board room, as they were waiting for the executives to join them. Neither one of them said a word, and it was clear Josh was trying to avoid her, "You have to admit that the reunion caused more buzz than the show ever has. We don't have to like one another, but YOU KNOW that the show is better with us together, than apart."

"Whatever, I don't care. I just want the show to be renewed, and my pay to increase. You will get yourself fired eventually, and I should have gotten someone... better than Geoff to replace you at the _World Tour_ reunion." He looked at the desk soon after, hoping that she wouldn't say anything else to him.

She could only hiss at him, "We have worked together for over 10 years, and you are still not a man. Josh, you need to own up, and put your heavy balls in. When we negotiate, I want it to be as easy as it can be."

He rolled his eyes, right after the executives entered the room, "Like you know what easy is. Hello to all of you magnificent sirs." Their tunes instantly changed, and they shook all of the hands of the men wearing suit and ties.

"Well, let's get right to it. The TDI reunion is just about finishing its run on television, and the ratings for the other 5 reunions ranged from 6-9 million, and this is only for the U.S. _Celebrity Manhunt_ will be renewed for another season, and it'll start in about 2 weeks." Claps were heard all across the room.

Blaineley was thrilled that she can reclaim her throne in show business and journalism; no longer having to live through cheap cameo to cheap cameo, and struggling to pay the bills for her 5 Mercedes Benz, "This is brilliant. I have missed being a part of the team, but unlike Josh, I don't have a contract, and before I sign anything, the discussion of pay needs to be met."

"And how much would you like to be paid?"

"$20 million," the aging woman demanded. Some people choked on their breaths and drinks, and others laughed.

Josh slammed his hands on the table in exasperation, "That is BEYOND profound. I don't even make HALF of that, and unlike a TRICK over here, I have been a part of the show since the BEGINNING."

Blaineley felt herself getting riled up, and was not going to let this opportunity slip, "AND YOU could not HOLD THE SHOW from FLOPPING. As SOON as I was fired, the ratings tanked TREMENDOUSLY. They brought in CO-HOST, AFTER CO-HOST, but they ALL quit because you were too much of a PANSY to work with. Ratings CONTINUED to dip after the network had to bring CELEBRITY GUEST-HOSTS AFTER GUEST-HOST. When THAT IDEA ran through the ground, they gave you LESS AND LESS camera time, and PETITIONS WERE FILED TO GET YOU CANNED."

"YOU STARTED THOSE PETITIONS, YOU COLOSSAL FECES BITCH."

"AND IF I DID NOT COME BACK AND STIR UP THE REUNIONS, YOU WOULD BE OUT OF A JOB, AND THE SHOW WOULD BE GONE. I DESERVE $20 MILLION."

"IF THEY GIVE YOU $20 MILLION, THAN I DESERVE 30 MILLION. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SPOKE TO THE EXECS FOR YEARS TO GET ME CANNED, AND IT FAILED. I DON'T EVEN GET $10 MILLION. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE A MILLION."

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Both of them quickly went silent, "The studio still needs the money to come in for the reunion, and if this new season of _Manhunt_ is successful, we MAY lift up the salaries to 10 million."

* * *

Alejandro and Heather made it to their home, where the both of them were editing the last touches of their video, before she forced his hands off to play it. The couple sat back on their beds to watch the video they compiled within the last 24 hours, "Hello lo...lovely fans. Alejandro and I are in the limo on our way home from the reunion we've been recording for the last week. Since I'm sure the network will edit out anything that doesn't fit their narrative, we thought it would be best for us to give our unfiltered thoughts. Where do we start?"

"From the beginning. Everyone from the first cast met up in the spa room, as some sorts of congratulations for Geoff, Noah and Owen being low-tier famewhores. I called Noah out on being a failure to his family and a dropout, with every post secondary school rejecting him, so he hopped from reality show to reality show. He had nothing to say. There was also me reminding Bridgette that the man she bashed so much on _World Tour_ was boning Geoff throughout their spinoff show."

She could not do anything but laugh, "Ahhhh yes. Funny how Owen and Noah only became friends because your knockoff told Owen he didn't want to fuck anymore. So it was clear that we were ostracized, and I already had plans for Jo, while he had plans for Mike. We got a lot of the information we had from Sierra, which is why she never went at us. Once she told me that Lightning had possession of a tape, I spoke to Anne Maria, and this was before we even got to the hotel. I also put on my big girl panties, and contacted Courtney and Duncan prior to the hotel."

The smile on his face could not have gotten wider, "At least I didn't have to put out on her nasty cunt in order for her to assist us. Duncan probably got to that before I needed to."

"With his limpy dick. Anyways, we all knew Duncan would be on board, since Mike has bashed him in their book while they were in jail. Sierra only rejected openly plotting against them, because she wanted to keep her image clean on the reunion, though she gave us everything we needed to know. Whore Maria tried to have sex with Alejandro after we used her up."

"There there, be nice. From that point until the ROTI reunion, we actually bonded with both Duncan and Courtney. None of us left our rooms, since we were receiving death threats from people like Leshawna, Harold, Owen, Noah, Bridgette, Geoff, Beth, so on and so forth for attacking Mike and Zoey."

Heather took out her phone to rub it in Al's phone camera, "We have all of the texts here. They only got more and more mad when we did not respond, and whoever texted us would be our next targets, and yes, I will be posting the texts soon online. Us not responding is what set up their attempt at jumping us."

"People wonder if the producers told us to organize the jump on the _All-Stars_ reunion, and I have to say... not exactly. They told us that we are getting higher salaries because they know we will bring it, but that was our idea to plan that flawless strategy. What happens next is that while Duncan and I are hanging out, I get INVITED... TO PLOT MY OWN JUMP. Owen's dumbass sent Duncan a text, and Duncan invited me to go, and... things did not go well. I walk up like a muy bueno boss, and they lose their minds. Geoff, Owen, DJ, and Noah looked like absolute fools, and Geoff got his teeth kicked in. I know for a FACT that production set that up, as they forced us to wait an hour to enter the stage."

"I was also in the same room where SIERRA, the SAME WOMAN who rejected us invited me on a plan to gang up on Gwen. She admitted to me that her only purpose on World Tour was to be a producer plant. SHE WAS THE PLANT, AND NOT US. She admitted to telling them of Duncan's whereabouts, sending Al and Bridgette's sexual escapade to Geoff, and more stuff. Because of the texts we were getting, we purposely showed up late, and got production to arrange us a bit more leverage."

Alejandro then groaned, "You all saw what happened in the _World Tour_ reunion, and they edited that fine. We were in the hospital for 2 days, and then the producers begged Heather and I to return to the reunion stage. They even paid us twice as much for that reason. We show up... and EVERYONE tried to leave. There was the fight in the _Island_ reunion, but the most interesting thing is what JUST happened; minutes before we started recording this video."

Heather looked at him, "Don't give that pill pusher some camera time and relevance."

"The public needs to know this. Since the reunions are done, and we wanted nothing more to do with any of them, or the stupid spinoff, we packed our stuff hours after the reunion to leave. We leave, and TYLER AND JUSTIN are following us through the hotel, looking like they want to fight. We tried to divert from them, exiting at different levels, so on and so forth. We take the stairs to avoid them, and all of a sudden, the entire cast is with them. Tyler yelled at us, saying he will kick our asses, and Justin is fueling it all. We enter our limos, and the two charge at the car to try and punch me. Heather gave me a wine bottle to throw at them, and we engaged in a few punches before the video started."

"Alejandro didn't HAVE to tell me shit about his marriage, because THE ENTIRE TIME THEY WERE IN THE HOTEL, THEY WERE FIGHTING AND READY TO KILL EACH OTHER. THEY GOT MAD because THEY WERE BEING CALLED OUT PUBLICLY. HE IS A STRAPON BITCH, HIS WIFE IS A WHORE, AND THOSE KIDS ARE PROBABLY NOT HIS."

"PRODUCTION WANTED ALL OF THE FIGHTING, AND THEY WERE THE ONES WHO WANTED US TO RELEASE THE SEX TAPE AT THE ALL-STARS REUNION. THEY WERE THE ONES WHO FORCED US TO WAIT AN HOUR, AND REFUSED SECURITY WHEN WE WERE ATTACKED."

"AND YOU KNOW WHAT? THE NETWORK IS PROBABLY THE REASON WHY CHRIS IS MISSING, AND PROBABLY PUT A HIT ON HIM. THAT'S WHY AL AND I ARE WORKING WITH ANOTHER NETWORK. MORE VIDEOS ON US EXPOSING THEM ALL WILL COME OUT SOON LOSERS." The video was finished, and put to a stop. There was no hesitance before they collectively posted it on YouTube, and all of their social media accounts.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, the story is finally finished, and the reunions are over. The Epilogue will be posted on New Years Eve, and thank you all for the support. I have no idea what I will do next, but I had a lot of fun writing this, and was the reason why I came back to Fanfiction.**


	29. Epilogue: A year and 4 months later

**Author's Note**

 **This is the final chapter, and I am glad to have written this story.**

* * *

 _December 31st, 2016_

Josh and Blaineley were getting their final touchups, right before the cameras started rolling. They had a sign that told them to start, and they put on their fake smiles, "Hello, and welcome to Celebrity Manhunt. For the last day in 2016, we decided that we will have a Total Drama edition special, where we catch up on what the cast has been up to since the EXPLOSIVE reunion a year ago."

"I am Blaineley, and I am the one who has the details. We're gonna get to the juice with the Pahkitew cast," the plump woman bragged, spreading a wink to the camera. She pressed a button, before explaining, "So... Sky and Dave are still together, and there is... some BABY drama, and with the BOTH of them. A few months after the reunion, both Ella and Sky turned out pregnant, but neither one of them knew who the father was. Everyone assumed that the baby was Dave's, but we were told by SUGAR EXCLUSIVELY that the baby is Lightning's."

 _The TV turned on at the back, where it showed the interview Josh did with Sugar, "Thank you Sugar for requesting this exclusive interview with us. It's weird though; why did you want this interview."_

 _Sugar was fixing her hair, and pushing up her breasts, "I HAVE THE TEA. You know the baby that Sky had that is ruining her trash Gymnastics career right? Yeah, it's dark like Dave' but it AIN'T HIS. NO ONE wants to admit it, but we ALL know that she slept with Lighting during the reunion."_

 _"Interesting... We didn't know that they had sexual intercourse, but how do you know this to be true?"_

 _"My girl Anne told me that Lightning told her that he bust a nut, and that SKY told him to not talk about the baby, and that he had NO RIGHT to the baby. We all know he fucks with Anne, so she told me, and I'm telling you."_

 _Josh's mouth was open, and he could not stop himself from soaking in all of the info, "Wow... so Lightning actually wanted to be a father, and she denied him the right." He was soon sent prints of text messages between Sky and Lightning, and he read all of it in his mind, "Damn."_

Blaineley turned around, and spoke even more, "Lightning's father is demanding that a paternity test be taken, but Dave is refusing after Lightning and Amy went to his house to jump him. You all know that it was caught on tape, and was put on Youtube."

"What's interesting is that Sky's ex boyfriend Keith is on Lightning's side as we've seen on Twitter, and the two have worked together to take the both of them down. The police report involving Dave and Keith fighting a few years ago were brought back up, and things are getting more and more nasty. Dave and Sky are filing restraining orders."

She could not help herself but clap, "Here's the drama with Dave, Sky, and Ella. Ella gave birth to a little girl named Snow White around the same time Sky did, but Leonard has put Dave on blast for not spending time with her, and choosing favourites between the two. All of this started right after the reunion, where Leonard went on his elimination interviews for Ridonculous Race, revealing that Dave has abandoned Ella completely. All I have to say is that Christmas must have been awkward."

Josh then took over, "Sugar has removed herself completely from Leonard after she cheated on him with Scott, and from what she told me last in our interview, she is going to go under liposuction to partake in pageants again. Her and Scott seem extremely happy together, and he has been teaching her how to work out." He handed Blaineley some of the pics Sugar gave him, and she was shocked.

"Wow, she really did lose a lot of weight. Who would have thought her and Scott would stick around this long? Sugar has been building her brand, so props to her. Remember Ella taking part in the Cinderella broadway play a few years ago? Sugar is taking part in the same play, but she'll be playing the Wicked Stepmother. With all of that fat gone, I will say that she's definitely one of the most attractive in the cast."

"And we are moving from baby drama to JAIL DRAMA. No one knows what the hell has happened, but Rodney has been in jail for the last few weeks for fraud charges. What is interesting is that Scarlett has not been indicted for anything either. How do you think this happened, since the details are sparse?" questioned Josh.

Blaineley rolled her eyes, thinking it was obvious, "Scarlett sold him out to save herself. It has been reported that the two have been travelling a lot within the last year, and neither one of them had the money for it. She is the mastermind, and to save herself, she ratted on Rodney. What do you think happened?"

The male host had to remind her of something, giving her more pictures, "You have to remember Mildred, he was last seen on vacation with Samey and Jasmine. Scarlett came by later, but as soon as he came back, he was arrested. Those are the pictures of him with the two girls. There were also leaked e-mails between Rodney and Jasmine that discussed finances. Jasmine and Shawn ratted him out, but we'll see how this happens."

"He should not have gotten with her in the first place, so I don't feel bad for her. All we know is that the family has been very public about their distaste for Scarlett, and are reporting EVERYTHING to the feds. Let's move to the next story."

Josh wanted to continue, "Before we continue, the situation might have broken up Shawn and Jasmine, since they have not been seen together. Now regarding Samey, all we know that she had a nasty breakup with Brick."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Who gives a fuck about that? Amy has decided to write a TELL-ALL about her family, and all of the secrets are going to be spilled. Samey and her family are trying to legally shut Amy up, but nothing is budging thus far. This will be a juicy story, but it seems like Amy has gotten disowned."

"We met up with Samey a few weeks ago, when her and Brick were still together to ask about the ordeal, check this out," Josh insisted, pointing towards the TV.

 _The two were got out of their cars, and Blaineley was bolting towards them, "SAMANTHA AND BRICKWAD. WE NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU."_

 _Josh pushed her aside, so he could be the one to get the scoop, "We... We heard about Amy's tell all book. What do you think about it?"_

 _"Can you please back up? We need to leave Brick." whined the twin, as she hid behind him._

 _Josh and Blaineney tried to run to them, and he had to hold his arms back to softly push them, "She DOESN'T want to talk. If you don't leave, I'll be forced to handle it myself."_

 _"Ooooh, you getting violent. Maybe Amy is right regarding what she told us in her expose. Jo was there too, and she revealed some stuff about the two of you. I have to say Brick, you are embarrassing." She ran post him, and grabbed Samey's arm, "Amy told us that you blackmalied your parents to turn on her, or you would report everything to the cops. What do you have to say?"_

 _The blonde woman turned to remove her arm from Blaineley, "I have to say that Amy is a compulsive liar, and a sociopath that you should no be getting stories from."_

They turned off the TV, and when Blaineley read the next story on a piece of paper, she dramatically handed it to Josh, "You handle these two borewhores."

He rolled his eyes at her attitude, "Beardo has become a successful DJ, and finds himself partying with the likes of Ezekiel, Owen, Izzy, and Sierra, while partying with people like Scott, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, and Sugar. Overall, he is liked by everyone. And Max got into an overdose, and is in the hospital. Some people speculate that Scarlett put him in the hospital, as she has been seen visiting him within the last few days."

"We're gonna end the Pahkitew cast, and start the Revenge cast with the two we're talking about; Topher and Anne Maria. We all know that there's a sex tape that was released with the two of them, but there is speculation about them revealing it themselves. I have to say that I watched it, and it got me hot."

"I see that you're still struggling with your rusty tunnel, because that crap was tacky. This was happening during Dakota and Sam's spinoff aired, which the two make regular appearances on. They got their own show, and it's a decent enough success."

Blaineley cut him off, "What's interesting is what we've received. What we have in our possession is Rodney's letter to Topher in prison. Apparently Rodney is trying to forgive Topher, and for them to start a friendship, but this is a ploy on his part. Rodney's assets are removed, and Scarlett abandoned him, so he has no other choice. Topher, no, Anne Maria, KEEP RODNEY AWAY FROM YO MONEY. I personally heard that the two are getting engaged."

Josh wanted to do a proper transition, "Now that you've been caught up on the Pahkitew cast, let's talk about the second generation cast. Sierra and Staci has reported that Anne Maria demanded that Mike take a paternity test, as him and Zoey told people that it looks like Lightning."

"Anne Maria posted the results on her social media, and it showed that Mike IS the father... but there's a twist. Mike and Zoey somehow managed to win sole custody of Anne Maria. The sex tape tipped things in their favor, and they had the child testify his hatred for Topher, so... things have been nasty. Both of them are starting their fashion lines, so it looks like things are turning upwards for them, since that nasty trial. They are cute together."

"Apparently, Mike and Zoey have decided to stay out of the public eye, but something tells me that Mike relapsed. They claim to not care about the public opinion, but they have no reason to hide if they had no care for it, especially if they did something wrong."

Blaineley was curious, "So when was the last time they were seen?"

Josh scrolled through his papers, and found nothing, "I don't know when, but I do know that when we tried to look them up, both of their social media accounts were deleted roughly 8 months ago. We've asked Cameron and some of their other friends about them, but we have nothing. If I was Anne Maria, I would be worried for the fate of that child."

"So they are hiding to avoid scrutiny and to continue to abet that disease Mike has. Anyways, I have some stuff on Brick and Scott. Remember them being friends over the course of the reunion? They got into a NASTY fight a few days ago. Sugar recorded it, and reported it to us. Take a look." The video played online, and saw Scott punch Brick right in the nose. Brick soon toppled over Scott, and started strangling him, only to be kicked in the balls. Scott hovered over him to give him a few punches, and Brick ended up kicking Scott down, before hopping over to punch him in the face. The two rolled on the floor, while Sugar was heard cheering, as she was recording the video. Police soon came, and the two were forced to separate bloody.

He did not know how to take the video, "Wow. We did know that Brick unfollowed Scott right after the reunion, but nothing happened... until Scott started throwing subliminals that were clearly in the direction of Brick. Something about an unloyal faggot who hates being the dominant one in a relationship with a woman; claims he misses the manly Jo, and threw Scott under the wolves for some druggies... That clearly involved Dawn somehow. You all saw what happened when we approached Brick, but what didn't make the cameras is that he claimed Scott and Jo were plotting... What do you think Blaineley?"

She could not help but laugh, knowing what was coming up, "Amy sent us this picture. Take a look." The picture revealed to be of Brick and Jo with very little clothing on, kissing in what appeared to be Samey's room. She sent us a letter, and overall, it admits that she sent Scott this to take down Brick, and to cause Samey to break up with her. Brick soon realizes that the three plotted against him, and confronted Scott, which lead to the fight. How is Dawn involved in the demise of Scott and Brick?"

"Brick was undergoing spiritual discovery with Dawn, and she told him that Scott was toxic, so he unfollowed him. Dawn has turned this into a sort of school, which she helps people find spiritual nirvana. What happened is that Scott figured out that Dawn had something to do with Brick's shadiness, so Scott sent the police on her. The drug scandal happened, but the police found nothing. Dawn's spirit business is still running, and if anything, it made Scott look bad. Advice to Scott; continue being successful with Sugar, focus on your physiques, make a few farms, and continue to build your brand from your bodies. THAT is how you outplay Brick."

"So we mentioned Jo, and how she finally got a taste of the Brick, but she's been doing well. We were stunned to receive lawsuits from her. She sued Anne Maria, Lightning, Heather, Alejandro successfully, and TRIED TO SUE JOSH, THE NETWORK, AND I. WE. HAD. NOTHING. TO. DO. WITH. THAT. TAPE. What caused Brick and Jo to reunite is that the both of them are trying to make a play to get into the Olympic team for 2020, as they missed it for 2016. We don't know if they're together or not, but Jo is successfully running a gym, while training. She overall seemed to change her demeanor, as she is fighting legally, instead of with fists or on social media."

Josh made a final update regarding Brick, "He has been relatively quiet on social media, and he might be going back to war. Let's get some more of these people out of the way. We updated you on Dawn, but apparently she is pregnant with B's baby."

Disgust was all over Blaineley's face, "Ugh, those two are some of the most asexual people I have ever seen on the show; no, in real life. How in the hell do they even do it... Anyways, I guess with Dawn's investigation being in her favour, her and B decided to knock it up. Fuck them, and let's get to the real juice; Staci vs Sierra. No one knows how this all started, but Staci did make a claim that her blog is the ONLY credible on regarding Total Drama, and Sierra went OFF."

"Who cares about this? Neither of them are on a TV network, so it doesn't matter."

"Sierra went OFF on a Periscope video. Stars were posted on both sites, sources were revealed, and things got pretty nasty. Staci threw her breakup in Cody in her face, while Sierra threw Staci's bulimia in her face. All I have to say is that people speculate that Sierra sent Eva to handle Staci. A lot of mud-slinging took place, and they interviewed people who hated the other. This ongoing feud is still going on today, and I'm here to sip all the tea."

He wanted to get this over with, "Since we all know they will do attention, we will only say in one sentence that Dakota and Sam are going to get married in their second season of their reality show, and are becoming one of the richest people from the show due to his Nintendo deal, and Dakota becoming more involved the economics of her family business. Let's move on to the Total Drama Island-World Tour cast."

Blaineley wanted to continue with Sierra, "And that is not half of what happened with Sierra. We initially thought that Cody and Sierra broke up, only for it to be revealed that... they have eloped. I can talk about some of the other stuff, but I want to get to the drama."

Josh wanted to be more formal, "Celebrity Manhunt did get the exclusive information from the source herself for the reason of the abrupt elopement. Sierra said, "Hey Josh and Blaineley. I know you are doing an update on the Total Drama cast, so here I am to give you my own tea. There has been a lot of drama that involves Cody, Trent, Staci, Gwen, Cameron and I, and this involved Gwen and Staci teaming up against me, and lying their asses off, claiming that I slept with Cameron. Cody knows this is a lie because I was with HIM the night they accused me of sleeping with Cameron. The rumors was making its way around, and everyone thought we broke up, but nope. I told Cody that I was having his baby, and his parents are very conservative, so we got married to prove the haters wrong, and to suit his parents. Those two girls use mental illness as an insult, and they are trash." Sierra's own words, and there's no reason to not believe her."

"Sierra only got knocked up to permanently tie herself to Cody, just in case he leaves her for someone else. Now that we got Sierra out of the way, I want to get to the real meat of yet another breakup of the Drama Brothers, and it does NOT involve Justin and Harold. Trent and Cody tried to simmer their girls internet beef, but they only got dragged into it. Cody is mad at Gwen for setting him up to fight Cameron a year ago, and to lie about his relationship. Trent did not like how Cody was coming at Gwen, so he pretty much took Cameron and Gwen's side, and made it public about how phony Cody is."

"Cody? A phony? Regarding what? His relationships? His looks? Or the band?"

She could not help but yell it out, "ALL OF IT. This was around the time that the Drama Brothers was organizing a tour, and things got NASTY. Let me tell you that Cody SPILLED ALL OF THE DAMN RECEIPTS. Recording and writing logs were revealed, as well as videos of the Drama Brothers in the studio, and what it reveals is that HAROLD AND CODY did everything, while Trent was given the credit because of marketing, so he is a FRAUD. At least Justin admitted that he did not do much. Cody also revealed years of video footage that involved Trent making out with BOTH Katie and Sadie. All of this involved Trent losing his contact with their recording company, and CODY getting his own solo album."

"Wow... Onto better news, Harold is getting Cody more into producing, and on the side, Cody is going back to school for Computer Technology, while Justin is getting Trent into modeling, while he is helping Gwen with architecture. Trent and Gwen are starting a business together and there are some rumors that Gwen is going to enter in the fashion industry. Trent has washed his hands with Geoff and DJ after siding with Duncan in their court battle, which we will get to later."

Laughter came from the hostess' mouth, after making a connection, "I almost forgot that Gwen announced her pregnancy last week, and it is so coincidental that Sierra reported her pregnancy exclusively to us. They are probably the same weeks along. And if that was not bad enough, despite Gwen claiming that she is living a drama-free life, it seems like she is about to be replaced by Courtney. Bridgette and Leshawna has been spotted with Courtney recently, and we saw cracks with the old trio at the reunions, so... Gwen is back to having no friends."

Josh wanted to move on, "Speaking about Courtney, she has also been spotted with Duncan frequently, and they are often running and hiding from other people. Are they sleeping with one another?"

"It's been obvious that they are sleeping with one another. Courtney's law career is going nowhere, and Duncan has decided to partner with Scott for a few businesses, so she is riding the Reality TV train, as well as Duncan. There are talks that the two are trying to get on the second season of The Ridonculous Race, so the both of them kissing up to Geoff and Bridgette definitely help. It is shocking to see that neither one of them has gotten into any drama after the reunion. Duncan did sue Gwen and Trent with Courtney's assistance, but the case was dismissed with a settlement, so they gave him some money to shut him up."

Her eyes rolled damn near close to the back of her head from the mention of Geoff and Bridgette, "We're not even going to acknowledge the blonges."

Josh could only smirk, "I was not planning on it. We're saving them for last."

"Whatever, Leshawna and Harold have finally gotten engaged. We got sources that reveal that neither of their families took it well, so if Leshawna continues her countless reality shows, we will for sure see how that all goes down. Leshawna has slimmed down a bit, received a lot of training over the last few years, and has become a dancer, while we all know what Harold is up to."

The host was looking through his phone, and showed it to Blaineley, as it consisted of Harold and Sam meeting up with a bunch of camera men, "Seeing from the picture that Harold and Sam posted on their instagram accounts a few weeks ago, there is definitely a return to reality TV regarding Harold and Leshawna. I think it's about time we go to Justin, and reveal..."

"I FINALLY got the chance to make love to him," the middle-aged woman half moaned, and half screamed. "He wanted to record it, and I let him have his way with me. I shouldn't be admitting this on the show, but I have never been shy regarding covering his glistening muscles and glowing skin on the show before. It was the best sex that I've..." She was interrupted by Josh's laughter.

Josh could not help but slam his hands on the table at her exposing herself, "I was... I... I was going to reveal that Justin and Beth has recently signed a contract for a porn company. Since the breakup of the Drama Brothers, and Beth not working with Sadie, Katie, and Lindsay any longer, the two of them have been going through a lot of financial troubles after getting together. They are doing this for a last-ditch effort, and... it SEEMS like Justin tricked you into sleeping with him to sell to the highest bidder."

She only shrugged her shoulders, "Whatever. At least he screwed someone who is natural, unlike Beth, who looks more like a CGI doll than those toys in that film. Of Katie and Sadie are ditching you, than something is wrong with you. Beth and Justin are only together because they have no one else, but Beth's parents have publicly stated that they liked Harold a lot more, but what's interesting is that Justin's mother is managing BOTH him and Beth."

"Nothing to report about Katie and Sadie, other than the fact that they acquisition-ed Lindsay with their makeup and fashion lines. What IS ironic is that Katie and Sadie were sighted with DJ and Tyler, so we have no idea what that would come up with."

"They're fucking. We all know how Katie and Sadie only have loyalty to themselves, so it is their level to sleep with their friend's ex husband. We know they have dated DJ in the past, and Tyler is one of the only men in the Total Drama crew they have not touched. Nothing has changed; the bopsy twins are styling and thotting. Let's get to this juicy divorce."

Nonchalance was extremely adamant in Josh's demeanor at the news, "Who cares. Everyone knows that their marriage was crumbling even BEFORE the reunion. Whenever we tried to talk to them, they avoided the question, and tried to cover up, which only caused more tension. Heather and Alejandro had to being them to reality, and they LOST THEIR MINDS. From what Sierra reported, it was worse after the reunions wrapped."

Blaineley hated his tone, so she took over, "The custody battle was NASTY AS HELL. He threw her lack of intelligence, and she threw his lack of work ethic and steroid usage in the proceedings, and it all ended up with BOTH of them losing custody, and it going to their parents. Either way, they both deserve it."

"Let's get the others out of the way. Ezekiel is continuing to go through his medical treatment, and has seemed to privatize his life. From our secret sources, we heard that he is going back to school, and is living as a normal person. We all know that Noah is dating Kitty or whatever that random is from The Ridonculous Race, and she somehow got him to go back to school, while he is getting her to be a reality whore like he is. Owen and Izzy are still dating, but it has been reported that Owen also had some sort of relationship with Kitty. We now know that Sierra and Izzy were fighting Kitty and Emma from the show, and things seemed to settle down. "

Josh was instantly cut off by his co-host, "Apparently there was an orgy with the sisters, Noah, Owen, Eva, and Sierra, so we thought they all got along. Since they are all famewhores, the big fallout involved a reality show booking. Noah and Owen had two other spots for an upcoming project, so the girls obviously fought one another. Outside of that, Eva is still doing the same shit that involves her looking like a man."

He was not sure who they were leaving out, "Are we finished with everyone? Who are we missing?"

"The ones who MADE the reunion; Alejandro and Heather. They have had a pretty interesting year that we need to dissect brilliantly. Right after the reunion, they started making videos about the cast, and things were fine, since it did not involve us or production. Jo sued the SHIT out of the both of them for extorting and publishing a sex tape on international television, and without consent. When the lawsuits started coming, they blamed it on the NETWORK, which caused the NETWORK to sue them."

Josh could not help but laugh, "They lost a lot of money, and all of the deals of a reality show was instantly removed, as the production companies made a public announcement of distancing themselves from the couple. I can confirm that our network wants nothing to do with them, and the couple are blacklisted for going against production."

She had to add more salt and vinegar to the wound, "And if THAT is even worse, both of their families have done extensive interviews about how horrible the two were, and receipts in the form of videos and texts were released. Neither one of them have been seen together in about a month, so many are speculating that they broke up. Seems like they have to actually be normal people, and soak in their broke irrelevance. And that is all for our show today, and..."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO. I said that we would leave Geoff and Bridgette for last, and that is for a reason." He wanted to look Blaineley directly in her eye, knowing that she would hate the news, "Instead of me ANNOUNCING the update, it is better for THEM to say it for us."

Her eyes widened, and she smacked Josh's hands away from her, "What do you MEAN for... THEM to say it?"

Josh used his hands to signal them over, "They are here with us right now. COME ON OUT GEOFF AND BRIDGETTE." A huge smirk formed on his face, which turned into a sheepish, teethy smile as the young, married couple made their way over the studio. He got up to hug the both of them, "It is very nice to see you both, and I am looking forward to working with you both?"

"Wait... what do you mean?"

Geoff took out their signed contracts from Bridgette's purse, and handed it to his former Aftermath hostess, "The network signed on the both of us to be co-hosts of a segment in Celebrity Manhunt. They said that the show needed a younger perspective, and it's even better that we could offer a romantic perspective."

Horror was all over Blaineley, as she tried to get up. Bridgette went to grab her softly, "Where are you going? We are going to be such a great team Blaineley. Why does our presence bother you so much?" She found herself pushed by the older lady, "Oh well. It's nice to finally get the chance to work with you Josh."

"As you can see, the recently married couple are going to be a part of our show as of... tomorrow. Seeing the panel turn into a foursome will be interesting, and that concludes our show. See you all in 2017."


End file.
